


Moonlight

by Ephem3ral



Series: Supernatural SKZ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, Blood and Gore, But it won’t all be pain, Cussing, Demons, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Minho is kind of a jerk, Pain, Possession, Supernatural Elements, The description is trash I’m sorry, Violence, Wolves, and tagging, but forgive him, jisung is precious and protect him ok, like a lot of cussing, there is a lot of angst and a little fluff if you squint, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 84,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephem3ral/pseuds/Ephem3ral
Summary: A full moon. A nice winter breeze. Woods for days. It was freedom at its finest. It was paradise. For any wolf it would have been a dream to live here in the middle of nowhere. Any wolf would die for this. In a world where forests are scarce and humans rule, it was heaven.Minho just wants freedom. And Jisung was his moon.





	1. Freedom is everything

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to wait till January to post this. But my brain said no. 
> 
> So here is my Wolf AU with SKZ. it’s in the same universe as Awakening, my vampire fic. But this takes place way before Awakening. I hope you guys enjoy it ♥️

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
   
        A full moon. A nice winter breeze. Woods for days. It was freedom at its finest. It was paradise. For any wolf it would have been a dream to live here in the middle of nowhere. Any wolf would die for this. In a world where forests are scarce and humans rule, it was heaven.  
   
        The white wolf howled, perched at a little hilltop overlooking a long stretch of lake surrounded by thousands of trees. It was pure bliss. No one could do anything about their paradise. No one could get in the way of anything. This area was even protected by environmental groups. And it wasn’t even fully explored. After the world had gone through hell they’d been given haven.   
   
        “Minho!” A voice called in his head, the wolf turning its head towards the black wolf approaching behind followed by a smaller grey one. Changbin and Jeongin.   
   
        The wolf tilted his head, sniffing as the other two stopped in front of him. “Home.” He could hear Jeongin whisper.   
   
        Though they were free, their alpha had rules. Rules they weren’t supposed to break. Rules Minho broke too often. Ever since the five of them had settled here their pack leader had been nothing but stern. He was protective as hell, but too stern. Minho knew that the elder had seen the war first hand. He hadn’t always lived as a wolf. He had to deal with the humans side of the war. And it wasn’t pretty. Millions of lives lost, his family included. Chan has no choice but to retreat into the woods and build a pack.   
   
        Minho always thought he was lucky. He’d always lived as a wolf. His mother and father had abandoned him. He didn’t know anything else. During the war he had another pack, they were lenient and it cost them many of their own to the brutal war when supernatural beings became known to the world. But that was around a decade ago. Minho was so young it didn’t matter. He was fine with how life had turned out.   
   
        “Minho.” Changbin told him again as the black wolf started to growl. Changbin would get the brunt of Chan’s scolding if Minho didn’t comply. He could tell Changbin was tiring of his bullshit. He would have, too.   
   
        The white wolf turned to the lake once more before following his pack mates back to their campground. Yes, campground. They didn’t live in caves. Seungmin and Chan preferred their human forms to their wolf ones. They insisted the pack stay in a more home-like environment. Minho didn’t mind though. Humans invention of the fireplace was spectacular this time of the year. He would always curl up and sleep by the fire. It was heaven.   
   
         It didn’t take them long to reach the lit camp. There were fairy lights strung up all around them, little torches on each side of the little homes Chan had built with them. It looked so cozy and quaint. It was. Minho loved his home. He loved his family. He’d never give any of it up.   
   
        “Minho. It’s passed curfew. What kind of example are you setting for the others?” Chan said this every night. And every night Minho would reply that he’s sorry and lost track of ‘human’ time. Chan would always just let it go. Every time.   
   
        “I’m sorry.” The wolf told him, Chan shooting him a look that told him he better shift and speak to him directly. The wolf hung its head before going outside.   
   
        Shifting was messy and gross it required the human part to rip the wolf part apart. Minho hated the mess it left. But Chan wasn’t going to ask twice. The wolf shuddered before collapsing on its side, tearing from the mouth down. It was always so fucking gross. The human sigh as he ripped from the wolf, coughing from the cold air. Human Minho hated the cold. Human Minho usually got sick in the cold. He rubbed his blood-covered arms and pulled the rest of himself from the destroyed animal carcass. Gross. It was always so fucking gross. Turning into a wolf was a lot simpler. The wolf just kind of materialized as the human part dissipated into thin air. Why couldn’t it be more eloquent to change into a human?   
   
        Chan stepped out, tossing Minho a towel. Another downside to changing was the naked thing. It was annoying. Especially with how cold it was.   
   
        “Inside.” Chan sigh, turning his nose to the bloody wolf beside Minho. “Don’t worry about the skin. Seungmin will clean it up.”  
   
        Minho upturned his nose. Seungmin was really weird about the carcasses they left. He was more of a spiritual wolf. He’d collect their carcasses and sacrifice them to some priestess that everyone doubted existed. It was really weird. But so was Seungmin.   
   
        “What’s this about, usually you just tell me not to do it again?” Minho started, rubbing the towel into his brown hair that was mixed with red from the shift.  
   
        “I’m tired of telling you the same thing.” Of all nights Chan decides to pick a full moon to bitch about this. Of course. “Minho it’s not just us in these woods anymore. You know that.”   
   
        “That human lives at the edge. By the road. He’s no where near us.” Minho sigh out.   
   
        Chan was referring to the raven-haired kid who had moved in far from their camp. Outside of the endangered zone. He really didn’t pose any threat. It’d been four days and they only ever saw him outside when he was tending to the little chicken house he had. He really sucked at it too. Minho had watched him lose about three chickens. He didn’t even bother chasing them down. At least Minhos pack ate well that night. The boy must’ve inherited the tiny house because it used to be owned by some old couple that he resembled. They’d left years ago. But apparently that younger boy lived there now. It really wasn’t a big deal. They had so much land.   
   
        “I don’t trust it. What man that young moves out to the middle of nowhere? Especially knowing the land close to him is reserved for our kind?” Chan spoke, Changbin coming in with wet hair and a glare in his eyes to the elder. Minho wanted a shower, too.   
   
        “Meh. He won’t last long. He already lost livestock. He’ll leave soon. Plus if he steps foot in our territory he’s fair game to slaughter.” Minho shrugged getting a ‘tsk’ and groan of disappointment from his alpha.   
   
        Minho wasn’t very human. He didn’t grow up with humans so he lacked a lot of regard for them. It wasn’t that he was bad necessarily, he just preferred his own kind. Humans were cruel and conniving. They knew too much yet so little. They created a war just because the monsters in their movies and books were real. They’d gotten it all wrong though. Wolves could change when they wanted. They were mostly kind and didn’t bother anyone. Witches minded their own business too and it was rare to even find them. They were well hidden and smart. So well hidden that Minho didn’t know that elder their alpha was dating was one for over a year. Minho remembered how surprised he was to see Woojin with Seungmin during a spiritual night. Whatever Seungmin believed the elder assisted with. Woojin was probably with him now doing some weird magic stuff. Vampires had gotten the worst of it. They were immediately cast from society and millions were killed during the war. But they weren’t bad. They drank blood but they were awfully beautiful creatures. They had pretty flickers in their eyes. Minho wished he could meet one. But they preferred their own kind too. One day Minho hoped all of the non human creatures could walk in peace. One day.  
   
        “I don’t really care. You come home at midnight. No questions asked.” Chan wasn’t this stern when they’d dated just a year ago. He missed the Chan who let him do whatever he wanted.    
   
        Minho rolled his eyes and rubbed the towel at his ear, “the moon is best after curfew. You know that.”   
   
        “Yah, Hyung. Just be home at midnight.” Changbin shot, finally speaking as he sat himself into one of the cozy chairs Woojin had brought them. It had magical properties much like the other furniture in the house  Woojin made sure every piece was comforting. A woodworking witch was a beautiful creature to have in their lives.   
   
        Minho went to growl but Chan smacked his hand hard at the tabletop, “Minho. Midnight. I’m not kidding. It’s not safe.”   
   
        Chan was being overprotective and Minho was bored. Like always Minho apologized and headed out again. He would go to the small house he’d designed with Chan and slammed the door behind him. It was aggravating. They were wolves and it was a full moon. Chan has no right to keep them locked away in the camp when they had so much space. So he decided he wasn’t going to listen tonight. Tonight he’d break the rule and leave once the others were asleep.   
   
        It was now two in the morning. A nice, cool time to go running. Rather than shower Minho had just shifted again, settled comfortably by his fireplace. He had waited for confirmation the others were asleep. Having the ability to sense your pack mates brain waves was amazing. Not all wolves had it. Like how not all vampires were the same. Wolves had unique attributes as well. Being able to tell when your fellow pack mates slept made it easy to sneak out. Easy to run away and enjoy the night.   
   
        So Minho did. He pushed open the little ‘dog’ door that he’d put into his little home and dashed off into the woods. It was so blissful. He loved the feeling of freedom. He would never understand how Chan refused to accept what he was. This was paradise. He didn’t know how far he ran. He just kept going. The moonlight above through the trees was enough. It was beautiful. It even started snowing. Everything was pure. He couldn’t understand why Chan was so against this.   
   
        The white wolf kept on running before hearing a loud crack in the distance, halting his movements. There wasn’t any other pack here. Maybe it was food! Minho crouched then, sniffing the air before peering behind a tree. He didn’t realize he’d hit the end of the safe zone. He saw the fence covered in barbed wire and knew he had gotten too close. If it was a rabbit or deer he couldn’t get to it. The wolf hung his head before turning. Instead of another clack he heard a whimpering noise. As if something was injured. He gave a low growl then, approaching the noise. It was in his zone. Whatever the noise was would get a biting in a moment. But Minho stopped. He could smell blood. It was too much blood for a small animal. But not sweet enough for a deer.   
   
        It was metallic. A human? What would a human be doing on their side?! Minho growled again and made his way towards the smell. He stopped as he saw the blood. It was coating a white jacket. A white jacket that wrapped around a human. He was ready. Humans were fair game here and he didn’t care enough to spare this one. Wait. This human. This human had a trap around his ankle. A hunters trap. Minho shuddered a moment before he remembered that Chan had lined the perimeter In traps to keep people out. And to keep his pack from straying too far. He was a little relieved to know this human found the trap before he did.   
   
        “…please.” Minho could hear the human whimper. It mattered not. The human had clearly broken their rules. Once you enter a protected area you lose protection. Humans knew better.   
   
        Minho crept towards the human, the side view just of a big white coat covered in blood. He must have injured his side somehow. Maybe on the fence? He let out a low growl that caused the covered human to jump in surprise. Their breaths staggering. Minho could see that they were already panicked and had tried to tug the trap apart. Now they were shaking. He could even hear more little whimpers.  
   
        “Please…I’m sorry I crossed the line.” The voice was a lot more gentle than he expected. It didn’t matter. Food is food. Even if Chan would kill him for eating a human. Minho didn’t care. His old pack did it all the time.   
   
        The human shuddered before going back to the lock, tugging at it as his breaths grew rapid. This human was toast. He knew it. Minho got right behind before hearing a familiar squawk. He turned to see a stray chicken. It was pecking at the ground. Oh. Minho turned towards the fate, squinting till he could see the outline of a dark house. Goddammit. This human must have been that stupid kid who moved in. Minho sigh internally before creeping around to get a better look at the human, ignoring the chicken for a moment.   
   
        The boy stopped, gaze meeting Minho’s. Minho stopped dead in his tracks. Those eyes. Those black eyes. He looked helpless and lost. And badly injured. This kid was so stupid. Maybe too stupid to eat. His lip quivered a moment before he opened his mouth to speak, “Are you…a werewolf?” Minho cursed at himself. Why was he hesitating? Who cares that this human was adorable and had these cute ass doe-eyes? Food was food, Minho. “I…I’m sorry I crossed the line. I…my chicken.” He stopped, pointing to the chicken who seemed way too easy to catch. Minho stood his ground, growling again and causing the boy in front of him to push himself into the tree, gripping his side. He gave up on the trap right at his ankle.  
   
        “P-please I didn’t mean to cross. I just needed…Ive already lost three. I didn’t want to lose anymore. I’m sorry.” His voice was weak. He was losing a lot of blood whatever he’d done to his side was causing him to stagger his speech. His ankle was covered in blood too. “Can you p-please help me?”  
   
        Minho must have lost his goddamn mind. Because he tilted his head to the human and went behind a tree. He was being stupid. He was literally shifting back into a human right now to help this idiot kid. He couldn’t believe himself. When he came around the corner the black-haired kid brought a hand to his face, covering his eyes. At least this human wasn’t a pervert. Minho crouched down and sniffed at him before placing both hands at the trap. He could hear the human shivering from the cold. He felt a little bad. But honestly he should have just ripped his throat out and ended him here. He should be eating this human not saving him. Minho rolled his eyes and pried the trap apart, the human slowly moving his leg from the trap and onto the ground besides them. It was really bloody. He needed medical treatment. Minho let the trap snap back and set it down. He didn’t feel like resetting it. He didn’t want this human to know that they had set these traps.   
   
        The boy winced and gripped his leg, other hand still shielding his eyes. “T-thank you.” His teeth were chattering and he was starting to get annoying.   
   
        “I’ll take you back over the line.” Minho sigh, the boy seeming to jump at Minhos very soft voice. He must have been taken aback. Minho knew his voice was too serene for how dead serious he looked.  
   
        The boy just nodded, struggling to pull himself up at the tree before Minho scooped him up. The boy winced again. Probably from the pain in his side. Minho just rolled his eyes again, taking the other to the tall fence. He looked around a moment before finally seeing where he’d come in from. He made a fucking hole. Minho released a low growl causing the boy in his arms to shudder again. Minho went to the hole he’d made, noticing that blood was dripping from the side. This kid really went for that chicken, huh? He crouched down and stepped into the other side, setting the stranger down immediately who just limped a bit. He wasn’t about to go any further. He wasn’t that stupid. He’d just eat his chicken and call it a day.   
   
        “I’m sorry…the chicken. Don’t eat it. She laid some eggs earlier…she needs to protect them. I..” he stopped, breath hitching as he collapsed into the snow that had started piling at the ground. Jesus did he read Minho’s mind? And of course he was too weak to help himself get to the house.  
   
        Minho growled louder before turning to face the boy, only to notice that he wasn’t getting up. God fucking damn it. Minho let a hand dig through his hair before picking up the stupid hen and going to the little hen-house, throwing it inside and shutting the hatch that didn’t close all that well. Then he went to the boy who was still laying in the snow. He was probably unconscious. He must have bled there for a long time. Minho sigh and scooped him into his arms again, his eyes shut and mouth parted slightly. He looked pale, too.   
   
        “Fuck me…” Minho whined, holding him securely as he made his way to the little house that may have been way too close to the gate. He noticed the door was still open. This boy really was an idiot. He went inside and closed the door behind them, taking the unconscious boy to the little sofa that settled by the window. He placed him down and held two fingers to his throat. He had a pulse. He was fine. Sort of.   
   
        Minho sigh and watched the boy a moment before pulling himself up and taking the blanket off of the couch, wrapping it around his waist so he could walk around without worrying the kid would stare or something. Minho knew he was appealing. Arrogantly so. After making sure the blanket was tightly wrapped he went towards some boxes. He seriously hadn’t unpacked yet. Other than the sofa and some little pictures hung up there wasn’t much else in the house. Minho sigh heavily, looking around to find anything that looked useful. Luckily this idiot had labeled his boxes. He quickly located one in big letters that read “MEDICAL THINGS”. Humans were so stupid. Minho opened the box, pulling out a medkit that was unopened and probably expired. And some gauze. He looked back to the human and pushed the box across the cold wood floor beside the human. He pulled the boy's jacket off with ease, his breathing staying the same as Minho did so. He pulled his soaked shirt up, revealing a large cut at his side. Why would anyone risk their life over a chicken?   
   
        “You’re an idiot.” Minho spoke, knowing the boy wasn’t listening. He pulled his shirt up more and pressed his fingers against the wound. Something all wolves had was healing. It was nice. Witches needed spells and vampires had to be gold-eyed to heal. Wolves had this part easy. He tilted his head as the wound started to pull itself closed. He thought for a moment he should just let the boy bleed out. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t really sure why he hadn’t torn his throat out. Maybe it was his wide eyes filled with wonder.  Or his melodic voice. Minho groaned at his thoughts and moved his fingers. The wound was mostly closed. He grabbed some alcohol wipes and pressed it to the rest of the wound, cleaning away the chance of this kid getting infected. Minho glanced to the dark-haired boys face once more before pulling his shirt over the gash, moving towards his ankle. He did the same, pressing his fingers against the gashes the trap had made before wiping away the blood. There were still little marks from the trap. Minho just covered them with bandages. Healing him was fairly simple. Humans were so weak. This kind of injury was nothing to literally any other supernatural being. Even fucking mermaids could rip out harpoons in their fin without problem.   
   
        Once he finished he tugged the humans bloody shoes off, placing them into the box so this kid didn’t stumble over them when he got up. He thought of moving the human to his bed. But he didn’t feel like it. He patted the dark head of hair before tossing the medical supplies he didn’t really need into the box. He scooted it back so the human wouldn’t fall over that either. Why did he even care? He didn’t give a shit about this kid.   
   
        “Thank you…” he heard from behind, turning to see the boy awake. That was fast. The human had one eye open, the other still closed shut as if he was dead tired. “Did you eat my chicken?” He whispered then, letting his eye close as he nuzzled against the plush pillow.   
   
        Minho went to the boy and stared at him a moment before sliding the blanket off from his waist and over the human despite how gross it was. He watched him a moment more before going to the door, pulling it opened. “No I didn’t eat your stupid chicken.”   
   
        With that Minho was outside again, making sure the boy's door was locked before starting back towards the fence. Hours must have passed since he’d snuck out. He hoped he had time to get back before the others got there. Minho went through the hole before looking back at the blood that still dripped from the metal. He sigh to himself before tugging the gate together, twisting it so that boy couldn’t squeeze through again. “Stupid.” Minho growled before shifting again, running back towards his home. He was stupid for helping that human. But for some reason he couldn’t resist. Maybe that human wasn’t the idiot. Maybe he was. 


	2. Don’t be such a killjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self control so here’s part two. 😭😭

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
        “You did what!?” Changbin growled, smacking Minho hard at the back of his head, “why would you cross the line?!”

        Maybe telling killjoy Changbin about saving that idiot human last night wasn’t the best idea. “I dare you to hit your hyung again.” He growled, Changbin just clicking his tongue. “He was dying…I just helped him. You should be glad I didn’t devour him last night.” Minho rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. 

        “You’re a mess, Minho. I would have just killed him. Don’t tell anyone else about this. If Chan finds out you’re dead.” Changbin warned, smacking his forehead. “Seriously, you shouldn’t have even been out last night.” 

        “It was a full moon. It was beautiful. Chan’s so used to being human he refuses to let us enjoy ourselves.” Minho growled aggressively despite being in his human form right now. “Besides I’m not going to run off again. I’ll listen.”

        Changbin offered a low laugh, settling himself against the chair, “I can see in your eyes that you’re lying to me. Minho be careful. Seriously.” 

        Minho gasped dramatically before getting up and smacking Changbin back. He didn’t get a chance to hear the younger yelling at him because he shut the door hard behind him. He really shouldn’t have told him. Though he told Changbin everything. They were the closest of the wolves. Inseparable. After Chan broke up with him, Changbin was there to pick up the pieces. He owed a lot to that boy. 

        But Minho didn’t mind being a liar. If he had to be a liar to be free than he’d be the biggest liar he could. Freedom was everything to him. Freedom was what kept him going. Not even his alpha could hold him back. He refused it. All of it. Changbin was behind him again, whispering swears or some shit. Soon the two were inside of the main house that had most of the food, both picking at something whilst still talking about last night. 

        “What are you guys talking about?” Seungmin spoke up, stuffing his face with whatever he’d conjured up with Woojin. Whatever it was had lots of green in it. 

        “Nothing. What the fuck is that?” Changbin grimaced, holding his nose. The smell wasn’t that bad. But changbin did have a greater sense of smell than the rest of them. It probably smelled like garbage. 

        “Your skins.” He smirked, Changbin and Minho nearly choking on their own food they’d been picking at. Seungmin would always take their skins for his weird ass sacrifices to some moon goddess that didn’t exist. So the chance those were their skins wasn’t a wild idea. “It’s salad. Veggies and Kale.” 

        “That’s still gross. When are you gonna give up on the vegetarian thing?” Minho spoke, nose still upturned to the dark green substance. 

        Seungmin just rolled his eyes, stepping passed the two to settle at the chair closest to the back window. He ignored Minho and Changbins fake gagging and continued eating. 

        Minho finally turned away, head resting into his arms. “Wanna come with me tonight?” He swore Changbin was about to chew him out. 

        Changbin huffed besides him, seungmin too focused to notice what they were talking about. Minho knew seungmin wouldn’t give a shit anyways. He was weird but he wasn’t a snitch. Seungmin was loyal as hell to Minho and Changbin. “Sounds cool to me. But not too late. I’m not getting bitched at. You’re lucky Chan didn’t catch you.” Minho was surprised he was coming with him. 

        Minho just snorted and shoved Changbin playfully before running outside. Changbin cursed and rushed after him. They shifted and sparred for a bit, Jeongin keeping score and letting them know when they were being too rough. This is what Minho enjoyed. Being a wolf. Being free. Chan’s idea of them living in the woods and not being able to enjoy it was bullshit. For hours the two just enjoyed playing around. Being in a pack was nice. They could freely fight like this and nobody could stop them. 

        “Oi Minho! Changbin! it’s dinner time!” Chan yelled, the two wolves bowing their heads down in respect to end their battle before shifting back. 

        They of course picked up the clothes that’d fallen when they’d shifted as soon as they heard the alpha, slipping them on and rushing inside. Despite the grossness from shifting everyone was used to it. They’d just shower later. They didn’t want to piss off Chan. Minho didn’t want them getting caught tonight. He just wanted that freedom again. Dinner didn’t take long. It never did. Changbin and Jeongin had gone hunting early in the morning and found some deer farther west from the compound. It’d been a while since Minho had deer. The brunette settled back with a content sigh. The blood from his nearly raw meat covering the plate. He did prefer the deer uncooked and whole so he could rip it to shreds. But Chan was too grossed out to let Minho have it his way. He would call Minho animalistic. That was probably one of the many reasons Chan broke it off with him. 

        “How was your salad?” Minho snorted in Seungmin direction, the younger growling in reply. “When are you going to accept you’re a wolf? Are you part pixie or something?” 

        “Pixies actually love to devour small animals. You’re probably thinking of fairies.” Woojin shot, Chan snickering at his mates reply. 

        Minho rolled his eyes, pulling himself from the chair to give a long yawn. Changbin raised his brow, getting the message and ripping the rest of the meat off of his piece of bone. “I’m going to head in. It’s late.” Minho spoke then, getting an eye raise from Jeongin and seungmin. 

        “You’re not going running tonight?” Jeongin asked, arms folded over the table. “You still have an hour till midnight.” 

        Minho shrugged, directing a glare towards their alpha. “I don’t want to upset our leader, here. I’m just going to get up early tomorrow and run. It’s not a full moon anymore anyways. No reason to be out.” 

        Chan eyed Minho closely. The wolf knew that he was on thin ice with the alpha. Very thin ice. Luckily Chan didn’t question it and let Minho leave promptly. Of course he would wait for the others to head to bed before he left. He didn’t want Jeongin telling on him. Jeongin was really close to Chan. He refused to keep secrets from their alpha. And it was kind of annoying. 

        More time passed and Minho was pawing at Changbins door. The black wolf was late. Not by much, but that fucker better not have changed his mind. Minho whimpered softly, trying to get the others attention without alerting the camp that he was awake. Jesus Changbin was slow. Finally. The door opened and Changbin sigh, following the white wolf who aggressively latched its teeth into his wrist to tug him towards the woods. 

        “Minho if you don’t let me shift.” Changbin finally hissed once they had reached further from the camp, the elder rubbing his wrist that Minho probably punctured. “I should kill you.” The black wolf sigh before shifting, dragging his clothes with his teeth into some bushes. He really didn’t think anyone would come by and find them. But changbin was stupidly cautious. 

        “You done?” Minho tilted his head, the black wolf growling in response before rushing off through the woods. Good. 

        Though the moon wasn’t full, it was still beautiful. To the human eye it was still full. It had been full-looking for days. But yesterday was the special day. The real full moon. But Minho would settle for this. He didn’t mind. Any freedom was good for him. He loved this. So much. 

        It was nearly three in the morning. Minho and Changbin showed no signs of stopping. Every night was a new stretch of land. There was so much of it that it was impossible to hit the same areas twice. It would be a waste, anyways. But for some stupid ass reason Minho halted, noticing the similar trees. Goddammit. Changbin came up beside him, rolling over in the snow assuming Minho wanted to rest. That wasn’t it. He was actually quite irritated that he’d reached that idiot farm kids house again. He could see it in the distance through the fence. 

        “Minho,” He could hear Changbin disrupting his thoughts, growling back to the black wolf. “You see that?“ the black wolf shot up, crouched low as he snarled in the direction of a familiar squawking sound. That stupid fucking chicken. 

        The stupid chicken was pecking at the ground again, darting it’s eyes around in wonder. Jesus Christ Minho should have killed that human and ate all his chickens. He seriously let it out again?! 

        “Breakfast chicken would be nice?” He heard changbin mutter through his thoughts, the wolf inching closer to the hen. 

        Minho hated himself. He stepped in front of Changbin and shook his head, the wolf shaking a bit before collapsing. Changbin looked surprised to see Minho shift back. Minho knew changbin thought he’d lost his mind as he ripped himself from the carcass, shaking his head of the gross guts. Changbin took a step back in disgust. 

        “Just shift.” Minho snarled, pulling himself up and snatching up the chicken before it could run off. 

        Changbin shook his head telling Minho in his thoughts that he wasn’t about to freeze to death. Minho just growled in reply before starting towards the fence. Changbin following behind with a snarl. 

        “I’m just returning his stupid chicken.” Minho spoke, tugging at the same spot he’d pulled apart the other day. 

        Minho didn’t get a reply from the black wolf. He assumed changbin was trying not to cuss him the fuck out. This was stupid. He should have just let Changbin eat the stupid hen. But for some reason Minho’s heart was telling him to just return it and tell that idiot farm boy to keep his shit together. But in a nice way, of course. He wasn’t even sure why he wanted to tell the kid to keep an eye on his shit. He was clueless.

        Once they’d reached the door Changbin stayed behind, glaring holes into Minho back. “Yeah, I know. I’m stupid.” Minho shot back before hearing a curse. Something about the time of night, he thought. And then footsteps could be heard inside right at the door. Minho did forget it was three in the dead of night. 

        The door was pulled open and that doe-eyed boy from yesterday was staring right back at him. He looked liked he’d just woken up. He had these stupid cute slippers on that had a little squirrel pattern. The rest of the boy was covered with a dark red-colored robe. Minho could tell his chest was bare underneath. Not that he was looking. Maybe. The boy rubbed his eyes before glancing to the chicken. Then back to Minho. Then the chicken again. Was he stupid? 

        “Oh shit…” he murmured, reaching a hand to pat the chickens head. “You got out again…?” He must’ve been too tired to realize that Minho was even there. He was naked and covered in his own blood and guts from shifting. Anyone with any sense would have shut the door in his face. 

        Minho rolled his eyes and shoved the hen who squawked again to the other males chest, the boy wrapping his arms around the cold hen and pressing a tiny peck to its head. What the fuck was this kid? “Put a lock on your hen house. If you don’t I’m going to eat it next time.”

        Finally the boy must have woken up, cause he looked up to Minho and shoved his hand over his face again. “Oh god…th-thank you. I’m sorry. Thank you for yesterday…I woke up freezing but I wasn’t bleeding anymore.” He was stuttering and being stupid. Minho was annoyed. He really should have eaten this boy. Seriously. 

        Minho just shrugged in reply before Changbin peeked around him, sniffing at the human and offering a low growl. Changbin wasn’t as aggressive with people but he seemed to not like this kid too much. Who could blame him? This boy was a tragedy. 

        “O-oh there’s more of you?” The boy spoke, leaning down to see Changbin better. Minho could tell changbin wanted to lunge at this kid. “I haven’t seen any full black wolves before. You’re really pretty.” He smiled. What the fuck. Changbin gave another growl, Minho shoving him back so this boy didn’t lose a hand. 

        “We’ll be leaving. Put a lock on it or else. This is the last warning, farm boy.” Minho said, coldly turning and starting down the steps. Changbin growled again, following behind. 

        “I’m sorry! Oh, I’m jisung by the way! I don’t know anything about farming.” Minho turned, eyeing this boy a moment. He was too comfortable. He should have been terrified but he seemed so apologetic and understanding. He didn’t get him at all. “What’re your names? I mean…we’re neighbors, right?” He still had the chicken in his arms. 

        Changbin let out a more aggressive growl before stepping back towards the human. Minho arched his brow and pulled Changbin back by his scruff, “Minho.” Why was he replying? “This is Changbin.” Changbin yanked from Minho and he could hear him cursing him out about talking to this boy. 

        “Ah. Minho and Changbin. Okay. That’s cool.” Jisung smiled. “Well…I’m sorry again. The lock is broken and I don’t know how to fix it. But I’ll keep an eye on them.”

        Minho didn’t get it. This kid was so oblivious of them threatening him. Changbin would pounce and tear his throat out if they were on their side. Minho should have, honestly. This boy was ridiculous. And he knew the kid wouldn’t listen to them. He’d just end up eating all of his livestock. 

        “Do that.” Minho spoke again before shifting again, glancing back at the tired human before taking off, calling Changbin to follow and leave the human be. 

        Once they were back on their side they just ran through the woods, Changbin scolding him about how dangerous it was to give their names. Minho didn’t care. But he also didn’t understand himself. Why would he tell the kid their names? Jisung. It was a cute name. A cute name for a stupid boy. 

        “Minho.” Changbins voice boomed into the white wolfs ear, causing him to whimper and stop in his tracks. “What the fuck!? Why did you even talk to him?! He thinks that you’re friends or some shit!” 

        He was probably right. For some reason the boy was too warm with him. Maybe it had something to do with saving his life. Goddammit Minho. 

        “If I see him over here I'm killing him.” Minho wanted to fight Changbins words but he would do the same thing. Having humans so close was always scary. They’d had their fair share of hunters. At one time there were three packs who lived in the forests here, but two had been wiped out by hunters. Rumor was that they were too kind with humans and it led to their deaths. Minho was being reckless. He didn’t know this kid but he trusted he wouldn’t hurt them. It was still dangerous. 

        “I’m sorry.” Minho murmured, Changbin growling back in reply before they finally reached those fairy lights hanging from the trees around their camp. 

        Minho made his way into his own little home, Changbin knocking at the door. The black wolf had veered off once they arrived, probably to change. Minho growled and shifted again, shaking the guts off him for the fourth time today before opening the door. Chanbgin had already dressed and was wiping his face of the blood. 

        “You really are stupid, huh?” Chanbin growled, shoving Minho inside. “Why the fuck would you get that chicken for him? Jesus Christ why didn’t we just eat the thing and go home?” Minho didn’t know. He didn’t know why he was so interested in the boy. He didn’t like him. He was annoyingly oblivious. 

        Minho sigh and stepped over to the little closet that had his clothes and towels. He didn’t want to ruin his clothes so he just hauled a towel around his waist. “I don’t know. He won’t hurt anyone. He’ll probably get himself killed again before we see him again.”

        Changbin shook his head, snatching a towel from Minho closet and rubbing his hair, “we are never going to see him again. He should fear us not be interested in us. I swear to god he was going to ask if he could pet me or something. Jesus.” 

        Minho smirked then, taking the towel at Changbins head and taking over rubbing into his hair and scalp to remove the blood and gross insides, “that would have been kind of cute, you think?” 

        Changbin made a fist at Minho chest, pounding it gently, “it would have made me snap. I would have ripped your little boyfriends throat out.”

        Minho choked, causing Changbin to give him an irritable look “That’s not funny.”

        “Oh? It seemed like he really liked you.” Changbin put little air quotes with his fingers around the really part causing Minho to roll his eyes again. 

        “He’s just some idiot. I don’t know why I saved him. He seemed too fucking oblivious that I was ready to kill him.” Minho spoke, sighing as he pulled the blooded towel off of the black wolfs head. 

        Changbin pursed his lips a moment before sighing to himself, “that boys aura was all fucked. It’s so dark, Minho. Why the hell didn’t you leave him there that night?”

        Minho didn’t fucking know.  
        

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo we love ex-minchan and best friend binnie 
> 
> Also Seungmin isn’t really that weird. Minho is just a jerk.


	3. I’m going to kill you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas friends ;u; ♥️♥️

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
        Morning came too quickly. Minho groaned and rolled over the rug at the floor. He really hated sleeping as a human. He was always sore in the morning. But it wasn’t like he fell asleep on purpose. He fell asleep listening to Changbins bitching all night. Changbin must’ve gotten tired of himself too because he was laying next to Minho on the floor, snoring softly. 

        Minho pulled himself up, feeling gross from not showering once he’d gotten in. He figured Chan would come by any minute to ask how they slept. He always did. 

        “Changbin. Get up.” Minho spoke, rubbing his eyes as he started to shake the other awake. Changbin just stirred and turned to face Minho, wrapping his arms around the others waist and mumbling incoherent nonsense that made Minho want to scream. ”I’m serious. Chan will be here soon. I don’t want him seeing that we shifted. He’ll be pissed.” Minho shoved the younger off, pulling off of the floor with a groan. “We gotta shift.” The wolf spoke, quickly shifting before taking a bite out of Changbins hand. The other finally got up, swiping Minho away with curses and mumbles before he too, shifted. 

         “I’m never breaking curfew with you again.” Changbin glared, flopping himself at his side on the warm rug. 

        “You’re not invited.” Minho shot back, being completely playful before snuggling himself against the black wolf. 

        Minho could tell Changbin was still too annoyed to joke around. So he just closed his eyes and let himself fall into sleep again. If he was lucky Chan would leave them alone for longer. Luckily he did. Minho didn’t wake up to a fussy Chan. But he did wake up to Seungmin sat across from them in the floor. 

        “Morning. How was your run?” He smirked, chewing on some weird brown thing. Probably some weird vegan shit woojin had given him. 

        “We didn’t go on a run. We’ve been here all night.” Minho sigh, the younger paying close attention to the wolfs actions as he pulled himself from underneath changbin. 

        “You do realize I can spot a lie? You don’t have to lie to me. I know it was a nice night to run. I’m not gonna say anything.” He spoke, brushing his hair behind his ear, “I’m surprised Changbin went with you. I guess it didn’t go too great considering he was yelling at you.” 

        Minho kind of hated that Seungmin lived right next to his small home. He was nosy and had so much dirt on them. But he’d never tell anyone. Minho told him in the others thoughts that he was too tired to talk. Seungmin just laughed and scooted himself to the two, pulling Changbins tired head into his lap and brushing his fingertips through the wolfs warm fur. “So what happened?” 

        Minho didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted to sleep more. He didn’t want the younger boy yelling at him about talking to that stupid kid. Seungmin was such a wildcard that Minho wouldn’t really know how he’d react. So he just let out a low growl before stretching and laying himself back into Changbins warmth. He could feel Seungmin reach over and pat his head. Something only he could do. They weren’t dogs but Seungmins touches were so comforting that no one cared when he pet them. 

        And then a knock at the door had Minho rolling his eyes internally. Really? Seungmin peeked his head up before telling whoever it was to just come inside. Chan. Minho really couldn’t get a break this morning. 

        “What are you guys doing?” Chan snickered, taking a seat at Minhos desk. “I’m surprised to see you three all cozy.” 

        “I’ve been here awhile now.” Seungmin lied, still petting the two wolves calmly. “I couldn’t sleep so I asked them to give me some warmth.” 

        “Why didn’t you just shift and sleep? It’s too cold to sleep as human these nights.” Chan frowned, getting up to press a hand to the younger boys forehead. seungmjn must have been speaking some truth because Chan gasped at the warmth that hit the back of his hand, “Minnie!”

        Seungmin swatted him away, leaning down to rest his head on top of the two wolves, “I’m fine. I just wanted my puppies.” Minho rolled his eyes again, nuzzling into the boys hand. Idiot. 

        The two wolves talked awhile before Chan finally dragged Seungmin out. He said something about getting woojin to help him with his fever. Minho was thankful Seungmin had saved them from being questioned. He was a good one. 

        As the day went on the two acted like everything was normal despite Changbin still cussing him out at different times. He understood the black wolf, but it was getting annoying. He thought he should go see that boy again just to spite him. But he wouldn’t. He shouldn’t. He should just stay home tonight. But the freedom. The freedom was more important, right? Minho huffed, finally shifting again and turning the nozzle at the shower. Another nice thing about being human was how blissful it felt to have warm water hitting the skin. For some reason getting warmth as human was amazing. Minho sigh pleasantly under the water, scrubbing into his hair as he did daily to remove the excess blood. He wished shifting was more comfortable. But then he was thankful. He preferred being a wolf. It was just better. 

        Once he was sure all the icky stuff was washed off of him he grabbed the black towel he’d lay onto the sink and wrapped it tightly around his shoulders, shivering as he stepped out from the warm place. Ah, this was one of the things that sucked about humans. They got so fucking cold after showers. 

        “Hey Minho,” a small voice laced with concern spoke from outside the door. It must have been Jeongin. 

        Minho chattered his teeth before wrapping the towel more comfortably, unlocking the door to reveal the smaller boy, “what’s up?” Minho asked, head tilted. 

        Jeongin pauses a moment before letting out a breath, “one of the traps was set off.” Shit. “Chan and I went out an hour ago for a run and Chan smelled blood.” Jeongin stopped there, allowing Minho to suck in a breath. “It was human blood. Do you know anything about that? Or did the human who got caught in the trap pull the trap apart somehow?” 

        Minho sigh and shook his head, “I don’t know anything about that. You’re asking the wrong one.” Jeongin obviously didn’t buy it. He knew Chan wouldn’t either. 

        “Look, we saw that human outside when Chan found the trap. Was it him?” Jeongins brain was working and Minho wasn’t ready at all. He should have gotten rid of the trap. 

        Minho shook his head, looking away uncomfortably. “I don’t know anything about it. Did he look injured?” 

        “Not badly. Which leads me to believe he was healed. Unless some other human stumbled by and was eaten by one of us I’m assuming some one helped that boy. I don’t know why he was on our land but it was too close to his home for it to be anyone else. The gate was ripped open too. Ripped too perfectly to be human.” Fucking Jeongin. 

        “What does our alpha say? Interesting that you’re here and not him.” Minho shot back, feeling warmth from the anger in his cheeks. 

        Jeongin sigh, rubbing his temples, “he knows something is up but he doesn’t know which one of us it was. He’s not angry. He’s shocked. He mentioned he thought it could be you but you wouldn’t let a human live. I guess that’s not true considering he was walking around just fine.” 

        Minho moved from the younger, dropping his towel to quickly get himself into the warm sweater and dark pants he’d pulled out for himself. “Am I screwed or what?” Minho sigh, the younger just huffing in reply. “I don’t know why I helped him. I was going to kill him.”

        “Why didn’t you?” The boy asked, hands in his pockets now. 

        He really didn’t know. All he knew is that he’d been caught. It was only a matter of time before Chan yelled at him for breaking their curfew and then going off and breaking another rule by stepping off their land. Minho wasn’t prepared for the shitstorm at all. 

        “If it helps, Chan didn’t seem upset.” Jeongin spoke back before leaving Minho in peace. It didn’t comfort him. Chan would still yell at him again. And with Chan’s warning the other day he wasn’t sure what the alpha would do. Minho just hoped he wouldn’t be kicked out of their pack. He couldn’t bare that. 

        Hours had passed. Minho had strayed inside of his own little home, staring at the fireplace that flickered constantly. Chan hadn’t spoken to him yet. No one really had. He wondered if they had a meeting earlier about everything. Jeongin had confirmed Minho was the one who broke their stupid rules. Chances were they were discussing punishment. God fucking damn it. Minho felt so stupid. 

        After a few more minutes of ripping his own sanity to shreds the door opened. His alpha coming in with an unreadable look. “Hey,” He spoke. Minho was surprised by how soft his voice was. He expected to be demanded to get up and leave. 

        Minho turned, hands rest at his lap now as he gave the alpha his full attention, “I’m sorry.” He spoke suddenly, Chan coming to sit right in front of him. 

        “For what?” Chan’s tone was too soft. Why was he being nice? Was it to lessen the blow of kicking him out of the pack? Minho head was spinning. He hadn’t heard this voice since they dated ages ago. 

        “Don’t act like you don’t know. Jeongin already warned me that you knew.” he felt bad throwing the maknaes name out like that, but if he could save himself from being pushed away he would. “I’m sorry I broke curfew. And I’m sorry I did that thing.”

        Chan narrowed his eyes, leaning in to Minho a bit. He didn’t like how close Chan was to him. Bad memories. “You mean saving that human?” The way the alpha spoke was making Minho more nervous than he’d already been. “You didn’t do anything wrong there.”

        Minho blinked in confusion, giving Chan a look that made the elder laugh. His mood was different. He seemed happy? “What are you talking about? I broke curfew and-“

        “Oh the curfew thing is going to affect your meals, definitely. But the other thing is forgiven.” Chan smiled. Before Minho could even retort Chan had him in a tight hug. “You did a good thing, Minho.”

        He was so confused. Minho couldn’t wrap his head around how Chan was acting. He did something so stupid yet Chan was telling him that It was a good thing? And this hug…he wanted Chan to let him go. He wasn’t over what happened. He needed Chan to be upset instead. 

        “It’s the most human thing I think you’ve ever done.” Chan spoke, pulling away to sigh pleasantly. “Seriously. When I saw that trap my heart sank. I just knew you’d killed that boy. But then Jeongin pointed him outside with those chickens.”

        “How do you know I didn’t kill some random human?” Minho shot, Chan chuckling in response. 

        “I could see the bandage around his ankle. And by how frustrated you are I assume you did save him. Why was he over here?” Chan asked, Settling down comfortably and eyeing Minho. Minho hated that look. It was the soft look he always gave him back then. Stop. 

        Minho let out an irate sigh and brushed hair from his forehead, “He was trying to get his stupid chicken. He broke through the fence and got cut. He must have stepped in one of the traps you guys set. He had been there awhile. I should have just finished him off.” Chan frowned at that, “I don’t know why I didn’t kill him or that hen. But I took him back to his house and healed him. That’s it.” 

        “Why’d you help him?” Chan pressed. 

        “Changbin asked the same thing. I don’t fucking know. I just helped him for some reason. I didn’t even want to. He was so helpless.” Minho growled, Chan’s lips curling into a little smile again. 

        “You should have just told us. You wouldn’t be punished for helping someone.” Chan must have been stupid, too. This pack was full of idiots. 

        “Jesus Chan, you know that we’re not supposed to be friendly with people. Being friendly got the other two packs that lived out here killed.” Minho snarled, pulling himself off the floor. “I put the pack in danger. Why are you thanking me?”

        The alpha let out a breath, lifting up to stand in front of the younger wolf, “Minho. Those packs didn’t die because they were friendly. They were hunted down because they were reckless and wouldn’t conform. They just wanted to kill. Because of them we live like this.” Chan spoke, patting Minho shoulder. He wanted Chan to stop with the touches. 

        Minho did feel relief in knowing the rumors about hunters killing peaceful packs were false. It was something that always scared him but Chan had never really addressed them when they’d asked him about it. He wasn’t sure why Chan kept it hidden. The brunette sigh, rubbing his eyes in frustration then. He expected Chan to be so mad. He wasn’t prepared for being thanked. 

        “Minho. You did a good thing, Alright. Know that.” Chan smiled, patting the others hair now. “Just…I’ll even let it slide that you snuck out again. But please don’t do it again.” 

        Not even that could calm Minho. As much as he loved escaping punishment he felt stupid. He felt weak and he didn’t like it. His nature was pure wolf. He shouldn’t have helped some defenseless person. His mind had told him to rip his throat out. That’s what he should have done. He was irritated with himself. 

        “You two done in here?” Woojin spoke from behind, closing the door behind as he entered. “Everyone’s waiting to go out and hunt. Jeongin said there were deer nearby.” Woojin presses his chin at Chan’s shoulder, giving Minho a concerned look. Minho must have looked noticeably upset. And if he hadn’t before he definitely was now. Woojin was great but it ticked him off that he was with Chan. “Did you yell at him?” Woojin asked, giving Chan a pinch at his shoulder. 

        “No. Minho can’t take praise,” Chan laughed patting the younger wolfs hair again before pulling away. “He doesn’t like to accept that he’s human, too. And that he can be compassionate.” Minho hated those words. “He’ll get over it. One day he will see that he isn’t some ruthless killer like he acts.” Minho tsked at that before the other two left him alone. 

        Minho felt stupid. And angry. He should just go and kill that human, right? He didn’t want to seem soft. He didn’t want to seem human. He wasn’t human. He wasn’t like the rest of his pack. He wasn’t raised with people. He shouldn’t be so weak. Why was he so weak? Once Minho heard his alpha shift he knew. He would sneak out again. This time he was going to tear that boys throat out. He wasn’t compassionate. No way. 

☾

        Minho was glad that Chan had let him stay in. Probably to let him calm down. But it gave him opportunity to leave without being questioned. Woojin and Seungmin were too absorbed in whatever spiritual ritual the younger was planning for the night. The other two wolves accompanied Chan. He had perfect opportunity to go get that dumb human. He was ready. Of course killing this boy would put him back in bad graces with Chan, but he didn’t care. He’d rather be feared than praised. Minho knew he could even be an alpha if he worked hard enough. He had the ruthlessness than Chan didn’t. He could overpower him if he really wanted to. 

        The wolf paused, growling as he reached the broken fence. Chan must have pulled it back together some. But he had room to squeeze under. Hopefully. He didn’t feel like shifting. He didn’t feel like using his teeth to tear it opened either. So he scanned around before crouching and wiggling himself through, knowing he’d cut himself as he did. It wasn’t bad though. Just a tiny cut at his back. He’d heal anyways.

        Once the wolf was on the other side he sniffed around the house, picking up on the scent of the human. Minho wasn’t sure what he was doing. Was he really about to kill this kid? He wanted to. He didn’t want to seem soft anymore. But he didn’t think he could kill him. His thoughts were so clouded and he growled to himself before starting up the steps, hopping up to peek inside the boys window. He must have been sleeping. The scent by the window was strong. Unfortunately Minho couldn’t see him from this angle. If he could get in while he was asleep it’d be easier to tear him apart. No noise to alert the other wolves. It’d be easy. Maybe? He still had to get inside somehow. For that he’d have to shift. 

        Minho shifted right at the porch. He didn’t care if the carcass left a stain. He wanted this kid dead. He didn’t bother shaking off the excess chunks of flesh in his hair and went to the window again, stepping on his tiptoes to get a better angle. Yeah. He was asleep. Good. Minho stepped back down and went to the door. He figured with how stupid this boy was that the door would just open right up. It did. Minho smirked, entering and closing the door silently. He even locked it behind him just in case. 

        Minho crept to the male, leaning down to get a good look at him. Goddammit. He had an obvious fever or something because he was sweating bullets despite it being so cold outside. Minho had noticed how cold it was in here. Did he not have heat? This human really was a train wreck. Minho rolled his eyes then, pulling up and shifting back. 

        The wolf stayed silent, watching the humans uneven breaths. Now that he was here it should have been easy. It shouldn’t have been so hard to just latch onto that pretty throat and rip it out. Right? He was right there. But Minho was hesitating. The humans breaths were so shaky and he just wanted to cover him with more blankets. Jesus Christ. Why? Why couldn’t he kill him? 

        Minho growled softly, hopping onto the far side of the couch that was empty. The boy was so curled up in himself Minho had plenty of room. The wolf crouched as he stepped over him, face directly above the other. He could do it right now. He could see the boys jugular on display right there for him. He could reach down and bite him. It was right there. But he couldn’t. For some reason Minho couldn’t do it. Inside he was screaming at himself. Instead of biting the males throat he leaned down to nuzzle against it. He was freezing. 

        Fuck. Minho dug his face into the black-haired boys neck, shaking him gently. He was so cold. How was he okay like this? Minho snarled softly when the boy didn’t wake, tugging the blanket from behind the sofa and pulling it over top of the male. He hated himself so much. He hated this boy too. He was making it hard to kill him. Jesus what was Minho thinking? He knew he wasn’t going to kill him. Why was he here!? 

        Jisung stirred then, snuggling into the blanket that the wolf had placed over him. Minho just watched before laying himself into the humans side. He figured his warmth would help more than the blanket. Suddenly he just wanted the human to warm up. He didn’t want to rip his throat out. He wanted to keep him safe. He hated this. 

        Eventually the humans breathing evened out, he had even pressed himself into Minho. He should have minded but the way the other felt against him was nice. He felt comfortable. Too comfortable to move. Too comfortable to realize he was falling asleep. Chan would worry if he didn’t get home before the pack did. But he couldn’t help it. Sleep was overtaking him. The human was so comfortable and he didn’t want to leave. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho is a mess


	4. Spotting a lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> Mentions of self harm  
> Depression 
> 
>  
> 
> I promise it won’t always be like this D: I also hope I didn’t portray things in a hurtful way at all.

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
       Minho felt so warm. He felt so loved and comfortable for some reason. He didn’t understand it. He couldn’t grasp why he had let this boy live. Why he didn’t just let him freeze to death. He didn’t know him. He didn’t like him. But something made him save this kid. What the hell was he? 

       The wolf nuzzled comfortably as he woke, the feeling of fingers at his head extremely soothing. But they weren’t Seungmins hands. Only his hands were comforting. Who was this? Then it hit him. That human. He kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want the boy to see that he was awake yet. He would have a hard tome explaining why he was inside of his home. Luckily the sun was still out so Chan wouldn’t come searching for him yet. He just had this human to worry about. 

       Jisung didn’t seem to mind that Minho was wrapped up in the blankets beside him. He also didn’t seem to mind that Minho was huge. And probably could have suffocated him if he stirred too much. “Hi.” The humans voice sent shivers down Minho spine, but he kept his eyes shut. Hoping the human didn’t actually know he was awake. “Pretending?” Jisungs voice was so nice. Dammit. 

       Minho peeked an eye open and released a heavy breath that made the human smile. Even his smile was cute. Ugh. The wolf pulled his head up a bit before letting it fall. He was too comfortable to pull away. And Jisungs fingers at his head felt all too nice. He didn’t want to move at all. He did manage to open both of his eyes, amber orbs staring now at Jisungs own dark eyes. His eyes were really dark. And they twinkled. 

       “Did Momo get out again?” That must have been the chicken. “I tried to fix the lock earlier but I couldn’t figure it out. My friend is going to fix it for me tomorrow.” Jisung hummed, fingertips not ceasing movements at his fur. Minho shook his head slightly, burying his face into the humans neck again. “Mmh…so you just broke into my house to cuddle?” Jisung laughed before moving slightly to cough into his arm. He was definitely sick. 

       Minho pulled himself up then, shaking off his sleep before hopping onto the ground. Jisung sat up finally, keeping the blanket tight over himself. He seemed perplexed but not at all afraid. Why would he be? Minho had just slept beside the human for who knows how long. He felt stupid. He was supposed to rip him to pieces not make the boy like him even more than he clearly had. 

       “Minho, right?” He even remembered his name. “If you want to shift I have extra clothes for you…unless you were leaving. I don’t know why you’re here to begin with but I don’t mind…” Minho hated how cute the human was. It pissed him off so much. 

       The wolf tilted his head a moment before going to the door, pawing at it softly. He wasn’t going to shift inside. It’d be gross. But Jisung frowned, pulling up and attempting to open the door before realizing it was locked. When Minho got outside he turned back and latched onto the humans blanket and tugged it back, the blanket dragged behind Minho before he shifted. Jisung seemed to be confused but was smiling when Minho had pulled himself up in the blanket, “Hey.” Minho whispered out. His voice was low and full of irritation for himself. Jisung didn’t seem to pick up on it and opened the door wider for Minho to come back inside. 

       Jisung then closed the door, failing to lock it again. He went towards the back of the house, presumably to get clothes. Minho stood in the blanket and realized he must’ve looked really gross. ”Hey..I have some larger sweaters that’d probably fit you. Oh-did you want to wash off? I don’t mind.” Jisung must have realized he looked gross too. He was thankful the other offered him his shower. 

       Minho stayed quiet though, nodding as the human grabbed the blanket Minho had wrapped around him and tugging him to follow behind. He even turned the shower on for him. The bathroom was really small. But it was just jisung living here so it made sense. “So…I saw that there are now two sheds on my porch. You shifted last night and broke into my house?” Jisung started, feeling the water before standing before Minho. 

       He pursed his lips, trying to figure how to explain why he’d be there. He wasn’t going to tell him that he meant to kill him. “Ah…your door was unlocked. I was checking up on you.” He lied. Sort of. Maybe deep down that was the real reason he visited in the first place. This stupid human was going to be the death of him. 

       “Yeah I don’t see the point in locking it. I guess I should now that I know you guys are interested.” He laughed then, moving to let Minho get into the shower. “Ah, I’ll leave the clothes on the sink for you.” He spoke then, setting the clean clothes onto the little sink before waving himself off and closing the door behind him. 

       Minho let out a breath and dropped the blanket, stepping into the shower. He’d already showered today but the water always felt nice. If Minho could live in the shower he would. With as many times a day they had to clean themselves from shifting he practically did live there. He washed quickly before stepping out and drying himself off a bit with a towel the boy had placed underneath the clean clothes before tugging the sweater over his head. The clothes were warm. And they fit fine. Their sizes weren’t all that different though Jisung was smaller. The pants he’d left him fit fine too, they must have been big on Jisung. Minho looked into the little mirror above the sink, sighing at himself for this. He was an idiot. He shouldn’t even still be here. But here he was. 

       When Minho left the bathroom he found Jisung at the sofa again, wrapped in another blanket. This boy had a lot of blankets. “Do you have heat?” Minho asked once jisung had noticed him coming down the hall. The house was too cold. 

       “Oh uh.” Jisung shrugged a moment before pulling himself up, face still slightly pale from his fever. “I don’t know how to work it so…no?” The boy pressed by Minho and tapped the little dial that controlled the heat. Unbelievable. 

       Minho snickered and turned the dial slightly, watching as jisung just gave another ‘oh’. ”We have similar devices at our campground.” Honestly this was so easy to operate. Minho wondered if he just didn’t want to turn it on. 

       “I probably would have frozen to death without you. Twice now.” He laughed, blanket secure around him before he looked at Minho clearly. “You’re really pretty when you’re not covered in wolf guts.” 

       Minho raised a brow, the other just smiling back at him. “I think anyone looks nice without blood all over them.” Honestly Minho liked the sight of blood. Jisung should have been covered in blood earlier. But nope. He was still standing and even having a conversation with him. “You should get something to eat. You have a fever.” 

       “Ah. I don’t really have anything. Honestly. I haven’t unpacked or gone to the market yet…” this human really was going to die without Minho assistance. Wow. If Minho got the courage to kill the boy he wouldn’t need to do much. Jisung was already killing himself. 

       “What is someone who knows shit about the woods doing out here? Yesterday you said you didn’t know anything about farming.” Minho asked, the thermostat finally set properly. It’d warm up soon. 

       “My grandparents lived here.” They must have been the old couple that Minho had seen years ago. “They abandoned it but left it to me in their will. My grandmother is still alive but she said I could take it.” Jisung retreated to the sofa, wrapping himself up comfortably as he patted the seat besides him for the wolf. Minho nodded and settled beside him, watching him closely. “I was going to school overseas and decided to take a break and come out here. I didn’t really know much about the place. My grandmother did tell me there was a pack who lived here and to stay inside my side of the line.”

       Minho nodded, “Yeah it’s illegal to cross.” He wondered if jisung realized Minho wanted to kill him when they met. Jisung hadn’t seemed afraid of him at all. It was odd. 

       “I know. The other night I made a mistake. Thank you for taking care of me, though.” The boy smiled before sliding the blanket from his ankle, “it’s healed nicely from your help.”

       Minho let a smile appear on his face before it fell. Yeah, it healed. But there were other marks there that made him a little concerned. Cuts that weren’t there the other day. But jisung quickly pulled his foot back under the blanket and sigh softly. “Thank you. You didn’t have to check up on me though. Although you may have kept me from freezing to death last night.” Minho wouldn’t ask about the marks right now. Though he really wanted to. 

       “I should get going then.” Minho spoke then. He honestly didn’t want to go. But he knew staying would just piss him off. Jisung should have been on the floor dead. He didn’t want to be soft. He didn’t want Chan to be proud of him. 

       “Oh…you can stay? I mean a little longer. I can order some meat.” Minho wanted to break this kids neck. The word meat was like candy to Minho. There was no way he could leave if he was offered food. As much as Minho liked hunting it was tiring, though maybe this was another excuse. Minhos dumbass wasn’t ever going to leave early. He knew that. 

       Minho paused, Jisung pouting back to him as if he wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Fine. But only if you order the meat raw.” He figured the boy would upturn his nose to that but he simply smiled, giving the wolf a nod. 

       He felt so dumb. He didn’t understand why he was still here. He didn’t understand what Jisung wanted with him, either. All he knew was that he had disappointed himself greatly. 

       It didn’t take long for Jisung to order the food from some restaurant in the town miles away. He’d ordered raw beef and told the restaurant he preferred cooking on his own along with ddukbokki for himself. During the wait Jisung just told him about school. Ironically , Jisung was in pre-med. Wild. Minho couldn’t believe this reckless kid was was actually trying to become a doctor. It blew his mind. He also learned that Jisung was a whole two years younger. The younger then brought up how lonely it’d been the last few days. And how Minho meeting him had been a huge deal. He went on about them being destined to meet. Yeah maybe it was destiny. Maybe it was destiny to want to rip his throat out but he unable to do it when he’d had the chance. Minho didn’t know. 

       The food arrived faster than expected. Jisung must’ve paid a ridiculous fee to get someone to come all the way out here. Jisung then settled the food down at the little empty table at the floor. “Sorry its so messy. I’ll unpack one day!” Jisung laughed then, kicking some boxes and putting a pillow down for Minho before settling himself at the floor. He wondered why Jisung didn’t just take a pillow for himself. But he let it go, settling himself at the pillow. 

       Minho thought this boy was strange. Too strange. He was outwardly friendly yet seemed too careless for himself. Minho wondered if he should ask about those cuts on his ankle. There was no doubting where they’d come from. They were too precise. For such a stupid, bright boy, Jisung was hiding something dark inside. And Minho was so bothered by it. He shouldn’t have cared, but he did. He didn’t know why the boy would harm himself but he had. It was clear. “Jisung.” 

       Jisung peered up at him with those twinkling near-black eyes. Minho felt an uncomfortable sensation in his stomach that must’ve been butterflies. He hated it. The boy tilted his head in question, placing his meal in front of him as he lay the raw meat in front of the wolf. “Yes?” 

       Minho who cares? Why did he want to ask about the cuts all of a sudden. Why did he give a shit about this boys well being. He didn’t. He wanted nothing more than to kill him. Right? “Jisung. I saw your ankle.” Dammit Minho. He wanted to rip his own throat out. “Are you okay?” He asked, fingertips reaching to the little tray of raw meat, popping the lid. 

       Jisung averted his eyes, now looking down at the food in front of him before pulling his own lid off. “I told you that what you did helped. I’m fine.” He was avoiding it. He knew that the marks were there. The boy was ignoring it, taking chopsticks out of the little black bag and sliding them to Minho though he wouldn’t use them. 

       The brunette kept his eyes on Jisung. He figured he was glaring daggers. But the boy was too focused on staring downwards. “I meant the other cuts.” Minho wasn’t subtle. He honestly didn’t know how to be. Though he could see his question had attacked the human at the other side of the table. 

       “I got cut on some wire this morning.” A lie. “I was trying to check on the eggs and I got caught in something.” He wasn’t even being convincing. Even his tone was low. 

       Minho let out a simple breath, watching the male closely, “you don’t have to lie.” The boy in front of him seemed to pause. This boy who he’d seen as some naïve child seemed so tense. His whole mood had shifted. Minho could tell the boy didn’t want to talk about this anymore. But Minho wasn’t going to drop it. It wasn’t in his nature to be understanding. “Why did you do it?” Jisungs hands moved to his lap, gaze still downward. 

       Minho knew he was upsetting him. But he didn’t have the conscience to stop. Yeah, he was soft for him in an unexplainable way. But his demeanor didn’t allow for him to be ignored. He was too curious about those self-inflicted wounds. Wire? Sure. Jisung was biting his lip hard now. Minho could tell he was holding back some kind of emotion. He couldn’t tell if it was anger or pain. Maybe both. Minho was starting to feel a little bad about asking. But he wasn’t going to let up. 

       “It’s none of your business.” The male spoke coldly, sending shivers down Minho spine. “Don’t ask me again.” Suddenly the room was cold. Minho shouldn’t have asked. He wished his conscience worked. Jisung let out a shaky breath before taking his chopsticks and taking bites of his food. 

       Minho took his hands off of the lid and kept his eyes on the other boy. “I’m sorry if I upset you.” He started, “but if you wanted to die you should have just told me. I would have let you bleed to death out there.” Jisung let out a pained laugh, setting the chopsticks down and finally looking up at Minho. He knew he was overstepping and being cruel. 

       “You didn’t have to help me.” Jisung spoke in a low voice, “I was stupid when I asked for help.” So he did want to die. Minho wondered if he’d stepped into the trap purposefully. It wouldn’t be too far-fetched. 

       “Is that why you came out here?” Minho asked then, his eyes softening along with his voice that had been cruel up until now. “To die or something?” 

       “Since It doesn’t matter anyways, yes.” Jisung took his chopsticks again, his hand shaky now. He could tell Jisung was breaking apart. Minho wanted to combust. For some reason he stupidly cared. He just wanted to warm this boy up. He was so cold inside and Minho felt nothing but pain for him. He knew his words had stung but he got his answer. This bright boy wasn’t really bright at all. Maybe Changbin was right. Jisung was off. But in a more tragic way than he’d imagined. 

       Minho shut the lid down fully on the meat he’d been given. “Why do you want to die?” He shouldn’t ask. He’d already asked too much. Jisung must have thought so little of himself to let Minho stay and ask these questions. They’d just met and Minho was pounding these hard questions at him. Maybe he was just too scared to fight back. Minho wouldn’t hurt him. Even if he had fully intended to earlier, he couldn’t. Jisungs eyes moved away from him again, looking off into space. 

       “I don’t know.” Maybe Jisung didn’t know. Maybe when he asked Minho to help him that night he really was scared. Maybe he didn’t want to die. But his behavior had been so clear. He seemed to truly not care about himself. And that bothered Minho a lot. He didn’t understand. 

       “Have you talked to anyone? Is your friend actually coming tomorrow?” Minho could see the tears forming at the corner of those pretty dark eyes. He almost wanted to get up and nuzzle against the human but he wouldn’t. 

       “He is. And I haven’t said anything to anyone.” Jisungs voice had gotten shakier. He was holding a lot in. Whatever it was, Minho wanted to know. “Can we stop talking about this. I don’t even know you.” Jisung let out a weak laugh, biting his lip hard again. 

       Minho sigh and pulled himself up, settling in front of the boy who only turned his gaze away again. For such a stupid boy he held a lot of darkness in him. Darkness that Minho felt obligated to push out. For some idiotic reason he wanted to help. He wanted the boy to be happy.

       Jisung kept his gaze low, breath hitching as if he’d break at any moment. “Can I…?” Minho asked as he tilted his head, jisung giving a slight nod for some reason. Minho sigh and pulled the boy into his embrace. Minho wasn’t very friendly in general, but he wanted to give this human warmth. Any warmth he could. “I’m sorry I asked.” He wasn’t sorry. Minhos personality was selfish. He wouldn’t have let jisung get around answering. But he did genuinely feel a little bad. Not sorry. But bad. 

       Jisung shuddered into the touch. There was something so warming about the way this human smelled. Minho wasn’t sure why Changbin was so against it, he smelled amazing. He smelled how the full moon felt. Minho couldn’t describe it any better. He really liked this human. For some stupid reason. He knew he would never be able to kill him. He’d just have to live with Chan’s praise. 

       They sat like that awhile. Minho was sure the males food was cold but he hadn’t eaten much to begin with. Minho should have let him eat before throwing hard questions like that at him. Jisung must have cried in silence because there was a slight dampness at his shoulder. Not that he minded. This boy needed comfort. And within a few more minutes jisung must have fallen asleep from frustration. His head was rest at his shoulder, Minho still wrapped around the boy. Minho let a soft sigh escape before pulling the sleeping boy up into his arms, positioning him a bit to make it a little easier to carry him. He figured he should put him to bed.

       Minho stepped into the bedroom. He’d unpacked very little. He really wasn’t planning on being around long. The thought hurt Minho a bit. He didn’t want this human to die. Not anymore. Minho lay him back at the bed, finally seeing the pale face. He had little tears still welled up in his eyes and lines at his cheek. Minho was starting to feel worse. He deserved to. “Shit.” He cursed aloud, brushing his fingertips to the others warm forehead. He was still too warm for comfort. 

       The white wolf left briefly, putting the food the boy had ordered into the fridge. It was as barren as Jisungs regard for himself. His stomach churned. And not because of the butterflies. Minho grabbed a rag, wetting it and rinsing the water before heading back into the bedroom. 

       Minho really didn’t feel comfortable leaving. He’d gotten his answer from Jisung but it only made him more worried. He didn’t want to leave and come back to find a dead body. He wouldn’t. Minho lay the rag over Jisungs forehead, careful to not make him uncomfortable at all. The wolf than slipped himself into the bed, tugging covers over the sleeping boy before nuzzling himself beside him, face back into his neck a moment. Minho could hear how staggered his breaths were. Minho didn’t realize how cold he must have come off as. Nobody else ever really reacted to his personality too much. His pack mates were all used to it. But this wasn’t his pack. This was Jisung. A boy he’d literally met a day ago. He must’ve broken him down so hard. He felt awful. Minho lifted his face to watch him, letting his fingertips brush away the tears at the boys cheek. “I’m sorry.” He whispered before pressing back into the humans warmth, wrapping an arm protectively around him. 

       He didn’t care if Changbin got mad at him for staying again. He didn’t care at all. He was going to protect this one. He wouldn’t let this stupid boy die. No. If this boy died the moon would too. Minho just lay there, watching Jisung closely. He wasn’t planning on sleeping. He couldn’t. He wondered why jisung hadn’t yelled or told him to leave. Why would he even tell him why he came out here? Did he think Minho wasn’t going to care? Maybe that’s what he needed. Someone to care. Maybe Jisung wasn’t sure about dying. He hoped he wasn’t. This stupid stupid boy had gotten Minho undivided attention. He wasn’t going anywhere now. 

       Thoughts buzzed around his head. Jisung was sleeping so peacefully. He wondered why he cared so fucking much about someone he’d just met. Someone that had made him weak. Minho didn’t like humans. Hell, he barely liked his race. If he could be a wolf all of the time he would. But in the world or animalistic wolves he wouldn’t fit. He was too aware. He’d just be killed if he tried to live out in the wild. So he was stuck living back and forth. For the first time he didn’t mind it. Being human. Just with this boy. He liked it. Because this way he could talk to him, comfort him. He could just be there with him. 

       As jisung turned himself to face Minho his heart melted. The way his dark hair fell against his cheeks was heavenly. How could someone so angelic be so broken? Why did Jisung want to kill himself? Minho really shouldn’t have pried. At all. He could feel the guilt rising though it would have helped earlier. He shouldn’t have asked. He shouldn’t have broken this kid down more. He moved his arm from around jisung and brought it to his face, thumb caressing his cheek as the other breathed softly. “What the fuck are you?” Minho whispered. Why did Jisung have such a hold on him. Why did he smell so good? Fuck how was he even supposed to leave? He couldn’t? If he left Jisung would probably kill himself. He didn’t want that. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. His heart was so interested in this fucking boys safety. He hated all of this. 

       Minho bit his lip hard. Maybe he could call Woojin. He knew the number. Maybe he would know what to do. All he needed was Jisungs cell. He could call. Yeah. Woojin would know. Right? Minho frowned to the boy before pulling himself up, brushing his fingers through Jisungs hair. “Fuck.”

       He eventually got up, the sleeping male stirring slightly. But he quickly fell back into peace. That was good. He really didn’t want Jisung waking. Not yet. Minho let out an irate breath as he left the room, moving some boxes to the wall before picking up the phone Jisung had set onto the table after calling the restaurant earlier. He was surprised Jisung didn’t have a passcode set. Maybe he wanted whoever found his body to be able to see why he died. Maybe. Maybe he had something in his phone that talked about it. Minho wanted to look but calling woojin was more important. As much as he wanted to evade the others privacy it wasn’t important. 

       Minho let the phone rest to his ear, waiting for the warlock to answer. “Please pick up…” he was tapping his foot, letting his gaze meet the hall just in case Jisung woke. 

       “Hello?” A very confused Woojin answered. He didn’t recognize the number so it made sense. 

       “Hyung, it’s Minho.” He could hear a slight laugh in the background as if the elder had known Minho would call. “I need help.”

       “Ah. You know Changbin is really mad at you.” Of fucking course Changbin told Woojin about him and Jisung. “It’s about that boy, right? Changbin said his aura was dark.” 

       “Fuck, did he spare any details?” Minho sarcastically spoke with a low growl, settling himself at the couch with just enough view of the hallway, “look I’m asking for help in confidence. You can’t tell Chan. Or anyone else.” 

       Woojin paused before releasing a sigh, “I won’t. I told Changbin to keep it between the two of us as well. Chan came back an hour ago and hasn’t asked about you yet so you’re in the clear. What’s up with your human?” He spoke then, causing Minho to roll his eyes and let out another sigh. 

       “He…” Minho paused, glancing down the hall again. No sign of Jisung. But he felt so wary. “He told me he came here to pretty much die. Do people do that a lot? I mean…he’s so reckless and I don’t know what to do.”

       “Why do you care?” Woojin asked, seeming intrigued that Minho actually gave a shit. “You’ve never liked humans. I’m surprised you didn’t kill him. Changbin said you seemed so attached to him.”

       Minho was annoyed. He wanted help. He wanted Woojin to help him not ask him stupid questions. “Hyung, please.” He paused, waiting for woojin to laugh or something. But instead he got silence. Woojins attention was on him now at least. “Seriously I don’t know why I didn’t hurt him. I don’t know why I care. I just need your help. If I leave…what if he hurts himself? I fucking forced him to tell me the truth. He’s not in a good place, Woojin. I don’t know what to do. I can’t let him die.” Before he knew it he had stupid tears coming out of his eyes. Why the fuck was he crying. He hated how he was feeling. He hated that a human was tearing him apart inside. A human he just met. 

       “You asked him why? How did you know?” Woojins questions weren’t helping. “What told you to ask him about that?”

       Minho wipes his eye with the back of his sleeve in full irritation, “I healed his wound the other night. But he had new cuts there. Little razor cuts. He said it was wire I knew it wasn’t. I don’t know why I asked. I wouldn’t stop pushing him.” Minho knew his voice was shaky and he wasn’t sure if Woojin could even make out all he was saying. 

       “Minho. Calm down.” Yeah. Minho must’ve sounded like a train wreck. He fucking hated how on the outside he was lacking his usual composure. 

       Something about Woojins voice gave him so much comfort. “Minho…” the elder started before sighing into the phone, “I’m sorry.”

       Minho just let out a shaky breath, making sure he could still see down the hall. “Hyung…” he spoke softly, “what’s wrong with me? Why do I care so much?” Minho didn’t understand his stupid heart and brain. 

       “Hmm…you just met this human and you’re already hooked, huh?” Woojin offered a comforting laugh, ”it sounds like you may have imprinted on him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading (:


	5. Your manners are garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I decided to post every couple days since I don’t have as much for this one as I did awakening. ♥️ Sorry it’s so early in the day but enjoy c,:
> 
>  
> 
> Also tw:  
> Talks of self harm & depression

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
       Imprinting was another way to say that another individual had been marked. Imprinting was something that Minho had heard of. Chan had imprinted on Woojin before they started dating. It was really the only imprinting he’d seen. Imprinting was painful for him. Imprinting was the main reason Chan left him. Imprinting was a romantic thing for wolves most of the time. It marked mates usually. Something that they didn’t necessarily have control over. For Minho to imprint on a random human he’d just met wasn’t good. At least not in the white wolfs eyes. It did explain why Minho couldn’t kill him when he’d wanted to. It also explained why Jisung had given him an answer about his cuts so forwardly and why the younger hadn’t kicked him out. Imprinting affected both parties. Minho wasn’t sure when it had happened but it had made Minho more fond of him definitely. 

       “How do I stop it?” Minho spoke, the elder just sighing through the phone again. “I don’t want this.”

       “You can’t. Imprinting is irreversible. Even if one of you were to die. It’d do more harm and I’ve heard it ruins the surviving parties life to the point most of them commit suicide. It’s like losing a partner or child. It’s horrifying.” Woojin seemed more interested than concerned. It frightened Minho. He needed guidance but woojin wasn’t able to give it. As someone who had been imprinted it wasn’t possible. “Imprinting isn’t bad, Minho. It isn’t as controlling as you think. Whatever you’re feeling is all you. The print you’ve given him isn’t forcing you to feel anything romantic for him.”

       This wasn’t helping. Minho didn’t want to imprint on this boy. He didn’t want to protect and care about him. He wanted to kill him. He wanted him to go away. He was making Minho weak. “Can you just kill him for me. I don’t care what happens I don’t want this bullshit.”

       Woojin laughed, “Minho, just accept it. Also…Changbin said he was caught in one of Chan’s traps, right?” 

       Minho tolled his eyes, “yes. He fucked his ankle up.” Minho was still looking down the hall. He hoped Jisung stayed asleep for longer. He couldn’t bare to see him right now. 

       The warlock hummed, “ When you saw him did you feel anything towards him? You may have accidentally imprinted on him when you saw him that night.”

       “I don’t know I was just hungry.” Maybe it was those beautiful dark eyes. Or the way his cheeks were. He didn’t fucking know. “This is stupid. Fuck if I just help him through his shit can I move on or something?” Minho growled, hearing movements in the back now. Fuck. He was really hoping Jisung would stay asleep longer. Why did he have to get up!?

       “Imprinting is life-long.” The elder spoke before minho whispered that he’d call later before hanging up and placing the phone at the table he’d picked it up from. He was starting to panic. 

       But when the black-haired male finally made his way into Minho’s vision he calmed. It was like just seeing the boy had completely fixed all of his problems. He hated it. He didn’t want this stupid imprinting bullshit. He just wanted to leave. But he couldn’t. Jisung was so intent on dying. And if he died Minhos heart would break. He had no control over it now. He had to in the very least keep Jisung happy enough. Maybe the boy would leave if Minho helped him through his pain. Maybe.

       It was silent. Jisung was still pale and he didn’t look like his fever had diminished at all despite how bright he’d seemed before Minho fucked it all up with his questions. Jisung finally lifted his eyes to the others, standing at the end of the hallway and just staring towards him. He was so fragile and Minho didn’t want to break him. Not at all. ”Jisung, I’m sorry.” He started. He didn’t want his first words to be about imprinting. He wanted Jisung to trust him. He wanted the boy to be okay. ”I shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t my business but…” he stopped and took a step towards the other, realizing Jisung wouldn’t move away from him. That was good at least. 

       Minho managed to get in front of the other, holding his hands to ghost at the boys shoulders, “I didn’t mean to harm you.” Jisung glanced down at his hands before swallowing hard. Minho could tell he was trying to stay collected. 

       “I want to be mad.” He couldn’t. Minho knew the imprint must have affected him too much. He hated that it had taken the boys free will in a way. Even though Woojin said that whatever they felt was all on them. He hated it so much. “But I’m not. I don’t know why I’m not mad.” Jisung was a little shaky but it wasn’t as bad as earlier. He seemed more accepting of whatever was happening despite not knowing that this stupid imprint was holding him down. 

       “I think I did something that night. When I saw you.” Minho sigh, letting his hands press to the boys shoulders. He paused, giving Jisung a moment to breathe before rubbing the boys shoulders. “It’s something wolves can do. It’s not too common…but I think I might have done it. “ Jisungs eyes had softened, his gaze longing for an answer. “I think I imprinted onto you…” he gave the boy a moment. Jisung didn’t seem to understand what imprinting was at all. “It means that I kind of marked you I guess.”

       “Marked how?” Jisungs voice was so soft and pained. Minho didn’t know what to do to help him. He just knew he had to do something - anything. 

       “It’s a bond. We can’t control it. It’s an unbreakable bond. My alpha has one to his partner.” Jisung arched his brow a moment as Minho spoke before letting a shaky breath out. “…that’s why you probably liked me so much. And why I couldn’t kill you that night. Or when I broke in earlier.” Minho could see Jisungs expression change as he told him that he came to kill him rather than check up on him. But jisung didn’t look scared, he looked sad. Maybe sad that Minho hadn’t just killed him. ”I’m sorry. I didn’t want this either.”

       Jisung watched him, scanning Minhos face. “So…you did want to kill me both times, huh? You still do, don’t you?” Jisung let out a low laugh. A laugh of complete disbelief. “I came here…this was supposed to be where I’d just end it all. You could have done it for me twice now. But you can’t because you formed some stupid bond with me?” 

       “I just…it’s just who I am. I’m not some cuddly wolf you think I am. Not at all. But the bond kept me from harming you.” Minhos words were hurting Jisung again. This time he’d stop while he could. He didn’t want the boy to break down. He didn’t want him to cry again. He wanted him to be okay. He also knew that he didn’t want to kill jisung. He didn’t. 

       Jisung was biting his lip hard, fists clenched. “This is ridiculous. I thought it was weird how easily I told you about…” he laughed again, this time tears following and Minho could feel his heart tearing apart. “You just come and…I shouldn’t have even stepped into that trap.” He stopped, looking up at the ceiling in attempt to keep the tears from overwhelming him, “I thought that if I’d stepped in that trap I’d just freeze out there. My grandmother wouldn’t have to hear anything about suicide or whatever. It’d look like an accident. And it’d all end. But no. I freaked out and you heard me and…all of a sudden I couldn’t do it. I wanted to get out of there. I wanted safety.” 

       Minho released his hands from Jisungs shoulders, watching him closely. He felt like absolute garbage. He figured his words would only hurt jisung so he hesitantly let his hands cup the others cheeks, making Jisung face him. He didn’t speak, he just let his thumbs run away the tears that were forming. Jisung didn’t move. He didn’t even really look at him. His eyes were lost in space beyond Minho. He was so clearly pissed. 

       “Even if I begged you…you couldn’t do it, could you?” Jisungs voice was so low. It was shooting daggers. What the fuck did he want to die so badly? Why did he want to disappear? He had been so bright and warm. 

       Minho just shook his head, scanning his expression. “I won’t.” 

        What he really didn’t prepare himself for was for the other boy in front of him to focus his eyes onto Minhos and press his face into his hand. He really didn’t expect his heart to flutter as the other cupped Minhos hand with his own. He didn’t expect the twinkling in Jisungs eyes when he looked at him like that. “So what now?” 

        Minho was so caught off guard as the dark haired boy watched him. What the fuck was he supposed to say? His heart was beating so hard and he didn’t want it to. He didn’t want to feel this way at all. If he hadn’t stupidly imprinted would he even have helped him? Would everything be normal if Minho had just killed him? 

        “Can you please eat your meal…?” Minho whispered, moving the hand that jisung hadn’t grabbed down to take the others hand that was still clenched into a fist. “That’s a start.” 

        The darker haired boy just gave Minho an annoyed look now, “you want me to eat?” He needed jisung to eat. He probably hadn’t eaten since he came here days ago. Minho was so worried and he couldn’t control it. “I won’t. I’m not hungry anymore.” He was lying. 

        “Don’t lie. You haven’t eaten in days, right? You’re not allowed to starve yourself.” Minho snapped, “if you die it’ll affect me too, now. Sorry but that’s truth. You’re not allowed to die. Now come on.” Minho was getting more annoyed. It was clouding his care for him momentarily because he grabbed the boys wrist and tugged him along, gaining a soft cry. Of fucking course. 

        Minho let out another breath, Jisung just looking at him as he pulled the boys sleeve up. He expected to see the cuts, he really did. But it didn’t make it easy. It was painful as hell and he didn’t like how the bond was affecting him. Not one bit. He didn’t say anything and just slipped the others sleeve down before taking his hand instead, dragging him back out to the kitchen. 

        Jisung really mustn’t have been able to retort because he followed just fine. He sat down in Minho’s spot at the table as the wolf figured out the boys microwave to heat up the food. 

        “If I somehow ended up dying, it’d affect you?” Jisungs voice was weak. And low. And full of pain. It made Minho wince as he turned to face him. “How..?”

        Minho turned and settled himself against the counter, arms crossed. “I’ve been told that its got a lasting effect. If you died I’d go mad.” Jisung let his gaze fall again. 

        “So you’ve taken my free will away? I can’t even do what I want now…?” Jisungs fists clenched again at his lap. 

        “I didn’t do shit. You don’t even have a reason as to why you want to die.” Minho snapped back. He really needed to work on his communication skills. He was so aggressive. 

        “I don’t have one to live either. Why couldn’t you just leave me alone.” Jisung growled back. He was getting increasingly upset. More upset than sad. 

        “Why didn’t you just kill yourself before I got here yesterday, hm? Why were you so friendly and all lively if you just wanted to die? Ah. Because you can’t. Because you don’t really want to die, do you? You’re a stupid indecisive human.” Minho really wished the bond had kept him from being so angry and mean. He was going to make this kid cry again. Nothing he was saying was right. Minho didn’t have a lot of compassion but he knew that treating someone who was clearly depressed and contemplating suicide this way was awful. Minho was such a shitty human being. 

        Jisung paused, swallowing hard as he bit at his lip hard again. Minho was worried he may draw blood this time. His lip had even quivered. What was wrong with Minho? “I couldn’t do it. I tried but…” the boy briefly lifted his sleeve up on the wrist Minho hadn’t yet examined, the cut at his wrist jagged. “I don’t know why I didn’t go deeper. I just…” Jisung was shaking again and Minho really had fucked up. Minho could grasp how much he’d fucked up. It was bad. “I don’t know if this is why I’m doing this but…I don’t really have anyone in my life. Besides Hyunjin and Felix…I guess. Not even my parents or grandparents give a shit about me.” Minho wondered if one of the boys he’d mentioned would come tomorrow, “I was fine and…all of a sudden I wasn’t. I haven’t felt good in a really long time.” Minho was regretting what he’d said so hard. 

        Before Jisung could open his mouth to explain anymore Minho had made his way down besides him, gazing into the dark eyes. “Jisung. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Fuck.” Minho was a fucking idiot. “I’m sorry. Don’t…you don’t have to explain that. Jesus fucking Christ what is wrong with me.” Minho growled to himself, placing his hands at Jisungs shoulders again. He was surprised the black-haired boy in front of him hadn’t shoved him away. “I’m so sorry.” Minho took a hand and tugged the boys sleeve down before giving himself an irritated growl. 

        He could tell the damage had been done. Jisung was shaking in his grasp and he hated it. He hated that his stupid personality had caused the boy even more stress. They were bonded and here he was making this boy who needed nothing but love and support even more conflicted. Minho swallowed his guilt down and let his hands slide over the others. He was freezing, still. He just wanted to hold him so badly. Minho wanted to scream too. He was frustrated. He didn’t know what to do. Jisung was just staring at him with those solemn black eyes that held the galaxy. He could stare at them for hours. But that wouldn’t help anything. 

        “Jisung.” Minhos breath was shaking again as his thumbs rolled over the cold boys hands. 

        Jisungs breath hitched before he parted his lips to speak, “don’t say it again.” Again his voice was low. He shouldn’t have hurt him earlier. He missed that bright voice from the other day. He missed being so unknowing of how hurt jisung was. He should have left everything alone. The stupid bond was making him care so hard for this boy and he hated it. He hated it so much. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to deal with this. 

        So Minho kept his mouth shut, staring down to the boys hands instead of those beautiful eyes. He couldn’t afford to get lost in them anymore. He let his fingers lace with the others for some reason. Jisung didn’t try to pull away from him. He was either just as lost in Minho or needed the wolf to warm him as much as possible. Either way, Minho heart raced. 

        “You mustn’t be in a friendly pack…you don’t know how to talk to people at all.” Jisung spoke suddenly, causing Minho to lift his gaze. “You have no filter…” 

        Minho let out a breath, realizing how shaky it was. “My old pack was like that. This one is good. But I don’t fit.” Now Minho was the one trembling. He hated everything about this. He wished this boy had never come here. He should have died before coming here and ruining Minho so hard. 

        Jisungs fingers tightened around his. Why? “If they’re so good why haven’t they taught you manners.” He could hear the boy even giving a slight laugh. He was such a fucking wildcard and Minho didn’t know how to react. Minho felt like he’d have a panic attack with how fucked everything was. 

        “Hey…” Jisungs voice was so low and he felt one of the boys hands leave his own to press to his face. He instantly shuddered. Nobody ever touched his face. Ever. No one was allowed to. Minho didn’t like people touching him, besides Chan when they dated. But this felt okay. It didn’t feel bad. It didn’t make him want to smack the other away. The bond must have made everything Jisung did feel a certain way. He wasn’t sure he liked this. It was too different. 

        Jisung kept his hand pressed against his cheek, fingertips gently stroking his face. “This bond is kind of toxic…huh?” Jisungs voice was so much softer now. As if he could tell Minho was losing it. But Minho didn’t deserve the consoling. He’s the one who’d said horrible things to Jisung. He shouldn’t be the one getting the affection. No. It wasn’t fair. “If…if there’s some magic bond that we have maybe we shouldn’t argue.” He spoke then, Minho just resting subconsciously into the dark haired boys touch. 

        “You don’t make sense.” Minho sigh aloud, instantly regretting it and expecting his words to make Jisung sad again. He didn’t want that. But before he could apologize jisung had leaned down to press a kiss to his hair. 

Why. Why. Why. 

        Jisung didn’t respond to Minho. He just kept his face at the wolf’s hair a moment before pulling himself up. “I’ll eat. The microwave went off a long time ago but…I’m sure it’s fine.” This kid. Minho didn’t know how to act around him at all. But he nodded, letting Jisung pull him up from the floor to stand besides him. 

        “I’ll ask my alpha to help me. With the whole manners thing.” Minho spoke then, letting their fingers fall apart before opening the microwave and slipping the warm food to the table. “I’m sorry, again.” Jisung sigh at the apology but took the chopsticks he’d had earlier and settled himself back down, starting to eat. Minho wasn’t sure if Jisung was just faking it to get Minho to leave him alone or not. But it was working. Minho didn’t want to bother him anymore. So he let jisung eat. 

        Jisung ate most of his food, though he did complain the taste was off from being reheated. But he seemed okay. Minho was just glad he’d eaten. He really couldn’t let Jisung out of his sight. But he needed to go home soon. He couldn’t stay. But he had to. 

        “Would you mind coming back with me?” Minho felt like a complete moron asking him that. He knew his pack wouldn’t be upset besides Changbin but it was stupid to ask. He went on, though. “I need to get back soon…they’ll worry.” 

        Jisung seemed like he was about to fight it but he must have realized why Minho wasn’t leaving without him, “Ah…you’re worried I’ll hurt myself.” The black haired boy sigh a moment before giving the wolf a nod he wasn’t entirely expecting. “I’ll go with you. If it’s okay to cross.” Jisung probably wouldn’t care if his pack ripped him to shreds. He was so fucking careless. 

        “I-I’ll have you back in the morning. I just don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone.” Minho could hear how much softer his voice was getting. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like that he seemed gentle. “You should change and then we’ll go. I’ll let my pack know…can I use your phone?” He asked then, Jisung just nodding in reply before pulling himself up. 

        As Jisung walked towards the back Minho mentally kicked himself in the face. What the hell was he doing? He growled and took the phone he’d used earlier, calling Woojin for the second time. He wasn’t even sure how much time had passed since he’d hung up. He’d be irate regardless. But woojin answered quickly with a simple “is everything okay, Minho?” . He must have saved the number this time. It was a good thing he was calling and not Jisung. 

        “I did something sort of stupid.” Minho whispered, knowing jisung was too far in the back to hear him, “I have to bring him back with me. If he stays here he’ll…what if he hurts himself?” Minho stopped and got a sigh at the other end. 

        “I’ll let your pack know. I’ll tell Chan what happened if it makes things easier.” Woojin was such a good person. Minho trusted him so much. He was in a way his father. He’d known woojin for years. And even though he was with the person he at one time was in love with, he respected Woojin a lot. 

        Minho whispered a simple thank you as Jisung came back out with a bag around his shoulder, “It’ll he dark soon. We should go, right?” His voice was steadier. He seemed to have repressed everything he’d been feeling earlier. He didn’t even appear sad at all. Minho guesses that depression didn’t really have a face. 

        “Yeah…it’s a long walk. But it’ll be alright. If you get tired I’ll carry you.” Minho knew he sounded weak. He hated it. But jisung just nodded and slipped on the shoes he had by the door. Not the same pair that was covered in blood days ago. 

        “Alright. Come on then.” Jisung spoke, those beautiful dark orbs luring Minho up quickly to lead the human into his compound. This was so stupid. He knew that. 

 

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading c,:


	6. You must be Changbin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I don’t feel well but here’s chapter 6

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
        Before the two set off Minho made sure that the chickens were taken care of. He even twisted the lock on the heated hen house to keep them from running off. Jisung had checked the eggs and confirmed that they were alright to go. Minho wondered what would have happened to these chickens if Jisung had died. Jisung seemed to care for them a lot and even gave them names. He knew they relied on him, right? Maybe he didn’t think anything needed him. 

        The sun seemed to go down a lot faster than Minho had thought. The moon had set and the temperature had dropped. It didn’t help that it was snowing again, too. Minho had hesitantly grabbed the other boys hand as they walked. Just a little warmth seemed to help. But jisung never complained. Minho didn’t think he would. Jisung didn’t care if he was literally freezing to death. 

        “How much longer? Why didn’t we just stay at my house…?” The black-haired boy asked, teeth chattering slightly though Minho made sure he’d wrapped himself heavily. 

        “I wanted to go home for starters. And there are other people who can keep an eye on you too” Minho groaned before peeking to jisung a moment. Jisung had hung his head at Minho snappy answer. So he softened his voice then, “it’s Just a little longer. You’ll know it when you see it. My alpha has these lights set up all over the place. You’d like it.” He didn’t know if jisung would like it. But he figured humans liked that cute shit. Fairy lights strung around the camp were definitely cute to people, right? 

        They kept on, Jisung pressing himself close to Minho for warmth. Maybe he did care about himself, just a tad. “Want me to carry you? I can see the lights ahead.” He whispered before shoving his arm in front of Jisungs chest, standing protectively with a low growl. Jisung just stopped and glanced around. He seemed to understand they weren’t alone. 

        “Changbin…?” Jisung spoke softly, glancing towards the right. Minho pulled the human behind as the black wolf made itself known, head low as it growled angrily towards them. 

        Minho nodded, holding Jisung closely as Changbin started to circle around them. “Changbin. It’s okay. I didn’t have a choice.” He spoke, Jisung just watching the wolf. “Please…Woojin and Chan already know. If you lunge at him I’ll snap your fucking leg.” Jisung seemed shocked at how Minho was being. But this was just how Minho was. 

        Changbin halted, stepping back as a loud howl rang through. Chan must have noticed the tension close by along with the yelling from Minho. He made sure he’d been loud enough for the rest of them to hear. “Back up.” Minho snarled, gently pulling Jisungs wrist, making sure he didn’t press too hard. Changbins eyes just watched as Minho went on. He wasn’t sure how Jisung was looking at the wolf but it made Changbin continue to growl behind. It was probably all that dark energy illuminating off of the boy. The pain. 

        Once Minho hit the two poles at the entrance he popped the gates lock opened, entering with Jisung close at his side. “Chan?” He called, Changbin slinking around them and giving off one more low growl before sprinting off. He might have gone to shift. That way he could really yell at Felix. Changbin was obviously pissed. So so pissed.

        “He really doesn’t like me.” jisung sigh, digging a hand through his dark locks. He seemed nervous and uncomfortable. Minho couldn’t have that. He needed jisung happy. Happy so that he could move along. He couldn’t have this boy killing himself and breaking Minho apart. He refused. 

        “He’s always like that. I’m sorry.” Minho lied. Changbin wasn’t usually like this at all. He hated jisung for some odd reason and Minho couldn’t place it. “Just stay close. No one here is going to harm you.” Jisung would probably enjoy one of them hurting him. At least that’s what Minho thought. He really didn’t have a clue how to treat someone who was trying to die. He didn’t have experience with people in general. 

        “You didn’t tell them a lot about me, right…? Did you keep certain things to yourself?” The dark haired male asked, tapping his wrist a moment. He seemed anxious and so uncomfortable. Maybe Minho shouldn’t have told Woojin about the self-harm thing. He was sure Woojin had told Chan. Maybe everyone. Minho didn’t understand why it was so personal. He really needed to wise up on human behavior and privacy. 

        Minho let an irate sigh escape his lips as he walked on to his alphas small home, taping at the door with his knuckle. He could hear movement inside and wondered if Chan was still changing from shifting. “I only told my alphas mate.”

        Jisung exhaled sharply but stayed silent. Minho could tell that he wasn’t happy about Minho telling someone about him. But how else was Minho supposed to explain why he brought a human here?

        The door opened after a moment, the alpha seeming less pleased with Minho than he hoped. “Come in.” Chan spoke sharply, widening the entry for the two. Though the alphas gaze had landed on Jisung briefly it was glaring daggers at Minho. 

        Minho rolled his eyes as he passed, pulling the human in behind him. He really didn’t feel like getting yelled at right now. It wasn’t his fault this had happened. At least that’s what Minho would press. He didn’t want to imprint on some human. No way. 

        Chan let the door close behind, offering for the two to sit at his dining table. “Would you like anything?” Chan directed the question to Jisung exclusively, voice soft. 

        Jisung glanced to the alpha for just a moment to shake his head, gaze falling quickly. Jisung must have been so nervous about being here. Minho felt stupid for bringing him. Chan nodded back, taking a seat then. He let out a breath before glaring to Minho. “Jisung, right? Changbin told me that was your name.” 

        Minho looked over to Jisung who had raised his gaze to meet his alphas again, “Yes…” he didn’t know what else to say it seemed. Chan was sure to have lots of questions for him. He wasn’t sure what all Chan knew. 

        “I’m Chan. I’m the leader of this pack.” Chan kept his eyes on Jisung now. “I’m sorry about what Minho did. He isn’t exactly in control of himself.” Chan shot a dangerous glare to Minho once more before focusing himself back on the human, “I’m also sorry about his lack of respect.” Jisung seemed to tense up. Minho could see how anxious Jisung was to run away and let his hand slip into the others. The other boy just took it, breaths calming. Chan probably wouldn’t notice since it was under the table. He didn’t want to look any weaker than he already did. “If you need to talk to anyone I’m here for you, Alright?” Chan must’ve been talking about Jisungs issues. Minho didn’t quite understand any of it. 

        “N-no. It’s fine.” Jisung spoke, letting his gaze fall again. The human didn’t know what to say at all. Minho could see how nervous he was. He could feel it, to. So he just gave the boys hand a gentle squeeze. 

        “You’re welcome here since Minho has imprinted on to you. The other three won’t mind. I’ll talk to Changbin.” Chan spoke then with a worried sigh before pulling himself up, “I know this is private…but if you need to talk to someone I’ve been through it, too. Depression is…it’s awful. Our circumstances might be different but I was stuck in a really bad place for a long time. My mate helped me through it. I’ll offer any help I can, Jisung.” Minho hadn’t known Chan was ever depressed. He hoped that he hadn’t been the cause of it. Chan seemed fine when they dated. The break up was so unexpected and it broke Minho apart. Chan had imprinted on someone else. Minho was the one who should have gone through the depression. “Minho, take care of him or I’ll kill you.” Chan’s threat was serious. Minho knew that but his focus was now on the fact that Chan was telling the younger boy that he knew what he was going through. . 

        The alpha walked towards them, giving Jisungs hair a gentle pat before leaving the home. Minho could tell Jisung wanted to explode. He just let his thumb caress the others hand in silence. Jisung let out another shaky breath. He seemed a little more calm. “He’s nice…” The raven haired boy whispered, letting his fingers slip away from the wolf’s grasp. “Do you think everyone knows…?”

        Minho offered Jisung a subtle glare, “I only told Woojin. He probably told Chan to clear things up. I won’t say anything to anyone else.” Jisung seemed too distraught to listen, he had his hands in his hair as he leaned at the table. “I promise.” Minho spoke the. He hated making promises but he wouldn’t tell anyone else. Not after seeing how much it affected the human. 

        “I…why did you bring me here?” Jisung let out a low laugh, hands moving to cover his eyes in obvious frustration. “They’ll all find out and judge me…” 

        “They won’t.” Minho snapped, “my alpha literally just told you he’s gone through it before.” Minho really needed to clam his temper. He wasn’t being fair to Jisung at all. He stopped himself from saying any more and pulled himself up, “let’s get you to bed. We can talk more tomorrow. Your friend is still coming so we should get up early tomorrow.”

        Jisung let his hands fall to the table, giving Minho a look before lifting himself off of the chair, nodding silently. Minho was finding it hard to read jisung. But he just shook his head and tugged the human by the jacket behind him to his own little home. 

        As they reached the small home Minho could tell Seungmin was watching. Chan must have at least told everyone that he was bringing someone over. He didn’t seem upset. He looked worried, actually. But he’d have to talk to him tomorrow. He needed jisung to get some sleep. He wanted sleep too. As much as he’d love to shift and go running he couldn’t leave this dumb boy alone. He was too worried he’d try to hurt himself again. Seungmin offered a simple wave, face still pale. He hoped the younger would take better care of himself. But that vegan wolf was a train wreck just like Jisung. Minho just nodded back, ushering the human inside. 

        “It’s cozy.” Jisung whispered once Minho had brought them inside. The fireplace was set up already which was nice. Woojin or Chan must have done that to warm up the little human. He could also see a pile of blankets that wasn’t there before. 

        “Let’s get some sleep…” Minho sigh, the human setting his bag down and pulling out a pair of sweatpants. “I’ll shift so you’ll be warmer.” He added, turning away to let the human change. 

        Jisung changed quickly, teeth still chattering from the crisp air around. Even with the fireplace going Chan was right, it was too cold for any of them to sleep in a human form. No wonder Seungmin looked so pale earlier. Minho turned back once Jisung had changed and picked up one of the blankets to wrap around the human. Jisung just sigh pleasantly as the blanket rest against him. It must’ve been warm. 

        “I usually sleep right by the fireplace…I don’t have a bed but there is the couch if you’d like to lay there.” Minho sigh, carding his fingers through Jisungs dark locks. 

        Jisungs big dark eyes looked at him again. Those eyes really melted him. He loved how dark they were despite having such a beautiful twinkle. “We can sleep on the floor. It’ll be warmer close to the fire.” Jisung whispered, gaze not leaving Minho. He wondered how Jisung felt about all of this. But he didn’t want to ask. He really didn’t want to get irritable with Jisung over something stupid. Minho knew his personality was too aggressive and jisung really needed rest. 

        “Alright.” Minho spoke, letting his hand leave the boys hair as he turned to strip himself of the comfortable clothes jisung had given him. He didn’t even know if Jisung was watching. Not that it mattered. He’d showed up naked at his front porch just days ago. 

        Once Minho had shifted he nudged for Jisung to settle down on the fur rug that lay in front of the flickering fireplace. Jisung nodded back and pulled the pillows from Minho couch, resting himself facing the fire. The way the light bounced off of the boys cheeks was ethereal. The wolf draped another one of the blankets from the corner over Jisung before resting himself in front of the boy, nuzzling his nose into Jisungs neck again. He figured it was the most comfortable position. As he settled he heard Jisung hum softly, fingertips brushing through the wolf’s coat. 

        “Thank you…” jisung whispered. Minho didn’t think he had anything to be thankful for. Minho wasn’t good. He didn’t understand why Jisung hadn’t denied all of this. Maybe he was too sick to do anything. So Minho ignored it, letting himself snuggle closely into this human. He would wait for Jisung to fall asleep before he did. And if the human tried to leave at any time in the night Minho would be able to detect it. 

        Jisung closed his eyes, snuggling himself closely to the wolf. “I’m not always sad, by the way. It comes and goes.” Minho’s ears perked up, listening as the human spoke, “I used to be really happy. It kind of hit me randomly a couple weeks ago.” Minho wasn’t sure why Jisung was telling him this, but he owed it to him to listen. “All of a sudden I felt alone. It was just me. My parents died during the war ages ago…not that they took much care of me to begin with and my grandparents didn’t care too much either. I was in school so far away. I wanted to be a doctor so bad. I loved helping people and I loved watching surgeries. It was my dream. I was going to specialize in cardio once I was given a program. But I left…I stopped attending my classes and I just couldn’t focus anymore. I told my grandmother I wanted some time to myself and she gave me the keys to that cabin.” Jisungs fingers were so comforting as Minho listened in. He couldn’t understand how someone so bright could fall so hard. “I came here to end it…I was tired of feeling so sick of myself. I didn’t have a reason. I still don’t. I wanted to try and get better but counseling is too expensive and everything I read online about pills is useless. I don’t know what to do.” 

        Minho let out a soft whine as the human finished, leaning up to lick his cheek. He figured it would be comforting. It was how Changbin comforted him long ago when he’d cry over Chan. He hoped it’d read that way for Jisung. It must have. The humans eyes twinkled open and a small smile formed at his lips. A smile he’d die to see every day. Jisung patted his head once more before resting into the wolf, “You’re not all bad, Minho.” 

        As Jisung dozed off the wolf couldn’t help but feel his heart drop. He was glad Jisung had told him about thing, . even though he struggled to understand them. Jisung didn’t have a reason. Did people who were depressed usually have reasons? Depression wasn’t a weakness at all. It was a literal sickness. Minho felt stupid. He felt cruel. He had seen the boy as an idiot the whole time when in reality he was just sick. There was nothing idiotic about being sick. Jisung was sick and needed support and help. Minho had to help him. He had to be the one to fix the boy. He’d imprinted on him for whatever reason. Maybe it was destiny? Minho saw saving Jisung now as a duty. He’d marked him and now it was his problem. He was going to keep jisung alive. Not for his selfish reasons, but to help this boy who obviously wanted to live. 

        Minho finally let himself nuzzle into the humans chest before dozing off. Jisung was his priority now. He didn’t know how long he’d have him but he wouldn’t let him go until he was healthy again. 

☾  
        The white wolf wasn’t sure how much time had passed. All he knew is that it was morning. He let his amber eyes open to the sleeping raven that still had his fingers through Minho coat. It was comforting to wake like this. But Minho really didn’t know if it was the bond or his own feelings making him this way. He hoped it wasn’t just the bond. He didn’t want the bond forcing him into anything stupid. He wanted to rip Jisung apart. Now he was infatuated. 

        Jisung shifted, face turned to the wolf. Minho wanted to scream. His cheeks were so puffy in the morning. He hadn’t noticed before. The way they pressed against the pillow was mesmerizing. Jisung really was adorable. An adorable human that Minho really did want to keep safe. He didn’t deserve the pain he was feeling. Not at all. The wolf nuzzled into the humans chest, watching his face curiously before hearing tiny vibrations from across the room. It must have been Jisungs phone. 

        Minho was going to let it go to voicemail but he still wanted to see who it was. He pulled himself away from the human to look at the screen. Jisung had pictures set up for his contacts so this smiley silver-haired boy holding up a peace sign appeared on the screen with the familiar name he’d heard earlier. Hyunjin. Minho was a tad jealous by how cute the boy was. And he envied the green heart emoji beside his name. That must have been from the bond. He refused to believe he was feeling that way on his own.Minho just watched the phone continue to vibrate. He definitely wasn’t going to shift and answer right now. He was too comfortable. Finally the phone went off. Minho sigh, resting back into the warmth. 

        Of course his comfort was short lived as a low growl came from his front door, Changbin peeking through the dog hole to glare towards him. He growled back, nuzzling his head back into Jisungs neck. Changbin let the tiny door close before pounding at the front. Minho got up, growling low at the door as Jisung stirred away. Fucking Changbin. Jisung rubbed at his eyes before sitting himself up. He looked so cute. But Minho could focus on that. Fucking Changbin was knocking so loudly on purpose. He should have just gone outside for him. He’d woken Jisung. 

        “Yah, Minho open the fucking door.” Changbin yelled out before Jisung finally pulled himself up. 

        Jisung sigh, still rubbing his eyes as he went to the door. Minho didn’t want him to open it. He didn’t want to see Changbin right now. He grabbed the bottom of Jisungs shirt in his teeth and pulled him back. The younger just sigh, kneeling down to brush fingers into Minhos fur before shaking his head. Minho released and gave a whine as the boy went back to the door, unlocking it only to be shoved back once Changbin had made his way inside. 

        Jisung blinked, Seeming unbothered by being shoved aside. Minho stepped in front of Jisung then, snarling at Changbin who had a fiery glare in his eyes. 

        “You must be Changbin?” Jisung spoke, voice soft and hoarse. He sounded even sicker than yesterday. Minho would have to take better care of him. He probably got worse from the cold last night. 

        Changbin directed his glare to Jisung, looking him up and down. He didn’t say anything to him, he just stared at him before letting his gaze set back into Minhos. “We need to talk. In private.” 

        Minho stood his ground, telling Changbin through his thoughts that he didn’t feel like it. But Changbin wasn’t taking no for an answer, “I’m serious, Hyung. Shift and come talk to me. I’ll wait by the sparring area.” He sigh, glaring hard at the human before making his way back outside. 

        Jisung seemed more nervous than he’d been yesterday, fingers picking at the strings on the sweatpants he’d worn. “I’ll be okay if he wants to talk to you,” Minho didn’t feel comfortable leaving Jisung alone even for a second. “I can...talk to your alpha? I won’t do anything.” He spoke, giving a hoarse laugh that made Minho want to cry. 

        Minho whined, rubbing his nose against the boys leg before hanging his head. Talking would be a lot easier in his least favorite form. Minho looked up to Jisung once more before heading towards the blankets, digging under them before shifting back. He knew Jisung had seen him shifting on his porch the other day, but he still wanted some privacy. 

        Minho pulled himself up, blanket wrapped tight around his body that was covered in the blood from ripping out of the wolf. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Minhos own voice was hoarse. He hoped he wasn’t catching whatever Jisung had, “remember anything you do hurts me too.” Minho didn’t mean to sound so selfish. He was genuinely worried about Jisung. 

        “I understand.” Jisung spoke, rubbing at his arms as Minho sigh. 

        Minho hurriedly showered as Jisung waited by the fireplace. He trusted he’d be okay while he cleaned himself off. Once he finished he dressed in one of his dark sweaters and pulled on some sweatpants since he refused to dress in anything more. Once Minho had dried his hair some he went back out, Jisung on his phone. Shit. He forgot that someone called the boy. He should have told him. 

        Jisung laughed, seeming to enjoy the conversation. Minho wondered if it was that Hyunjin guy. He couldn’t help but feel jealousy. Unwanted jealousy. He waited for the boy to finish, not really catching any of the conversation before settling himself at the ground besides the younger. Jisung slipped his phone into his pocket and offered Minho a soft smile back. 

        “I forgot to tell you he called.” Minho really assumed it was the boy with heart by his name. 

        “Oh you saw? It’s okay.” Jisung whispered back, pulling himself up, “should I go talk to your alpha or…?” Minho rolled his eyes then, looking to Jisung. 

        “Just stay here. It’s okay.” He assured, wrapping one of the many blankets around Jisung before slipping up with a sigh. “Is your friend here by the way?”

        Jisung just smiled, offering a gentle nod. “It’s early but they’re here.” They? Minho let his hands slip into the pockets of his sweats as Jisung rest back down into the blankets. “I told them I was with a friend I met here. I didn’t know if I should mention your pack or not.”

        Minho really didn’t know how Chan would feel about multiple humans being around them. He figured it’d be comforting since Chan was so goddamn human to begin with. “I’ll take you back when I’m done talking with Changbin.”

        He didn’t wait for Jisungs reply, he was out the door. For some reason he was a little irritated with jisung. It wasn’t like he’d done anything wrong. He didn’t like his friends already for some reason. Probably the bond. He probably felt threatened by the pretty boy with the stupid heart over his name. He hated this. 

        Minho stopped, letting out a deep breath as he finally saw Changbin by their little fighting area. He seemed tense, like he didn’t want anyone to bother him. He was clasping the fence tightly, too. Minho could see his knuckles whitening. Now he was just worried for his best friend. Changbin wasn’t usually like this. 

        “Hey…” the wolf spoke, finally finding the courage to approach and settle beside the black wolf. 

        Changbin released a shaky sigh from his nose, hands shoving into his hoodies jacket now. “Hi.” He stated simply, tone a lot less irate and more hurt. What the hell was his issue? Seriously?

        “Why are you so ticked off?” Changbin just gave him a scowl in reply, shaking his head. “Why do you hate that kid so much? He didn’t do anything wrong, Changbin.”

        “I’m not mad at your stupid boyfriend. I don’t give a shit about him.” He was lying. “His energy is really off though. I don’t trust him.” Changbin said, clicking his tongue. He had yet to look at Minho. 

        “He’s suicidal.” Minho sigh, the younger besides him squinting his eyes at that. “I linked to a kid with depression. If he dies it’ll kill me. So I brought him here.” 

        Changbin was looking at him now, he could feel his sorrowful eyes staring at him. “I’m sorry…” changbin sounded more disappointed than anything. Though Minho was sure he still wanted to break Jisungs neck for some reason. 

        “Don’t tell him I told you. I don’t want him freaking out. He’s really hot and cold. His emotions are a mess, I don’t really know what to do yet. But uh…he has some human friends that came by. They’re waiting for him back at his house.”

        Changbin offered a sigh in response, raking his fingers through his messy black hair, “So. You imprinted on a boy who is trying to die? And if he succeeds it’ll just hurt you in the end? Jesus Christ and there’s more fucking humans now? What the fuck.” Changbin seemed heartbroken. Like the information had only stressed him out more. He felt bad. But at the same time he didn’t understand why changbin was so affected. 

        “Yeah, I did. And the other humans weren’t my idea. One was coming to fix his lock.” He paused, nudging Changbins arm, “if it makes you feel any better the one who called him had a heart by his name. I guess they’re a thing. So you don’t have to worry about him trying to steal your crush.” Minho smirked at that despite his concerning irritation over that heart emoji. 

        Changbin nudged him back, finally looking at him. “Aish hyung. I don’t have a crush on you.” Changbin read him real fast. He believed him too, the way Changbin was upturning his nose at that made him relieved. “I just don’t like his aura.” He spoke back, resting into the fence, “I guess it’s because of his…issues. Also I don’t want them here. Any of them.” Changbin spoke. 

        “I know…it’ll be fine. Once he’s better…” Minho glances towards his home, sighing. He didn’t want to lie to Changbin. He wanted to tell him that when Jisung was okay he’d send him off. But he wasn’t sure he wanted that. He didn’t want Jisung to disappear. 

        Changbin tsked at that, looking to the house with him. “Good. I don’t want anything happening to any of us because of you’re stupid human. It’s been ten years since the war but people still fucking hate us. If that hunter group finds out this boy is hanging out here they’ll come thinking the worst. They don’t follow the rules. You know that….” The black wolf growled. 

        Minho bit his lip. He really had forgotten about hunters and the fact that bringing jisung here was bad news. But it was just one human. Jisung wouldn't say anything and hopefully his friends wouldn’t either. Minho would have to clear things up with them. He was being selfish in a way but he wasn’t about to let his pack suffer over this stupid bond. The hunters that changbin were talking about were no joke. They were ruthless and cruel. Even if Chan said the two packs that lived alongside them weren’t conforming to the new world very well it didn’t help soothe Minho. The hunters didn’t care about anything but making sure the wolves were all dead. All it took was for the hunters to spot jisung with them to start problems. Minho couldn’t have that. Shit. 

        The black wolf sigh and patted Minhos shoulder a moment, “get rid of him soon. Chan doesn’t realize how dangerous this shit is. If he’s not gone by the end of the day I’m getting rid of him for you.” It didn’t sound like a threat but Minho couldn’t help but take it that way. He wasn’t wrong. They couldn’t keep jisung here. Especially now that he had all these friends with him.

        “I’ll take him home today. His friends are here now so I won’t bring him back here. I promise.” Minho whispered back, “I’ll just go to his house and keep checking up on him.”

        “Be safe. If he gets you killed I won’t hesitate ripping him to pieces and eating all his stupid chickens.” Changbin snorted, Minho shoving him. 

        “I’ll go help him get ready to pack up. Want to come?” He asked, glancing towards the house once more. “I’d like the company on the way back.” honestly he just didn’t want to be alone with Jisung and that boy with the green heart emoji. He would go mad. 

        “Gross. We’re escorting your boyfriend?” Minho smacked Changbins chest hard as the door to his own home opened, the doe eyed boy dressed in a heavy sweater. He looked so small. 

        Minho sigh as the younger pulled his bag over his back and walked to the two, head low. “I took a shower…my friends called again, Hyunjin said if I didn’t come back soon he was going to start a nationwide search so…I should head back.” Jisung kept his head low, refusing to look up. He seemed nervous about changbin. 

        “I’m going, too.” Changbin spoke, Jisung just releasing a sigh, “I’m sorry for being so rude earlier.” Changbin spoke, eyeing the boy closely. Minho knew he wasn’t actually sorry at all. But jisung seemed to believe it because he was now smiling up at them. 

        “That’s fine, then. It’s a long walk and Minho is probably sick of hearing me talk so much.” Jisungs voice was still hoarse. He hoped that when they got him back his friends would be able to take care of him when Minho couldn’t be there. He really hoped they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading c,: ♥️ 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Binnie isn’t mean he’s just worried about his pack shbdbdnfjcf


	7. That human is phenomenal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello c: happy new year ♥️♥️♥️♥️

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
        Minho wondered if Jisung really was okay with everything. He hadn’t really spoken since they left the campground. But at least it was sunny out. And snow was falling again in chunks. Minho was sure he and Changbin be covered if they shifted on the way back. But Minho couldn’t focus on the snow. His mind was running circles around Jisung. Each second with the human felt so warm. But that was the bond. Maybe not. The bond, like woojin had mentioned, doesn’t make anyone feel anything that isn’t there. But it didn’t make sense. Minho would never feel warmth for humans. He didn’t really like them at all. 

        “How much longer?” That melodic voice finally spoke up, teeth chattering despite how bundled he was. Minho found him to be so awfully cute. So cute that it hurt him. 

        “Not much longer.” Minho whispered then, wrapping an arm around Jisungs large coat, rubbing his side comfortably. He did notice how Changbin scoffed at that. 

        “So…you’re going to start coming over to my house now?” The youngest asked, those doe eyes glistening from the sun that hit them so perfectly. 

        “Yup. You’re not coming to ours anymore.” Changbin snapped before letting out an irate sigh, “it’s just for safety. He’ll probably end up sleeping on your floor every night like a dog.” 

        Minho rolled his eyes. During the walk Jisung really had tried to talk to the black wolf. But Changbin had pretty much brushed him off the whole time despite offering to tag along. Minho wondered what his deal was. He knew Changbin wasn’t interested in Minho. He really knew that. But he didn’t understand why the younger was so against Jisung. Jisung hadn’t given him any reason to treat him so poorly. He was a sweetheart. 

        Within twenty minutes they finally reached the broken gate, another one of those stupid chickens pecking on their land. Jisung pouted and went to scoop up the small hen, which only made Minhos heart flutter. Changbin must have noticed Minhos loving state because he jabbed him hard at the ribs. 

        “Can we go?” He spay, shaking the gate at its opening, “we’re just dropping him off, right?”

        Unbelievable. As if Minho walked all this way to just drop Jisung off. Minho knew his eyes would roll too far back if he rolled his eyes anymore, but Changbin was being ridiculous. Minho shook his head, taking Jisungs free hand and tugging him through the gate. Jisung didn’t say anything more about it, so Minho just dragged him up the steps. Changbin followed with a hiss. 

        “I’ll be okay if you want to leave.” Jisung whispered, rubbing the side of his head as he was pulled up his front steps by the elder. 

        Minho turned to give him a soft look, “it’s fine. I’ll stay a little longer. I want to make sure you’ll be okay. Which means…we should probably tell them about-“ he stopped, noticing how Jisungs eyes had widened. 

        “Maybe another time…I’m not ready to tell them.” He spoke simply, Changbin coming up behind and making his way to the door and banging his fist at the wood. 

        “It’s best if you tell them now so my friend doesn’t have to babysit you all night.” Changbin complained, taking a step back. Jisung looked more nervous now than anything. Minho wasn’t going to pressure him into telling them. No. 

        It took a minute before the door finally opened. Holy shit. Minho expected the boy on Jisungs phone screen to be handsome but wow. His heart was fluttering for him, too. Minho honestly fell hard for pretty boys. This tall silver-haired boy was no exception. His white collared shirt that exposed his collarbones was an absolute sin. That jealousy was rising up again. This boy was the stars. 

        “Jisung!” His voice. It was so unexpectedly small. This boy. Minho hated him already. “Come in you’re freezing…” the taller pouted before tugging Jisung inside by his jacket, nodding for the two that had escorted the boy to come inside too. At least he didn’t seem to have any malice for the two wolves. That was a plus. 

        “I’m sorry jinnie…I should have called you guys last night to tell you where I’d be. I forgot about it.” Jisung spoke, laying his coat at the couch as the pretty boy pulled a blanket around his shoulders, tightening it at the front for him. If they were together then they were awfully cute. 

        “Ah, you’re welcome for bringing him back safely.” Changbin seemed to find him attractive too, Minho noticed. His voice hitched in the middle of his sentence and he was gazing away too frequently. Cute. 

        “Oh my god. Thank you! I’m sorry I’m Hyunjin!” He was so excited, his hand held out for the shorter male first. Changbin took it after a moment of blinking downwards, “I’m Changbin, this is Minho.” 

        Minho wanted to punch him for that. He was so mad the other day when he’d given their names but here Changbin was doing the same thing. These idiots were so weak for pretty boys. They weren’t going to survive the winter like this, their hearts were getting too congested with cute human boys. Stupid cute human boys. 

        “Oh, Minho. Jisung told me about you. A little. You formed a link with him?” Hyunjin asked, lips pursed now. He seemed a lot more knowledgeable than Jisung had been. “That’s interesting.” He spoke again, moving his hand now to shake Minhos. Minho shook it lightly, not wanting to be too friendly. 

        “Oi, it took you long enough to get back. We were worried sick.” This voice was so fucking low. And the beginning was English or something. Minho couldn’t help but jump in surprise. This voice was about a dozen octaves lower than Minho or Changbins. Changbin seemed to jump too. 

        This must have been the other friend. And the other friend must have come out from the hall because Changbins eyes went wide. Wider than they had with Hyunjin. Like wide. So wide that Minho was worried he’d freeze in place. Minho finally set his gaze off of Hyunjin to focus on the other boy. And wow okay. He was something to look at too. He was shorter than Minho, maybe closer in height to Jisung. He had this really pretty brown colored hair that must have been dyed with some red. It was a mess at his head but a really pretty one. His innocent face did not match his low monster ass voice at all. Not to mention freckles splashed his cheeks. 

        The boy set his gaze around the room a moment before Jisung smiled to him, pulling him out from the hall. “This is Minho, the one I told you about, and his friend Changbin. This is Felix. He’s our maknae.” He teased, looping his arm around the other boys only to make him produce the brightest fucking smile in existence. Literally his whole face lit up. Minho was taken aback. Was he the sun or what?

        “Hey.” Minho spoke since Changbin seemed to be struggling with his voice. “It’s nice to meet both of you.” It wasn’t in a way. Minho felt so out of his element. He was standing here with these stupid human boys that all looked carved out of a magazine, though he had ignored how fucking handsome jisung was just so this stupid bond wouldn’t get any stronger. 

        “Likewise.” Felix spoke back, letting his head rest against Jisungs. Maybe they were dating too? Was this some beautiful poly thing?

        “Ah, I brought you something.” Hyunjin spoke then, pressing passed the two to disappear into the back.

        After a moment Minho started to feel a little too warm. He didn’t like how gushy it was in here. These humans were too cute for him. “Maybe we should head out-“ he started before an elbow wedged into his side gently. “No need to rush.” Now Changbin was whipped. Of course. After complaining for a whole two days about trusting Jisung here he was telling them to hang out longer. Minho would definitely yell at him later for that. 

        “That’s fine. I’d like that.” Jisungs smile was obviously directed to Minho though he didn’t deserve it. Minho didn’t deserve anything from Jisung. He’d pretty much cursed him and had nearly forgotten why he had to take Jisung to the compounds last night. 

        Hyunjin came back, looping his arm around Jisung comfortably as he placed a little wrapped box into the boys hand. 

        Changbin had taken off his coat and sat down, watching that brunette boy a little too much. Minho figured if Changbin had to choose from the three humans he’d most definitely choose Felix. 

        “Christmas isn’t for another few days…” jisung spoke then, sliding the top off of the box. His eyes were so fucking pretty. Minho could get lost in them, he really could. As jisung opened the little box a wide smile formed on his lips. A genuine smile. The first real smile he thought he’d seen. Because it was a different smile. This smile was showing teeth and gums. And his nose was a little scrunched and his eyes were nearly shut from his cheeks. Fuck, he was adorable. Jisung lifted the little trinket out of the box. It was a moon. A little crescent moon pendant that had a crystal dangling from the middle. Wait-

        “How did you get that?” Changbin wasn’t sitting anymore, he was right in front of the three humans watching the little necklace closely. Minho had noticed it too. This necklace wasn’t something that humans could get ahold of easily. 

        “It’s charmed. By a fairy. My mom thought you could use the protection. For some reason she’s worried about you being out here alone.” Hyunjin smiled back, looking to Changbin, “I’m half.” He explained. Maybe that was why he was so stunning. Maybe that was why Jisung was so comfortable with werewolves. The boy with the heart by his name was a fucking fairy. 

        “No way…” Changbin kept his eyes on the crystal necklace, watching it sway as the light hit it so perfectly. “That’s so cool.”

        Minho noticed how Felix had smiled to him, cute. He also noticed how Jisung had tilted his head in confusion. Maybe from how Changbin was being. He’d been nothing but cold but here he was gazing at the charm like it was the most precious thing. 

        “I could ask my mom to make more. She loves doing it actually. This one is specially made for our little squirrel.” Hyunjin smirked, Jisungs confusion forming into a pout instead. 

        “I told you not to call me that.” Jisung complained then, hyunjin swiping the necklace and fastening it around Jisungs neck. Squirrel. That made so much sense. Not only did those cheeks scream precious but his personality was wild. Like a squirrel this boy seemed energetic and loving despite the darkness that surrounded him. 

        “So, why did you take our friend illegally into your sanctuary?” The mood seemed to die fast. Felix sigh, asking Hyunjin silently why he has to bring it up as if he knew it’d cause problems between them. “I’m just curious. The rules clearly state that humans can’t enter.”

        Jisung seemed nervous now, his fingertips brushing along the little crystal hanging from his throat. But before the younger could speak Minho decided he’d make something up for him, “he was injured.” Well, it wasn’t all a lie. “I took him to the compound to heal him. He cut himself on our fence trying to get one of his chickens.”

        Hyunjin glanced to Jisung who gave him a quick nod, “Yeah he helped me with my ankle I told you that.” 

        “You didn’t seem to say much about it at all.” Hyunjin pressed, chin on Jisungs shoulder, “you just told us that this wolf named Minho was going to keep you at their house for the night. Which was odd because you could have just stayed here. You didn’t have to break the law. And the whole bond thing shouldn’t be reason either.”

        “It was my fault.” Changbin chimed, causing both Jisung and Minho to shoot him a surprised look, “I asked Minho to bring the human back so the pack could discuss it. Minho didn’t know anything about imprinting so my alpha explained everything for them. I would have taken responsibility if he’d gotten caught.” Either Changbin was an amazing liar or just whipped as hell for the freckled human. 

        Hyunjin seemed to buy it a little and pulled off of Jisungs shoulder to lean against the wall comfortably, “hmm, next time just come here. It’s not safe for him to go in there. Not for him or your pack.” Hyunjin seemed very protective. Minho really couldn’t tell in what way. He wanted more information about this half-fairy boy. 

        “Maybe we should go.” Minho spoke then, the tension enough to make him want to run away. Jisung seemed to frown at that, making Minhos head muddle in confusion. He wanted to leave but that stupid farm boys face was irresistible. Fuck this bond. 

        “We were going to get some lunch. You guys should stay.” Felix spoke, arm still tight around Jisung, “since you saved our jisungie.” Minho noticed how Felix didn’t call him hyung. Now that he really thought about it Jisung didn’t call Hyunjin hyung either. Maybe these boys were all the same age. Minho suddenly felt old. 

        “Only if Minho wants to stay.” Changbin shot him a look that he couldn’t decipher. It seemed like Changbin wanted to stay as if to only look at that human longer. Minho didn’t really want to go, either. He wanted to stay but at the same time he didn’t feel comfortable. He was worried Jisung would freak out if they stayed. 

        “Ah…it’s up to Jisung.” He spoke then, the younger just firing a small grin. He guessed they were staying. 

☾

        Minho was surprised by how welcoming Hyunjin and Felix were. Hyunjin, especially. Even if he’d pressed them about taking Jisung into illegal grounds he seemed to really like the two wolves. Supernatural beings usually did stick together. Felix was warm too and had even bought them all meat. Minho was sure Changbin had even gotten his number during their meal somehow. But of course now Minho felt like the fifth wheel. Which was something he didn’t like too much. Jisung and Hyunjin were really close and had been absorbed with one another for the hour they’d been eating. He still didn’t know if they were together. Minho had his chin rest in his palm as he’d finished the raw steak Felix had gotten for him, watching the two boys. 

        He really didn’t understand his jealousy. He didn’t think he had any reason to be jealous of Hyunjin. He didn’t want to be with that cute depressed boy anyways. He didn’t at all, maybe. 

        Once everyone had finished Minho kept his chin in his palm, eyes closed now. He felt comfortable despite his stupid thoughts. He really didn’t want to leave. At least not until the nighttime so he could shift and enjoy the moon on the way home. 

        “Hey Minho…” the precious voice from the doe-eyed boy spoke, gaining Minhos attention as he let his eyes flutter open, “would you and Changbin like to stay over for the night? I don’t mind. I mean…Jinnie and Felix wanted to take me to get some food for the house but…when we come back it’d be nice to see you guys.”

        Minho thought that was weird. After being so absorbed in his friends he was asking the two to stay even longer through the night? He wanted to say no but Changbin was giving him this stupid look that he knew he’d tease him for later. 

        “Sure. That’s fine.” Minho spoke, letting himself straighten up, hands slipped to his lap. Jisungs face grew that little smile again. Not the big genuine one. But the one he’d seen the night he asked Jisung about his cuts. The one he really thought was beautiful. It made Minhos lips curl into a smile of his own, reaching his eyes. 

“Okay, lets head out while people are still at work. I don’t wanna get stuck in traffic.” Hyunjin sigh, pulling himself up and taking their plates and utensils. He started to wash them off for Jisung, too. That was nice of him. There was no way they weren’t dating. 

Felix pulled up soon after, waddling off to grab his jacket. Minho smirked at the way Changbin watched this one. He really liked him. And Changbin rarely liked anyone. He thought it was cute. Soon he felt a hand over his own, which wasn’t all that cute when he realized it was Jisung. Not that Jisung wasn’t cute. It was just annoying since Hyunjin was a thing. 

“Thanks for taking care of me…I’m glad you saved me that day.” Minho wasn’t sure if he believed jisung. The boy was speaking so low and directly to him. Everyone else was too distracted to really hear him. He had to have meant it, right? Minho didn’t know. He wasn’t sure how to feel about anything Jisung said to him. 

But that smile. The big genuine one. Fuck. Jisung was so hot and cold with him. He didn’t know how to react. So he stupidly laced their fingers, sighing softly. “You should tell them soon. When we leave tomorrow they won’t know. I don’t want you-“

Jisung shook his head quickly and cut him off, “I won’t. I’ll tell them soon just…I won’t do anything. I promise. They’re leaving tomorrow night anyways….” Minho didn’t believe him. Jisung wasn’t stable at all. He was good at cloaking the truth. Minho just nodded though. He didn’t want that smile to falter. “I hope you’re here when we get back.” With That Jisung slipped his hand away, lifting off of the pillow and sliding on his shoes before being dragged by Felix out the door to the car they’d brought. 

“We’re not dating by the way.” Hyunjin shot once both boys were well outside. Minho turned his head, looking at the fairy closely. ”he’s my best friend. I see the way you were looking at him.”

“You got it wrong. It’s the bond.” Minho spoke back with an irate sigh, Changbin now watching the two closely. 

Hyunjin wipes his hands and let his eyes glimmer a moment before settling himself down beside Minho, kneeled right in front of him. “Bonds don’t make you feel things. You’re doing that all on your own.” The fae spoke, “I can read right through you. I may only be half but I can see it. I can see that despite the bond you forced on my friend you actually care about him.” 

Minho wasn’t sure if Hyunjin was threatening him or not. He really didn’t know. He just turned his head and gave a deep breath. Changbin shot him a look before Hyunjin finally pulled himself up and slipped his own coat on. 

“Don’t be so jealous of me. He’s fair game. Just don’t hurt him or I’ll kill you.” The taller boy spoke before sliding out the door. Minho really didn’t know how to feel. Fairies were able to read truth and he didn’t like the truth. But then again maybe Hyunjin just didn’t like Minho. Maybe he was lying to him to frustrate him. 

“Mmh, so he is your little boyfriend.” Changbin spoke, arms crossed as he lay his head on the table. “I advise you to stop lying to me.” 

Minho let out an irate growl before looking to the other, “no he isn’t. Stop with that shit. When he’s better I’m gone.” He wouldn’t be, he knew that much. 

“Nah, you like him. I thought it was the bond but maybe it’s just you. You’ve been lonely since Chan-“ Minho smacked his hand hard at the table, Changbin ceasing the rest of his sentence. “I’m sorry.” Un-fucking-believable. 

Minho shook his head and pulled himself up, going out the door and slamming it behind. He figured Changbin would follow but he didn’t care. He was pissed off. Why did Changbin have to bring up Chan? He didn’t give a shit about Jisung. He didn’t at all. He let out a frustrated yell before digging his hands through his hair and kneeling down to the snow-covered ground. He didn’t care about that boy. He didn’t. It was the bond. 

Of course Changbin made his way out, standing in front of him with his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his dark hoodie, “I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Yeah. He shouldn’t have. “But maybe it is you. He’s really cute, honestly. You probably imprinted on him when you saw him up close.” Changbin kneeled down now, tilting his head to Minho. 

Maybe he did imprint on him because he was cute. Ever since he laid eyes on Jisung he’d gotten stupid flutters. But maybe that was just influenced by what happened with Chan. What Chan did was awful. Maybe it forced him to imprint on the first cute thing available. He didn’t know. He hated feeling this. 

“I know it hurts, but Chan Hyung and you…it wasn’t good. You know that right?” Minho wanted to scream as Changbin spoke. He didn’t know anything about Chan why was he doing this? “You need to move on a little. I don’t want that boy hanging around you much longer but if he can help get your mind off of that bullshit then go for it.” Changbins tongue clicked as he patted Minhos hair. 

“Why are you so flip-floppy?” Minho growled, finally looking to Changbin. He figured the black wolf would look irritated with him but his expression was so soft. 

“You’re my best friend. As much as I think all of this is stupid…you come first. I don’t want these humans to endanger the pack, but I also don’t want you to be so broken.” Minho wasn’t broken, was he?

“But why didn’t we leave…? Why do you want to stay longer?” Minho sigh, rubbing at his eyes knowing there were stupid tears there. 

Changbin pulled Minho into a hug, rubbing the back of his hair as Minho pressed his face into Changbins coat, “you didn’t want to go. Also that one human is phenomenal…” so he was whipped for that freckled boy. Figures. “…honestly. The smile you gave that boy was something I haven’t seen in a long time. I missed seeing you genuinely happy, Minho. I’d rather you smile than be selfish and drag you away from it all. It’s dangerous, but I’m willing to let you live a little.” 

Minho couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He didn’t think it’d be as hoarse as it was. “I don’t like him…” he pressed them, pulling away to rub at his sore eyes, “They’re just some humans…I just have to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself again.” Minhos voice was full of sobs and he hated it. He wasn’t even sure why he was crying. He didn’t cry. Not at all. The last time he cried was when he told Changbin about Chan. That was it. “Then we can live safely.” 

Changbins expression had fallen but he still had that soft look in his eyes. He was obviously pained by Minhos stupid tears. “You don’t have to fight anything, hyung. It’s okay to feel something. It’s okay to move on.” Minho didn’t really want to ‘move on’. Not at all. 

They sat like that awhile before Changbin finally pulled Minho up, hands brushing at his cool cheeks. His hands were warm. The two didn’t speak at all. Changbin just sigh and pulled Minho back inside to the warmer home, wrapping a blanket around both of them as they huddled at the couch. Changbin was a good friend, Minho forgot that a lot. Despite how rude he’d been about the whole situation, he only had Minho and the packs best interests in mind. 

“I still don’t trust his aura. There’s definitely more to what he’s going through. Did he give you a reason for any of it?” Changbin finally asked, resting his head into Minhos shoulder. “There’s got to be more. He was so dark inside.”

Minho pursed his lips, thinking back to any sign that Jisung had told him anything about his pain. He hadn’t really said anything at all. Just that he felt a little lonely. But Jisung didn’t seem to really know. But then again, depression was random. Right? “I think he’s just lonely. And he needs medication or something. But he can’t afford it. I don’t think it’s anything above being medically depressed.” 

Changbin pulled his head up, shaking his hair, “Nah. His energy has darkness laced in. There’s no way that something didn’t happen to cause his pain. Minho, I don’t think he’s even depressed. The way he is…it doesn’t make sense. When Chan was depressed I could feel it. I could feel his pain. But with Jisung, I cant feel anything. It’s just this menacing aura. Are we sure he’s human?” 

Minhos head was spinning, he just whimpered and rest his head back onto the couch, “he seems human. He hasn’t said anything otherwise…what could it be?” He asked, rubbing his temples. 

“We should ask Woojin. He would know a little bit more about it. He didn’t get a chance to meet Jisung, did he?” The black wolf sigh, leaning back with Minho. “I think there’s more to it than just cheering him up. Something darker.” 

“What should I do?” Minho asked, turning his head, “should I ask him more?” 

“I don’t fucking know. All I know is that there is more to him. Maybe he doesn’t know either. But that energy is too prominent. Be careful, Minho. If you do like him just be careful.” Minho sigh deeply, turning his head again to look back at the ceiling. 

Minho just sigh, resting back on the couch. He felt stupid. So stupid. For all of this. He could have just let this boy go and his brain wouldn’t be so fuzzy. He wanted all of this to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to meet Hyunjin and Felix ♥️


	8. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw;  
> Violence and gore? Sort of?  
> It’s not cute I’m sorry

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
       “Awh Sungie, your little wolf looks so cute when he’s sleeping.” Minho could hear a giggly voice that must have belonged to Hyunjin. Minho ignored it, nuzzling his face into the back of the couch. He must have fallen asleep earlier. He hoped he didn’t look bad. He knew what crying himself to sleep looked like after sleeping. He really hoped his face wasn’t too puffy. 

       “Hmm, he’s had a long day,” changbins voice, “he’ll get up soon.” Changbin wasn’t beside him anymore and it sounded like he had his mouth full of something. Now that he really thought about it there was an amazing aura coming from the kitchen. The boys must have cooked something up. 

       Minho figured that with all of those captivating smells that he had to get up. The elder sigh a moment though, pulling himself up. His eyes were so hard to open. He knew he must’ve looked awful now. He finally let his eyes settle half lidded as he scanned the room. Changbin and Jisungs friends were sat at that little table, stuffing their faces of food. Where was jisung? Minho felt panic as he pulled himself up more, eyes opening wide. Where was he?

       “Hyung?” Next to him? Minho turned and let his eyes settle as they landed on those dark pools of black that he felt captivated in. “Are you okay?” The dark haired boy asked him, eyes just filled with galaxies. He loved them so much. 

       But Minho snapped out of it, shaking his head a moment to release a shaky sigh, “Yeah I just had a nightmare. I’m okay.” He lied, patting the hand that’d made its way over his thigh. Jisungs hands were cold again. He almost forgot that Jisung was a little sick. ”how are you doing?” Minho made sure his voice was low. He didn’t want to alarm the others. 

       Jisung let a weak smile cross the corner of his mouth, “I’m alright. I ate.” He said, patting his stomach with a gentle little laugh that made Minhos cheeks flush, “we’ve been here a few hours now. Changbin said to let you sleep…” jisung paused and brought a hand to Minhos cheek. The sensation of the cool palm made Minho shudder. “I don’t think anyone else noticed how puffy your eyes were but…I hope you’re okay.” Minho nodded quickly and pulled himself away from the boy. He didn’t like how weak he felt with Jisung. 

       “I’m alright…” he turned to the kitchen area where the other three were eating, “we should eat some more, hm?” He could see how Jisung had frozen up when he pulled away, but the younger simply shrugged his shoulders and nodded back in reply. 

       As much as Minho didn’t want to eat cooked food, he couldn’t resist. The food was all so good. And he learned that the humans had made everything. They even mentioned how awful they were at cooking. Bullshit. This food was amazing. Everything made minho release these cute little sounds of content. Changbin had noticed at some point and laughed at him. But he didn’t care. It was delicious. It was so different from what they’d had at home. Shit, he even ate vegetables the humans had made. He really needed to apologize to Seungmin. 

       Most of the rest of the day was pretty quiet. Changbin and Felix had spent the whole day together unpacking Jisungs home. Minho hoped it wouldn’t be worthless. He hoped Jisung would plan to stay a long time. Hyunjin had accompanied Jisung and Minho to outside where the chickens were. After fixing the lock easily, Hyunjin helped Jisung confirm that all of the eggs were fine since Jisung was so freaking clueless about them. He also went on and made sure all of the chickens were okay. Fairies could communicate easily with animals. Hyunjin made sure to yell at Minho for tossing the chickens around the way he had. And he also got irritated that Jisung didn’t know what he was doing. But the fae made sure to explain to Jisung how to take care of them better, and he even helped calm some of the wild ones down. 

       “Thanks for coming.” Jisung smiled, the taller boy nodding in reply with a bright smile. “Ill take better care of them, I promise.”

       “You know…I can ask Felix to stay a little longer. Just until the eggs hatch.” He spoke with a bright glisten in his eyes that made Minho want to melt. 

       “Really…? But what about Christmas. Your families would hate for you guys to miss it.” Jisung pouted then, fingertips petting the small hen that loved escaping so much. 

       “You’d be spending Christmas alone. I’m not having that.” Hyunjin frowned, arms crossed now. 

       “He won’t be alone.” Minho chimed, almost instantly regretting what he said as hyunjin raised a brow to him, “ill be here. We wouldn’t like for our neighbor to be alone on a holiday.” He added, Jisung shooting him this adorable bright eye smile. 

       “Really?” There was too much joy in Jisungs voice for him to back out of it. He didn’t even mind spending the holiday with this boy. He deserved some love and affection. Especially with everything going on. 

       “Yeah. We just have each other in my pack. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind adding one more.” Minhos voice was so soft and Hyunjin must have noticed because his expression had softened so much. Like a proud mother’s. “Chan is really human so every year we do the same thing. Christmas tree, lights. Cookies.” Jisung gasped at that, grabbing Minhos hand. 

       “Seriously? You guys do all that!?” Did jisung not celebrate Christmas? He was so excited over so little. “Oh…how would I get in?” He spoke, face falling again. 

       “We could bring it to you.” Minho spoke, patting Jisungs hand that was still grasping his own. “I’m sure they’d love to use a nicer kitchen. We all have out little houses but Chan’s mini-kitchen gets crowded easily.”

       “would your pack be okay with that?” Hyunjin asked, kneeling down to pet the chicken Jisung had quickly abandoned. 

       Minho nodded, Jisung moving his hand and looping arms around the wolf’s neck to pull him into an unexpected hug. Jisung was like a child that had been told he would be meeting Santa. He was so innocent and cute. Minhos eyes met Hyunjins who were also blinking in confusion. But he let out a comforting laugh, wrapping his arms around the other. 

       Jisung pulled away, smile still bright. So so bright. “Thank you. I haven’t been able to celebrate in ages…” Minho figured that much. Hyunjin didn’t seem to know about Jisungs home life according to his pained expression. “I’m so glad I met you.” Minhos heart couldn’t have been much more than a puddle. Jisung was so pure and everything about him just made Minho want to scream. The bond couldn’t have been affecting him this hard. This had to have all been him. Jisung was something he wanted to protect dearly. With his entire being. 

       “I’ll confirm with Chan that it’s okay.” Minho spoke again, Hyunjin nodding to him. He must’ve been glad his friend was happy. He wondered if deep down Hyunjin knew anything about the boys depression. Both of them seemed oblivious as hell. 

       “You could ask them to come over. I’d like to meet them all.” Jisung spoke back, pulling one of the hens not settled on eggs into his lap, “No one will bother you guys, I promise.” Jisung smiled, kissing the hens head. 

       “Not today. Maybe tomorrow.” Minho chimed, rubbing his fingertips through the little hens feathers. He really wanted to rip it apart but the way Jisung held it so dearly made him feel bad. The chickens were little defenseless pets. Minho was getting too soft. 

☾

       Minho was happy when nightfall finally came. Jisung had set his two friends up in the living room on the couch. Changbin had left earlier in the day. Even though he promised to stay he decided that he rather head home. Minho almost went with him until Jisung wrapped his arms around him and begged him to stay longer. Changbin even told him to stay. So here he was. 

       The white wolf was in that doe-eyed boys bed, the boys head at his lap as he carded his fingers through those dark locks as Jisung spoke. He’d been telling him about school. Among other things. He told him about how he’d met his two dancer friends out there. School. He figured. Hyunjin and Felix were dancers that he met in one of his required classes. Biology, he remembered. They hit it off well and became close. The way he talked about them was so cute. He truly loved those two boys. 

       “Thank you for staying.” The boy spoke then, gazing up to Minho from where he lay. He seemed so content. Minho really hadn’t fought the boy when he decided to lay like this. “I know this is weird…but you being here is so calming. I haven’t wanted to do anything since the other night…when I told you I did this.” He said, pulling his sleeve up to reveal that jagged cut that tugged at Minhos puddle of a heart. 

       “No problem…I’m sorry I yelled at you that night. It was insensitive.” Minho sigh, leaning against the boys headboard, “we’re bonded now. I’m not going anywhere.” He felt his eyes shut, letting a softer breath out now. “I’m going to help you get better. I promise.”

       He felt Jisung pull up from his lap, fingers cool now that Jisungs hair wasn’t through them anymore. He didn’t open his eyes. He was too tired. He could feel Jisung rest his head at his shoulder. “Thank you. This bond thing…is there any chance it’s forcing you to be so kind to me? Because you did want to kill me the other day. You said so.”

       Minho let out a whine as he opened his eyes, looking down at the boy who was staring down at that stupid cut, fingers brushing over the wound he knew would scar. “I thought so at first. But I’ve been told that the bond can’t force us to do anything. It’s just a link…” he felt weird talking about this. He was basically saying he was soft as fuck for the boy. It wasn’t a lie but it felt uncomfortable to say. “I really did want to kill you. Maybe. I think I got weak in those stupid eyes of yours.” Instantly Minho let his head fall back and he let out an aggravated growl to himself. 

       Jisung just laughed, nuzzling into him. Why was he so fucking cute? “So you like my eyes? That’s cute.” He could tell Jisung was smiling wide. He wanted to look but right now he wanted to punch himself in the face for being so cheesy. “I like your eyes too. You come off as such an asshole sometimes but your eyes are so pretty. Like…you have those cute puffy parts under your eyes. I don’t remember what they’re called but they’re so charming.” Minho was going to bust. Jisung was being too cute about his eyes and he was going to explode. “Your laugh too…it’s so unexpected.” Jisung let out a soft laugh of his own before coughing into his shoulder. Fuck. Minho had forgotten again that Jisung was sick as hell. 

       “We should get you some medicine.” Minho whispered. He must have sounded so flustered because Jisung just laughed in reply. 

       “Okay.” He spoke back before sliding from the bed. Minho could feel the cool air as the boy left. Jisung was so fucking warm and he couldn’t wait to rest besides him tonight. He didn’t even want t shift. He just wanted to wrap his arms around him. What the fuck. 

       They headed to the bathroom that Felix and Changbin had unpacked for him, all sorts of little medicine inside the cabinet above the sink. “Mmh…this one?” Minho spoke as he pulled a tiny bottom of cough syrup out. “Is it just a cold?” He asked, taking the little medicine cup off of the top and pouring the liquid till it filled most of the cup. 

       “No clue. But I’m sure I’ll get over it in a couple days.” He smiled, drinking it quickly only to offer a cringe and nose scrunch that was totally worth seeing. Minho would pay to see it again once Jisung had settled his face from the sour taste. “We should get some sleep. It’s getting late…unless you wanted to go home…” Jisungs voice got low. No way. He wasn’t about to leave. He planned on sleeping right beside this stupid kid. 

       Minho pursed his lips, taking one of Jisungs hands into his own, “did I not say I was staying? One night is fine. Changbin went back so the pack won’t worry.” He added, lacing their fingers. He didn’t mean to lace them. It just kind of happened. 

       Jisung nodded to him, offering that cute grin before leading him back into the room and closing his door behind. Wow, for once Jisung was actually closing a door properly. “I have clothes if you need to change - I mean. Unless you’re going to shift. I don’t mind petting you all night again.” Minho wanted to cry. Jisung was so cute. 

       The elder shook his head before pulling up Jisungs covers, “if it’s okay I didn’t want to clean up in the morning…it gets too messy. I’d rather just sleep like this if that’s okay. Unless its weird.” 

       Jisung bit his lip before shaking his head, quickly grabbing a pair of sweatpants as he changed out of his pants. Minho made sure to turn his head for him. Plus he didn’t want to catch any other kinds of cuts. Thighs were popular for that. And fuck did he not want to see that. Jisung then slid in besides him, teeth still latched onto his bottom lip as he tugged the covers over himself. He seemed more nervous than anything all of a sudden. Minho realized he hadn’t slept with Jisung as a human yet. But it wouldn’t be weird, right? 

       “Is this okay?” Minho whispered then, rolling onto his side to look at Jisung who was still biting a little too hard at his lip, “jisung?” The younger took a moment before looking at him with the cutest expression to date. He looked so fucking small and Minho didn’t know what to do. He knew his face had reddened but instead of hiding he just brought a hand to caress the boys dark hair. “Is this okay?”

       Jisung finally let his lip go, those wide dark eyes staring into his soul as he rolled over to face him, cheek pressed against the pillow. “Mhm…” he hummed, scooting himself into Minho just a little. Minho could feel the coolness of Jisungs skin. 

       “You’re freezing.” Minho sigh, scooting even closer before wrapping his arm around the younger. He pulled Jisung to his neck and gave a heavy sigh. He wasn’t sure what the fuck he was doing. He knew his face must’ve been on fire. Jisungs must have been too, his breath was warm at his neck. “Just get some sleep, alright?” He whispered, pressing a light peck to the boys hair for some fucking reason.

       But rather than push him away the younger seemed to finally melt against him, snuggling his face into Minhos neck comfortably, pulling the rest of his body closer to Minho. Minho must have been really warm. Jisung seemed more relaxed the closer they got which only made Minho smile. He felt content too. Despite how he felt about humans he felt absolutely content. He could get used to this, he really could. Jisungs warmth was something else. He found himself dozing off, keeping his grasp comfortably tight around the younger. He felt so at peace. Jisung was the moon. 

☽

Dreaming. He wondered if everyone remembered their dreams so vividly like Minho always did. Usually he’d just be running through the forests. The moon full and the stars shining. But sometimes Minho dreamt a little differently. Minho didn’t know how he felt about dreaming this way. Himself in his human form. He didn’t dream it often but when he did it more than likely had everything to do with stupid human pleasures.

        It had been so long since he felt his body tingle this much. His skin had missed the touches so badly. The feeling of gentle fingers grazing over his abs and chest was so intense. Touches that made him release soft moans. Chan’s touches. 

He should have felt bad about this. Chan would probably find it horrifying if he found out Minho still dreamt of him this way. But he couldn’t stop. He was in such a trance and his body was so warm. He couldn’t pull himself away. This Chan didn’t seem to be able to either. Chan’s lips pressed against his milky skin. Minho felt like he was in a trance. Everything felt so wild yet serene. 

       “Minho…” Chan whispered, leaning up now to press his open mouth onto the others, tongue diving in immediately as Chan wrapped an arm around Minhos back, letting his nails scratch against the soft flesh to only rip more moans from Minhos throat. He was in such a state of bliss. Such euphoria despite how wrong this all was. 

       “I miss you..” Minho let out his breathy moan that only made Chan growl against his lips. He wasn’t sure he really missed Chan all that much, though. 

       Minho threw his head back then as Chan’s lips made their way to his throat, both biting and sucking at the flesh enough to make Minhos mind spin. He missed this so much. He missed being stimulated so much. He missed Chan. 

       But soon knots filled his stomach. Chan’s lips moved from his own causing Minho to pout. Why was he leaving him? Minho shot his eyes opened only to see a different face. Jisung. He tilted his head but this was a dream. He must have wanted to see Jisung. Maybe he should stop acting like Chan was there and replace it with Jisung. Maybe? Was that wrong? Minho pulled himself up, cupping his hand around Jisungs chin. The younger offered that cute grin before leaning in. Minho had never kissed Jisung. He couldn’t imagine what it’d be like. But in his dreams it was heavenly. Jisung tasted so nice. He imagined he was a lot gentler than Chan. 

       Maybe. Because now Minho was lay back on whatever surface he’d imagined, Jisung over top of him and pressing into the kiss. Minho knew he was on fire. Everything felt so hot. Subconsciously did he want Jisung? This wasn’t the bond. This was his own mind doing this. He wanted this human. 

       But then Jisung pulled away. Minho felt the warmth leave and he let his eyes flutter back open. But he wished he hadn’t. This wasn’t Jisung anymore. And it wasn’t Chan. It was something else. A shadowy face that had sharp teeth. A face that couldn’t be Jisung or Chan. No. It wasn’t them at all. This creature had black horns that spiraled to the sides, and its face was black. All of it was black. And it had a fucking tail. A tail with dozens of spikes at the end. Minho could feel himself panicking as he tried to pull himself away but the creature just wrapped its hands around minho, sharp claws cutting into his flesh. Minho was in tears and he was terrified. Those claws lifted up, the blood from Minhos side dripping onto his exposed stomach. He was panting hard now, struggling to move. His head was spinning and he just wanted to wake up. But he couldn’t. Why couldn’t he wake up? The beast piercing red eyes just watched him, his claws scratching down the boys stomach. Minho could feel the blood gather. And he could feel the horrid ripping. He wanted to scream but he was so overwhelmed. He wanted his dreams back. He didn’t want this. The creature leaned down, long tongue slipping from its mouth, teeth barring. It was laughing at him. It was going to rip him apart. Minho finally screamed. 

       “Minho! Minho!” A voice yelled over him. A voice that soothed everything. A voice that made it all go away. “Minho it’s okay I’m here…” 

       “J-jisung.” His voice was so small and he could feel his eyes stinging from the salty tears. He was crying so hard in Jisungs bed. Why? Jisung cupped his face, scanning him as he lay there. What the fuck? What the fuck did he just see? He could feel how panicked he was inside. He could feel those tears streaming down his face. He felt so terrified. 

Jisung breaths were heavy with panic too, he pulled Minho up and wrapped his arms tightly around him, fingertips brushing through Minhos hair. Minho knew his breathing was sporadic. He just clung back to Jisung, burying his face. He felt. A little bad considering how sweaty he was from whatever the fuck he’d just dreamt, but his mind was too flooded. He only saw that stupid face and those deathly teeth. He’d never dreamt that way before. Whatever he saw would haunt him. 

“Oh my god…” jisung whispered, pulling away. Minhos eyes grew wide at the blood that stained the boys sweater. It was so dark and so red. Minho panicked and felt like he’d faint. Jisung just looked at him before pulling his shirt up some to clasp his hands over Minhos stomach. He had cuts there. He could see the blood trickle down onto the bed. He had four long gashes. Four long gashes made by four long claws. “Oh my fucking god.” Jisung repeated before turning on the bedside light. 

Minho kept his eyes at his stomach that was stinging. He could feel the wounds healing themselves but the cuts were so deep. He could feel them. And it hurt so bad. How the fuck had this happened? Nightmares can’t do that? Minho was still panicking. He was still crying and now he knew he was shaking. Whatever he’d dreamt had physically harmed him. 

“What’s going on!?” A startled Felix asked as he rushed in through the door, gasping at Minhos wound. He only looked at the wolf a second before running out. 

Jisung moved his blooded hands as the wounds started to shut more and wiped them onto his shirt, breath heavy as he grabbed Minhos face again, thumbs caressing his cheeks. Minho was shaking so much. He had never been so terrified. Of anything. But whatever had just happened had destroyed him. He looked into Jisungs warm eyes. Jisung didn’t move anymore, he just shushed Minho calmly, keeping his eyes on him. Whatever jisung was doing was helping. Those pretty dark orbs were calming him so much. Minho let out a staggered breath as he clasped a hand over Jisungs, nuzzling into the touch.

Felix returned with Hyunjin who must have slept through the drama, both boys watching the scene closely. “What happened?” Hyunjin asked, his bubbly voice a lot more serious than it had been. “Jisung…what happened here?” He asked, the younger just shaking his head. Minho was glad he hadn’t turned his eyes. He needed those eyes. He needed them so badly. 

Hyunjin came closer, observing the blood that lay between the two. He winced as he noticed the blood was Minhos. The fae gently pressed his digits to Minhos stomach now. Minho wasn’t going to do anything. He was too shaken to do anything. Hyunjin was looking at him but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t rip his eyes away from Jisung or he’d die. He knew he’d die without his eyes. Whatever Hyunjin was doing at his stomach helped him breathe a little better, though. 

After a few more minutes that felt like hours, Minho let his eyes shut fully, head laying into Jisungs palm that must have been tired. He didn’t speak and he was still shaking. But he was more aware now. Aware that whatever had happened was over now. 

“Hey…are you feeling better?” Jisung whispered, moving so that his legs were on either side of Minho, fingertips brushing the tears away. 

Minho nodded, letting out a shaky breath before opening his eyes again. “I…Yeah.” He didn’t really know what to say. He was so shaken and terrified but he didn’t understand what had really happened. How could that have happened?

“You’re safe now…” jisung whispered. But Minho wasn’t so sure. His eyes had finally ripped from jisung and were now meeting Hyunjins. Hyunjin looked just as scared for some reason. He hoped Hyunjin could tell them what happened. Maybe the half-fae could tell them something. Because Minho needed answers. 

“Can…can you call someone for me.” Minho whispered, sniffling as he pulled his head off of Jisung, pulling his shirt down over his healing stomach. “I need them to come here.”

Felix took his phone out, holding it up to show he’d volunteer to call whoever Minho wanted. Minho wanted a lot. He wanted Woojin. He wanted Changbin. Fuck, he wanted Chan. “Can you…can you call Woojin for me?” 

After giving Felix the number, Minho found himself laying back into the bed, jisung holding him closely to his chest now. Jisung was oddly warm despite being so cool earlier. He was so comfortable in the younger males warmth. So comfortable. 

“Your friend is on his way. He’s coming with your alpha, too.” Felix added, settling at the foot of the bed and patting Minhos leg covered by the blanket. “You sure you’re okay?” 

Minho just nodded, offering a weak smile as Jisung kept brushing his fingers through his hair. Hyunjin on the other hand was standing off to the side, still looking concerned. He wanted to ask Hyunjin if he knew anything but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to talk about this right now. Not until Woojin and Chan were here. 

Thankfully the elder two were at the door within a half hour. They’d moved to the kitchen, where Jisung was still comforting him with his hand at his hair. Felix had made some tea which helped too. Minho felt awful keeping these boys from sleep. He didn’t even know what time it was. But he felt absolute relief when Woojin came into the home. And when he saw Chan he felt his breath hitch again. 

“Minho what happened?” Chan asked, kneeling besides him and rubbing circles into his back. He looked so worried and he was out of breath as if he’d ran here. Minho felt awful. He wanted to kiss Chan. He wanted Chan to hold him. But Chan wasn’t his anymore. “They said you were hurt…”

“He woke up with cuts in his stomach.” Jisung spoke, letting his hand slip from Minhos hair. Minho shuddered at the loss of human touch, taking a shaky sip from his tea. “There was a lot of blood but he’s healed up…he wanted Woojin to come.” Jisung peered up towards the eldest and let his fingers slide into Minhos. Minho sigh in content at that. 

Woojin sigh and kneeled down too, patting Minhos hair a moment, “Hey…what happened?” he asked then. His voice was filled with concern while Chan seemed to let out a low growl towards Jisung. Minho could see how he was eyeing jisung as if this was his fault. It wasn’t Jisungs fault. It wasn’t. 

“I just…I had a nightmare. This pitch black monster…it cut into me. It had horns and this spiked tail and-“ he heard a tsk from the fairy who stood over them, Minhos eyes meeting the taller boys who had his hands in his hair. 

“Demon. A demon.” Hyunjins words rang through the house and made Minho shudder again. All of a sudden he felt like hiding away. But Chan’s hand at his back was helping. It really was. 

“Go on.” Chans eyes hadn’t left Jisung. Minho could feel Jisungs hand shaking in his own. 

Minho swallowed hard and set the tea down, “this thing…it just looked at me. I tried to get away and wake up but it just cut into me. I woke up screaming.” He spoke, Jisungs hand tightening now. 

“Why’d you say demon?” Woojin asked the tallest male, hand still moving at Minhos hair. “You know what it is?”

Hyunjin ran fingers through his own dyed hair before nodding, “he said it was black with horns. And a spiked tail. That’s a demon. The only way anyone can see them in flesh is through dreaming. They attack people as they dream. Well, usually. That’s what I’ve heard.” Hyunjin spoke, seeming overly uncomfortable. 

“This is the first time this has ever happened…why would a demon be after me?” Minho was glad he sounded so collected. Because he wasn’t. Inside he was still screaming. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never met anyone it’s happened to. There’s not a whole lot I’ve read about it.” Hyunjin replied. 

“Is there any way a demon attached itself to one of you?” Chan shot, eyes squinting towards Jisung who seemed startled. The whole question was pointed at the younger. 

“Are you implying I did this…?” Jisung seemed hurt. Minho wanted to yell at Chan for accusing Jisung, but Woojin beat him to it. 

“Seriously!? Chan you know what he’s going through. Why would you accuse him of that?” Shit. Shit. Shit. Minho could feel Jisungs fingers slide out of his. Jisung had this pained expression. Woojin turned and must have seen because he stopped speaking and smacked the side of his head gently. 

“Going through what?” Felix spoke up, looking at his friend with sorrowful eyes that made Jisungs breath hitch. “Jisung, is there something going on?”

“Drop it.” Minho nearly shouted, hand tightening around Jisungs. “He didn’t do anything to me. We’ll figure out what happened but don’t blame him. Please.” Felix seemed to take the hint and shut up, eyes still filled with worry for Jisung now. Hyunjin just licked his lips and nodded. Minho knew they’d ask him later. But for now he didn’t want to harm Jisung. He didn’t want the boy freaking out while he was too weak to help him. 

“What would a demon want with Minho?” Woojin whispered then, turning to face Chan whose eyes had finally shifted off of the doe-eyed boy. “Demons don’t just attack for no reason.” Chan’s breath was a little shaky too. Demons weren’t anything to play with. 

“Who knows. Depending on which demon it could be anything.” Hyunjin spoke, settling himself beside Felix. “Whatever it is, isn’t good.”

The room fell silent and Minho felt like crying again. Why would a demon attach itself to minho? He assumed it was him. Demons didn’t go around attacking innocent people. Maybe this was punishment for something. Maybe Minhos past of being an absolute piece of garbage had caught up with him? Maybe the humans he’d killed had finally reached purgatory or something. Why him? 

“I’d rather not…go back to bed.” He sniffled then, Chan giving him a worried look he hadn’t seen in so long. “I can’t.” 

Jisung, though still shaky from being accused of hurting Minho, rest his head against the others shoulder, “ill stay up with you…” Minho felt the corner of his mouth tug at that. Jisung was so warm. He didn’t want him to go anywhere. 

“Should we go…?” Chan asked, Woojin already on his feet. “Do you want us to stay and hang out?”

Minho shook his head, resting into the human who had huddled against him, “I’ll be okay. I was just startled…” he sigh before giving Chan a weak smile, “tell Changbin I’ll be back tomorrow, too. He was a little worried with me staying.” Minho was surprised Changbin wasn’t with them, honestly. Changbin usually had tabs on everything. 

Chan and Woojins faces fell. What? Chan tilted his head, eyes widening at Minho. “He’s not here…?” He spoke, chan finally looking around as if changbin was supposed to be sleeping over too. 

Minho felt himself get cold. He didn’t feel so warm anymore. Not at all. His voice filled with a sharp pain. And his eyes were fogging over, “he went home earlier…” 

“He never got there.” Woojin spoke up, voice filled with panic as well. Where the fuck was he. Where was Changbin? “I…I can try to track him. He wouldn’t have his phone. He…” woojin stopped and pulled out his phone, presumably dialing changbin. 

Jisung squeezed Minhos hand as his head lifted from his shoulder. He had his mouth opened to form a small ‘o’ shape. The other two humans looked concerned too. Felix eyes filled with panic. 

What happened to Changbin? Minho panicked. What the fuck was happening. Where was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for suffering through this trash ;; the fic is starting to pick up the pace tbh


	9. Stay

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
       Morning had come. Minho didn’t want it to. Morning arriving meant that it had been a whole night without knowing where Changbin was. A whole night of crying over what had happened in his dream had filled his thoughts with the worst. The odds of a demon attacking Minho in his sleep and Changbin going missing wasn’t a coincidence. There was a link. A link that made Minho want to die. If anything bad happened to Changbin he wouldn’t know what to do. 

       “Minho…” Jisung pressed his fingers over Minhos shoulder. He looked so tired. They’d been searching the woods all night long for the black wolf. ”we’ve searched this part enough. Let’s check another, okay?”

       For hours they’d found nothing. The snow that had fallen had covered any traces of human or wolf prints. It was impossible to track where the wolf had gone. And Minho felt so guilty. “Where is he…” his voice cracked and Jisung instantly pulled him into a hug. Minho just started to cry again. His best friend. He didn’t know where he was. Yeah, he could feel different waves. But he couldn’t feel Changbins. Wherever he was he wasn’t within any reach of Minhos abilities. And it hurt so badly. 

☾

       More hours passed and Minho felt like throwing up. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He was so tired and he still felt so terrified from his nightmare. Everything was just spinning so fast. Too fast for him. Jisung must have noticed because he was now in front of Minho again, holding his face with those warm hands. “Minho…we will find him.”

       Maybe Jisung spoke magic into the air because suddenly this feeling rose up in his chest. He had picked up something. Waves. Waves he knew well. Minho could feel how weak they were. But he knew it was him. It was. Minho left Jisungs side quickly, shifting and sprinting off. Jisung called after him but he couldn’t stop. Not while he had his scent. 

       Minho stopped in his tracks. Blood. He saw blood and he felt that instant wave of panic. He sniffed the blood and his heart broke. Changbins. He whimpered, sniffing around for his younger friend. He had to find him. He needed to. 

       The wolf stopped, gazing up to the form that was rest against the tree. His eyes went wide. Changbin. He was breathing hard and gripping his side. To Minhos horror he had an arrow stuck there. A hunters arrow. Thank god he was alive, though. That was the only good. Because this was deep in the forest. And Changbin wasn’t in his wolf form. He was sat there covered in blood. As a human. Minho whined again before rushing to Changbin and nuzzling against the younger boys neck. 

       It took Changbin a moment to open his eyes and rest his hand against Minhos head. He wouldn’t brush him off. He was so injured. He’d let the boy touch him for now. “Mmh…you found me.” He laughed weakly, moving slightly. Minho whimpered again and told Changbin through their thoughts that he was going to shift and remove the arrow. Changbin just nodded at that. 

       Minho shifted, not caring that it was freezing cold and his clothes were left with the younger male he’d ran off from. He looked Changbin over before breaking the arrow in half, examining the obvious poison that’d leaked around the wound. “Shit. I can’t take it out like this. We need to get you to the camp.” He growled, pressing his fingers to the wound to stop the blood. 

       Changbin rest his head back, breaths shallow. “I really didn’t think hunters would come this deep…or why they’d shoot me like this. I didn’t shift.” He sigh, wincing at the pressure Minho was applying. “I didn’t even see them. They just fired at me and I hid here. Have you seen anyone?” 

       “No…” Minhos breath was still shaky. He held his hands over the wounds before Changbin looked at him briefly, eyes widening. He must have seen where the cuts at his stomach had healed. 

       “What happened to your stomach?!” He nearly yelled, just tossing his head back and gritting his teeth from the pain in his side. “Fuck…”

       “Don’t move, idiot.” Minho snarled, “we’ll talk about it later. What’s important is figuring out how to move you…” 

       “Minho!” He’d almost forgotten about Jisung. He was glad the human had caught up with him. He felt bad for rushing off without him. Hi Changbin was his priority right now. He was hurt. “Oh shit…” the human gasped out, panting from running after him before tossing clothes to Minhos side. Thank god he brought them. “Are you alright?”

       Changbin nodded as Minho moved his hands to pull the clothes back with him, slipping behind the tree to change despite being covered in the remains of the wolf he ripped from. “Arrow. Hunters. I’m okay, though. But it’s not safe out here…you shouldn’t have come. They fired at me without even thinking. I could have been a fucking human.” He breathed out, pressing his fingers where Minhos had been. 

       Minho shook his hair off before returning to his friends side, scooping him up carefully. Changbin just wonder in reply and even smacked Minho hard at the shoulder. “I know it hurts but we can’t leave you here. I’m sorry.” He hissed, ignoring the hit. He knew his friend was in pain. And though that poison wouldn’t kill him he knew that it was keeping him from healing. 

       Jisung bit his lip, staying close to Minho as the elder started walking in the direction of their camp. “I brought some medicine with me…would that help?” Minho stopped a moment as jisung dug through the book bag he’d brought, taking out some pain pills which Changbin quickly snatched up, “here…” jisung added, holding out a water bottle for the boy. Minho was glad jisung came prepared. 

       “Thank you.” Changbin sigh out, holding the water bottle to his chest as Minho started to walk again, Jisung slugging the bag back over his shoulder. “Hopefully the others aren’t looking for me…they should be at home where it’s safe.”

       “If there are hunters around nowhere is safe.” Minho frowned, holding Changbin securely. “I shouldn’t have let you go home alone.” 

       “Tsk,” The younger clicked his tongue, “even if you came with me we’d still be in trouble. I didn’t see the hunters at all.” Changbin rolled his eyes. He seemed to be fine despite the circumstances. Minho was grateful they’d found him when they did. “Minho,” he added with a stern look, “why are you all cut up?”

       Jisung shrunk beside him and offered a saddened sigh, “demon. At least that’s what Hyunjin said.”

       Changbin nodded in absolute disbelief, “of course. Hunters and a fucking demon. Why not.” The elder then growled in Minhos arms, head falling back in complete irritation for the whole situation. 

       Minho couldn’t blame him. He just offered a sigh and continued on, Jisung making sure to stay extra close. Minho doubted hunters would attack in the day but after seeing Changbin all messed up he wasn’t so sure. Something very menacing was going on. And it was almost too much for the wolf to handle. 

       “What are the odds that some demon messes with you the same night I get shot by an invisible hunter?” The younger pressed, the fairy lights noticeable in the distance. “That’s too much of a coincidence, isn’t it?”

       “It definitely is.” Jisung whispered besides them, arm latched right around Minhos. Minho noticed how he kept shrinking into him  
It worried him.

       Minho frowned and turned his gaze to the black wolf, “Are you sure it was even a hunter?”

       “I don’t fucking know anymore. It doesn’t make sense. Everything’s been fine since those other packs vanished. Nobody has bothered us until…” changbin stopped himself, he must have known Minho would throw him to the ground in a heartbeat if he tried blaming jisung. 

       Jisung sigh and gave a weak nod that made Minho want to cry, “Yeah…since we got here. I don’t think Felix or Hyunjin have anything to do with what’s happening. Maybe it is me?” 

       Minho offered Jisung a weak look before reaching the gate, pushing it opened to a panicked Seungmin. Minho was thankful he was here, though. Seungmin could get the arrow out easily. 

       “Jesus…what happened?” Seungmin had his mouth gaped slightly before snatching Chanbgin from Minho and rushing to his small house with the green door. The other two followed close behind as Seungmin lay the younger at his table. 

       “Seungmin I'm fine, calm down.” Changbin lied, resting his arms behind his head as Seungmin rushed around to gather whatever weird herbs he’d need to help the black wolf. 

       “No. You’re not.” The boy spoke back irritably as he went back and set all kinds of shit onto the table. “This is going to sting.” Seungmin spoke then, pulling the rest of the arrow out and quickly placing some leafy thing onto the males side. 

       Changbin cursed out immediately before settling, head rolling back against the wooden table as his hands now gripped the edges above his head. “Jesus Christ…” he winced, letting out more staggered breaths before finally settling down. 

       Seungmin let out a long sigh before turning to face Minho, “hunters? Where?” He was especially worried about hunters. He knew members of the pack who were killed back then. Seungmin was really sociable. “I’ll tell the others to come back.” Seungmin picked up his phone and immediately dialed Woojin. Minho just hoped that the others were safe. 

       “Is jeongin alright?” Minho whispered out as Jisung finally let go of his arm, “he didn’t go, did he?”

       “No. Chan wouldn’t let me.” The small voice spoke from behind, Minho giving a content sigh back. “Are there really hunters again, hyung?” 

       “I never saw them. I don’t know innie.” Changbin replied, pulling himself upright with a wince. 

       Jisung settled himself down in one of the chairs, staring at his fingers as he released a shaky sigh that only worried Minho more. He hoped the younger wasn’t blaming himself for what had happened. Minho didn’t think any of this was his fault. 

       As Seungmin spoke on the phone Minho made his way to Jisung, kneeling down in front of him to bring a hand to the boys face. “Hey…none of this is your fault, okay?” Jisung nodded weakly, eyes still fixated on his fingers that were loosely at his lap. He didn’t answer. Minho just sigh and let his thumb caress the boys cheek, “thank you for helping me by the way.” Changbin arched his brow, eyeing the two, “I don’t know what’s happening but please don’t blame yourself. If it was you don’t you think I would have been attacked days ago?” 

       Jisung raises his eyes to Minhos finally, letting out another little sigh. “I know…I cant help it.” He whispered, leaning forwards so his forehead could rest at Minhos shoulder. 

       “What happened last night?” Jeongin spoke up, watching Minho almost as closely as Changbin was. Maybe it was because of how sweet he was being to this human. Jeongin really seemed surprised by it. 

       Minho let his hand settle at the nape of Jisungs neck, letting out a little huff, “I was attacked in my sleep last night. During a dream. I’m okay, though. Just a little shaken.” He spoke. “I’m alright.” He replies again into Jisungs hair, Jeongins eyes never leaving him. 

       Jeongin didn’t seem convinced. He just crossed his arms. “They’re on their way. They didn’t see anyone else out there. Wherever they are they’re gone. At least for now. They’re bringing along those two humans. Just for safety purposes. Since the hunters are already attacking us for no reason we might as well keep them safe here. Just in case.” Seungmin frowned, putting the phone down and checking quickly underneath the leaf he’d placed at Changbins side. 

       “Can we go to your place…it’s cold.” Jisung shuddered, pulling off of Minhos shoulder. Minho nodded and rubbed the boys shoulders. 

       “I’ll be back in a bit. Let me know when the others get here.” Minho spoke as he pulled up with the shaken male. “Changbin call me if you need anything, Alright?” He spoke as changbin waved him off. Changbin seemed like he’d be fine. But it was still scary to see him with an arrow wound like that. Whatever was going on was bad. 

       Minho got Jisung in front of the little fire in his home quickly, still rubbing the younger males shoulders. “You should get a shower…” jisung whispered then, pulling one of the blankets from the other night around him, “ill wait here.” 

       “Are you sure?” He asked, cupping the boys face. He wasn’t sure how he felt about leaving Jisung alone right now. “I’ll be fast, I promise.” He whispered before pressing a little kiss to Jisungs hair. The younger smiled at that and gave him this weak unsure nod. Minho would be sure to be fast. He didn’t want to leave Jisung alone too long at all. 

       Minho showered quickly, getting all of the dried blood off of himself. He washed his hair and scrubbed himself clean like he always did before sliding a loose sweater and some pants on. He really didn’t feel like walking around so exposed. Minho let out a pleasant sigh as he went back towards where he’d left the younger. Except jisung wasn’t there. He wasn’t settled there anymore. The blanket lay by the fireplace. It wasn’t wrapped around that stupid human. Minho cursed, looking around for any signs of the boy. 

       “Jisung?” He called out questionably, heat rising in his throat. He felt like suffocating. He couldn’t let jisung out of his sight. He felt that stupid panic rising before he finally stopped in his tracks, a noise coming from just outside his room. 

       He rushed outside and peered around before heading towards the back that faced the wooded area. Jisung was there, sitting against the wall. He was shaking. Minho soon saw why and that stupid panic only grew. The younger had blood dripping from his sleeves. He looked paler than before, and he was crying again. Minho felt like breaking down. He rushed to Jisung and grabbed at his wrists, examining that the boy must have scratched the wound open. “Jisung…” Minho didn’t realize how broken his voice sounded. 

       Jisungs broken eyes met Minhos as he shivered from the cold. He must have been out here the entire time Minho showered. He was freezing. “I’m sorry…” he whispered out, tears silently falling as Jisung just turned away from him. “I’m sorry I did all of this…”

       Minho shook his head and pulled the younger up in his arms to rush back inside, laying him in front of the fireplace again before securely wrapping the blanket around the two of them as he held the younger in his lap. He hated this human so much. He rocked jisung gently, hands in his hair and at his back despite the younger seeming to just want to pull away. “You didn’t do anything…I told you that.”

       “N-no I did.” Jisung was starting to sob and Minho was really worried about his arm. The elder stopped a moment to grab the boys wrist securely, fingers pressed amongst the wound that he silently clotted. 

       “No you didn’t.” Minho repeated then, the younger shivering against him before facing him. There was a sadness Minho couldn’t place in those dark eyes. 

       “That…the demon you were talking about. I’ve seen him too.”

       Minho paused and gave jisung a look that must have made the other feel ever worse. Because he pressed himself back into Minhos shoulder, the wetness of tears dropping down his chest. “What do you mean, you’ve seen him?”

       “I…yesterday when you described it. I…Ive been having nightmares for weeks about something like that. It never hurt me but…it’s been in my head. I didn’t want to bring it up. I didn’t want to be at fault but…” jisung was shaking so much. His breaths were so staggered again. Minho could tell he was just as terrified of this thing as he’d been, “When Chan…when he blamed me for it I…I couldn’t take it. I didn’t want to be the reason you’d been hurt. But I am.”

       Minho pulled jisung off of him, face in his hands. The younger tried pulling away but Minho held him firmly. “Jisung,” the younger just sobbed out at that before finally opening his sore eyes, “we will fix this. It’s okay.” 

       It wasn’t really okay. Jisung has just admitted to knowing about this demon. Which could only mean the demon really had latched onto jisung. He wondered if that’s why his aura had been so dark. He felt so stupid for not realizing it before. But he couldn’t be mad. He refused to blame jisung for any of this. “Hey…stop crying.” He whispered then, brushing thumbs over the wetness forming at the boys eyes. “It’s okay.” He assured again. 

       Jisungs breaths got more controlled and he could see the boy relax in his grasp. Minho sigh at that, still brushing his fingers over the boys pale and strained face. 

       “I’m so sorry.” He whispered softly before letting out a jagged breath, “I shouldn’t have called for help that day…I should have just frozen to death.” Minhos face fell then. He didn’t want to hear that. He didn’t want to hear that even if he at one time wanted that, too. 

       “Stop.” Minho spoke before Jisung shook his head and gave him this empty look. Jisung was full of guilt. He was so full of guilt and Minho didn’t know what to do. 

       He was sure pressing his lips into Jisung wasn’t the best idea. But that’s what he did. He pulled the dark-eyed boys face to his and had his lips against his. They were chapped and cold but also soft in a way. He sigh pleasantly as he pulled Jisung closer to him, the younger not pushing him off at all for some reason. Minho pulled himself away a moment, scanning Jisungs expression. He still looked empty but his eyes had widened a bit. “I’m…” Minho stopped and just bit at his bottom lip. Maybe kissing him was a bad thing. Shit. 

       Or maybe not. Because now Jisung had pressed back into him, a hand at Minhos hair which was unexpected. Jisung was seriously kissing him back. In some weird ass dimension Minho and this human were actually sharing a kiss. Minho didn’t want it to stop. He let his hands wrap around the younger securely, melting against the boy who had his lips to his. He felt so warm. So warm all of a sudden. Jisung sigh pleasantly, letting his lips part. Was this seriously happening? Minho just followed along, pressing into the kiss as Jisungs fingers tugged his hair. 

       Minho was in such a trance as he kissed the other. He hadn’t felt this way since Chan. It’d been so long since he felt so light. He could feel Jisungs fingers leaving his hair, opting to press against his neck instead. Everywhere Jisungs fingers was warm. He let his mouth part more, tongue flicking into the others mouth. He could hear Jisung let out a tiny moan against his lips, shivering into the touch. 

       He wasn’t sure if he should be doing this at all. Why was he doing this? He just let his thoughts melt away, lips moving along Jisungs. Minho sigh, catching his breath before diving in again, his hand deciding to pull the younger boys shirt up so they could press against his back. Jisung just seemed to melt even more, pressing himself even closer. Minho thought he was about to fall backwards but he quickly caught himself, arm supporting the two as jisung looped his arms around Minhos neck now. He really hadn’t expected any of this to happen. He was certain he should stop soon. Jisung wasn’t in the best state for even this. Not at all. 

       Minho let his fingers trace along Jisungs lower back before halting, the feeling of that slice from the fence the other day bringing his back to his senses. He let his hand slide from the boys soft skin to press against his chest, pushing Jisung back a bit before he could sit himself up again. “Jisung…” he finally pulled away, shivering while he caught his breath. 

       Jisung pulled away, eyes widening as if he’d just realized what they were doing. But he didn’t say anything, he kept his hand at Minhos neck, thumb soothing over his skin. Minho felt so hot, letting the blanket slip from around him so he could get some relief from the cooler air. His hair that was still wet was now hung in his eyes and he knew his sweater had started to hang off his shoulder. His appearance probably wasn’t helping with the way Jisung stared at him. The younger just looked starved. 

       “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have-“ Minho started only to be pulled back into Jisung again. Jisung didn’t seem bothered at all when their lips were connected. But Minho wasn’t sure how to feel about all of this. Why the fuck had he kissed him? Minho sigh against the younger males lips, shaking his head as he pulled away again. ”Jisung…we should stop.”

       “Why?” Minho hadn’t expected a reply. He just bit his lip, leaning back as he held himself up with both arms now. He must have looked dazed because the way jisung watched him was so mesmerizing. “Why should we?” He breathed, fingers moving from Minhos neck to slip underneath of that loose sweater he probably shouldn’t have worn, the warm fingers tracing his stomach. 

       As much as Minho wanted to continue whatever this was, he couldn’t. He pulled Jisungs hand from his shirt, lacing the fingers together before releasing a heavy sigh, looking at the younger. “We just should, okay?” Jisung took a moment to finally look down to their fingers and give this tiny nod. Minho wasn’t sure what the hell had just happened or how to even move on from it. 

       “You gonna blame the bond again?” The younger boy gave this weak forced laugh. “Because it wasn’t the bond that made me kiss you back.” 

       Minho knew the inside of his cheek was bleeding from how hard he’d been biting at it as Jisung and him just sit there in the dark room, “no…I wasn’t going to…but…” Minho wasn’t sure if that were true. Jisung was a human. Minho didn’t like humans. But all of a sudden he liked jisung. A lot. There wasn’t really explanation for it. It wasn’t like soulmates were a real thing. It could have only been the bond doing this. 

       Jisung pulled his hand away, pulling Minhos sweater over his shoulder before pulling himself up, rolling his blooded sleeve up at one arm as if he wanted Minho to see the wound. “Forget it.” Jisung rolled his eyes and started towards the door like he had someplace to be. 

       Why was he so mad? Minho growled and lift off of the floor, hand slamming against the door Jisung was just about to pull open. The younger turned in shock, “What the hell are y-“ he didn’t let him finish. His stupid heart was telling him to just kiss him again. He didn’t know why. He had the younger boys back pressed against the door, pressing another kiss onto those lips. Jisung let out a huff but pressed back into it. Before Minho knew it his hand was at Jisungs face, fingertips dancing in the dark hair that lay over his cheeks. 

       They kissed a little longer before Minho finally pulled away, resting his forehead into the others shoulder. “Jisung…stay.” He whispered then, fingertips still at Jisungs hair. 

       Jisung didn’t respond for a moment, his breaths were heavy from all of the kisses. Minho hadn't really given him an opportunity to catch his breath. “I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t still be here. You think it’s the bond doing this to us…and even if it was, being here isn’t good. You’ll get hurt again.”

       Minho looked up at the boy, letting his fingers slide down to cup Jisungs chin, thumb caressing his abused bottom lip, “no…it wasn’t the bond. That was all me, Jisung. We’ll figure out what’s going on. We can get that thing away from you, I promise.” He didn’t know how he’d do that. But he really didn’t want Jisung to run away.

       “We should go back to Jeongin…they’re probably here by now.” Minho whispered then, the younger giving another nod. “It’ll all be okay…I promise.”

       “Okay…” jisung didn’t sound convinced with Minho at all. But he calmed, lacing their fingers again.

       Minho offered the best smile he could before releasing his grasp at Jisungs chin, leaning in to press a gentler kiss. He wasn’t sure how he felt. He was still sure the bond had made him like this. But for Jisungs sake he’d just go with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for hunters and a dash of minsung


	10. You should leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the love on this fic. It hit 1K hits which I assume is a good thing xD so thank you c:

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
       Minho felt stupid. Rather than going out the door he had Jisungs lips at his again, pressed close to the younger male. He didn’t understand himself at all. And jisung was right, this wasn’t good. This demon that was consuming Jisung had physically attacked him as he slept. They’d have to find a way to stop him. Otherwise Minho wasn’t sure he’d get up the next morning. 

       Jisung was the one to break the kiss this time, fingertips brushing over Minhos lips. “Okay…We should go. They’re waiting.”

       Minho nodded, head tilting as his eyes fixated at Jisungs reddened bottom lip that he’d made into a chew toy just seconds before, “maybe we should settle down first…” he hated how smooth his voice was right now. Usually his voice was soft but this was amplified. It was dripping with desire Minho knew wasn’t possible right now. He had to stop. 

       The younger nodded and let his head hit the door, eyes closing. He could feel how fast Jisungs heart was beating against his chest. He hadn’t pulled himself away yet. He was still in this trance just from kissing the boy. Jisung let out a deep sigh before finally looking back to Minho with those fucking eyes, “How come it didn’t attack you before?” 

       Minho was a little taken aback by the question. But he quickly composed himself, inching away from the boy a little, hand against the door holding him from melting down into the boy again. “I don’t know. Is it because I was a wolf, maybe it can only hurt people?” He whispered, voice sounding way too thirsty still. 

       “‘Maybe. If you decide to sleep with me again you should shift.” Jisungs voice was low now, fingertips still tracing Minhos lips. “Maybe you shouldn’t be in the same room again. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

       Minho could hear the youngers voice crack halfway through his sentence. He nuzzled his face into the boys neck then, pressing little kisses to the skin, “I’m not leaving you alone. I’ll be okay.” Minho was lying. He wasn’t sure he’d be okay. Only time would tell. 

       Eventually the boys pulled themselves away from each other, making sure they were completely composed before going to see the others. The last thing either of them wanted was a chorus of their closest friends reading into where they were. He certainly didn’t want Changbin to find out that he’d nearly lose himself over a human.

       “Took you guys long enough.” Chan spoke as soon as Minho opened the door to his alphas home, “changbin told us about the arrow. We didn’t see anything out there.” Chan was turned, reading through something that Minho couldnt make out. 

       “Is he okay?” Jisung croaked our, causing Chan to whip around to finally face the two. He seemed to give Minho this weird look. He better not have noticed anything. The very last thing he’d ever want in his life was for Chan to see him with anyone else. He couldn’t bare it. 

       But Chan quickly turned again, hands sliding into his pockets. “He’s doing better.” Shit. His tone had changed. “He was shaken but he decided to crack jokes so I figure he’s well enough.” Chan sigh and let his fingers take through his hair, “I can’t help but blame you three humans. I…I want you three to leave in the meantime. I don’t want the hunters thinking anything happened because of you three. Ever since you got here…I don’t want bad things happening to my pack.” Chan’s expression was so cold. He was so cold. 

       Jisung seemed to shrink into Minho, “Are you kidding me? You said he was fine. I’m not leaving him.”

       “I’m not changing my mind, Minho. I don’t trust him. I don’t trust them. We were fine till they got here.” Chan’s time was getting more irate all of a sudden. 

       “He’s not going anywhere.” Minho knew his eyes were shooting daggers. But fuck Chan right now. He wasn’t having this bullshit. No. 

       “No…he’s right-“ jisung spoke before Minho turned, pulling Jisung towards him. Right now he was furious with Chan. So little had set him off so hard. He pulled Jisung close, hand slipping to the smaller males, bringing the hand to his lips to press a gentle peck. “You’re staying. With me.” He could care less if it hurt the elder. Fuck him. 

       Minho could feel Chan slide from the table and turn away. Good. Jisung shivered a moment from the tension that Minho had caused before Minho pressed their foreheads together, whispering a small ‘sorry’. “He’s not going anywhere, Chan. Unless you plan on sending me away, too. Whether you like it or not I’m helping him get rid of this thing.” 

       Jisung kept his gaze away from Chan, staying close behind Minho. He felt bad he did that so suddenly. He hadn’t even considered how Jisung would feel about it. But he was mad. So mad. 

       “Get out.” Chan whispered then, Jisung shivering against Minho. “Leave him with Changbin. I want to talk to you in private.” Chan wasn’t asking. He was demanding. Minho started to retort but Chan’s eyes were filled with rage, “Minho. You have five seconds before I rip your throat out.” Jisungs eyes were wide. 

       “Fine. But I’m not changing my mind.” Minho barked back, lacing his fingers with Jisung before tugging the younger outside. He made sure to slam the door behind as loud as he could. He didn’t even stop to check on Jisung, he dragged him with him to Changbins door, growling out in frustration. 

       Jisung slipped his hand away, eyes still wide. Minho let out a shaky breath before cupping that boys face with both hands, “I’m so sorry…I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry.” Minho didn’t know why he suddenly felt like throwing up. He didn’t feel right about wha they just done. And it was quickly catching up to him. He probably hurt Jisung a lot. He didn’t want that. 

       “It’s okay…” Jisungs eyes softened, a hand cupping over Minhos, “I’m not mad. I’m fine.” He assured. He couldn't read Jisung. He could have been lying. “Just…talk to your alpha. I’ll be okay.” Jisung whispered before glancing back to Changbins door, “maybe…”

       Minho let out another shaken breath before knocking at his friends door, letting his hands slide back to his sides. He felt so cold, too. He just felt sick and his head was spinning. Thankfully Changbin answered quickly, seeming to pause and squint his eyes as he saw the two. Minho was relieved to see Hyunjin and Felix poking their heads from the couch. Jisung was safe here. 

       “Can you please keep him here for a little…it’s Chan.” Minho whispered, raking a hand through his tosseled hair. “Please. Just for a little.” Minho sounded so broken. He knew that. Jisung knew. Changbin knew. 

       Changbin let out his own irate sigh before opening the door more, “Yeah it’s fine. I won’t bite.” He half-smiled, jisung seeming to relax beside him. “Plus his friends are worried about him. I might as well house your humans for a little.” 

       Jisung turned to Minho for a moment before heading passed the black wolf, walking towards one of changbins couches to settle besides Felix who seemed happy to see him. “Minho. I don’t like this but I’ll take care of him. I promise.”

       Minho peeked inside, jisung giving him a reassuring smile before the wolf pulled himself back out, gaze set to Chan’s door again. “I’ll be back…thank you.”

      “I don’t know what’s freaking you out so much but I love you. Stay calm, Alright? Everything will be fine.” Minho was glad he had Changbin. Even if he knew Chanbin certainly didn’t like Jisung and would probably hate him once he found out about the demon thing, he truly loved Changbin. A friend willing to do anything for him. He was thankful. 

       He let out another quick apology before heading back to the house that was sure to raise his blood pressure. He let out a shaky sigh, quickly composing himself and resting his face. He wasn’t going to let Chan know he was nervous. Or scared. He was going to stand up. He had a bond with Jisung. Though he didn’t know why he felt the way he did, he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t sending Jisung away. Jisung needed them. If jisung died he would be broken. Chan had to have known that. 

       Minho pushed the door open, Chan sat at his table with his face at his knee that was pulled up beside him. He hated how beautiful this stupid silver wolf was. He hated how he was still so hung up after a year. Even though the bond with Jisung was messing with him emotions he certainly wasn’t over Chan. Not for breaking his heart. 

       “Chan.” Minho started. Chan had noticed he’d come in but just sat there. It pissed him off. “You wanted to talk, so talk.”

       Chan let out an irate tsk. “What the hell are you doing, Minho.” Chan’s eyes were now fixated on him, “of all people I never expected you to fall for a human. And you can’t even use that bond shit on me, it won’t work. Bonds don’t make you feel emotions. You’ve known that boy for just days and you’re already in fucking love. The way you looked at him…” Minho didn’t know about love. But he truly did feel something for the human. Whatever it was he didn’t know. It happened to fast. 

       “So when you imprinted on Woojin it wasn’t the bond that made you tear my fucking heart out?” Chan grimaced at that, peering away again. “Look at me!” Minho yelled, fists clenched. 

       “The bond didn’t make me chose him over you.” The alpha glared, finally getting up to stand in front of Minho. Minhos heart was racing in too many different ways. He was angry. And he was sad. And he was starving for attention. But he was mostly mad. “He’s my soulmate. I fell in love with him the moment I saw him.”

       Minho could feel that nauseous feeling rise in the pit of his stomach. He knew his brows were knit by the way Chan’s expression changed. He could tell that his anger had completely left his face. He would probably start crying. He hated this. He hated all of this. “So…” Minhos voice cracked. Shit. “So you just never gave a shit about me?” Minho knew his lip quivered. And he knew that his eyes were swelling. He didn’t want this. 

       “That’s not true.” Chan spoke back, raising a hand to brush against Minhos cheek. No. ‘Don’t fucking touch me.’ Minho wanted to yell that so hard. But instead he shuddered, smacking the hand away as his eyes swelled up more. His vision getting blurrier by the second. “I loved you, Minho. I did.” Liar. He’s lying. 

       Minhos thoughts were panicking. He felt so sick. So sick. “No…you didn’t.” Minho smiled, a pained and sickened smile. He felt so done. He wanted to leave. 

       Chan bit at his lip, pulling himself away some. “I never meant to hurt you…I shouldn’t have cheated. I shouldn’t have don’t that to you. Woojin wasn’t aware that we were together. This is all on me. Okay?” 

       Did it even matter? Minho felt so weak inside. His heart that Jisung had melted was now freezing over. He felt so cold and sick. Minho looked away, teeth chattering as he let out a shaky sigh. Then those stupid tears. Why was he crying? He didn’t give a shit about Chan anymore. Why was he crying? He had Jisung. Right? Wait. Did he? Minho brought his sleeve to his eyes, wiping them quickly. 

       “I’m sorry…” Chan continued, raking a hand through his blonde hair, “I don’t think I’m wrong about your human. I know it upsets you but…he’s dangerous. They all are.”

       “If he leaves he might kill himself. Then guess who dies, me.” Chan winced at that. And Minho knew through all those shaky words that he was crying. He really hated crying. So fucking much. It stung. 

       Chan didn’t say any more. He pulled Minho close, rubbing his back. Minho didn’t stop him. As much as he wanted Chan to disappear he wanted comfort. He wanted Chan’s comfort. It was wrong. He’d just kissed Jisung and he’d bonded to him for some reason. But here he was, feeling absolute warmth with Chan. He felt disgusted with himself. 

       “He stays. Or I go, too.” Minho spoke through sniffles, shaking in the older males grasp. ”for good.”

       Chan pulled away, eyes searching Minhos face. “…Minho.”

       Minho growled at himself before pressing a light kiss to the corner of Chan’s mouth. He thought he’d feel a little more but he felt nothing. Nothing at all. Chan pulled himself from Minho, staring at him with those soft eyes he used to love. “Nothing…” Minho laughed hoarsely before shoving Chan off of him, “I’m so fucking stupid.” He shook his head then, turning away from Chan. “He stays. That’s final.” Minho didn’t wait for Chan to reply because he slammed the door behind him as he was met with the cold air, stinging across his face where he’d cried. Shit. He cried. He couldn’t face the others. Not yet. Jisung was safe for now, he knew that. He would check on him later. 

       The wolf let out a tense breath before quickly shifting and dashing off passed the homes and into the safe space. Shifting was heaven. Shifting felt right. He could hear Chan calling for him from behind but he needed to get away. He needed a moment to himself. A few moments. He couldn’t stand this any longer. He just wanted to be free. 

•──────────⋅☾Jisung☽⋅──────────•  
       There was a lot to take in. This demon that he’d been seeing for weeks had attacked Minho last night. He had let Minho cry in front of him. He couldn’t bring himself to tell them that he knew the demon Minho was talking about. That the demon had showed up in dreams simply watching him from afar. It terrified him. But not as much as it had Minho. This wolf who had bonded them accidentally and had come off as a major asshole was so broken about being attacked. His stomach had bled from the demons claws and jisung wanted to vomit at his guilt. He wanted to see him so bad. 

       For two, when jisung did finally open up about what had happened he was consumed with so much guilt. He knew he’d been the reason Minho had been attacked. And with Changbin being harmed as well he couldn’t hide it anymore. But he didn’t know how to tell him. He frustratedly just went outside and hurt his arm. The weird thing is he didn’t really want to hurt himself that time, he was just angry with himself and just clutched his arm. He didn’t really mean to break his cut open like that. What really shocked him was how Minho told him that it wasn’t his fault. How he sat there and held him close. How he kissed him. That was definitely unexpected.

       Jisung didn’t know if he believed Minho when he kissed him. This same wolf had blamed the bond twice. Jisung didn’t feel any different about the bond. He of course told Minho that he may have been able to tell him things easily because of it but the truth was he just liked him a lot. He was awfully pretty. And he saved his life. That counted for something, right? 

       Jisung brushed his fingertips over his lips. He could still feel the warm press of Minhos lips there even after hours. Yeah, hours. He wondered where Minho had gone but after seeing Chan briefly cursing outside he figured he just wanted time to himself. Jisung knew Minho would be safe out there. But whatever Minho and Chan talked about had really hurt the elder male. It kind of scared Jisung. He didn’t want Chan to hate him. 

       He let his fingers slide back down to his lap as Hyunjin rest his head at his shoulder. He wasn’t sure how long they’d even been there now. He knew hours. But how many? “How long has it been?” He started, voice low and soft, “he’s been gone a long time…”

       Changbin had kind of spoken to him earlier. But Jisung has opted to silence with him. He didn’t want the black wolf to hate him anymore than he already did. He could see it when he met the wolf despite being as tired as he’d been. He could tell Changbin had something against him. He’d probably kill him once he found out the demon was latched onto him and had been the reason Minho was hurt. ”he’s probably still running. When Minho goes off he stays out forever.” Changbin seemed tense. 

       “Thanks for letting us stay like this. How’s your side?” Felix chimed, settled at the far end of the couch. “I can’t believe after all these years there are still hunters running around…and on protected land? Have you guys told anyone yet?” 

       Changbin shook his head with a soft sigh, “my side is fine. It’s just healing like shit from the poison. And it’s useless telling anyone. They were annoyed enough when they gave us the land. They’re probably looking forward to having it emptied once those hunters kill us.” Jisung tensed up besides hyunjin. “Not that we’ll give them a chance. Anyone who crosses here without permission is fair game to kill.” His eyes met with Jisungs a moment before gazing back outside. 

       Jisung wasn’t sure how he felt about that look. That look bothered him but he understood. Changbin didn’t like him. That was fine. 

       A sudden knock at the door caused the dark haired boy to shiver in place, Hyunjin patting his back. He must’ve jumped a little too much against his friend. Changbin sigh and pulled from besides the window, opening the door to Chan who looked even more defeated than earlier. The alpha pushed his way in and had his eyes hard on Jisung. 

       “Where is he?” He asked blunt. His voice was so dark. Jisung just shuddered against the fairy, gaze leaving Chan’s to stare at his shaky hands. “Jisung.”

       Jisung winced at the way Chan spoke his name. It was a demand mixed with disgust. He hated it. “I don’t know. He just told me to stay here before going to talk with you.” Chan growled at that, “I don’t know where he went…”

       “Use the bond. Where is Minho?” Chan’s voice was almost as shaky as Jisungs hands. It must’ve been too long without Minho being there. Or he was just ticked off. Jisung was scared regardless. 

       “H-how can I do that?” Jisung felt himself being pulled from his seat and moved to be shoved against the wall directly at the side of the couch. He couldn’t even breathe at the sudden force. 

       The alpha had him pressed hard into the wall, fists balled at the sweater that Minho had given him earlier. His eyes were dark and he looked so different from before. This Chan wasn’t playing games. “Think about him. Where is he.” His tone wasn’t questioning at all. He was ordering jisung to tell them where he’d gone. 

       Hyunjin was the first one up, watching the scene with anger in his eyes. “Let his arm go.” The fairy spoke then, Jisungs eyes widening. He didn’t realize Chan had gripped his wrist. He didn’t even notice the blood dripping down his fingers. 

       Chan’s nails were pressed firm at the wound Minho had closed earlier. But it didn’t hurt. Jisung was too scared to hurt. But soon Chan released him, letting jisung slump slightly against the wall. “I…I don’t know how to find him. I’ve been thinking about him this whole time but I can’t find where he is. I don’t know.” Chan just growled in response and turned away, Changbin even looking shocked by his alphas behavior. “I want to know where he is too…but I just don’t know how.”

       Felix has gotten up then, pulling Jisung into a secure hug as his eyes flared up at Chan’s. He didn’t say anything but his expression spoke volumes. It made Chan bring his palm to his forehead and give an irate sigh. 

       “I’m sorry…I.” He growled to himself, Changbin staying back against the window again. “If you think hard. You can find him. Or at least tell us he’s okay…”

       “I think he’s fine…” jisung whispered back, rubbing his arm as Felix pressed his grasp down over it to stop the blood. “Am I supposed to feel different if he’s not?” Truthfully jisung felt nothing. If he was supposed to feel Minho he didn’t. Not really. 

       Chan let out another sigh before turning to Changbin, “let’s go get him. He’s pissed off and who knows what he’ll do out there. He’s such an idiot.” Chan shook his head and grabbed Changbins arm, the younger shoving him off suddenly. 

       “Maybe if you hadn’t broken his heart he’d be fine. Ever since you fucked him over he’s been like this. Leave him alone and let him blow off steam.” The black wolf said with a click of his tongue. 

       Broken his heart? Jisungs head spun. What had Chan done to Minho? Not that any of this was important right now. All of a sudden he wanted to know where Minho was, too. It’d been hours since he felt comfortable and he needed that wolf to come back to him. He didn’t know why but he really felt safe with the other. 

       “Changbin. I’m not asking again. Please. What if he’s hurt?” Chan cared about Minho, Jisung could see that much. The way Chan’s breath hitched and brows furrowed was confirmation. Whatever Chan and Minho had been in the past must have really hurt the alpha. 

       “The human said he’s fine. But whatever. Let’s go.” Changbin just rolled his eyes and pushed passed Chan out the door. With the black wolf gone Jisung did feel like he could finally breathe. 

       “You don’t think the hunters that shot at your friend got Minho, do you?” Hyunjin spoke, watching the alpha closely. 

       “If Jisung says he’s fine…no. But he’s mad. When he’s mad he’s irrational. We need to go find him. I’m…I’ll be back.” Jisung thought he’d almost said sorry. But maybe he was being hopeful. Chan nodded to them before leaving. 

       Once the humans were finally alone Jisung could feel the stinging in his arm again. He was tired of this. The human pulled his sleeve to examine the tiny punctures Chan has made in his arm. He wasn’t sure how he felt about everything. Felix quickly pulled Jisung to the sink, washing off the blood that had started before hyunjin came back with a bandage. He hadn’t noticed hyunjin leave but he must have briefly. His head couldn’t focus on anything anymore. He was exhausted. 

       “So…now that we’re alone,” Felix hummed as Hyunjin wrapped the bandage securely around Jisungs wrist, “what happened? How are you feeling?” Jisung could hear the strain on his freckled friends voice. He felt bad. 

       “I…I’m fine.” Jisung began, contemplating how to tell his friends that it was his fault they were endangered. “I don’t know how to say this but…please keep it between us. Minho already knows but…”

       Hyunjin cupped Jisungs face in his hands as he seemed to scan his expression, “jisung, whatever it is we will die with it. We’re never going to hurt you.” He felt comfort in that. He really did trust his two friends. A lot. 

       “Please don’t hate me…I should have said something to you guys but I didn’t know how…” he whispered, eyes closing to stop himself from looking at his friends defeated face. He gave a sigh then before pulling from Hyunjin and Felix, moving so he was directly in front of them. 

       “It’s okay, Sungie.” Felix smiled, moving so he was directly next to Hyunjin. All of this made Jisung feel a little safer. 

       Jisung gave himself a moment before looking to his two friends. “The demon we were talking about…the one that hurt Minho…” he paused, letting Felix and Hyunjin register what he was saying, “I’ve been seeing him for a few weeks now. That’s why I came here.”

       “So you think the demon brought you here? For what?” Hyunjin asked, not mad at all that Jisung hadn’t told them sooner. At least that’s how it seemed. 

       Felix seemed less enthused but stayed quiet, watching Jisung for more. “Well…” he looked down to his wrist. “You guys must have seen my wrist by now, right?” 

       Both boys looked at him, Hyunjins brows furrowing at Jisungs words, “I did but…I didn’t think you wanted to talk about it. It was an accident…right? The demon did that or something?” 

       Jisung watched him with his wide eyes, shaking his head. “I don’t know. I don’t want to die but at the same time that’s why I came here…” he stopped and covered his arm, seeing how Felix lip had started to quiver. “I’m okay, though. I haven’t tried to do anything since you gave me the necklace…it must be protecting me.” He smiled then, Felix tugging him into a tight grasp, rubbing the boys back. 

       “Why’d you hide this…? We could have gotten you protected sooner…” Felix sigh, resting his chin into Jisungs shoulder before Hyunjin wrapped around him too. He felt so much comfort and warmth. These two boys were the most amazing things in his life. 

       “I just didn’t want to be blamed I guess…” he sigh, trying his best not to cry from how sweet the two were being, “I didn’t want anyone mad at me…please don’t tell the others. Please. Minho was fine with it…he seemed a little scared but he seemed fine. I don’t know how his pack would react.” 

       “They won’t react very well.” A voice called from behind, Jisung whipping his head around to see the warlock standing at the front door, arms crossed. How long had he been there?

       Felix slipped from Jisungs grasp to look to the male, Hyunjins grasp tightening around Jisung protectively. “How long have you been standing there?” The half-fae spat, Jisung could notice how his voice was low now. 

       “Long enough.” Woojin sigh, looking hard at Jisung a moment. “I won’t say anything if that makes you feel better. I wouldn’t do that.” Jisung didn’t trust that. Woojin was their alphas mate. He wouldn’t hide this. It was too important. “I’ll let you tell them. But when you’re ready.” Woojins expression softened then, “I’m sorry Chan hurt you. He told me before they left…I figured I’d come see if you were alright…but it looks like you’re being taken care of well.” 

       Hyunjin released Jisung then, still standing in front of him. The fae was just trying to protect Jisung but he didn’t have much fear in Woojin. Woojin had a gentle soul, he could see that. He wouldn’t harm them at all. But he was still scared woojin would tell Chan about everything. He was scared. 

       “Since you think the demon is attached to you…why don’t we go talk more about it in private?” Woojin spoke up then, Hyunjin squinting his eyes questionably. “Just for a little. I promise whatever you say stays between us.”

       “Why can’t we be there?” Felix asked, face calmed down from earlier, “we should be there.”

       Woojin frowned, looking to Jisung with sad eyes, “I feel like he may give less information about what’s been happening if you’re there. I know he’s your friend but I want him to be able to tell me everything he can. I’m not an expert warlock by any means but I can try to help the best I can. I promise he’ll be fine. And if he wants to leave for any reason it’s fine. I just want to help. If we can expel this creature without anyone getting hurt that’d be great.”

       Hyunjin looked as if he was about to retort but Jisung pressed his fingers to his friends chest, nodding softly. “It’s okay. I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me…I’ll talk to you.” He spoke then. If he could stop this demon he would. He needed to. After what happened with Minho he really needed to do this. “Hyunjin, can your mom whip up more protections at all?” He asked then, fingers locking together. 

       His two friends glanced at each other before Hyunjin offered a weak nod, “I can ask her for minimal stones. But it took us a whole day to get here. It’d take two days if we left now to get them back here. Two days is too scary.”

       Jisung bit his bottom lip hard before turning to Woojin, “can you do anything to protect everyone for two days?”

       Felix shot Jisung a look, “we’re not leaving you here…not with this demon AND hunters.”

       “I can. My power isn’t as strong but I can place protection seals on our doors. At least the homes will be safe. I’ll keep him safe if you two need to leave.” Woojin spoke warmly, making Jisung smile back at him. 

       “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Hyunjin seemed lost, like he didn’t believe any of this. He cared so deeply. 

      “I am. I promise. Your protection is keeping me safe. I’ll be fine.” He spoke before thinking hard. Minho wasn’t safe. He needed Minho to be safe. “Hey Hyunjin…is there any way I could borrow your ring?” He was referring to Hyunjins own protective trinket. “Please?”

       “Ah, this? Sure.” He slipped it off from his finger and handed it to the younger, “is it to protect your wolf?” He smiled then, hands in his pockets now. “If you take him to your home again he should be alright. But I’d prefer you stayed here with them.”

       Woojin came closer, placing his hand at Jisungs shoulder, “I’ll take care of him. While the others find Minho he’ll be with me. Here’s my number if you need anything.” Woojin leaned down and held his phone out, Felix leaning over with his own phone in hand, Felix phone asking if he’d like to save the contact. Felix spoke a low yes and speaking Woojins name clearly before the screen lit up with this cute smiley face that said ‘contact saved’. 

       “Okay…I’ll text my mom.” Hyunjin spoke before woojin rapped at his phone a moment. 

       “I’ll have Seungmin take you back. The woods aren’t safe. If you guys would like to take him with you that’d be even better.”

       “Seungmin?” Jisung started before a soft knock was heard at the door, A tall male around his age coming in. 

       “Hey Minnie, do you mind accompanying these two to the location I sent you.” Hyunjin raised his brow as Woojin spoke before gazing to the boy at the door. Jisung could see how his taller friends cheeks dusted. 

       “Ah, hello. I’m seungmin first of all.” The wolf laughed, giving the three humans a gentle bow. Jisung didn’t know much of anything about Seungmin. He knows he saw him when he came here with Minho. “I could I guess. Is it safe?” 

       “Yeah, we didn’t see any hunters earlier. They’re hopefully not out right now. Plus Chan and Changbin are out looking for Minho. They need to go get protection. It’ll take a couple days to get back here.”

       “Oh? You want me to go with them?” Seungmin blinked a moment, looking to the humans. “Ah, are they okay with that?”

       Felix bit at his lip, looking to Jisung who just shrugged in his direction. He didn’t know Seungmin but he seemed to be another gentler soul. “I mean I don’t mind. You just can’t let anyone know you’re a wolf.”

       Woojin laughed, waving Seungmin over, “this boy may be a wolf but he hasn’t shifted in awhile. He prefers being human. And he’s a vegetarian.” Hyunjin kind of smirked at that. Jisung has nearly forgotten that Hyunjin was a fairy. Even half fairies weren’t big fans of meat. 

       “Ah, only if it’s okay with you guys.” Seungmin was so nervous and cute. Jisung smiled at how the boy kind of folded into himself. These wolves weren’t similar to one another at all. 

       “It’s good with me.” Hyunjin spoke up, voice a little staggered, “it’ll be nice to have someone other than Felix to talk to. It’s a long ride and Felix can talk.” Hyunjin smirked, Felix nudging him playfully as Seungmin gave this cute little laugh. 

       “It’s settled.” Woojin grinned, tugging Jisung along with him towards the door. 

       After small goodbyes and promises that they’d all be safe Jisung found himself walking with Woojin to the home that he must have shared with the alpha wolf. It was larger than the other homes yet had the same charm. Jisung glanced behind him, noticing the other three already laughing together as they set off. He waved to Felix who had nervously turned. They’d be fine, he thought. Everyone would be fine.


	11. You’re the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there’s some angst and blood in here but when isn’t there (,: enjoy I guess lol. 
> 
> Posting early because I work soon :,(

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
       Serenity. Silence. Minho felt so overwhelmed yet safe at the same time. His hands trembled as he splashed the cool lake water over his face. He had punched a hole through the ice so that he could get to the water underneath. His fist was sore but it was worth it. Minho let out shaky sighs before staring at his reflection. He suddenly just wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep so badly. 

       “Fuck…” Minho stared longer, seeing how puffy his eyes were in the rippling of the clear water. Soon his reflection faded as a new sheet of ice started to form. The wolf inched himself back into the cold snow, ignoring how cold it was against his bare skin. 

       Minho knew he should be going back home. He knew that being out here would only make them come after him. But he couldn’t focus yet. He wanted more time. His head was too full of shitty thoughts. He wanted to scream. 

       Jisung. He wanted jisung. Why didn’t he just stay back there? Minho growled at himself, rubbing his tired eyes. “What am I doing…” the wolf sigh before hearing a rustling behind. It wasn’t the others. He would have felt them close by. But they weren’t anywhere near him. This was something else. Minho let out a low growl before the rustling ceased. 

       Just as the wolf was about to shift he felt himself hit water. Suddenly he was in water. He didn’t know why or how. But he was in water. And he was screaming. And he was choking all at once. Minho panicked, looking around in the water to find he had somehow reached the middle of the lake before pulling himself up through the water, smashing fists against the ice that covered over. It was thicker than ice at the edge and Minho was trying his best to calm down long enough to get out of here. He would drown if he didn’t break the ice. And he could feel it. His lungs were filling with water and he was freezing at the same time. Shifting would warm him but he’d still drown. 

       More panic set in before he gave up, fist pressed against the likely final layer of ice. He was slipping. He could feel his eyes fluttering and his breath giving. He couldn’t break it. He couldn’t do anything. But as soon as he felt himself falling into that deathly sleep he was yanked from the water. He only felt the ice at his back for a moment before the warmth of a blanket or coat lay over him. But his eyes couldn’t beat it. He felt himself slide into that sleep. That awful scary dark that he wasn’t sure he’d wake from. But he couldn’t panic anymore. He was too tired. So tired. 

•──────────⋅☾Chan☽⋅──────────•  
       “What did you need to tell me?” Minho looked so small. So small and so confused as to why Chan had called him and Woojin out like this. Woojin was confused too. Of course who wouldn’t be? His two boyfriends were finally both with him. In the same room.

        Chan’s stomach was in knots as Minho glanced towards the elder with a raised brow. Woojin shrugged, gaze meeting Chan’s now. Chan had a hand over his chest as he turned from Woojin and to the younger wolf. He felt awful. About all of this. “Minho, I’m sorry but…” he stopped, Minhos face slightly contorting in pain as his fingers laced into Woojins. “I didn’t mean for this to happen but…I imprinted on Woojin.” 

        Minho didn’t speak. He didn’t seem like he wanted to be here at all. His lip quivered slightly as he let out this distressed sigh, arms folding over his chest. “Oh…” Chan needed more. An ‘oh’ wasn’t good. That just meant Minho was holding it in. Chan didn’t want him to. 

        “Chan…were you two…?” Woojin pulled his fingers from Chan’s, looking to Minho with these sorrowful eyes. Chan really hated this. But he couldn’t hide it. After leading on both males for days he decided to come clean. Nobody knew about him and Minho. And nobody had known about him and woojin. Chan knew he did an awful thing. But he couldn’t let either go. 

        When he first saw the warlock he knew he’d make him his one day. Years ago he fell in love with woojin. But woojin was always busy. And soon he was coming by less and less. Minho was unexpected. Minho was this angsty brat that joined their pack. And while Woojin was away Chan’s stupid feelings acted out and went after Minho. But Chan knew deep down that Minho was just a replacement for woojin. Until the male was around more he knew he was using Minho. It was awful and cruel. He knew that. That’s why he called Minho there to tell him everything. If he could. The male before him looked ticked. 

        “So…what was this?” Minhos voice was low and cracking through his sentence. Chan did care about him. He really did. Just not in the way he did Woojin. “You were just using me?”

        Woojin backed away some from Chan, mouth opening slightly as if to apologize to Minho. “No. I never used you.” He’d lie the best he could. “I’m sorry that this happened but…I’ve loved him for a really long time.” 

        Minho turned away at that, his dark hair concealing any signs of hurt in his eyes. “So what is this, then?”

        Chan let out a breathy sigh before stepping towards Minho, wrapping his arms around the younger wolf’s waist, “I’m sorry, Minho.” He pressed the lightest kiss possible to his hair, rubbing circles into his back as he always did. 

        Surprisingly Minho stayed there longer than he thought he would. The wolf stayed silent at his shoulder once he’d buried himself there. Chan still loved him, of course. He loved Minhos presence and his laugh. But Minho and him were never going to work. Minho was an animal. He preferred living like a wolf whereas Chan just wanted humanity. Chan knew it was for the best. Even if Minho hated him. 

☾

       “Minho!” Changbin was screaming, rushing across the thick ice despite Chan begging him not to. The wolves had opted to walk rather than shift. Just in case Minho was injured. He was glad they hadn’t shifted. Because if they had they’d never had found him. 

       Chan stepped over the thicker ice, following after his pack member. He was worried the ice would shatter but by the way changbin ran across it he wasn’t sure. He was heavier though. He was too scared to continue after the boy. If anything happened they’d all die out here. 

       Changbin got low then, close to the middle of the lake and started pounding his fist down. Chan could see the blood from each hit dripping down the younger males hand. He couldn’t watch anymore. He took the chance and started over the ice, making his way around Changbin as the younger kept hitting the ice. Chan didn’t have time to panic. He pushed Changbin up and smashed his elbow hard into the ice, cracking down enough to where Minho must have been hitting. Changbin pulled back, lip quivering from the shock as Chan pulled the white wolf from the cold water, immediately sliding his coat on top of him as he lay his cold body against the ice. Minhos eyes were fluttering and within seconds Chan could see that he’d completely lost consciousness. He still didn’t have time to panic. 

       “Changbin stay back!” Chan snarled as the black wolf tried to reach to them. The younger nodded in reply, shivering and holding his bloody hand. Minho wasn’t breathing. 

       Chan returned focus to the blue-faced male, brushing hair from his forehead before starting to press both hands balled over one another on Minhos chest. He wasn’t certified in CPR but he knew enough. Maybe. He counted aloud as he gave compressions, knowing that he couldn’t stop until Minho was breathing again. His breaths were erratic. Minho wasn’t breathing. Now he was panicking. He had tears springing to his eyes. Now he could think. 

       This was Minho. At one point, his Minho. He was laying here all blue and cold and Chan felt like he caused this. He wasn’t sure how Minho got into the lake but he knew he’d caused it. Minho wasn’t irrational. He was careful. This was because Chan had hurt him. If he lost focus and somehow ended up here it was definitely Chan’s fault. 

       “Chan…” changbins broken voice called, eyes flooded as he crept closer, “He’s…”

       Chan snarled again, changbin pulling back with a look that showed absolute defeat. He wouldn’t let Minho die. No. Chan kept pressing at his chest, tears fogging his vision before finally the male under him let out a cough. Chan gasped, rolling Minho over on his side as he coughed out lake water. Changbin calmed then, leaning over just a bit to press his hand to Minhos hair. Chan let him, the ice wasn’t breaking. They’d be fine. It was odd how the ice was so thick. It made Chan wonder what had really occurred here. 

       The wolf continued gagging and coughing before Chan pulled him up, rubbing circles to his back he’d wrapped the coat around, rocking him in his arms as he had long ago. He didn’t know what he’d done if Minho hadn’t woken up. He would have hated himself if this boy died. 

       They sat like that for a moment, Minho shivering against him. He wanted to tell him to shift but he didn’t want to let the younger go. He pressed soft kisses to Minhos hair, the other silent. 

       “Minho…” changbins usually hoarse voice was even worse now, “what were you doing down there?” Chan wanted to know too. But he was too preoccupied with soothing Minho the best he could. 

       Minho pulled up, eyes not meeting Chan’s as he let out a gentle gasp, “I don’t know…it was so sudden.” Minho was shaking so much and his teeth chattered. 

       Chan couldn’t bare it, he brought Minhos face to his, scanning for just a moment. He looked broken and tired but he had to shift. He’d die from the cold if he didn’t. “Min, you have to shift, okay? I don’t want you dying on us.” Chan let himself offer a light smile though he could tell Minho saw how his eyes were strained from crying. 

       But Minho didn’t say anything. He just pulled away from Chan, pulling the coat around him before the wolf emerged from underneath, shaking its fur of the wetness before shakily making its way back across the ice. Changbin shot Chan as worried look before pulling himself up and following after. Chan sat there a moment, watching the wolf. He did this. He did this. 

•──────────⋅☾Jisung☽⋅──────────•  
       “That explains a lot.” Woojin sigh, resting against the headboard of the bed. He’d taken Jisung to his home, offering him some warm tea before settling onto the bed to talk. It hadn’t been hard talking to Woojin. He listened well and let Jisung take as many pauses as he needed to. “The demon must have latched onto you when you started to feel school was overwhelming you. And why he made you want to come here. It was somewhere you could do it without being noticed…of course Minho found you. I’m glad he did.” 

       “I guess.” Jisung spoke, hugging the decorative pillow to his chest. Chan and Woojins room was much more comfy than Minhos. It felt so human in here compared to Minhos cool floor. He liked it. It was nice. It was cozier than his own little home. ”I guess that’s why I thought the way I did. Why I kept hurting myself. I don’t know. I don’t know where that demon came from. I just suddenly started to see him in my dreams. Just watching me.”

       “I don’t know enough to help with this. I can call some friends and try to find out more about the demon you described. For now that protection should help you. And once Minho returns I’m sure that ring will keep him from getting hurt again.” Woojin offered back this warming smile. 

       “How long has it been?” Jisung asked, letting his chin rest at the pillow, “I’m worried about him. Did Chan tell you why he ran off?” 

       Woojin sigh and ran fingers through his own hair now. “It’s been maybe an hour. When Minho goes off he stays out awhile though. I’m sure he’s fine. He can sense if there are hunters nearby better than Changbin. He’ll be fine.” Woojin than sat up and looked at Jisung closely, “they had an argument. I don’t know if Minho is comfortable with you knowing much about all that.”

       Jisung took a breath before swallowing hard. From what Chanbin said earlier he had an idea of their past together. Minho never mentioned it but he was sure they’d been in a relationship. “They dated, right?” Jisung started then, biting his bottom lip as Woojin perked up. 

       “Oh. You knew?” He started. Jisung couldn’t help but feel a little sad about that. Maybe that was why Minho was so reluctant earlier when they’d kissed. Maybe he wasn’t over Chan. Jisung felt his stomach growl and gave a long sigh. Not only was he starving but now he was sad too. “We can talk about it later. Let’s get you something to eat.” The elder smiled then.

       As much as Jisung wanted to ask more it was probably better to get something to eat. He hadn’t eaten much at all since he’d moved here. He really was starting to feel the hunger set in. So woojin dragged him to the small kitchen area, settling jisung down as he went through the cabinet. Jisung didn’t really care what the elder made him. Anything was fine. 

       “So, how are you and Minho doing with the bond?” Jisungs face flushed at that. He wasn’t sure how to answer. But obviously his pause was enough for woojin to get an idea. He laughed, “that’s cute. He seems to care about you a lot, by the way. The night he saw your wounds he called me. Did you know that?”

       Jisung blinked, tilting his head. He didn’t know that, really. He knew that Minho told Woojin but he didn’t know he’d called him that night about it. “Ah…no. I knew he told you about my situation but-“ he stopped, woojin laughing again. 

       “How close have you two gotten? If it’s okay to ask.” Woojin had this little smirk as he turned the stove on, “Minho mentioned that he didn’t mean to imprint on you, but imprinting isn’t common. It happens usually when you find a soulmate.” 

       Jisung scoffed and shook his head in disbelief as he fanned his reddened face, “I doubt that’s what happened. He said it was an accident.”

       “Or he finally got over Chan and fell for you at first look.” Woojin turned and nodded to him as he mixed whatever he put into the pot, “he treats you different. Did you know Minho hated people? Humans, I mean.”

       “Ah…no. I didn’t know that. He did call me stupid though…and he was super insensitive when I thought I wanted to die.” Jisung rubbed his arm then, Woojins smile faltering. 

       “Honestly…Minho probably isn’t that great at being human. He’s killed humans in the past and after the war his hatred grew. He was with an awful pack that neglected him, though. That’s why he’s so harsh.” Woojin said, Jisung nodding at the information before Woojin mixed the pan again. 

       “What are you making?” He asked finally, choosing to change the subject rather than continue to talk about Minho right now. He didn’t want to talk about his personal life unless he was okay with it. Even if it wasn’t all that serious. 

       Woojin offered a soft laugh, “just some ramen. It’s not much but I’m sure it’s better than whatever you’ve been eating all week.”

       Jisung just laughed back, resting his chin into his palm as he watched the elder. He really did miss Minho. He hoped he was alright. After what had happened earlier he was really worried about him. He just wanted to make sure the wolf was alright. 

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────  
       Minho was shaking. Ever since he’d woken up pressed into Chan he shook. His hands shook, his teeth wouldn’t stop chattering, and he couldn’t focus. Once he shifted he felt warm but he was still so shaken. He didn’t understand what had happened to him. He was so scared again. He hated feeling this way. He felt helpless and he fucking hated it. 

       Once those fairy lights hit his view he felt a little peace. He could suddenly feel Jisungs presence and it definitely calmed him some. He just wanted to hold him. He wanted Jisungs warmth. He missed it so badly. As Chan pulled the gate opened the wolf sprinted off towards where Jisungs scent was, unfortunately it was Chan’s house. But he must’ve been with Woojin. He didn’t really care all that much, though. He just wanted to see the boy with the eyes he adored so badly. 

       The wolf pawed at the door, whimpering for entry. Chan didn’t have a dog door, which was stupid considering they were wolves. But eventually the door was pulled open and Minho rushed in passed Woojin to greet the boy who was sat at the table. He felt so much warmer once he’d met Jisung, letting his head lay at the younger males lap a moment. Jisung seemed surprised but he just pet the top of Minhos head, offering that soft little laugh. 

       “Ah, someone’s excited.” Woojin teased, Chan coming in after but keeping his head low. Minho didn’t really want to talk to Chan at all. One of the few reasons he didn’t shift was just for that. He didn’t want to talk. His human self was probably pathetic right now. 

       “Hey…you’re back.” Jisung had been eating. Minho was grateful for that. He nuzzled against the boys touch, settling down comfortably as Jisung just brushed his fingers through the white fur. Minho noted how jisung looked to Chan and pulled his fingers back. He also noted how Jisungs tone seemed to change quickly after, “How was the run? Are you okay?” He asked, tilting his head down to the wolf. 

       Chan ran his own fingers through his hair with a sigh, “he was attacked again, we think.” Minho growled at that and Jisung seemed to halt movement, his smile vanishing and replacing with a saddened expression he never thought he’d see. 

       “What do you mean…?” Minho just nudged back against Jisung, begging for him to pet him again. He wanted warmth. So badly. 

       “When we found him he was in the middle of the lake, under ice.” Chan spoke before Changbin came in behind, fist dripping blood. Jisungs eyes widened and Minho begged them to drop it. But they wouldn’t. This wasn’t something small. “Hunters couldn’t have possibly done this. We think the demon waited for Minho to shift so he could attack him. He told changbin he'd heard rustling but he refuses to say anything else.” 

       Jisung looked back at Minho, fingers gently massaging his fur now. Thank god. “Minho…I’m so sorry.” No. Shut up. Shut up jisung. “I have to tell them…-“ 

       No. Minho had his hands tightly over Jisungs mouth after he shifted at the ground in front of them, not caring how gross he looked or how the guts he’d shed were now pressed against Jisungs lips. “No.” He growled. 

       By the way Jisungs face had paled he knew how he looked. He was still blue in the lips and his eyes were swollen from crying. He could hide in his other form but not this way. It was so apparent that he was hurt badly. And Jisungs eyes swelled. He wasn’t sure if it was from how he looked or the wolf guts obviously pressed against the boys lips. 

       “Minho what the fuck…” Changbin growled from behind, tugging Minho away from the wide eyed boy who seemed more confused than anything. He quickly covered Minho with his coat and gave a small apology to Jisung. 

       Jisung seemed to take the hint, as he wiped the blood that Minho had gotten on his mouth he gave Minho an understanding look. He wouldn’t tell them. Good. But through that look Minho could tell Jisung was hurting for him. 

       “Tell us what, Jisung?” Chan had that demanding tone in his voice that made Woojin smack his hand down at the table, “enough.” Woojin spoke, eyeing Chan closely. 

       “It’s nothing.” Jisung quickly replied, looking to Minho again with those beautiful eyes. 

       Minho let out a shaky breath, patting Changbins arm. He was glad Changbin wasn’t forcing Jisung to answer him. That was good. He didn’t want Jisung to tell them. No. After seeing how Chan got when he pulled him from the water he couldn’t bare it. 

       “Jisung…come with me, okay?” Minho really didn’t realize how his voice sounded. It was so small and he could see Jisung bite down on his bottom lip. “Please?”

       “Not until-“ Chan got cut off again as Woojin pulled him back besides him, looking to the other two. “Go. It’s okay.” Whatever Jisung has talked about with Woojin had made the elder very protective. He was thankful for how woojin was taking care of him. Minho gave Woojin a nod before looking to his best friend, Changbin releasing him and nodding to him. Thank god Changbin wasn’t pressing it tonight. He loved this boy, too. 

       Jisung looked towards Chan a moment before taking Minhos shaky hand, being led now outside towards the others home. Minho grabbed some wood from besides the house. He needed more warmth, definitely. 

       Once Minho entered he quickly grabbed one of the blankets from the floor and wrapped it around himself, placing the wood shakily before Jisung took over. The younger shushed him as his teeth chattered and took the match box from the mantle, lighting the papers mixed with the wood. 

       It took some time but the fire finally started, Minho shaking close to the flames. He didn’t realize how cold he was. His mind was too foggy with other thoughts. “Thank you.” Minho whispered, voice soft and low. Jisung sigh besides him and brushed his fingers to Minhos scalp despite how fucking gross it was. 

       “You need a shower…” jisung spoke then, the youngers voice smooth and everything Minho needed right now. “I can start it for you?” 

       “You can take it with me…” Minho honestly didn’t realize how wrong his statement was. He was asking Jisung to shower with him. Suddenly he let out this low whimper and buried himself into Jisungs neck. He really needed to learn to be considerate. He was ruining another clean sweater by doing this. 

       Instead of pushing him away Jisung gave this tiny laugh, wrapping an arm around minho and holding him close. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I really don’t mind starting it for you, though. You’re so exhausted.” The younger spoke. 

       “I’m not propositioning you for anything…” Minho murmured sadly, moving a hand from under the blanket to lace with Jisungs. “You’re so warm…” 

       “I know you weren’t.” Jisung spoke in a whisper, rubbing Minhos shoulders. “Wouldn’t it be weird?”

       “No…if you’re not comfortable just tell me.” What was Minho even saying? He groaned to himself, pulling up from Jisung to look into those galaxy-like eyes. “…it’s okay if you don’t want to. I’m sorry if I was-“

       A kiss. Another kiss. Minho would have melted if it wasn’t for the sickly smell of the wolf coating his skin and hair. Jisung brought a hand to Minhos chin, rubbing the skin comfortably before sliding away and offering Minho this cute sigh. “No…we can. It’s just…I’ve seen you naked but…”

       Minho couldn’t help but crack this stupid grin, burying his face in Jisungs shoulder, “but I haven’t seen you.” He could feel jisung nodding and letting out another breath that was too cute to bear. “I won’t look at you…I promise.”

       “Mhm.” Jisung snorted then, pulling himself from the floor and tugging Minho up by the blanket, “so I’m just accompanying you?” 

       “You don’t have to come in with me. Just stay in there with me.” Minho whispered, eyes set on Jisungs. 

       Jisung pursed his lips before pulling Minho along to the bathroom, Minho gripping the blanket tight at his chest. Once they’d reached the bathroom Jisung went to turn the little nozzle, the water spraying and creating the beautiful sound Minho loved so much. 

       Minho started to feel a bit uneasy, though. Yeah, Jisung has seen him nude but it was still awkward. “You can uh…” Minho pauses, eyes widening as the younger dragged the sweater over his head. Minho quickly turned and gave a slight cough. 

       Jisung laughed, fingertips pressing to the back of Minhos neck soothingly. “It’s fine…we can. But if you do look at me I’ll kill you.” Minho was wary of Jisungs playful tone. But he wouldn't dare look. 

       Minho felt Jisung pull away before quickly dropping the blanket to the floor and hurrying into the warming water, a pleasant sigh escaping his lips. “Jisung…” he whispered, the blood and chunks of flesh from the wolf falling to the shower floor, “don’t tell them. Ever. I don’t want them to hurt you.”

       He didn’t turn, but he could feel Jisung enter behind him. Jisung pressed his fingertips to his back and he shivered against the touch. He thought he’d be the one dying to touch the other but here Jisung was. Entranced. 

       “I won’t say anything. Not unless we have to…I guess. If anyone gets hurt we have to. I can’t keep this to myself if anyone else is harmed…” Jisung sigh before stepping closer, water hitting against his skin as Minho moved up. 

       This was awkward as hell. Minho couldn’t move with Jisung directly behind him like this. He was too nervous to turn. But Jisung just laughed, the sound of the shampoo bottle he kept opening, “so this is why your hair is so soft.” The younger had his hands in Minhos hair quickly and Minho wanted to just melt into the touch. 

       “Minho,” jisung started before stopping the movement at his head, “You can turn around. It’ll make it easier.” Minhos face was fully flushed. He couldn’t believe this. 

       But he didn’t have a choice because Jisung quickly spun him around, the elder wincing as his eyes shut quickly. As interested as he was he did say he wouldn’t peak. “Minho, I kept my briefs on. You’re good.” The younger laughed, scrubbing his fingers into Minhos hair. 

       Minho wanted to punch him for that. This stupid human had made his face so red and he wanted to scream. But he soon let his dark eyes settle on Jisung, the youngers hair half wet from the shower he couldn’t fully get close to. “See.” Jisung snickered, Minhos eyes traveling down slowly. He didn’t even make it passed his stomach because that little scar was there. The one he’d healed. Minho sigh, letting his fingers brush amongst the mark. “Ah, it’s fine. It’s not my first scar.” 

       “What do you mean…?” Minhos face fell as jisung stopped moving his fingers again, tilting his head as if he was confused by the question. “You have more scars from…-“

       “No! No. It’s just from being a kid. I have lots of scars. I was a mess.” Jisung laughed softly then, pulling Minho back towards the water, his fingers moving along with the water to clear his head of any blood and shampoo. “I should have been more clear. I don’t have any scars from anything like that…besides my arm.” 

       There was a little relief with that. Minho let his eyes shut then, his fingers still at that scar. Jisungs stomach was so warm against him. He wanted to get closer. But he couldn’t. No. Stop, Minho. He sigh as Jisungs fingers pulled from his hair, “should I help with…?” Jisungs eyes hadn’t seemed to travel down at all which was good. “You have blood everywhere still.”

       Minho laughed a moment before letting his eyes peek open, leaning himself into the younger to brush their lips. “It’s fine. I can wash myself off. I don’t think I could handle you doing that much.” Minho was surprised with how open he had become in a matter of seconds. But Jisung just seemed to let out a shaky breath of his own before pressing himself against the others lips. 

       Jisung seemed to sigh as the water started to actually hit him, Minho making sure the human didn’t get cold at all. Minho moved his fingertips from Jisungs scar to wrap about his back, nails gently tapping against the skin as he let himself drown in the kiss. 

       “Thank you for meeting me…” jisung whispered through the kiss before cupping Minhos cheek, letting out another breathy sigh as the water slid between their lips. 

       Minho smiled at that, tugging Jisung closer despite knowing there was not nearly enough cloth between them. He didn’t care right now, though. This was so nice. He loved this. “…you’re the moon.”

       Jisung paused a moment, eyes half lidded as he pulled away to give Minho a look. It wasn’t a bad look, rather a confused one. “The moon?”

       “Yeah…you’re the moon.” He repeated before pulling jisung by the back of his neck back into the kiss, hand at his back holding him close. He really was the moon. Minho could stare at him for hours. He could listen to him speak forever. He could watch that beautiful smile for the rest of his life. Fuck the bond. He liked this. A lot. He liked his scent, his stupid laugh, how sweet he was. He liked a lot about him. Those eyes, those lips. Everything. 

       Jisung didn’t question further, his mouth opened against Minhos only to bring out more breathy sighs and whimpers between the two. But Minho would keep this as PG as possible. Though them standing in the shower together was everything but…he wasn’t going to do anything else. For him this was more than enough. He was in such a state of bliss that he hadn’t felt before. Not even with Chan. He could really love this boy. He really could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst? It gets worse before it gets better lmfao. ;n;
> 
>  
> 
> Always thanks for putting up w/ my garbage ♥️♥️♥️


	12. Red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early because I’m sick and my job won’t let me calm out :,( 
> 
> Anyways here’s more angst im sorry fkdbdbd d

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
       “How are you feeling?” Jisung asked, fingers carding through Minhos drying brown hair. After the shower they’d sat over a clean blanket, Minhos head resting in Jisungs lap as the younger just comforted him. 

       “I’m okay.” He spoke back, both the fire in front of him and the boy giving him absolute warmth. “It was scary but I’m fine. I’ll be okay. Especially since you gave me this for the time being…” Minho examined the little ring he’d given. It was a little big but he could always get something from Seungmins kit. Speaking of Seungmin, Minho felt a little bad he hadn’t asked about the younger wolf. “When will your friends come back, have they messaged you?”

       “They should be back in a couple days. The drive is a days worth of travel. That’s if they don’t stop at all…” jisung leaned down, pressing a gentle peck to Minhos hair, “ill check my phone in a bit. I’m too comfortable.” The younger pouted as he tugged the oversized red sweater over his shoulder. Minho really needed to watch the types of sweaters he bought. They were all too sexy. 

       “Let me know how Seungmin is…I don’t have a phone.” Minho spoke, bringing Jisungs free hand to his lips so he could press tiny kisses at his knuckles. 

       “I will.” The younger replied, yawning as he finally let his hand in Minhos hair still, “we should get some sleep.”

       “Do you want me to shift?” Minho asked, pulling himself up, fingers still wrapped around the others hand. “It’s cold.”

       Jisung shook his head and fluffed the pillow a bit before sliding down underneath one of the many blankets Minho had, pulling the wolf to lay facing him. “No. It’s okay. Unless you get too cold.”

       Minho snorted, flicking the younger males forehead gently before leaning in to press a soft kiss to those lips he’d visited earlier. Jisung just laughed at the flick, pressing into the kiss. He really felt lost in this boy. It was all new and wild for him. 

       “I’ll be okay.” Minho spoke back, fingers carding through Jisungs hair now. It was so soft. Wet, but soft. They really should have dried their hair more. “Tomorrow is a new day.” 

       Jisung let their lips part so Minho could get closer, the wolf wrapping his arms around jisung before letting his face muzzle into the neck he liked so much. “Goodnight, Minho.” Jisungs voice was music. Pure music. Minho wasn’t mad that he’d finally let himself enjoy the tune. After fighting it for days he could finally just dive into it. He’d protect Jisung. He had to. 

☾

       The sun was so bright. But it wasn’t a bad bright. It was a welcoming shine. A shine that made Minho smile. He usually didn’t like the daytime. But daytime just meant it was another day he could spend with Jisung. Another day he could have the moon with him. He peeked his eyes opened, the younger still in the place he’d been the other night. 

       Minho sigh, placing tiny pecks along the sleeping boys neck. He didn’t want to wake him yet, he seemed so peaceful. And there was a certain wave of calmness about jisung as he slept. Minho hadn’t really noticed it before. How a demon could latch onto this boy and hurt him so bad minho would never know. Jisung was so pure. 

       The wolf stretched, pulling himself upright. He pulled one of the blankets they’d kicked away in the night around him, shivering from the cool air that replaced the burnt out fireplaces warmth. “Fuck you winter.” He rolled his eyes before looking back down to the sleeping raven-haired boy. God. He loved looking at him. 

       Everything was so peaceful till that stupid knock landed at his door followed by Chan entering. He didn’t want to see him. He really didn’t. But Minho just held the blanket tightly around him, watching Chan who seemed to notice Jisung was still sleeping. 

       “I’m not saying thank you.” He spoke bluntly, fingertips landing into Jisungs hair. “Just so you know.”

       Chan stayed by the door, looking down briefly at the affection Minho was displaying, “I wasn’t expecting one. I would have saved you even if I hated you, Minho. Which I don’t. At all.”

       Minho let his eyes roll again, watching to make sure Jisung stayed asleep, “could have fooled me. After what you did to me…I have plenty reason to believe you hate me.”

       “That’s not true. I never hated you…” he looked back to Jisung and settles himself against the door, “look, I didn’t come here to talk about that. I came to talk about him.”

       “Jisung. His name is Jisung.” Minho knew that Chan knew. But he wasn’t about to be nice. No. Not to him. Chan didn’t deserve it. Even if he had saved his life. 

       Chan sigh and put his hands in his lap, eyes looking deep to Minho. “What did he want to tell us. I don’t have time for this, Minho.”

       Minho could feel Jisung stirring. He bit his lip hard, “it’s not important.” He lied. Knowing Chan would just press the issue more. He grit his teeth and glared into the others direction, “get out. Whatever you want to talk about can wait. I don’t want to see you.” 

       “Minho.” Chan’s voice was raised enough for Jisung to shoot awake, wide eyes scanning around before setting to the alpha sat by the front door. Minho cursed under his breath as the younger sat himself up from the floor. He held the blanket tightly around him, eyes peering to Minho now. 

       “It’s nothing…” Minho whispered then, bringing a hand to brush through Jisungs hair he’d had the pleasure of washing earlier after the two had finally stopped with their kissing. 

       “No, it’s not nothing.” Chan was so mad. His voice was laced with malice. Minho wanted to get up and lunge. So bad. But Jisung has his fingers wrapped around the wolf’s wrist, giving him this solemn look he couldn’t bare. 

       “Minho…we should say something. What if someone else…” Jisung said earlier that they wouldn’t say anything. But now Jisung was about to tell Chan everything. Chan would kill him. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let this go further. 

       Minho shook his head, aware of the eyes he was presenting. They were more solemn than the expression Jisung had shot him. Begging him not to. 

       “We think the demon is attached to me. I’ve known that he was with me for weeks.” Jisung said that. Looking in Minhos eyes. Looking right through them. So suddenly. Minho could feel the heat rising from his chest. He was feeling overwhelmed and panicked. Jisung did not Just say that with Chan right there. No no no. 

       “I fucking knew it.” No. No. No. Minhos mind was fuzzy and he wanted to scream. His eyes made their way to Chan who had grit his teeth, hair covering his face making him unreadable as his head hung low. He was pissed. Minho knew that he was beyond it. 

       “H-Chan. Please.” Minho knew his voice was low and shaky. The way Jisungs fingers curled around his wrist in almost a protective manner made him want to explode.

       Jisung let out a soft sigh, “I gave Minho protection. My friends went to get more for everyone here. Woojin put protection on all of the houses…” jisung paused, seeming to know nothing he said made Chan look up at all until Woojins name slipped his lips. “I’ve seen the demon for a couple weeks but…I didn’t know that it was harmful until Minho was harmed the other night. Nothing like that has happened since. I swear I didn’t know about it at first…I’d never endanger anyone here.”

       “I want you to leave.” Chan growled, “Minho…he almost died again today because of you. He said he was fine but did you even fucking see him? I had to bring him back to life. He was dead for minutes.”

       Jisung shivered. They hadn’t told him that. They just told him that Minho was under ice for a bit. But not that. Minho could see how Jisungs breath hitched, fingers slipping from Minhos wrist. No. Stop. 

       “I…why didn’t you…Minho I didn’t know that you-“ he couldn’t let jisung go. He couldn’t let him leave. He grabbed Jisung’s face and pressed his lips to the others. That warmth came back. Fast. Minho didn’t want Jisung to blame himself for this. He didn’t want Jisung to go. 

       Jisung pulled away then, resting his face into Minhos shoulder as Chan let out this strained laugh from by the door. He was looking up again, head rest against the wood at the door. “Ah…you’re not going to let him leave, are you?” Chan looked hurt. Minho didn’t give a fuck.

       “He’s not going anywhere. Don’t you fucking blame him for this. He didn’t do anything.” Minho glared now, wrapping his arms tightly around Jisung who was unmoving. “Jisung didn’t do anything. Don’t make him leave. Please stop this.”

       “Mmh, okay.” Chans expression altered. So suddenly. He pulled himself up, scanning Jisung and Minho closely before tugging the door open a little too hard, “it’s cute that you kissed him like that after trying to kiss me before you ran off. Real cute.” Chan scoffed and left after that, door closing hard enough to make Minho shiver. 

       It only added to the shivers that Minho felt from what Chan had just said. Yeah, Minho did that. But it was to prove a point. A point that Chan had just used against him. He could feel Jisung pulling from him. And he felt his heart sink when the raven-haired boys eyes met his again. Jisung looked…mad? He couldn’t place it. 

       “Minho…what is he talking about? Is that why you ran away…?” Jisung sounded so defeated. Minho hated seeing this face. He didn’t want this. 

       Minho took a breath before inching away from Jisung a bit, “I got mad at him…he wanted you to leave remember?” 

       Jisung wasn't buying it. And Minho could tell Jisung wasn’t at all happy with his half-assed answer. “Did you fucking kiss him?” Minho cringed then. Fuck. Why was that the important thing? He didn’t want to focus on that. Not now. 

       “Jisung…it’s not like that. At all.” Jisung turned his head away and pulled himself from the ground, “I swear.”

       “Woojin told me you two were together in the past.” Minho wanted to scream. “Are you not over him or something? Woojin wouldn’t tell me much else but I guess it really is the bond making you like this with me. Because you’re obviously not over him. At all. You won’t even tell me the truth. You’re just stumbling over your words.”

       Minho growled before standing up, eyeing the younger boy in front of him, “I kissed him. Our lips didn’t touch. I did it for myself, sure. Guess what, I felt nothing. At all. You want the truth?” He snapped. “I was in love with him. I wanted to be with him forever. But one day he came to me with Woojin and told me that he couldn’t be with me. I didn’t understand. It was going great. Everything was fine. But no.” Jisung has shrunk back as Minho spoke. He knew his tone was scary. He really did. “He told me that he imprinted on someone else. Woojin. Someone that I was friends with. Woojin didn’t even know we were dating because I refused to let anyone know. Chan told us both right there that he was breaking it off. And he broke my heart. So I fucking hate him. I didn’t kiss him because I still love him. I wanted to confirm that I didn’t. That I did hate him. I do.” He paused, bringing a hand to his face. He couldn’t even look to see Jisungs expression anymore. 

       Minho stayed like that a moment before finally speaking again, “I…I hate him. I know I kept bitching about the bond but I can’t lie to myself. Or you. At first I honestly couldn’t care less about you. I told you that. But the more time I spent with you…” Minho stopped, eyes fixated on Jisungs now. He wasn’t sure what that expression was. But he knew Jisung wasn’t happy with anything he had just said to him. “I actually really like you…I wouldn’t have kissed a human if I didn’t mean it.”

       Jisungs eyes were dark. He didn’t reply. At all. Minho didn’t know what to do. Or what to say. His tone at the beginning of his spat had been so cruel. He knew that. “I’m sorry.” Minho takes his fingers through his hair then, “I’m sorry that I keep hurting you. I don’t mean too. I swear I don’t…I like you so fucking much. When I called you the moon…do you have any idea what that means to me?”

       “Stop.” Jisung finally spoke. His voice was low but firm. “Just stop talking. I don’t have time for this.” Minho was hurt. But he just nodded. “Let’s go find your alpha.” 

       “Why?” Minho didn’t realize how weak he sounded now. He didn’t want to see Chan. He didn’t want to talk to him right now. All he wanted was Jisung. 

       Jisung shook his head, “Because if he runs off he might get hurt, too. Then I’ll be responsible for another one of you getting hurt. Fuck, I’m starting to think that the demons the one who hurt Changbin too.” Jisung had both hands to his face then, an irritable yell muffled by his fingers. “I don’t have time for this…”

       Minho bit his lip. “Don’t blame yourself…please?” Minho didn’t think Jisung had anything to do with what happened to Changbin. It could have only been Hunters. The arrow was real. Unless the demon somehow found an arrow laying around there was no way for that to happen. “Jisung…” he reached a hand to press against the boys shoulder. 

       The younger shoved him off, letting his hands fall with a sigh before pushing passed Minho, sliding on his shoes and out the door. Minho wanted to stop him but when he grabbed for Jisungs wrist the boy just hissed back at him. Minho released and just slid his shoes on, following him into the cold. 

       Jisung didn’t get far. Woojin was standing outside with Chan. They looked heated and angry. Shit. Minho remembered Jisung said that Woojin had know about everything. He was probably yelling at the warlock for hiding things. As the two stopped they could hear it all. Chan was pissed. 

       “Unbelievable. You didn’t fucking tell me because what? Because you’re protecting them? What the fuck!” Chan never lost his cool like this. In the years Minho knew him he’d never seen him this angry. 

       Woojin sigh through his nose, listening to his angry mate before letting his gaze land on the other two. He seemed sympathetic rather than upset. Chan grabbed Woojins face then, begging him to look at him. “Why are you doing this?”

       “Chan, no one has done anything wrong. At all.” Woojin spoke, pulling Chan’s hand from his cheek and holding it firmly at his side. “You need to calm down. You’re being irrational.”

       “Irrational!?” Chan’s eyes were full of rage, “Minho almost died because of that fucking boy! If he died I would have-“

       “You would have what?” Minho snarled then, gaining the elder couples attention. Woojin gave him a look that pleaded for him not to push himself into their argument. But Minho wasn’t going to listen. “Are you hung up on me or something? Get the fuck over it, Chan.” 

       Jisung stood silently, Minho noticing how Chan’s glare had settled on the wide-eyed boy beside him. “Both of you, leave. I don’t care where you go. Get out of my campground.” Woojin shook his head, grabbing Chan more firmly. 

       But Chan didn’t seem to give a fuck. He just shoved Woojin off, “and you…” his eyes were something so dark. So menacing. “Stay out of my bed. I don’t want to look at you, either.”

       “We’re not leaving.” Minho barked, “I don’t know why you’re being such a dick to everyone. Woojin didn’t do anything wrong. Jisung didn’t. I haven’t. What’s your fucking issue?” 

       Chan scoffed, shoving a hurt-looking Woojin off of his steps before making his way to minho, getting too close to his face. “Get out.” He started, looking to Jisung again. He looked like he would lunge at any moment, “take your boyfriend and get out of my pack.”

       “Chan…” Woojin sounded like he’d cry. For some fucking reason Chan had injured the elder to the point of tears. Minho hated him so fucking much. 

       “I don’t want you in my pack. Get the hell out.” He repeated. 

       They must have been loud because now both Changbin and Jeongin were watching them. Minho wasn’t sure how much they heard but it was enough to make Changbin give Minho this painful expression. Jeongin was dumbfounded. He’d never seen their alpha this mad. Minho was sure he was torn. He was so loyal to Chan but even he could see how crazy this all was. 

       “You’re kicking him out because you’re jealous…?” Jisung let out this weak laugh that made Minho turn to him immediately. His fists were balled. “He kissed me and you lost your mind…even though you’re the one that left him. What is wrong with you?” 

       Minho could see how Chan’s eyes glimmered this dark shade. He grabbed the alpha immediately, Chan struggling to break from his grasp to lunge towards Jisung who had backed up some. 

       Changbin had come over too, despite his injured side and pulled Chan back. The elder was growling towards Jisung now, “I’ll fucking kill you.” Minho didn’t believe that. Chan couldn’t be this mad. At what?

       “Chan…are you mad because they kept something from you or because Minho isn’t chasing after you anymore…?” Jeongins voice snapped Chan out of whatever frenzy he’d put himself in. He felt so slack in Minhos grasp now. “This is ridiculous…” the youngest boy just shook his head, giving them an apologetic look. 

       Minho finally released Chan, inching towards Jisung who probably didn’t want anything to do with him right now. Changbin did the same, letting Chan’s arms fall to his sides as he gave this defeated look to Jeongin. “I…no. It’s cause they lied. Minho almost died because of him innie…he’s going to get all of us killed.”

       Jisung inched away further until Minho grabbed his arm, holding him by his side. He could feel that Jisung wanted to pull away but he wouldn’t let him. No. 

       “So you’re going to kick Minho out of the pack? For almost dying?” Jeongins words were cutting Chan like a knife. For a maknae who would drag anyone down for Chan he was fighting hard against their alpha. 

       Chan just shook his head, glancing to Woojin now. “No…it’s not that.”

       “Because Minho isn’t fawning over you anymore. Because you don’t have the satisfaction of him still being yours.” Woojins voice was low and he looked so fucking hurt. Minho wanted to leave. Badly. 

       “Woojin it’s not like that I swear…” Chan growled then, turning to Minho with hate in his eyes. “I don’t give a shit about him. That’s why I want him out of my fucking pack.” Chan grit his teeth again. “I can’t have this dishonest piece of shit here any longer.”

       “Well then you better kick Seungmin and me out too. Because we knew about this as well.” Woojin shot back, Chan only whipping his head back to look at the elder. “I’ll let you be mad for now. I’ll sleep on the couch. But if you don’t grow up I swear to god I’ll leave in the morning.”

       Jisung had given up on pulling away. He had his face pressed into Minhos neck. Changbins gaze was set on the two. He didn’t seem mad. It was odd. Changbin was usually the angry one. But now it was Chan. 

       “I need…I need air.” Chan let out this panicked breath before shifting in front of them. It’d been a long time since Minho had seen Chan’s coat. That silver fur and that black face…Chan was a really beautiful alpha. 

       Chan stumbled a moment before stepping towards Jisung, giving him a threatening growl that made the younger shiver before rushing off passed them. Woojin didn’t try to stop him. Changbin didn’t either. 

       “If it’s not safe out there someone has to go with him…” Jeongin spoke before shifting and rushing after him. 

       Changbin broke the awkward silence that shortly inside, giving a deep breath. “This is a mess. From what I heard the demon is here because of you, right?” He directed that at Jisung who just nodded back. ”well…we’ll just have to find a way to get it out of you. Don’t worry about Chan.” Changbin hesitated before letting his hand pat Jisungs shoulder. The youngers eyes seemed to widen in shock, “you’re not going anywhere. Neither is Minho.” 

       “I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” That weak voice that Minho hated was coming out from Jisung. He just wanted to hold him. “If I hadn’t come here…I should have listened to you, Minho. I shouldn’t have told anyone else.”

       As much as Minho agreed he opted to holding his tongue before pulling Jisungs face to his chest, holding him closely. “It’s okay…it would have come out eventually. Everything will be okay. I promise.” Changbin offered the two a weak smile as Minho spoke. 

       “I’m going to make some calls…I’ll ask about the specific demon you told me about. I got busy earlier…” Woojins tone was too calm. Minho knew it was just a façade hiding how he really felt. But he didn’t want to deal with it right now. It wasn’t his job to apologize to woojin. 

       “Come on…let’s go back inside. It’s too cold out here.” Minho whispered to Jisung who seemed to want to say no. But he just nodded again. Though Minho could tell he wasn’t pleased with going anywhere with Minho right now. He had every right to be upset, maybe. Minho didn’t really think he’d done much wrong. Not that he could tell anyways. Kissing Chan wasn’t a big deal for him. He didn’t see it that way. 

       Changbin looked to them once more before going towards Woojin and saying something that Minho couldn’t catch. The white wolf just let out a breath and pulls Jisung back to his home. He was exhausted with all of this bullshit. Jisung didn’t do anything wrong. Nobody did anything wrong. It bothered Minho so much that Chan couldn’t give the pack a proper answer. He had no right to be hung up on Minho after shattering his heart like that. He didn’t deserve this. 

       Minho finally got Jisung inside and went to start another fire, making sure Jisung was wrapped tightly with blankets as he did so. “Minho.” Jisungs voice was getting shaky. He didn’t want him to cry again. “He still loves you.”

       “No.” He quickly shook his head, moving logs around in the fireplace as Jisungs bottom lip quivered, “he doesn’t. Even if he did I don’t care.”

       “When you said you hated him…did you mean that?” Jisung had tears swelling in his eyes and Minho could feel that iced over heart of his start to crack, “because he loves you. He loves you so much that he really would kill me for you…”

       “Jisung. I meant it. And No. If Chan has some fucked up feelings for me that’s on him. He cant break my fucking heart and then expect me to be a stray dog all my life. He doesn’t love me. Because if he did he wouldn’t be doing this. He’s just being possessive. He thinks he can control me. But he can’t. I’m not his pet.” Minho settled in front of Jisung who looked like he’d break down at any moment before placing both of his warm hands over the boys cool cheeks. 

       “I’m scared of him, Minho.” Jisung let out this shaky breath that only made those tears start to fall. Minho wanted to scream. He pulled Jisung close, letting his face hit his shoulder. “The way he looked at me with those bright red eyes…he wanted me dead.”

       Minho paused, pulling himself back from Jisung. “Wait, What? Red eyes?” This was impossible. Chan didn’t have any red in his eyes. Nor did his eyes ever changed red while they were with him. 

       “Yeah…they were scary. Red…” as Jisungs tears dripped onto Minhos fingers he couldn’t help but give Jisung this confused look, “is that not normal…?”

       “His eyes weren’t red at all…maybe from crying but…the color red? No.” Minho saw how Jisungs eyes widened then, mouth parting as if he was horrified with what Minho was saying. 

       “I saw red…that must. Oh my god what if…” Minhos eyes widened then too. It made sense. Minho had never seen Chan that angry. Ever. There was no way that was Chan. At least, not completely. He looked ready to rip Jisungs throat out. That wasn’t their Chan. 

       “The demon….” Minho whispered, finishing the younger males sentence. “Oh my god…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for Chan. I really need to make woochan happy and functional in my next fic dbendndndjd


	13. Just some consideration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof bad stuff happens this chapter. It’s also a little fast paced in a way because I refuse to preoperly break up my chapters >.< so here you guys go lol

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
       “What do you mean you think the demon made Chan do that?!” Woojins eyes were reddened. Most likely from crying about how Chan had treated him. Minho felt awful for Woojin. He hadn’t done anything wrong. 

       “His eyes were red. But Minho says they weren’t. But I know what I saw.” Jisung spoke, rubbing his arms uncomfortably. Minho wanted to hold him so badly but he didn’t want Jisung running away from him again. He’d just let the younger cool off. 

       Woojin sigh through his nose, arms crossed now. “Jeongin went after him…you should go look for him. If the demon somehow got ahold of Chan he could hurt Jeongin. Please go find them…you guys are safe but Jeongin isn’t.” Woojin seemed more concerned than angry. 

       “Shit.” Minho cursed, running fingers through his dark hair before starting towards the door. He was about to shift until Jisung grabbed him by the wrist. Minho paused, turning to the boy who had his dark orbs on Minhos. “Stay here, I can’t let him hurt Jeongin-“

       “This is my fault. I’m going, too.” Jisung spoke, grip tightening on Minhos arm. “I can’t stay here while you’re out there. Please.” Jisung wasn’t going to back off. Minho shot Woojin a worried look before looking back to Jisungs pleading eyes. 

       “Woojin…please keep an eye on him. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Before Jisung could retort Minho pulled the door open, slipping from Jisungs grasp once he shifted and sprinted off towards the woods. 

       “Minho!” Jisung called after him but Minho didn’t care. His priority was keeping Jisung and Jeongin safe. If Chan for any reason really was being controlled somehow by the demon he needed to move fast. He couldn’t risk Jisung getting harmed. And he didn’t have time. He needed to get to Jeongin, fast. 

•──────────⋅☾Jisung☽⋅──────────•  
       “Shit.” Jisung watched as the wolf disappeared into the forest, pupils shaking. His fists had clenched, too. 

       Jisung turned to face Woojin for a moment, looking at the warlock who seemed so distraught and tired. He opened his mouth to speak. But he couldn’t find words. He wanted to apologize. He knew it was his fault. But he couldn’t find the courage. Woojins eyes met his, a weak smile creeping on the mans face. 

       Jisungs eyes were still frantic and he knew he was losing his cool. He felt so guilty. He was getting so hot. “Woojin I’m…I’ll bring them back. I’ll make sure Chan comes back safe. Please…please don’t blame him. This is my fault.”

       “You’ve done nothing wrong…it’s okay.” Woojins smile was too weak to be completely honest. He was surprised woojin wasn’t stopping him. But jisung just nodded in reply, closing the door behind as he rushed out after the wolf.

        He knew his sweater wasn’t enough protection or warmth but he didn’t have time to stop. He just ran into the direction he’d seen Minho ran. Luckily Jisung was fast, he knew he wouldn’t fall too far behind considering Minho would probably stop frequently to locate his pack mates. Plus if he tried hard enough the bond would lead him back to Minho. He just needed to try. But right now he was running blindly. The snow was luckily still and the sun was bright enough to give him warmth. 

       Jisung wasn’t sure how long he’d run for. But he was following the little prints of wolves. Luckily there were three different sized tracks. And it helped Jisung identify them even if he’d only seen them in their forms briefly. All he knew is that he hoped to run into Jeongin or Minho before running into the large alpha. Chances are he’d meet them first. If the tracks were correct. 

       Finally Jisung halted, nearly collapsing against a tree. He held himself up with his arms, breathing heavily as his free hand sprung to hold the necklace at his throat tight. He was so tired but he didn’t have time. He had to find them. If anything happened to Jeongin or Chan he didn’t know what he’d do. This was all his fault. He needed to fix things. 

       The dark-haired boy let out a shaky breath before steadying himself. The footprints seemed to track for so long. He thought he was fast enough but he was so exhausted. Jisung cursed to himself, letting the crystal moon that Hyunjin had given him lay at his chest before treading along, shivering slightly from letting his adrenaline die down. 

       Maybe fifteen minutes had passed, he was still running through and following those tracks. He was sure he’d reach something soon. Anything. But not like this. He didn’t get much farther before being shoved hard back into the snow, hitting the ground a little too hard. He was glad the ground was covered in snow. Otherwise he probably would have split his head open. He didn’t even have time to breath before being pulled up and shoved hard into one of the many trees that surrounded them. 

       Jisung could feel tears start to spring to his eyes from all of the sudden force. He could barely register the figure in front of him. But once he did his eyes widened in fear. Chan stood in front of him, covered in the wolf carcass he must have shed yards away. He looked so cold. But jisung couldn’t feel bad for him because his head was slammed into the tree hard. He let out a cry, hands rushing to protect the back of his head from being smacked again. This time knowing he’d cracked his head open. 

       “You know this little charm…it can only protect you from me inside your head.” Jisung had confirmation. The demon was doing all the talking. Everything Chan had done earlier wasn’t of his will. Maybe that’s why he threw out that Minho had kissed him. To make Jisung angry. “While in this body…this pathetic being who is so full of remorse…” he wrapped his fingers around the necklace, violently yanking it off of Jisungs neck before throwing it far into the snow. “I can hurt you. I didn’t think it’d be this easy to find a host so weak.” The way Chan’s smile progressed scared the hell out of Jisung. 

       Jisung could feel the blood at the back of his head through his fingers, rendering him too scared to even try to speak. He just watched Chan with wide eyes, shaking in the wolf’s grasp. 

       The demon gave a little laugh before leaning to Jisungs ear, nuzzling passed his hair to flick his tongue at the hand that was secured at his head. Jisung let out a whimper as the demon sigh pleasantly, “Ah…your blood. I can’t wait to taste all of it.” 

       Jisung let out another noise of discomfort, tears leaving his face cold from the icy temperature as the demon tilted his head. “You failed twice now. I won’t let you fail again.” 

       Suddenly Jisung was at the ground again, hands still holding tightly behind his head. He shivered, trying to inch away as the demons appearance made itself known. Now jisung could see the horns and the tail. And the red eyes. He wanted to scream but his throat was hoarse and tired. 

       The demon sat on top of Jisungs stomach, grabbing his arms and holding them over his head. He smiled wickedly, long tongue falling from behind his rows of sharp teeth. “Shall we?” It laughed before digging a nail down Jisungs wrist. 

       Jisung panicked. He started to kick and thrash as much as he could. He didn’t want to die. He felt the stinging at his wrist, letting out aggravated whimpers as he tried to pull away. The demon just snickered, holding his arm tightly in its grasp. With his other hand he swiped at Jisungs face, the stinging feeling of deep cuts causing him to only breathe harder. Jisung felt nothing but terror as the monster in front of him pulled his wrist to his lips to lap up the blood. The demon pulled up, baring it’s teeth before giving this manic little laugh. And then he felt teeth in his throat. Jisung couldn’t hold it anymore.

He screamed. 

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
       “Did you hear that?” Minho panicked inside. He’d only found Jeongin minutes ago. No sign of Chan. But now this new noise filled his ears. This terrified scream with a voice that sounded just too familiar. The wolf gazed to Jeongin before rushing back into the opposite direction. Suddenly he felt like screaming. If Jisung had followed him into the woods he would lose it. Especially if Jisung had found Chan before them. 

       Jeongin kept up behind, trying to calm Minho down and tell him that everything would be alright. But Minho wasn’t so sure. He was so scared that his alpha really would hurt Jisung. Especially if the demon was inside of him. Jisung wouldn’t stand a chance. The two wolves followed the sound, begging for Jisung to be alright. 

       Another scream filled the air. Loud enough to make both wolves stop and whimper before continuing. He was so worried. If anything happened to Jisung he would feel it. He would die. He knew he would. 

       “Minho! What the fuck is going on?!” Changbin was speaking to him from the camp. He must have heard the scream. Good. Minho just told him that it was Jisung and to hurry. Changbin seemed to comply because the connection got fuzzy.

       After a few yards Minho could smell that metallic scent. No. He whimpered again, stopping suddenly and scanning around. Jisung. It was jisung. But he couldn’t hear anymore screams. And his heart was racing. And his chest was hot. 

       Jeongin came up behind before whipping his head to the right and rushing over. The younger must have seen them. Because he was growling and sprinting towards a large tree. Minho followed, panic in his mind as he finally saw Chan. Chan was sat on top of Jisung. No. He had blood all over one of his hands and face and Minho lost it. 

       Minho rushed towards them, pouncing onto Chan who seemed surprised to see him. Of course he would be. The demon wouldn’t be able to feel them. Only the alpha could. Minho snarled in his face, holding him down. Chan just smirked, making Minho want to scream. 

       “Dammit.” He laughed then, panic filling Minhos mind as he glanced over to Jisung who had blood at his face and throat. He bit him. He’d ripped into the boys throat. Minho shifted quickly, landing a hard punch into Chan’s face. He knew Chan wasn’t there right now. He didn’t feel bad about it. The demon rolled his head to the side before Jeongin took over, snarling for Minho to go to the human. 

       Another snarl filled the air as the black wolf he knew well leaped over him and took his place, holding Chan down. His punch did something. The demon wasn’t laughing or moving. Good. It would hold him just for a little. 

       Minhos breaths were erratic as he finally came to his senses, rushing over to Jisung who was breathing too fast for comfort. Minho slipped his hand behind the boys head only to wince at the blood that started to fill his hand. Jisung whimpered beneath him, eyes closed tightly. He had four gashes across his face from that demon. Four deep marks that stretched from too close to one of his eyes down to the other side of his mouth. Minho couldn’t help but feel his vision fog. Jisung looked horrible. But his throat wasn’t as bad as he thought, though blood still dripped from the wound. 

       “J-jisung I’m here.” He whispered before pulling the injured boy into his arms, settling him against his chest as he let his fingers press over the wound at Jisungs neck. The younger shivered but seemed to relax a bit once Minho took his hand. “It’s okay…I’m here.” He wanted to yell at jisung. He really did. But he couldn’t. Not with the human like this. 

       “Minho what do we do?” Changbin was evading Minhos already clouded thoughts. He didn’t have an answer. He turned to the wolf and just shook his head. Changbin stayed on top of Chan, his gaze leaving Minhos. 

       He knew he was crying again. This human that he wanted to protect had gotten harmed. He wanted to tear his alphas throat out. But he couldn’t. This wasn’t Chan’s fault. He didn’t think anything that’d happened today had been Chan. “Jisung…it’s okay.” Minho was drawing circles onto Jisungs hand as the wound at his throat closed as much as he could heal, letting his hand settle behind Jisungs head that was in much worse shape than his throat. He hadn’t realized how much blood Jisung must have lost either. Looking down at the snow and then to the tree that was directly next to them made Minho feel so awful. There was so much blood. 

       “Shit…” Minho cursed then, noticing the arm that hang had been cut open, too. This demon really wanted Jisung dead. He grabbed his wrist then, Jisungs breath hitching through weak sobs as Minho closed both wounds. But he was getting tired. Closing up wounds like this was taking a heavy toll on him. “Jisung…I’m right here. It’s okay.” He kept repeating those sweet words as the human continued to let out shaky whispers. He was so scared and Minho couldn’t do anything about it. 

       Changbin growled off to the side, latching his teeth into the alphas neck before pulling off and shifting. Minho averted his eyes, looking at Jisungs face instead. “Hyung we have to go. We can’t stay out here.” Changbin hauled Chan up uncomfortably, scanning around to nod to Jeongin to start heading home. Jeongin seemed reluctant but he nodded back as his elder dragged the alpha now. “We need to get back to the camp. If he wakes up…Minho. We have to go.” 

       Minho didn’t realize he’d been shaking so much. He swallowed hard, moving his hand from Jisungs wrist to move onto his face. He could feel Jisungs breaths hitting his hand. He wanted to kill Chan so badly for this. 

       “Minho…” the younger whimpered under his hand, the arm that’d been cut open raising a bit, his hand clasping over Minhos weakly. “Min…” Jisung could barely sob it out. He winced from the pain of tears and the cuts Minho was working on. 

       “Shh, it’s okay.” Minhos voice was no better. He wasn’t calm enough. “You’ll be okay. I’m here. Nothing’s gonna happen to you.” All he got in reply were choked sobs and Jisung trying to pull himself up. His body must have been too out of it. “I got you…calm down.” 

       Minho let out a sigh as he moved his hand, the cuts not deep enough to leave any lasting scars or damage once Minho had healed them. Just lines of blood that Minho quickly wiped away. He pulled jisung up, careful of his head. And almost instantly the younger boy was wrapped around him, wetness hitting his bare shoulder. Jisung was shivering from the cold and he sounded so panicked. 

       “Shh…” Minhos voice was weakening. He could feel the sobs trying to make their way up. But he swallowed, caressing the younger males head. “I’m here.” He spoke again before lifting up, pulling Jisungs legs to wrap around his waist, arms locking now to hold Jisung comfortably. 

       The younger didn’t speak. He just let those heavy breaths escape. With all of this stress he knew Jisung would pass out soon. Minho nuzzled into him a moment before starting to move, gazing back once more to the blood that stained the snow. There was so much blood. He needed to get Jisung back quickly so Woojin could help him. He could still die from all of that blood loss. 

       Once the fairy lights were in the packs view Changbin shifted once more, dragging the alpha with Jeongin into the camp. Minho wasn’t sure what they would do with him but right now he didn’t care. Jisung needed attention. Of course Woojin was panicking when they got there, he crouched by Chan and checked over him telling them he wasn’t badly hurt at all. Not that Minho cared right now. When woojin saw Jisung he had Minho follow him into the home, taking Jisung from Minhos grasp and laying him down at the bed. He was unconscious now. And he looked so pitiful. Minho could feel his tears swelling again at the sight. He inched away a moment, grabbing sweatpants from on top of the elders dresser and sliding them up. Anything would do for now.

       “He’s lost a lot of blood. But he should be okay.” Woojin spoke before taking pills into his hand and putting them into the younger boys mouth, lifting his head. “Minho, can you pass me that water bottle.”

       His head was spinning. Everything was happening too fast and he couldn’t focus. “Minho.” Woojin repeated, hand outstretched. 

       Minho complied, reaching over and handing the warlock the water bottle. Woojin held Jisungs head up more as he poured the water down his throat, hand clasping over the boys mouth. He was whispering something, too. Hopefully something to help Jisung calm down. Once he woke he’d just be a panicked mess again. And he wasn’t sure he could handle seeing Jisung so broken down again. “What did you give him…?”

       “Just some pills. They’ll help him calm down. Might even help him forget this happened.” Woojins words didn’t help with Minhos panic. But he trusted him. 

       Minho shivered, staring down at his hands. “What do we do about Chan?” 

       Woojin offered a deep sigh before sitting at the bed besides Jisung now, patting the injured boys hair. “I need to contact someone about expelling demons. I don’t know how to do it all. For now I can put him under a protection spell. It’ll keep him from lashing out at anyone.” Woojin seemed a lot more calm now that he knew Chan was possessed. Minho figured it was nice to know that nothing that had happened earlier was Chan. 

☾

       “Can I use your bath?” Minho asked, woojin giving him a confused look. “To clean him off. I’m sorry about the sheets.” He sigh, looking to Jisung. They’d been sitting like this for hours. 

       “Yeah. Sure.” He quickly replied, pulling Jisung upright and against his shoulder. Woojin was such a good one. “And don’t worry about the sheets. I’m the one that put him here.” Woojin whispered something to Jisung then before picking him up in a cradle, handing the still boy off to Minho. 

       “Thank you…” Minho spoke, holding Jisung close before pulling himself up and rushing towards the bathroom. Once he entered he immediately started the water, kneeling down and placing jisung against the tub. “Hey…Jisung. Can you get up for me?” 

       Jisung didn’t move. So Minho opted to pat his cheek a bit, anything to get the boy to wake. Jisung let out a low mumble before nuzzling against Minhos chest, arm wrapping around his waist. 

       Minho rubbed the boys sides before pressing a light kiss to his cheek. “Can you please get up? I have a bath running for you…everything is okay now. I promise.” Minho sigh. This human wouldn’t listen to him. As much as he didn’t want to force the younger into the bath it would help soothe his wounds and get rid of that blood.

       Jisung shuddered at the kiss, lifting his head slightly. He winced, alerting Minho that he was still in a lot of pain. “I just want to sleep…” jisung finally whispered, voice barely audible. Minho sigh and rubbed his hand along the younger boys back. 

       “How about…I get you in there and wash you off. You can sleep. I promise.” Minho spoke then, leaving another little peck to the males cheek. 

       “With me…” jisung whispered weakly, nuzzling against the male again. “Just let me lay with you…”

       “In the bathtub…?” Minho asked then, biting at his bottom lip. Jisung nodded against his chest, whispering this tiny yes that sounded more like a plead. 

       Minho sigh a moment before stopping the water, brushing his fingertips along Jisungs cheek as he finally got to see those eyes. They were of course sad. But Minho could help but enjoy seeing them again. “Just for a bit. We’re both going to be sitting in some nasty stuff…so I need you to be able to shower after, okay?” 

       Jisung just nodded back, pulling himself up some. His head must’ve been hurting too much because as he tried to pull his sweater up he let out a tiny whimper. Minho offered the boy a tiny smile before helping him tug the sweater over his head, “don’t strain yourself. I got it.” Minho let out a breath as his fingertips moved down to the boys pants, stopping over the button. 

       “Minho it’s fine.” Jisung said in almost a low growl, kicking his shoes and socks off. The younger brought a hand to the side of his head, leaning against the tub as Minho finally managed to unbutton the little button, still unsure of all of this. Jisung peeked at him through his fingers before pulling himself up, placing hands at the tub to support him some as he pulled the pants to his ankles, kicking them off with a pained expression that made Minho want to hold him forever. 

       “Just a bit…” Minho repeated, sliding off the sweatpants he’d had on and getting into the water which may have been a little too hot. He didn’t want to be exposed much longer though so he quickly sat down, the water warming his skin and the wolf giving a pleasant sigh. He closed his eyes, hoping Jisung got the picture. He could hear Jisung give this weak laugh before the water rose up his stomach, indicating the boy had finally entered. 

       Minho felt the instant warmth of Jisungs back at his chest, making him sigh again. He kept his eyes shut tight as the younger rest against him. Jisung seemed to be fine with the hot temperature he’d set. A moment later Jisungs head was rest at Minhos shoulder, the wolf sliding down a bit so he was laying more comfortably against the tub. 

       Jisung sigh a moment before tiny breaths seemed to escape him. He must have fallen asleep. Minho couldn’t imagine it was that hard with how comfortable this was. Oddly. It was oddly comfortable. Minho opened his eyes, the younger rest at his shoulder and sleeping soundly. He let out a relieved sigh, letting his head slip back against the tiles. “I’ll protect you, Jisung. I won’t fuck up again.” 

       Minho must have fallen asleep too because he was startled by movement against him. Jisung was pulling off of him and shivering a bit. The water had cooled substantially. Minho rubbed his eyes with his hand that’d been hanging out of the tub before closing them once Jisung turned to face him. 

       “The water is really gross…can we shower now?” Jisungs voice was a little better. He sounded more irritated than anything. “My head is still…” he paused. “You don’t have to close your eyes…the water is so nasty that you couldn’t see anything anyways.” Jisung sounded a lot better. 

       “I know. It’s just…consideration?” Minho peeked an eye open to an unfazed Jisung.

       Jisung let out a soft sigh before leaning over to pull the drain, Minho quickly shutting his eyes again as Jisung started to pull himself up from the tub. “Ugh…you should have forced me to shower first. This is so gross.” Jisung complained, moving towards the back of the tub, the sound of water splashing. The pills woojin have him must have really helped. After what Jisung had gone through he should have been shaken still. But he seemed fine. 

       “I’m sorry.” Minho spoke, arms over his cold chest before pulling up. Yeah, wolf guts and dried blood were gross but it didn’t faze Minho much. He’d been covered in worse. Minho leaned down and tossed the chunks of flesh that were a little too large to go down the drain into the trash bin under the sink. Gross. 

       As the sound of the water finally drained Minho turned to change the nozzle, telling Jisung to move just in case the water was too cold or hot before turning the faucet. 

       “Are you seriously going to keep your eyes closed the entire time?” Jisung spoke, too close to Minho for comfort. The younger had a hand at Minhos face, “Minho, it’s fine.” He assured the water seeming to be a nice warm temperature since the younger had literally just stepped into the path. 

       Minho grabbed Jisungs hand, holding it to his cheek as he stepped forwards, water finally hitting his cool body. “Its weird. I’ve only seen my pack naked so…I don’t know. It’s just weird.” 

       “We’re literally bonded. I think it’s okay.” Jisung sigh, brushing his fingers over the wolf’s cheek. He had to admit he really wanted to open his eyes. The wolf inside of him was longing to see. But the human part was a little more conflicted. Jisung wasn’t an object to him. Seeing the boy exposed would probably make him pass out. 

       “Maybe.” Minho replied before moving his hand to the back of Jisungs head, pulling him forwards a bit so the water washed away all of the dried blood there. Jisung winced and pressed his face to Minhos shoulder. There must have still been a wound there. He was shivering in pain. Minho shushed him then, letting his eyes slowly open and focus on Jisungs hair. He swallowed thickly as he brushed his fingers over where he must have hit his head, a slight gash still there despite him doing his best to heal everything. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, pressing a soft peck to the humans head as he continued to wash through the boys hair. 

       “You didn’t do anything….” Jisung spoke, biting his lip against Minho. “Thank you for taking care of me…so much. Woojin…he told me how you felt about humans. But you’re so kind.” 

       Minho blinked but just continued his focus on washing off the younger. He wondered what Woojin had told him. Once he was sure his hair was free of blood he took the shampoo that Woojin or Chan must have used, smoothing it through Jisungs hair and making sure he didn’t irritate that nasty gash. 

       “Maybe its just me you like.” Jisung whispered again, breath warm against Minhos neck now. He shuddered at that. 

       “‘Maybe.” Minho replied, moving up again so he could wash all the shampoo out.

       Minho did the same with the conditioner before Jisung did the same to him, those fingers in his hair so blissful. The part that worried Minho was coming up. He really wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole body washing part. The last time Jisung had been clothed. Now he wasn’t. 

       Jisung picked up one of the rags that sat in a basket beside the tub, lathering soap into it before holding it out to Minho. “Can you do it?” Minho had quickly closed his eyes again once the younger moved away. “Minho…you really don’t have to be like that. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

       Minho shook his head, “you can go ahead. Unless you need me to…” he peeked an eye open, gaze set on Jisungs beautiful dark eyes, “it’s not just anyone. It’s you. That’s the problem.”

       Jisung sigh, grabbing Minhos hand and placing the cloth into it, pulling Minho forwards a bit and turning so his back faced Minho. “It shouldn’t be a problem at all…I’d do it myself but I’m too sore.” Jisung had a hand to his neck, shuddering at the mark that was still there. The human must have remembered the incident. But maybe the emotions weren’t there? Whatever Woojin gave him was keeping the boy from freaking out. 

       Minho let both eyes open now, fixating on Jisungs back. He was right about the childhood scars, he had tiny marks that Minho wasn’t able to see before. The wolf swallowed before pulling Jisung a bit closer, stepping under the warm water as he rubbed the cloth along the others back and shoulders. 

       After the most awkward five minutes of his life Jisung finally turned around and took the rag, supposedly cleaning himself off. Minho didn’t know because he averted his gaze to the ceiling. 

       Another minute and he could feel fingertips at his stomach. He shuddered at that. As much as he wanted to look down he knew that he’d only be walking into a visual trap. Minho let his eyes meet Jisungs, though the younger males had traveled making Minhos face change a pink shade. “Jisung…” he just looked up at him then, tilting his head a moment. 

       Jisung was really fucking pretty. Even with a gash in his neck and a paled face, he was beautiful. Right now he was awfully beautiful. And it was making him feel things he didn’t want to. Even if he’d started to accept his feelings for the human he was still conflicted as hell. Minho let out a confident sigh before gazing down, gaze stopping at the fingertips against the scars from the other night at his stomach. 

       “Minho…are you happy with me here?” Jisung asked so suddenly. Minhos gaze set back up to the younger males. ”through everything that’s happened…would it be easier if I was gone?”

       Minho was taken aback. He didn’t like that Jisung was talking this way again. He grabbed Jisungs hands that had grazed his stomach and held them in his. “No. It wouldn’t be easier if you were gone. Now that you’re here…I really don’t know what I’d do without you.” A week ago if Minho knew he’d been in this position he’d have ripped his own heart out. He would have thought he was being stupid. But now he didn’t know. He liked this human. Despite all the trouble he truly did. 

       “Don’t talk like that anymore. Don’t leave me, okay?” Minho sigh, cupping Jisungs face. His expression was unreadable again. “Are you…how are you feeling?”

       “Better now that I’m with you.” He whispered back, tone much softer. “A lot better.” Jisung wrapped his arms around Minhos neck to his surprise, pulling Minho more against him and into the water. “So much better…” soon those soft lips were against his again. 

       They’d kissed two times before this. But this felt different. Jisung seemed to be starving. He shouldn’t have had this much energy after nearly being murdered just hours ago. He was too calm. “Can you kiss me back…?” jisung complained, pressing against Minho, only making him wince at the contact of skin. 

       “Jisung…” he sigh through the kiss, letting his hands move to rest at Jisungs hips, “don’t press so close…” the wolf swallowed hard. 

       Jisung ignored him, pressing himself more against Minho, causing him to let out a moan against their lips. Jisung seemed to laugh at that, head tilting a bit. Minho was starting to realize what Jisung was doing. He wasn’t sure if he was doing it to calm himself down from his near death experience or what. Minho wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He pulled his lips from Jisungs, the water still bouncing off of the boys battered skin. 

       “Just kissing, okay?” The wolf muttered low. He was a bit embarrassed. Wolf Minho would have this boy against the wall right now. But human Minho knew that this wasn’t the time. 

       “O-oh.” Jisungs cheeks were pink. “I didn’t mean to…” he let out this light laugh before burying his face in Minhos neck. “I’m sorry I got carried away…”

       Minho pulled Jisungs face to look at his, “You almost died today. And I almost died the other day. We shouldn’t go rushing into anything, okay?” Jisungs eyes sparkled. As much as Minho wanted to do something about all the tension building up he knew not to act on it. He waited a moment before turning the nozzle of the shower to keep the water hotter before pressing back into the kisses. 

       Jisung didn’t fight what Minho had said. He probably understood that anything like that was way too soon. Minho didn’t even know what they were yet, if anything at all. They were bonded. But were they dating or something? It was all too awkward to discuss. He’d wait off on it. At least until they fixed Chan and got rid of this demon who was now dead set on killing Jisung. 

☾

       Jisungs breaths were so staggered, chest rising as his fingers dug against Minhos scalp. “Minho…we should stop now.” The younger was pleading. 

       Minho laughed, lifting himself from where he’d been at Jisungs hip. Minho wasn’t going to sleep with him, but he never cancelled out kisses. No matter where they ended up. “It’s only a little purple.”

       “Sure.” Jisung pulled himself up from the familiar floor by the fireplace they’d vacated to after leaving Woojins home. The younger gazed down at his hip, “a little?! Am I a chew toy?” The dark-eyed boy laughed, fingers brushing over the skin Minho had latched onto for the passed half hour. 

       “Serves you right for my neck. I’ll have to steal Seungmins turtle necks for days.” He complained, pulling Jisung more comfortably into his lap, “we came here to get rest not this…”

       Jisung rolled his eyes, tapping his finger over Minhos lips, “sure we did. You instigated it.” He added, leaning in to peck Minhos cheek before pulling himself up, the large t shirt falling over his stomach. “Do you think your alpha is okay?”

       Minho let out a sigh through his nose, watching as Jisung got up off of him, “I haven’t heard any screams. I’m sure they have him locked safely. Everyone’s brainwaves are fine.” 

       “Should we talk to anyone or…?” Minho didn’t let him finish, he pulled the boy back down into the blankets, rolling onto his side to wrap a leg and arm over the human. 

       “Can’t we just rest. Just for a little longer. I don’t want to go into panic mode for the sixth time this week. Just a little peace. For a little longer.” Minhos voice was low. 

       “Just a little…all of this is still really import-“ jisung stopped and ran his fingers over his chest. Cursing to himself as he sat up again. “My necklace…Minho we have to go get it.”

       “Your necklace…? You left it?” Minho shot up. Maybe that’s why Jisung had nearly broken down again in the shower. Maybe that’s why he asked if it’d be better off if he left. “Where?”

       “Chan pulled it off and threw it…when we were in the woods earlier.” Minho cursed and let his fingers rest against his own face. “I saw where he threw it. It won’t take long!” Jisung spoke loudly, rushing to grab his coat and shoes. “We should go before it’s too dark. It won’t be safe!” 

       “Jisung it’s dangerous…shouldn’t they be coming back sometime tomorrow? Maybe if we wait…” jisung cut him off. 

       “I don’t want to wake up with demon claws in my throat. We need to get it now.” Jisung snapped, throwing Minhos coat to him. “Please.”

       “Jisung. Stop. Don’t be stupid. If we go out you could get hurt. I’m right here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Just wear the ring tonight. I’ll shift.” Jisung seemed to calm a bit, letting this coat fall back off. ”it’ll be fine for one night. I’m not risking you getting hurt again. Okay?” Minho pulled Jisung down with him then, wrapping his arms around the youngest back. “It’s safe here. It’ll be fine.”

       “Promise…?” Jisung sigh, resting into Minhos neck comfortably. 

       “I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least everyone is alive and well, right? Djdbdjcnf thanks for reading lol. I’m still sick but I figured I’d post today instead of waiting till tomorrow. ♥️


	14. Is it the bond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️♥️♥️ This chapter is soft. Brought to you by fluff incorporated.

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
       Minho wasn’t lying when he said he’d protect the human all night. It was probably four in the morning now. And Minho was still staring at the younger males cheeks as he slept. The wolf refused to sleep. He couldn’t risk anything happening to Jisung or his pack members. Even if everything was quiet and everyone’s brain activity was calm. Minho couldn’t help but stay awake and watch him. 

       “Minho.” A strained, familiar voice called from the dog door in his front door. The wolf pulled up from where he lay beside the curled up human, making his way to the door. “Hey…can I come in…?” Minho tilted his head but gave his friend a gentle nod. He’d left the door unlocked so the younger just came in. 

       Minho asked Changbin why he was there. Changbin just told him he couldn’t sleep. “Ah, is he doing better?” Minho nodded, positioning himself back against Jisung. “He looks awful…” Changbin bit his lip then, “can I sleep here tonight…? It’s really…I don’t feel safe honestly.”

       The white wolf nodded again. He wouldn’t turn away his best friend. He couldn’t. And Changbin slept over all the time. It wasn’t anything new. “I’m gonna shift. I’ll be right back, okay?” Changbin patter Minhos head, getting a low growl from the wolf before hurrying outside. Minho didn’t know where he’d shifted but he came back quickly, peering around for a place to lay. Minho rolled his eyes internally before nodding down to a spot besides him. Granted, the spot was also directly beside Jisung, but Changbin didn’t seem to mind. The black wolf huddled close besides Jisung, even resting his head at the youngest boys knees. Minho told him goodnight before noticing the wolf falling asleep. He couldn’t though. He wouldn’t. He needed to stay awake. 

☾

       The sunlight shining into the room made Minho want to scream. He was so exhausted after staying up through the night. Luckily nothing seemed to have happened. Everyone’s activity was still level. Good. He also hadn't heard hunters or anything strange. It all seemed so normal. 

       Minho wanted to smile at how during the night Changbin had crawled himself between he and Jisung. Probably for the extra warmth. And jisung had even thrown an arm over the black fur. It was cute. His best friend and his…he didn’t know what Jisung was. They were cute, though. 

       He figured he was okay to shift back. With each day he’d known Jisung he wanted to be in his human form more and more. With each night he wanted to run off less and less. It was as if Jisung had humanized him in some beautiful way. He really enjoyed it. Despite how much he hated the thought of being human…he was starting to long for it. 

       Before Minho could move to shift back he saw those dark eyes opening. The sun must’ve hit him right in the face because he brought his hand that had been at Changbins side to his face with an adorable whimper. The boy didn’t say anything then, just pressing his fingers over his face. Again, Minho wasn’t sure how the boy felt. He wished their bond would give him access to the boys feelings. He hoped those pills Woojin had given him hadn’t worn off. But by the way the younger males lip started to quiver he could tell there was a huge possibility that they had. 

       The wolf shot up, blocking the sun from Jisungs face before lowering his nose down to the boys hand, nuzzling against it gently. But it didn’t seem to help. Being this close he could finally feel how jagged Jisungs breath was. He whimpered, nuzzling against Jisungs hand again before curling into him. Jisung was obviously distressed. Maybe everything had finally hit him. Maybe those pills weren’t a blessing at all. 

       Minho took a second before pulling away and going towards the back section of his home, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and laying them at his bathroom floor before shifting. He figured he had enough time to quickly rinse himself off before returning back to the boy. He made sure he wasn’t gone but four minutes. Not enough time to shampoo or wash all that well, but the blood was gone. 

       Jisung was in the same position along with a still sleeping Changbin. Minho let out a sigh before settling himself beside Jisung, laying his head at the pillow before pulling Jisung to face him, the boys face pressing into his shoulder. “It’s okay…” Minho whispered then, the feeling of wet tears at his chest almost too much for him. He carded fingers through the dark hair, humming softly. “I’m not going anywhere, remember? I was watching you all night.”

       “What…?” Jisung pulled up to look at him, eyes sore and tired. “You didn’t have to…you’re probably so tired.” Jisung sniffled then. Even though all those bad feelings must have been rushing at him he still had the ability to worry about Minho. He was so fucking precious. 

       Minho moved the fingers from Jisungs hair to brush away the tears gathering in his eye, “I’m fine. I can sleep today. I had to make sure you were okay.”

       Jisung sigh, nuzzling into the hand at his cheek before laying himself back down, wrapping his arms around Minhos waist in comfort. “I’m sorry.”

       “Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything.” Minho was tiring of telling Jisung this. He just wanted the younger boy to be okay. He was even contemplating getting Jisung more pills. 

       “is your alpha okay?” There was a hitch in Jisungs voice as he spoke. He even buried his face into Minhos hand more. 

       Minho sigh through his nose, moving from Jisungs weak grasp around him to settle besides him, keeping his hand under Jisungs face for his comfort. He wanted him to be okay so badly. His heart ached for him. He must have been so terrified. 

       “Don’t worry about him. Just focus on me.” Minho whispered, knowing how gentle his voice had gotten.  
         
       Changbin finally woke up. A huffy growl escaped the other side of Jisung. Minho pulled himself up a bit, pulling Jisung to his chest as he saw the wolf finally stir himself from his sleep. Changbin didn’t seem irritated at all. He just pulled himself up, stretching a moment. 

       “Morning.” Minho whispered as the black wolf sat down besides them, watching curiously. Changbin looked to him and gave Minho another little huff. Changbin asked why he hadn’t slept yet. Minho just sigh in response, free hand carding through Jisungs hair, “I’ll sleep later. I was just keeping an eye on things.” 

       Jisung pulled his face from Minhos hand, turning slightly to see the black wolf beside him. He then pulled from Minhos grasp, sitting himself upright with a slight groan. He must have been so sore from the attack. “Morning…” Minho bit his lip as Jisung reached a hand out to Changbin. But he didn’t pet him, he just held it to the wolf’s nose. 

       Changbin didn’t seem threatened at all. That was nice. He was glad his friend wasn’t growling at the human anymore. Changbin sniffed the hand a moment. He told Minho that the scent had changed. The darkness wasn’t there. Of course it wasn’t. The demon was inside Chan right now. “Lets go to Woojin. We can get you more medicine and find out what happened with Chan.” Minho spoke then, rubbing his eyes. “It won’t take long.”

       Jisung pouted, taming Minhos hand in his, “no…you need to sleep.” Jisung pulled the ring from his own finger and slipped it back into Minhos hand. “I’ll be okay…just sleep.”

       Minho knew that Jisung wasn’t okay. He needed medicine and protection. “No. I’m fine.” He started to take the ring back off before hearing a low growl besides him. Changbin shook his head, telling Minho to sleep. He even told him he’d take care of Jisung. That was odd. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “Are you sure?” Minho looked to the wolf. 

       “Sure about what?” Jisung looked over to Changbin too. Minho had nearly forgotten jisung was human and couldn’t understand anything changbin was saying since it was just being said in Minhos head. 

       “He said he’d take care of you…” Minho spoke low. The wolf just nodded, putting his nose at Jisungs hand that hadn’t moved yet. “And for me to sleep.”

       “That’s fine…if he’s okay with it. Just sleep, please.” Jisung sigh, moving himself again. Minho could see how his expression twisted in pain at the slightest movements. He hated this so much. He wanted Jisung to be okay. And right now he clearly wasn’t. 

       Changbin looked back to Minho telling him to just carry Jisung to his home. He’d get Woojin and some medicine for him. Minho sigh at that before looking to Jisung again, “I’m gonna take you to Changbins. Is that okay?” Minho asked before Jisung gave him a nod.

       Jisung wasn’t heavy at all. Carrying him from his home to Changbins was actually really quick. But of course he wasn’t going to leave. He figured he could sleep here instead. Changbin wouldn’t mind. And Minho really didn’t want to shift again. Changbins bed would be way more comfy than Minhos cold floor. 

       “I’ll ask about Chan while you’re asleep.” Jisung spoke then as Jisung curled up on Changbins couch, “I feel horrible…he didn’t mean anything he said to any of you.”

       “It’ll be fine. We’ll handle it.” Minho spoke, brushing his fingers over Jisungs cheek, “Stop feeling like it’s your fault. Seriously, you didn’t do anything wrong at all. Nothing is your fault.” 

       Minho knew Jisung didn’t believe him. If he was in Jisungs position he’d feel just as guilty. As much as he still hated Chan he did feel bad. Chan didn’t mean any harm to them. It was just the demon. He let out a soft breath before resting besides Jisung, the younger scooting to give him more room. Minho was careful as he let an arm wrap around Jisungs back, rubbing circles. Jisung still winced as if Minho was stabbing him. 

       “Changbins getting you some medicine. It’ll help.” Minho scanned Jisungs expression and how it was becoming more consistently pained. “Do you want to talk about what happened before I go…?”

       Jisung shuddered, “I don’t know. It happened so fast. He threw me against a tree and all I can remember is my head.” The younger moved his arm a moment, reaching to brush behind his head. “I hit the ground but I think I blocked the rest out. I just know I was terrified. I even…” jisung was shaking more than before. Enough for Minho to shush and press little pecks to his hair. “I saw him. The demon. But that’s all I remember. That’s all.”

       “Okay…it’s okay. We’ll get rid of him. When your friends get back tonight everyone will have protection against him. And then Woojin can try to dispel him.” Minho spoke, continuing those little kisses. 

       “Will the charms work?” Jisung asked in a whisper causing Minho to pause. “He seems so strong…is it normal for demons to take possession like that?” 

       Minho didn’t know. He didn’t know much about demons at all. Seeing Chan on top of Jisung covered in the boys blood was scary. This demon was scary, definitely. “They’ll work.” He didn’t know. He really didn’t. But he’d make Jisung believe it’d be okay. Jisung was vulnerable. The demon could harm him until they got that protection. “I don’t know anything about demons. I don’t know if it’s normal or not. We have to ask Woojin.” Minho spoke, removing his hand from Jisungs back to press against his cheeks, “don’t worry. Everything will be alright.”

       Jisung didn’t believe him. Minho could tell by the way Jisung furrowed his brow and let out that sigh. Jisung wasn’t stupid contrary to how Minho had viewed him a week ago. The boy was reading right through Minho. He knew Jisung was picking up on how unsure he was. 

       “I hope we can get him out of your alpha before he kills him…” Jisung winced as he attempted to pull himself up more. Minho quickly stopped that nonsense, keeping Jisung down at the couch. “I wish I hadn’t brought him here…”

       Minho was so tired of Jisung apologizing for things beyond his control. He let out this low growl before staring hard at Jisung who just seemed confused. “Don’t blame yourself. Ever. This isn’t your fault. None of this is.” Minho was too tired of explaining this. Rather than continue on about apologies he leaned in to the younger boys lips, pressing soft kisses. 

       Jisung sigh against the kisses, seeming annoyed that Minho kept changing conversations this way. But like every other time he didn’t try to push Minho away. He melted like he had all the other days. Minho held his face, leaning against the couch for comfort as their lips moved against one another. He hoped this would help alleviate the pain and worries Jisung was having. Even just a little. It must have been doing something because Jisung had his fingertips brushing against Minhos stomach. Somehow he must have slipped his hand there while they’d kissed. Jisungs kisses and touches were comforting for Minho, too. He could get lost in him forever. 

       “Am I interrupting?” A low voice from behind spoke behind them, Minho immediately pulling his lips from Jisungs and burying his face in his neck. As comfortable as Jisung was, Changbins voice was enough to pull him to reality. That and the embarrassment of having someone walking in on him kissing someone like this. 

       Jisung didn’t say anything at first. He just brought his hand from Minhos stomach to pet the wolf’s hair. Minho wished he could see his expression but he knew he was too nervous to pull away just yet. “No…I had something in my eye.” Minho let out a low growl. Jisung was a shitty liar. 

       Changbin sigh, flicking the back of Minhos head as he took a seat at the smaller couch beside the one the two were occupying. “Woojin told me this stuff should help you. He’ll be by in a bit. He’s kind of..preoccupied with things right now.” Minho was glad his friend wasn’t pushing the fact that he’d seen the two kissing just a moment ago. 

       Minho finally lifted up from Jisungs warmth, turning to see Changbin who had those pills from earlier in his hand, holding them out to the youngest. Jisung reached over Minho then, taking the two pills into his hand. Minho could tell just that simple action had hurt him. His breath hitched and he winced hard. “Thank you.”

       Once Jisung took the pills Minho pulled himself from the couch, careful not to stir Jisung. “Is it okay if I just stay here to sleep…?” He asked, turning to Changbin who just raised his brow. 

       “Sure. Here let me get more comfortable pillows for you.” He got up, putting the pill bottle Woojin had slipped him into his pocket. Changbin looked to Jisung a moment before hurrying down the hall. 

       “Shit.” Minho sigh, standing himself up. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying any attention to anyone when we…My bad.” Jisung just pulled this precious little smile. He clearly wasn’t embarrassed as Minho thought. 

       “I’m sure everyone knows by now.” Jisung spoke, pulling himself upright. The pills hadn’t kicked in yet so Jisungs strained expression really got to him. “Don’t worry about it..just go get some sleep. I’ll be safe.”

       Minho turned, cupping Jisungs face in his hands, “I know you will be…wake me if you need anything at all, okay? And please no more running off. Stay here, please?” He didn’t realize how soft his voice was. He was begging Jisung to stay put. 

       The younger sigh, leaning against Minhos hand to press a gentle peck to his wrist. “I won’t.”

       With that Minho leaned down quickly, pressing his lips once more to the others before nuzzling their noses and whispering a light goodnight. Jisung had this cute smirk as Minho pulled away. A smirk that was enough to make Minhos heart warm indefinitely. 

       Minho wasn’t sure what to expect when he went to the back. Changbin didn’t like Jisung to begin with. How would he react to Minho kissing him? The white wolf let out a worried sigh before entering the bedroom, closing the door behind him as he settled at the bed. Changbin was at the side of the bed, back turned to Minho. 

       “Is it the bond or do you really like him?” Changbin asked then, turning to face Minho who was shivering from the weird atmosphere around them. 

       Minho didn’t know. Even though he was sure the feelings were him, he couldn’t admit it. At least, he didn’t know how to. He just let out this sigh, “I don’t know. He’s so warm…” Minho turned his gaze then, hands folding together. “I can’t explain how I feel about it all.”

       “Whatever you’re feeling I support it. As much as I don’t like the energy he was giving off before…he’s not bad. And this aura is actually really bright without the demon fogging it up.” Changbin pulled up from the bed, standing before Minho. “I trust you, okay?” He patted Minhos hair before heading to the door. “Goodnight, I’ll make sure your boyfriend doesn’t go running off.”

       Minho couldn’t help but let a tiny smirk appear over his lips. Changbin didn’t mean any harm at all, he figured, “thanks.” 

       Once Changbin left the white wolf lay himself back against the pillows, twisting the black ring that belonged to Jisungs fairy friend. It had been awhile since he’d had a moment to breathe. A moment to himself. It was weird. He wasn’t even that tired anymore. But he knew sleep was the best thing for him to be getting right now. With everything going on, sleep was important. Minho pulled the covers over himself, rolling onto his side to stare out at the snow that had started falling again. He was thankful Changbin had dark curtains up. The sun was a little too bright but he was still able to see the snow falling outside. He really did feel peaceful. 

       Minho wasn’t sure how long he’d been looking out at the snow, but soon he was fast asleep. He felt so light for once. It was refreshing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluffy ♥️ For now ;)


	15. I want you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter uwu

•──────────⋅☾Jisung☽⋅──────────•  
       “Thank you…for being okay with me staying here.” Jisung spoke, tapping the rim of the cup Changbin had given him. 

       “It’s fine. Minho trusts you. I have no reason to worry.” Changbin spoke, hand behind his head as he sipped from his own mug, “is the tea okay?” He asked then, raising his brow. 

      Jisung gave a weak nod, taking a quick sip of the warm tea before pulling the blanket more comfortably around him, “Woojin should be here soon…huh?”

       Changbin hummed, tapping the side of his cup. “Yeah. So how long did it take Minho to start kissing on you? I saw his neck. The last time I saw him this careless was when he was with our leader.” 

       “Ah-you saw?” Jisung bit his lip hard before shaking his head. Earlier he’d told Changbin that it was innocent. But Changbin wasn’t dumb. Jisung knew that. The younger let his hand dig into his thick dark hair, “Definitely not the first couple days. Not that I would have done it either. He’s really beautiful but…after spending about every waking moment with him…” jisung bit down hard at his lip, “I really like him. And he obviously does too, at least I hope he does.”

       “He likes you. That’s clear.” Changbin snickered, “Be careful. If you hurt him I have no reason to let you live.” Jisung could sense he was completely serious about that. 

       “Physically…?” Jisung asked in a slightly playful tone, Changbin nearly choking on his tea that he quickly set down. 

       The black wolf coughed a moment. “Just…you know, don’t hurt him romantically.” Jisung pulled the blanket over his head now, sipping the tea quietly as changbin shifted in his seat. “He’s been hurt enough. Seriously, be careful with him. He’s fragile as hell.”

       “I won’t hurt him. I really like him.” Jisung knew his face was a deep shade of red. He could feel how hot he was despite the chilling cold. 

       It was like Woojin knew the tension in the room had grown because the warlock was opening the door, making his way inside with a slight bow to both of them. “Hey…” his voice was drained much like the glint in his eyes. Woojin probably hadn’t slept much like Minho. 

       Jisung let the blanket slide back to his shoulders, frowning to the warlock. “How’s…is he alright?” Just thinking about Chan sent shivers down his spine. He knew the alpha hadn’t really meant to harm him. Jisung was glad he didn’t remember much of what happened. He knew he had a chunk taken out of his neck but he couldn’t recall it at all. Thankfully he couldn’t. 

       Woojin took a seat besides Changbin, hands folded at his lap as his eyes stayed low to the ground, “I don’t know. My friend who knows about possessions stated that it shouldn’t be too hard to get the demon out. We just need his name. But of course…that’s the hard part. What demon gives their name?”

       “Ah…” jisung noticed how Woojin had completely ignored his question. Chan mustn’t have been good at all. The dark-haired boy rest his chin at his hand, placing his own mug down at the coffee table. “I haven’t gotten a name at all. He hasn’t necessarily said much to me at all. Until yesterday I only ever saw him. He never spoke to me. Yesterday was new…” Jisung frowned. 

       Woojins face fell to his hands. Jisung felt awful. Those shitty feelings were racing back around his mind. He kept repeating over and over how this would never be happening if he’d just died that night. As much as he wanted to believe the demon had made him this way 100% he knew that it was a lie. He’d been depressed for months. Probably years. He just never admitted it. But he never actually wanted to act out and hurt himself. That part was the demon. 

       “Where is he, now?” Changbin asked, sitting upright and patting Woojins back, “hyung, is he okay?”

       “I said I don’t know…I don’t know. He’s tied by my magic but…he kept begging me to let him go. I don’t know what to do.” Woojin was sniffling and the sound of this man crying before him made jisung want to hold him. 

       Changbin let out this soft growl as he continued comforting Woojin. Jisungs head spun. The demon wasn’t messing around. But Jisung didn’t understand what the demon wanted with him. Why had he latched onto Chan? He was still trying to grasp why a demon would latch onto him. Was it because he was just sad? That didn’t make sense. Lots of people in Korea were sad. Even more so now that the war was over. There wasn’t a reason to latch onto Jisung at all. 

       “Jisung!” A familiar voice yelled, pushing through the door. Felix? The panicked boy set his eyes quickly on Jisung, pulling him into a tight hug that stung. “Oh my god…are you okay?!”

       Jisung was so confused. It was too early for them to be back, right? He looked Felix over before giving him this weak nod in response. But it made more sense once Jeongin walked in with Hyunjin besides him. 

       “Jeongin told us you’d been attacked…how are you doing, Sung?” Hyunjin asked, voice low and shaky. He was usually over-concerned to begin with, but this was much worse. Hyunjin was so shaky. And he was so worried about Jisung. 

       “I’m better…they took care of me. Plus I barely remember what happened.” Jisung spoke, rubbing Felix shoulders who seemed more erratic than he had been over the situation. “You guys are early…”

       “We took a detour. Seungmin helped us get places faster…” hyunjin whispered, brushing his hair back. “Where’s Minho? Seungmins freaking out about him…”

       Jisung tilted his head a moment before realizing that both he and Minho almost died days apart. Days his friends weren’t there for. “He’s better. He’s sleeping right now. In the back…but don’t wake him. He stayed up all night watching me.”

       Jeongin left quickly when Jisung finished. He assumed the younger wolf was telling Seungmin that Minho was fine. He felt bad that Minho had almost died because of him. Though his own trauma was keeping him from properly making sure Minho was okay. 

       Felix lay his head at Jisungs shoulder as Woojin finally looked up to Hyunjin, “did you get protection from your mother?” Woojins voice was still so shaky. 

       Hyunjin nodded, taking out a small blue bag and pouring out these beautiful little gems. “They’re not full-proof but they’ll do. Just having them on your person somehow works. It would take days to make these into jewelry…so it’s best for the wolves to stay human for a little while. Just until this demon issue is dealt with.”

       Woojin nodded in reply, lowering his gaze again. “That’s fine. They’ll manage…do you have any idea how to get a demon to say their name for us?”

       Hyunjin frowned at that, setting the bag of gems down as Felix shot him a concerned look. “Not at all. If you need the name…I’m not sure how to do it.” 

       Jisung let his head fall at Felix shoulder, letting out a small yet aggravated sigh of his own, “he never talks to me. I might have to spend time alone with your alpha…but I’ll wait to see what Minho thinks. I don’t want anything happening while he’s resting.”

       “He might not tell you anything. He could just harm you with words. I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Hyunjin whispered, finally taking a seat beside Jisung and wrapping his arms around him loosely, chin at the top of his head. “Jesus…you really got hurt, huh?” Hyunjin pulled away, fingertips grazing the closed gash at the back of his head. “Sungie…”

       “I’m fine. It’s the wolves I’m scared for.” He spoke back, rubbing Felix shoulder once more before the Australian boy finally settled back against the couch. 

       “The protection should help them against any supernatural forces. Everything will be fine.” Hyunjin assured. 

       Of course Jisung wasn’t so sure it was just supernatural forces they needed protection from. Chan could still very well harm them. Plus if there were hunters out here the charms would be useless. Jisung sigh to himself, leaning into his friends warmth a moment before mentally kicking himself in the face, “Shit…Hyunjin the necklace you gave me earlier…he yanked it off. It’s in the woods where I was attacked.”

       Hyunjin pressed a little kiss to Jisungs hair, “don’t stress. We can go find it once it’s safe to go out there. I brought extra charms. And you guys still have my ring.” Hyunjin offered a weak smile. 

       “So no shifting?” Changbin finally spoke up, resting deep into his couch, “that’s going to suck. Minhos not going to like that at all.”

       “He’s going to have to. Just for a bit. The back and forth is too dangerous. Unless you guys want to stay shifted the entirety staying human is better for safety.” Hyunjin whispered back. 

       Jisungs stomach was in knots. After everything he’d brought on the pack they weren’t mad. They accepted everything so easily. He didn’t know how to feel about any of it. He wouldn’t able to forgive himself if anything happened to these wolves. 

☽

       He looked so ethereal. There was just something so beautiful about Minho and Jisung couldn’t place it. Maybe it was the little puffs under his eyes. Or the mole at the tip of his nose. Jisung wasn’t sure. All he knew is that he really liked Minho. He wasn’t going to try and deny it. When he’d seen Minho all cleaned up that day after the wolf had broken in he practically fell in love. And as time went Minho seemed to open up to him a lot. Jisung didn’t know where he’d be without the wolf. Probably dead. Jisung had noticed that he wasn’t getting the overwhelming thoughts anymore. Though he was sure the demon was completely to blame for how he’d acted, he knew he didn’t want to die. 

       “Hey…” the wolf curled up in the bed whispered, nuzzling himself into Jisungs warmth. Minho was so beautiful. He couldn’t get over how gorgeous he was. 

       “Hey there.” Jisung smiled, resting himself close besides Minho, fingertips reaching into his hair. 

       Minho seemed to pout a moment before nuzzling into Jisungs neck, placing tiny pecks to his throat. That must have been where Chan had taken a bite from earlier, he could feel the slight discomfort even though Minho had healed the wound earlier. 

       “How’d you sleep? You didn’t sleep long enough…” Jisung whispered, brushing his fingers through the wolf’s messy hair, “you should get a little more rest.”

       The wolf didn’t seem to listen, those pecks turned into soft kisses and bites. Jisung shuddered at the affection, he wouldn’t pull Minho off at all. He didn’t want to. The human just sigh, letting his eyes close as a comforting arm reached around him, pulling him closer. Jisung shuddered at the sensation at his neck. As much as he was enjoying it this wasn’t the time. Minho knew that, too. 

       “Minho…” Jisung let out a soft laugh, tugging the wolf’s dark locks a moment before the attention at his neck ceased. 

       “Mmh, sorry.” The wolf murmured, resting himself against Jisungs neck more comfortably, “I couldn’t help myself…” Minho was so tired. His voice was low and sweeter than usual. He needed more sleep. 

       “Go to bed, Minho. I’m not going anywhere.” Jisungs face felt hot again, “I promise.” He sigh, kissing the older males hair. “It’s getting dark out anyways…we should sleep.”

       “I don’t want to…I want to spend time with you.” Jisung felt even hotter, peeking down to the wolf whose eyes were shut against him, “I don’t know how much time I have with you…” 

       Jisung flushed, letting his fingers fall from Minhos wild brown hair, swallowing thickly. “I’m not going anywhere, remember?”

       Minhos grip around Jisung seemed to tighten before he pulled himself up some, eyes looking directly to Jisungs. “Never leave.” Minhos voice was still just as tired. Jisung really wanted him to sleep. But Minho didn’t seem interested in sleep. Especially now that his hand was pressed against Jisungs bare back. 

       “I won’t.” Jisung whispered in reply, gazing to Minhos face that had captivated him so much. “I’m staying right here.” He assured before cupping Minhos face, leaning in to allow their lips some comfort. 

       Every time they kissed Jisung felt like he was in heaven. He loved the way Minho tasted. He loved the warmth he received from the wolf. He might have even loved him. Maybe. Jisung sigh softly as Minho held him tighter, biting gently at his bottom lip as he had in the shower days ago. 

       “Minho…” jisung didn’t mean to sound as if he was drowning in desire. Minho just smirked against his lips before pulling away, pulling himself up so he was over Jisung, arms on either side of the humans head. 

       “Hmm?” Minho seemed to be awake now, tilting his head with this thin smirk that made Jisungs heart melt. 

       Jisung could feel how hot everything was. Despite the freezing cold outside he was so wrapped up in Minhos warmth. He wanted more. But there was too much going on. Too much to lose focus like this. He let out a soft breath, bringing a hand to press against Minhos cheek, “we should stop and get some rest. It’s getting late.” 

       “You already said that.” Minho whispered back, watching Jisung fondly. “It’s okay, we have plenty of time to sleep.” Minhos voice was dripping honey and Jisung was getting weaker by the second. 

       After a few seconds of staring at each other, Minho moved one of his hands to graze underneath of Jisungs sweater. The feeling of Minhos fingertips was enough to make Jisung want to melt. He instead opted to give this embarrassing whimper that only made the wolf more interested. 

       “Minho…” Jisungs voice was fleeting, making him toss his head against the back of the pillows. He shuddered at the touches to his stomach before swallowing hard, hand diving to grab onto Minhos. He was too caught up in the lust of it all. 

       Minho let his gaze fix onto Jisungs, fingertips stopping as Jisung gripped his hand. He seemed a little confused and Jisung could tell he wanted nothing more than to continue. “Did you want me to stop?” 

       Jisung let out a breath through his nose, biting his lip maybe a little too hard. “I don’t know,” he started, watching how Minhos expression softened. “I don’t really know what I want, Minho.”

       Minho pulled his hand away, placing it to Jisungs chest instead. “That’s not very convincing.” The wolf hummed, leaning down to press a light peck to Jisungs cheek. 

       Jisung stirred underneath the wolf a moment before letting his arms wrap around Minhos neck, tugging him down some. Minho didn’t seem too shocked and let it happen, holding himself up slightly so his weight wasn’t completely over Jisung. Not that he’d mind that. 

       “I just…I know I want you. Just…” Minho had this cute little smile that materialized. Jisung had to squint to see it, but it was there. “There’s a lot going on. Too much, you know?” 

       Minho sigh, giving a gentle nod. “I know…I’m sorry for…” he stopped, brushing his fingertips now over Jisungs cheek, “for pressuring you, if I did. I didn’t mean to.”

       “You didn’t.” Jisung quickly responded, biting his lip at Minhos soft touches, “I don’t know how to say what I want…like…I really want to be with you. Like a lot.” Jisung shivered to himself before pulling Minhos lips to his. The older didn’t seem to retract at all, which was fine. Jisung didn’t know what he wanted to say. He knew it was too early and it would be so dumb to say it aloud.

       “Jisung…” Minho pulled himself up finally, breaths heavy, “we can stop here. I don’t want to keep going if you’re not sure of things.” The wolf leaned back down a moment to press another kiss to Jisungs flushed cheek before sitting himself upright, letting his head fall back from what Jisung assumed was some euphoric state. 

       He was too fucking beautiful. Jisung sigh as he pulled himself up on his elbows, watching how Minhos chest rose and fell so gracefully. “Minho,” The younger whispered as the wolf lifted his head, giving him his full attention. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always tysm for reading ♥️♥️♥️ Updates might get slow but that’s just cause I’ve been busy with work and writing my witch fic because I have no self control xD


	16. Christmas?

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
       Minho must have paused for too long. He didn’t answer fast enough and Jisung was shrinking into himself. But how the fuck could he answer? Maybe it didn’t happen. Maybe Jisung hadn’t said anything and it was just Minhos mind playing tricks on him. Yeah. Jisung didn’t just say that. Impossible. There was absolutely no way Jisung had just said that he loved him. Did this kid even know what love was? Did Minho even know?

       Lips parted, he didn’t know what to say. But he finally at least gave the younger some sort of reply. Though it was wordless, Jisung seemed to read him well. “Minho…I’m,” Jisungs voice was rocky, “I don’t know why I blurted that. Oh my god.”

       So he had said it. It was real. All of this was real. Minho dragged his fingers through his messy hair, sucking in a breath now. He had to say something, right? “It’s okay…” was it really, okay? Minho wanted to scream again. This was all too much for him. 

       Jisung sat up beside Minho, face in his hands as he gave this adorable frustrated sigh. Minho wasn’t mad. He didn’t want Jisung to think he was upset with what he’d said to him. “I’m so stupid…forget I said that.” Jisung laughed. But it was that laugh that made Minhos chest hurt. 

       “I don’t want to…” Minho whispered back, taking Jisungs hands from his face as he tilted his head to the boy who was now staring at him with glazed over dark orbs. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, honestly. But he knew he didn’t want to upset the younger boy at all. No way. “Don’t take it back.” What was he saying? 

       “You’re not…mad?” Jisung shuddered in Minhos grasp, obviously trying hard to calm himself down. “I shouldn’t have said that…”

       Minho rolled his eyes then, “no I’m not mad. Why would I be?” He sigh, rubbing thumbs over the boys hands he refused to let go. “It’s okay, Jisung.” Minhos head was still spinning. 

       Jisung let out a long sigh before looking down to their hands, “I mean…I don’t think I’m just caught up in the moment. I think I really do…you know.” It was kind of cute that Jisung couldn’t say it again. It made it easier for Minho to breathe. 

       Minho hummed a moment, “I really like you, you know?” Jisung kind of perked up at that, a small smile at the corner of his lips. “I don’t know if…I mean I think Chan kind of fucked a lot up for me in the romance department so I…I don’t know if I can say it yet.” Jisung wasn’t upset at all by that. Plus he seemed to pay extra attention to the ‘yet’ part. 

       “I understand. I just shouldn’t have said it like that I guess. Like it’s been…a little over a week? Jesus this bond thing is…it has to be influencing us just a bit.” Jisung laughed, biting at his bottom lip a moment. “Just a bit…”

       Minho pressed his forehead to Jisungs for some reason. It felt comfortable and right. “Or we’re just stupid for each other.” Jisung snickered at that, nuzzling into Minho. He didn’t know what to say. Or how to feel. But everything just felt so warm. 

       “Maybe.” Jisung smiled. 

☾

       “He hasn’t said anything at all?” Minho sigh, letting his back rest against the cool wooden door. 

       Chan. He’d been bound to one of the many chairs in Woojin and his home. He’d just sat there the whole time. Woojin has thankfully cleaned him up and gotten him in some fresh clothes. It made it all a little more bearable. Though Minho was still pissed. He was so pissed he wasn’t sure what to do. All he wanted to do was rip out his alphas throat. But he couldn’t. Everything that had happened was the demon, not Chan. 

       “He can’t pass the circle at all. I figure he just doesn’t want to say anything. He’s waiting for opportunity.” Woojin spoke softly, arms crossed over his chest. “How’s Jisung?” 

       Chan seemed to lift his head at that, watching Minho closely for an answer. “He’s safe. He’s with his friends, Jeongin, and Changbin right now.” Minho glared towards the alpha, only seeing a demon in disguise. “I’m assuming he’s not willing to give his name, huh?”

       Woojin shook his head, settling beside a sleeping Seungmin who had come in for more medicine. Seungmin really needed to take better care of himself. “He hasn’t spoken. Period. I don’t know how we’re going to get him out of here. I mean…I can expel him from Chan but he’ll just hop to another host. Since we’re all protected who knows what he’d do. He’ll find another host.”

       “He attacked me in a dream though. At night. He didn’t have a host then? Won’t he just go back to nightmare land.” Minho moved his hand in a circular motion, woojin just sighing again. 

       “Once demons hook onto living beings they have to jump around. The demon is stuck here till he gets his soul…at least that’s what a friend told me. She said that the only way to rid of the demon is through name. Or we can get him out of Chan and hope he jumps into a host far away. But even then, he’ll just come back and we won’t know in time.”

       Minho hit his head softly against the door, “this is stupid. He’s never going to give a name. But Chan cant be stuck like this forever. We need to get him out of there.” 

       Woojin pulled a face, expression pained. “I want nothing more than to get my Channie back.” Minho hated that nickname. But he didn’t want to further upset woojin. So he just nodded. “But if we release the demon…anything could happen.”

       “So whoever he jumps in we’ll just kill. It’ll be over, right?” Minho didn’t know. Maybe it was that easy. He in a way was ready to break Chan’s neck. For hurting Jisung the way he had. But he knew it wasn’t his fault. 

       “He’ll keep jumping till he gets what he wants. Unless he’s in a host and we trap him somewhere forever. But that’s stupid. He could always get out. The only solution is to get his name.” Woojin stopped, looking to Chan with hurt eyes. 

       Minho turned to face the alpha, eyes glaring right back towards Minho. He had this sickened little smile filling his lips, “this demon sucks.” He clicked, the demons smile growing. “What the fuck do you want with some college kids soul?”

       Woojin arched his brow, turning to face the demon as well. But it was just him and Chan now. Woojin wasn’t really there anymore in their world. Nor was Seungmin. It was just Minho and this demon. 

       The demon clicked his tongue, raising his head now to expose Chan’s neck in length, mouth slightly parted as if he was giving some lustful stare, “it’s interesting. This whole thing.” Chan’s voice was laced with something sinister. Something Minho hadn’t heard earlier. Or maybe he hadn’t noticed. Earlier he was too angry. Woojin gasped at the voice, shuddering as he watched his mate. 

       “Why’s that?” Minho grit his teeth, eyes giving off this dark glare that only made the demon laugh. 

       “In due time. I’d appreciate being let go. You know? It’ll make it all easier.” He snickered, nails digging into the wooden chairs armrests. “It’ll make it easier on Chan, too. He’s screaming.” 

       Woojin winced, turning his head. He knew very well that the demon would use Chan against them. Minho knew, too. That’s why he wasn’t surprised. He didn’t even react. “Answer me. What’s so interesting? Why can’t you go and get some other soul to feast on. You’re fucking up my world.”

       “He’s screaming so much. Begging for Woojin. Begging for…for you, for some reason.” The demon cackled again. Minho growled, stepping closer. “Your alpha…he’s so weak. How does such a weak man run an entire pack?”

       “Shut up. Answer his question.” Woojin cut in, shaking from the tension of everything in the room. Suddenly Minho felt small. He didn’t like any of this. He didn’t like it at all. 

       “You know…he really does understand Jisung. A lot. He’s so sad.” Minho took another step, eyes filled with rage, “he never really got over what he did…pity.” The demon looked Minho up and down before stifling another laugh. 

       Minho rolled his eyes, pulling away to face the door. He wasn’t going to let this demon get to him. “Why Chan? Why not someone else. Just leave him alone.”

       The demon just laughed again, “Ah…release me and I’ll tell you.” 

       “Fuck you.” Minho growled, turning again and slamming his hands down to the chair where Chan’s arms didn’t quite reach, “answer me. Why can’t you go off and attack someone else? Leave us the fuck alone. You’re not getting any souls from here.”

       “If you get rid of the circle I’ll release your friend, hows that sound?” The demon snickered, eyeing Woojin now. “He can be saved…or I can just take him right now.” 

       Woojins eyes widened as if he was stabbed in the chest. Minho could see his hesitation. It must have been so hard for him to hold back. “Don’t listen to him.” Seungmin spoke, finally seeming to rise from his slumber. “Woojin…” 

       Minho let out a heavy sigh, “if you let him out he won’t let him go. He’s ly-“

       A scream was enough to shut them all up. Minho was sure the other group had heard it, too. Whether it was real or not, Chan screamed. A pained scream that made Minho want nothing more than to get the demon far away. Woojin looked to the younger two with panic before stepping close to Chan, hand over the blondes. “Please let him go…”

       After snapping from the daze Chan’s scream had set him in Minho glanced down at the ground. Shit. Woojin had scattered the ash that had been keeping the circle tight. He could get out now. “What happened!?” Changbin growled as he stormed into the home. He was alone. Changbin must have told Jeongin to stay with the humans. Just in case. Minho was glad they hadn’t come. 

       “Shit…” Minho cursed again as Chan went slump, head hanging low as if he’d been knocked unconscious. There was a flickering of the light overhead, all four conscious wolves looking up for an answer before the ashes around Chan flew across the floor. And then the door slammed shut behind Changbin. Shit. 

       “I’m sorry.” Woojin lifted Chan’s face in his hands, examining the alpha closely. “He was hurting him…I had to.” His voice was so weak but it didn’t matter. He examined Chan closely before giving this weak little smile. “I think he really left…”

       Woojin had just let the demon escape. They didn’t know where. It couldn’t be any of them. They all had protections from Hyunjin. But he was definitely going to be coming back. There was no doubt about it. They weren’t safe. And now Woojin had made it a lot harder for them. Now they didn’t know who the demon was latched on. Minho was furious. 

       “You let him go…?” Changbin growled, pushing Woojin hard from Chan. The warlock just sigh, hands now at his face in pure agitation of it all. “What the fuck is wrong with you? He could be anywhere now!”

       Seungmin pulled from his seat, grabbing Changbin and holding him back as he went to lunge towards Woojin again. The shorter male growled again, not putting up much fight against the younger. His eyes said it all. He was enraged. Maybe more so than Minho. 

       “…we have to tell the others.” Seungmin pressed, releasing Changbin who didn’t seem like he’d do much more harm. “They heard the scream too, didn’t they?”

       “I told them to stay back….I figured he would do something to make you guys let him go but fuck…that didn’t take much at all.” Changbins voice was low. And so so full of rage. Every word was a growl that rolled off the boys tongue like venom. 

       Minho swallowed hard before letting out he breath that had caught in his throat. “We need to keep a look out. Reporting a demon to the reservation won’t do shit. They don’t care about us….” Minho wasn’t sure how to feel. He was mad. But he was also relieved that the demon was gone. Even for a little. He was sure he’d punch Chan’s teeth out if he’d stayed any longer. Now that he really thought of it the punch he’d given Chan earlier had swelled at his cheek. He hoped the alpha wouldn’t be too upset. Why did he care? So much shit was running through his mind. 

       “Maybe he’ll stay away long enough for us to enjoy our Christmas…” seungmin sigh, coughing into his sleeve. This stupid wolf was probably sicker than Jisung had been.

       Woojin wasn’t paying any attention to them. The warlock was still caring to Chan. He really went to town on those bindings. He made sure Chan was tied down hard. Minho turned to Seungmin, realizing the usual caring Woojin wasn’t going to do shit for them right now. “Seungmin, you should get some rest. I have lots of blankets at my place.”

       Changbin wrapped his coat around the wolf, sighing to himself. “Shift. I’ll keep your protection close by nothing is gonna hurt you, Minnie.” He nodded to Minho a moment, tugging the tired wolf along. “Go take care of your human…he should probably know the demon whose been after him is m.i.a.”

       Seungmin pouted, pulling back to look at Minho a moment, “Christmas?” He must’ve been so tired. And so delusional. This boy was freezing himself every night. Not to mention he was only eating greens. Minho wasn’t even sure if Seungmin was drinking enough fluids. For days he’d been ignoring the boy. He felt bad. “We’ll still celebrate. I promise.” Minho sigh, turning to woojin once more before rushing the three of them outside. He didn’t want to try talking to Woojin right now. And the Christmas thing was the last thing on his mind. There was too much going on. But he’d try for Seungmin. Him and Jeongin loved Christmas. And they were already late on starting. But with all of this it just wasn’t plausible right now. 

       As Changbin escorted Seungmin to his home, Minho made his way back to Jeongins. That’s where the humans and the youngest were. He hoped they weren’t too panicked by everything. He wasn’t even sure how to tell them. He’d figure out something. Somehow. 

       “What’s going on?” Hyunjin spoke first as Minho opened the door. The three boys were all standing there wordlessly. They didn’t seem to understand what had happened at all. “Is your alpha okay?” Minho noticed that Jisung wasn’t with them. He hoped he was just sleeping or something.

       “Please tell me hyung is okay…” jeongin. Jeongin has tears in his eyes. He had cried. Minho was shocked he hadn’t come over sooner. “Binnie told me to stay here…just in case. Please tell me he’s okay.”

       The youngest boys small voice made Minhos expression sadden. “He’s fine. He’ll be okay. It’s just…” Minho wasn’t really sure how to tell them. “The demon got out. I don’t know where he went but he left Chan.”

       “Jesus…” hyunjin sucked in air through his teeth, hand sat his hips as if he was just over everything that had happened. “We all have protection at least.”

       “He jumped to someone else, then?” Felix spoke, voice low. He sounded the most defeated for some reason. Minho figured it was because of all of this nonsense. The human had probably never dealt with this much supernatural activity. 

       “Most likely. As long as they’re far from here we’ll be fine. Hopefully he won’t come back but we need to be careful.” Minho raked his hand through his hair before glimpsing down the hall. 

       Hyunjin must have caught him because his own expression had changed. He seemed a little more calm, “Jisung is asleep. I don’t think he heard the screams. Don’t worry we’ve checked on him about ten times since what happened with Chan.” Minho was thankful. He was finding himself more and more thankful of these humans by the days. Even if they’d caused a massive amount of trouble. 

       “I’m sorry to say but…you two should probably head back home. It’s not safe here. Go enjoy the holiday.” Felix and Hyunjins faces twisted as Minho spoke. He wasn’t sure why. Their best option was leaving. 

       “No way. We’re staying till we know Jisung is safe.” Felix crossed his arms, looking down the hall as well. “Plus what happened to Changbin….there’s probably hunters. It’s safe if we stay here. I’ll tell my parents and it’ll be fine.”

       “My parents will be fine with it. They love Jisung. They’ll understand if I’m late coming back home.” Hyunjin added, locking an arm with Felix. 

       Jisung was lucky he had friends like this. Friends willing to stay in a dangerous area for him. They were so lovely. Minho offered a small smile before nodding, “whatever you guys decide…I’m going to go check on him. Let me know if Woojin comes by about Chan.” He spoke before heading towards Jeongins bedroom.

       If Seungmin and Chan were more human than wolf, Jeongin was all human. His bedroom was the coziest. It had little charms that most teenagers had. And he even had little figures he’d collected over the years. It was a cute room. Adorable. He really was their baby. Minho closed the bedroom door, inching to the bed that had a curled up boy in. Minho couldn’t help but smile as he saw Jisung facing him, those round cheeks pressed against the pillow. 

       He decided not to wake him. He must have still been exhausted from what had happened with Chan. Shit, Minho was still feeling shivers from being under ice the other day. Minho bit his lip, carding fingers into the soft dark hair. He watched as Jisung fondly nuzzled against the new warmth. He was so fucking cute. Maybe Minho did love him. Maybe. He honestly wasn’t sure what he was feeling. 

       As Jisung stirred some he made his way under the covers, spooning the younger from behind as he looked his arms around him. Jisungs warmth was always going to be comforting to him. He hoped to never leave it. Minho let out a soft sigh before pressing his face against Jisungs shoulder, peppering tiny kisses. “Sleep tight…I’m sorry about all of this. I know you’re scared but…I’m here.” He knew jisung couldn’t hear him. But he didn’t care. He adored jisung. He was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woojin always fucks shit up in my fics but we still love him. ♥️


	17. We can blame the mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I did t realize how fluffy this fic got towards the end >.> enjoy the changlix friends

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
       “Morning.” A voice shot next to the bed, close enough for Minho to stir awake. “You slept all night.” It was Changbin. Minho sigh, rolling over towards the empty side of the bed with a groan. He slept through the entire night without problem. Hell he even dreamed he was running through the woods all night. 

       After a moment of annoyed growling the wolf pulled himself up, stiff from the position he’d slept in. “Hey…where is he?” Minho could see how Changbin arched his brow to his statement. He instantly flopped back into the pillow. 

       “Your human is hanging out with Jeongin. They actually click really well. It’s cute.” Changbin sigh, settling down besides Minho. “It’s nearly noon. How’re you feeling?”

       Minho wasn’t sure. He’d slept soundly beside jisung but waking up he felt like a heavy boulder was hanging over him. He was suffocating in his fuzzy thoughts for some reason. “Mmh, like shit.”

       Changbin just laughed, resting back into the pillow besides him. “I figured. Woojin said Chan’s feeling like shit, too. He hasn’t spoken much to anyone. Not even Woojin, really. We’re pretty sure he remembers everything that happened. I was sure he wouldn’t but…” the dark haired boy just shrugged, closing his eyes against the pillow. 

       Minho sigh, “I’ll talk with him later. I don’t want to deal with that right now.” The wolf wrapped his arms under his pillow, scooting more to one side to offer more room for Changbin. 

“This is fucked.” Changbin sigh. The black wolf sounded so exhausted with everything. It was just too much for him. It was too much for any of them. This whole mess. It was a lot. 

Minho turned on his side, hand now under his head as he watched Changbin, “I know. I don’t really know what to do. We’re safe, right? I don’t want anything to happen to you guys…or Jisung.”

Chanbgin peeked an eye open to Minho, “you’re so protective of him, now. You’ve really fallen, huh?”

The white wolf sat upright, pulling himself to settle against the headboard, “shut up, what about you and the freckled kid, hm? I saw how you were staring.” Minho got a pillow to the face as Changbin growled back to him. 

“I’ve spoken to him like four times. Just because he’s the most attractive being ever doesn’t mean I’m going to pin after him. I’m not gonna date human boys like you.” He clicked his tongue, pulling the pillow over his stomach. “But seriously, about Jisung. What’s happening with that?”

“Nothing,” He started, Changbin looking over to him with a look of complete disbelief. Minho just sigh again, resting his head back some. “I don’t know yet. I really like him.” It felt weird to admit it to Changbin, though he was sure the black wolf had noticed days ago. 

“Despite all the trouble he’s caused I still think you’re cute together. Like I told you the other day, I support whatever you do. I just want you happy. And it seems that human is making you a lot happier. Even with all this demon bullshit…you’re happier.”

Minho squinted his eyes as he stared off into the space of Jeongins room. Was he happier? Maybe? Before he did wallow around a lot. And he hadn’t had the urge to run off into the woods like he usually had. He was so drawn to Jisung and spending his time with the boy. Maybe he’d really helped change things for him. Maybe. 

A soft knock at the door shook Minho back to earth, darting his gaze towards the door as it opened slowly. Of course Minhos face lit up at the sight. Jisung. He looked well, as if he was glowing. He must have been taking the medicine Woojin had given earlier. “Sorry to barge in…good morning.” Jisungs voice was so soft and sweet. Minho was elated to hear him. The wolf smiled back, pulling his legs up to his chest as he patted the space in front of him. 

Jisung smiled back, eyes twinkling and sending Minho to heaven. The dark haired boy settled himself at the side of the bed, giving Changbin a light wave. The black wolf sat up, nodding his head up in reply. “Should I go?” Changbin inquired, eyeing the two. 

“You’re fine.” Jisung laughed, turning his gaze to Minho. “I just came in to tell you guys that your alpha finally started talking to people. He uh…” the younger paused, rubbing at his bare arm with visible marks. Minho had just noticed Jisung had short sleeves on. It was a new sight for him. The black t shirt was loose, it must have been Woojins. Interesting. What shocked Minho the most is how jisung had his wrists on display. The jagged cut from awhile ago still scabbed over. “He apologized to me. He said he wants to talk to everyone later on. He seems really shaken.”

Minho leaned in some, taking Jisung by the wrist, thumb gently caressing over the wound. “Are you okay? How did he seem?”

Changbin pulled up some, his gaze had fleeted to the door every once in awhile. He must have been worried about their leader. “I’m good. A lot better now that Woojin has me on those pills. He seemed okay,” Jisung chimed, letting his head tilt cutely to Minho. “A lot more calm than he was earlier. But he’s still…you know? He literally just opened up. It hasn’t been long.”

“I didn’t really want to talk to him, but should we go?” Minho asked then, watching the dark haired boy closely, “or did he say he wanted to be alone?” Even though Minho didn’t want to deal with it, the sooner the better. And Jisungs eyes were begging him to, as well. He could see that. 

Jisung shook his head, “no he seemed fine. I guess? He’s out there with Jeongin still.”

Changbin pulled himself off the bed, stretching a moment before heading to the door, “I thought I smelled him here. Let’s go see him. He’s probably feeling awful…” The wolf sigh, pressing the door opened and leaving, door cracked. 

Jisung went to pull himself off the bed before being pulled to Minhos lips, the wolf’s free hand pressed to his cheek. The human just gave this adorable laugh before pulling away, scrunching his nose enough to make Minhos face light up. “Good morning to you, too.”

“I couldn’t resist.” Minho teased, lifting himself up and moving the hand at Jisungs wrist to interlock their fingers, “let’s get this over with. I’m sorry about everything.” He sigh, brushing the hand that had been at Jisungs cheek into the younger males hair. 

“It’ll be okay. I’m not…it’s fine. I’m not scared of him. You don’t have to apologize. I won’t anymore, remember? So you can’t either.” Jisung pressed a finger to the wolf’s nose before pulling him out the door. He was so cute but Minho could tell he was lying. Jisung was probably terrified of Chan. 

As the two reached the end of the hall Chan’s figure was in front Jeongin, back facing them. The youngest peeked over Chan’s shoulder and offered a tiny smile. It was comforting. Chan turned almost immediately after, arms crossed over his chest. He was more pale than usual, and his eyes were so strained. 

“Hey…how’re you holding up?” Minho asked, keeping Jisung close behind even though the younger had told him that Chan had apologized. 

Chan turned completely now, keeping his direct gaze off of Minhos, he bit his lip before finally letting out a breathy sigh, “I’m so so sorry…Minho I didn’t mean anything that came out of my mouth. I swear. I didn’t.” Chan’s voice broke Minhos heart. As much as he still hated Chan for what he’d done to him this was too much. He sounded so defeated and broken. 

Minho let his hand slide from Jisungs, giving the human a soft expression before wrapping his arms around the alpha, pulling him into a protective hug. Even though he hated him, he didn’t. Chan was still his alpha. Still his friend. “I know…I’m not mad, hyung.” He sigh, rolling circles into the shuddering leaders back. The demon was right, Chan was sad. So sad. “Everyone has protection now. It’ll be alright.”

Jisung moved towards Jeongin, staying close to the younger as Minho held the alpha close. Changbin stayed silent, hands at his pockets as he rest against the wall. “Jeongin said the demon should be gone for a little while…he can’t get to any of us. That’s good.” Chan’s voice was too shaky for comfort. The elder pulled away, letting out another breath, “I wanted to talk to everyone later…it’s not about the demon at all…it’s about Christmas.”

“You’re not seriously thinking about that right now…?” Minho looked at Chan with this puzzled look. Why was their alpha concerned with the holiday when he’d just been possessed the other day? They didn’t have time for this. 

“Seungmin needs it. Woojin needs it. I need it….I think everyone could use a little break. It’s just a couple days away.” The leader whispered, taking a seat in one of Jeongins chairs. The magical property seemed to calm the alpha instantly, his arms relaxing over his chest. “It wouldn’t be right to skip it.”

Minho looked to the younger two standing opposite of him before facing Changbin who just shrugged, “with everything going on…is it safe to let our guard down like this?” 

“It’ll be okay. We need it.” Chan pressed, finally looking Minho in the eye, “it would be good for everyone. Ah…the humans can come, too. We don’t do the gift exchange thing but you’re welcome to participate in the food and decorating.”

Jisung offered Chan a small grin, giving him a nod. “That sounds nice. Hyunjin and Felix would like that, too. They are missing their holiday because of me.” Minho noticed how Jisungs face fell as he spoke. He was concerned for the other two, definitely. But Minho remembers them saying they’d stay for him. 

“You’re family to them, too.” Minho spoke, moving over to grab Jisungs hand again. Chan noticed but he stayed quiet. 

“I’ll go tell Minnie-hyung.” Jeongin beamed, nearly knocking Jisung and Minho over to rush towards the door. Jisung laughed at that, squeezing Minhos hand happily. Changbin offered a grin as well. 

“I’ll go tell your human friends.” Changbin spoke then, carding fingers through his own hair before nodding to the three, taking his leave. Minho still couldn’t shake the feeling that Changbin had a thing for Felix. He was definitely into him. 

“To further my apology…you guys have my blessing. Not that you need it just…you do. What I said back there want me…I don’t care who Minho sees as long as he’s happy.” Chan shot, Minhos face getting hot from his words. Jisung exchanged a little smirk with Chan. Curse them both. 

“Thank you.” Jisung spoke the , giving Minhos hand tiny squeezes as he started to swing them a bit. Minho couldnt help but muster up a laugh of his own. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Minho hadn’t realized he was admitting that he had feelings for Jisung. Well, Chan had seen them kiss. And the way Jisung was swinging their hands…yeah. Chan knew. They all did. 

•──────────⋅☾Changbin☽⋅──────────•  
“That is so cool of him.” Felix was so bright. He was so freaking bright and Changbin didn’t know what to do about it. 

The day he’d seen Jisung he felt flutters. Not that he’d ever pursue the boy. He was just really handsome. Like, cute. He was really cute. Despite the negative energy radiating off of him, he was adorable. Changbin was actually relieved that Minho was falling for Jisung. Despite it all he supported them. Minho needed to move on and Jisung was cute. Hyunjin was beautiful. Like, he must have been more fae than he let on. Changbin felt like screaming when he’d seen hyunjin. He radiated this model-like energy. He wasn’t that surprised to learn the boy was studying dance and arts at the university. It made sense. He was a work of art. 

Lee Felix, though. Jesus Christ. Changbin would have sold his soul to stop the way he felt about Felix. Felix was something he’d never encountered. Not that Changbin met lots of people anyways. He’d found very few people in life exhilarating. Yeah, Jisung and Hyunjin were pretty. And he’d be lying if he hadn’t crushed on Minho for awhile (though he’d never admit it). But Felix. Felix was this interesting gem that Changbin couldn’t quite grasp. He was so full of wonder and he had this amazing display of freckles painted over his face. He was simply the most beautiful thing he’d seen. 

“Hyung.” Felix laugh brought Changbin from his trance, the wolf shaking his head as eyes blew wide. Felix just smiled, eyes squinting as his freckles danced up his cheeks. Jesus. Changbin could stare for hours. “Should we go tell Hyunjin? He went with Seungmin to do some weird ritual thing.”

Ah. More rituals to the non-existent moon goddess. But it was daytime. Seungmin was tragic. And sick. Very sick. He probably needed sleep. “Ah, Jeongin went to go tell Seungmin. He probably knows.”

Changbin crosses his feet as he leaned against the wooden door, “Why are you alone? You didn’t want to go see them?”

“And miss the chance to hang out with you?” Felix wiggled his brow, causing Changbin to suck in a breath, “I wasn’t too interested. Since Hyunjins a fairy he got super excited to deal with magic. It’s not my thing, really.”

Changbin had wondered if Felix was okay with all of this. Even though Jisung was human he’d been dealing with a whole demon. Felix wasn’t probably used to all this supernatural activity. “Mmh, this must be really hard on you.”

Felix furrowed his brow now, “not at all. I mean…Jisung almost died. Twice now, apparently. Nothing I’m feeling even compares.” Felix was good. Really good. 

Changbin crosses his arms now, eyeing Felix, “you’re allowed to feel things. Just because someone is experiencing trauma doesn’t mean you can’t. This must be hard as hell. You’ve never dealt with this much energy, have you?”

“You mean the supernatural stuff? No way. Where we live supernaturals are scarce. Like…we had one witch but she got cast out by some speciest assholes in our dorm. I grew up next door to a witch, too. But of course…humans are destructive. I haven’t had this much interaction. And you guys are the first wolves I’ve ever met. I thought you’d all be less welcoming but…” Felix glanced around Changbins living room, smiling cutely enough for Changbin to grin, “you’re all so human. So friendly.”

Changbin shrugged, moving from the wall to settle at the couch besides Felix, admiring his own living room now. “Most of us came from human homes. Other than Minho we’re all pretty human. We just had a shitty outcome from the war.”

Changbin shuddered as he felt a head rest at his shoulder, the brunette humming softly, “what was it like…?” Changbin sigh at the question. What was losing the war like? “I mean…you all live here. I haven’t seen anyone’s parents…are they even?” He stopped, sighing gently now. Felix was curious, that was okay. 

It had been ten years. It was okay for someone to ask. It was true, not one of them had parents here. Mostly because they were all dead. “My parents loved me a lot,” changbin started, head against the sofa as he felt fingers playing with the holes in his jeans, “they were pretty human. They preferred the lifestyle. When the war started they fought so hard to stay hidden. But you know…war. Eventually my dad was exposed. Than my mother. But she was able to get me out of town with my uncle. I know they died the day I left. I could feel it in my chest.” Felix sigh sadly, wrapping an arm around changbins waist. Felix was so comfortable. Changbin didn’t mind telling the younger about any of this. It was okay. Totally fine. “I was ten when they died. And by the time the war ended I was twelve. And my uncle decided it’d be safer to place me on the list for reservation.”

“Ah…so you ended up here?” Changbin was glad Felix didn’t say that he was sorry about his family. Or ask him to explain more. He was glad Felix opted to listen instead. 

“Yeah. I was originally placed with one of the other packs here, but Chan scooped me up when he noticed that the guys I’d been placed with were a little too rough. I guess they assumed since I looked tough I deserved to be with the tougher wolves.” Felix shifted, chin at Changbins shoulder now as he watched him. 

 

“You’re soft as shit.” Felix laughed, changbin scrunching his nose in reply as he gave Felix this half-irritable laugh. He wasn’t wrong. He was soft. 

“Yah, don’t go around saying that. I’ll lose my image.” He teases, giving Felix lips a gentle tap with his fingers, “anyways. I ended up here and met Woojin and Minho. After a year Seungmin came. Then Jeongin. Ever since it’s just been us five wolves and our witchy dad, Woojin-hyung.”

“Hmm,” Felix pursed his lips as he listened in, “Now there’s nine of us.”

Changbin felt his lips part, wanting badly to say that it wouldn’t be that way much longer. Because he knew once this mess was over the two humans would go home. And with the world the way it was…Changbin wouldn’t be able to see them anymore. And that hurt. He just met them and he didn’t want them to go. For years Changbin had imagined friends outside of the pack. The pack was his family. But he wanted outside friendships. People who he hadn’t grown up with in his life. New people. Especially people like Felix. He didn’t want him to leave. 

“Yeah. Nine.” He finally spoke back, letting his face form a small smile that seemed to fool Felix. The younger smiled wide, resting back into Changbin. 

“It’d be nice to see you guys lots after this. With Jisung falling head over heels in love with your best friend…there’s no way he’s going to want to leave. And if he stays, as his best friend, I must visit often.” Changbin felt comforted at that. But he was sure Jisung would leave. Even if he and Minho had this cute bond that Changbin was starting to support…he’d leave. 

Changbin just nodded, letting his head rest into Felix’s, eyes closing shut. “That sounds nice.” He could feel Felix’s fingers stop messing with the hole at his pants, the male offering a gentle sigh again. 

“Hey, hyung.” He started, the brunettes fingertips now at Changbins thigh, “what would you do if I told you that when I saw you I thought I would melt?”

What. Changbins eyes shot wide, moving his head to look at Felix who was now just watching him with this whimsical smile, “melt as in die?” He asked, Felix rolling his eyes then. 

“Well, like you’re attractive.” Changbin just coughed, Felix moving his arm from around Changbin and sitting upright now, “Seriously.”

“Felix. I’m not.” Changbin kept his gaze from Felix now, looking at anything but the brunette who for some reason decided to confess to him. 

He felt Felix slap his shoulder. Ow. “No, you’re really hot. Like wow. Your jawline could cut a bitch.” Changbin honestly didn’t understand what that meant. He had a phone and internet but that phrase was foreign.

“Ah…?” Changbin didn’t know what to say. “You like me…? We’ve known each for like…days?”

Felix scooted close, hand holding his head up as he rest his elbow against the couch, “and? It only took five seconds to realize how hot you were. And your personality is a plus too. You’re just a big plus sigh, Changbin.” The way his name rolled off of Felix tongue made him all hot inside. 

“So…what the hell does that mean?” Changbin let out this weak laugh, Felix leaning closer to him. Too close. “Yah, Felix!”

“Wanna make-out?” Fuck yeah he did. But he also wanted to take Felix out. To dinner. He wanted to date this human he’d met. He wanted to do a lot with Felix. 

Changbin paused, another laugh that seemed to make Felix lips curve into this cute grin, “I mean. We could? I don’t see the harm. And it’s almost Christmas. We can blame mistletoe if you wan-“ he couldn’t finish. 

Something about Felix. Felix was special. The way his lips danced with Changbins and the way he kind of just settled on top of the wolf’s lap with his arms looped around his neck. Felix was so interesting. Changbin liked this one. He really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️♥️♥️


	18. We’ll be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (;

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
“I fucking knew it.” Minho snorted, shoving Chanbgin playfully. He really did know it, though. He knew it would happen. It was only a matter of time before his best friend pounced onto that freckled boy, “did he seriously initiate things? These humans. Wild.” Minho laughed hard, head back against Changbins headboard. 

“Yah. I hate you.” Changbin teases, shoving him back, “we just kissed. A lot.” Minho raised his brow, leaning in so that his nose was only a could centimeters from Changbins. 

“Sounds like you like human boys just like me.” Changbin hissed and shoves Minho again, the white wolf just cackling with laughter. It kind of hurt, though. Minho was still healing. 

Changbin had his arms over his chest, head rest back into the frame, “you suck, Minho.” Minho couldn’t help but let the stupid grin spread across his face, “I shouldn’t have told you.”

Minho rolled over onto his stomach, tilting his head as Changbin huffed, “I’m glad you told me. I knew the second you saw him you liked him. It’s the freckles, isn’t it?” Changbin growled, begging Minho to stop. “Okay…I’ll leave it be. But it’s cute. I knew it’d happen.”

“We’re not supposed to fall for human boys…” Changbin whispered, head still pressed into the headboard, “it’s not safe. I mean…they’ll be leaving when this is all over.”

Minho paused. And nearly shut down. He really hadn’t thought far off into the future. Hyunjin and Felix would leave. And then Jisung, with no demon, might want to leave too. What if Jisung wants to go home? Minho bit his lip then, pulling himself upright as he just stared down at the bed. Jisung would leave. He didn’t want him to. 

“Maybe they’ll visit…” Minho sigh, brushing fingers into his messy hair, “I mean they like us. They wouldn’t just leave and never come back, right?”

“I talked to Felix after making out for like an hour. I don’t know. They’re trying to get Jisung to finish school. And with how busy they’ll be once school starts up in January…I don’t know, Minho.” Minho knew Changbin was watching him now. He could feel those sad eyes resting on his face. 

Minho let out this low whimper, eyes gazing over his empty hands, “I don’t want him to go. I can’t go with him either…”

“This is why we shouldn’t fuck with humans.” Changbin scooted close towards Minho now, patting the white wolf’s dark hair, “I’m sorry I mentioned it. I didn’t mean to upset you, Minho.”

Was he visibly upset? Goddammit. He didn’t want to seem so disappointed but by the way his vision was fogged up again…shit. “Ugh, I should have eaten him!” Minho threw himself back against the bed with a low growl, hands over his face. 

Changbin snorted, laying back beside Minho with his own low sigh, “maybe. But if you had you’d just be living for nothing.” Ouch. But he was right. Minho hadn’t had anything to really live for until Jisung cake around. That was part of why he had always gone out at night. Even if he’d been shot by a hunter, at least he felt alive. Without Jisung he would be the same broody asshole. With Jisung he was kinder. He was happier. He actually gave a shit about his pack and the humans. Before…he was careless. And he knew he was mean. 

“I’m going to talk to him. Maybe he’ll stay longer…” Minho knew school was important. But he didn’t want his moon to leave him. He needed Jisung to stay. He needed him. “Maybe he’ll stay forever.” He could feel Changbins head turn. He could see his frown through the corner of his eyes. He knew he was being dumb. 

☾

Jisung. Jisung is the moon. Jisung is his moon. The moon is Jisung. Minho brought his hands to cover his face, forehead smushed against the wooden pillar next to his fireplace. He hated this. He hated that he’d gotten so weak for someone who was probably going to be leaving him. Jisung has told him that he loved him but seriously…? Jisung wouldn’t stay here. He’d go home. He’d go to school. And Minho didn’t know if he could go with him. No, he knew he couldn’t. All wolves in reservations were marked. They all had stupid little moon crescents at their wrists. Every. Single. One. Minho couldn’t hide that. They were serialized, too. He couldn’t go with Jisung. He had to stay here. But he didn’t want to. Fuck. This was stupid. He hated this. 

“Minho?” He hated this so much. Those delicate fingers brushing over his own hands. It was jisung. Of course it was. The younger boy had come back here once it got dark. Minho knew that. “Are you okay?” No. He wasn’t okay. Because Changbin had implanted thoughts that Jisung would leave. He didn’t want any of that. At all.

Minho let out a shaky breath as he pulled himself off the pillar, knowing he looked messy. He knew he’d cried a lot. Stupidly, he’d cried. And he knew he was shaking. Jesus, Minho. Jisung was probably going to freak out. And he kind of did. 

“Minho what the hell?” Jisung grabbed his face, turning him to face those beautiful dark orbs he loved so much. Minho couldn’t help but feel his lip quiver at Jisungs face. He was so beautiful. He was everything and Minho didn’t want him to go. “Minho…what’s wrong?” Jisung looked so panicked. But it wasn’t that bad. Minho was being a child. He knew that. 

The wolf looked up, begging his eyes to not release the stupid salty water. He waited a second, shaky breath releasing as he finally set his gaze back on Jisung, “I just…” he couldn’t do this. Not at all. He grabbed Jisung into a hug, face at the boys neck. He didn’t want to let him go. He didn’t want to lose the scent. He didn’t want to lose him. 

Minho could feel a sigh at his hair, then fingers. He was shaking as he tightened his grasp around the younger. He shouldn’t, though. He knew Jisung was probably still sore from what he’d gone through with Chan the other day. There’s no way he was 100% yet. But Minho couldn’t focus. He just wanted Jisungs warmth. He wanted him to stay forever. And he knew he wouldn’t. And it hurt. 

“Hey…please tell me what’s wrong.” Minho felt little pecks to his hair and everything felt so much warmer. So warm that his knees were buckling from the comfort. Jisung must have noticed because soon the two were dragged onto that pile of strewn blankets, the fireplace flickering light off of Jisungs face as Minho finally pulled himself back. 

       “Don’t leave…” Minho couldn’t bring anymore words from his throat. He knew he was starting to sob. He felt stupid. He looked stupid. He growled to himself as he let his hands cover his face again, choking out the stupidest of sobs. 

       “I’m not?” Jisung scooted close, wrapping his arms around Minhos back, resting his chin at his hair, he could feel the warmth encasing him. He really loved this. But he hated it. He hated that it wouldn’t last much longer. “I’m not going anywhere.”

       “You will.” It hurt to speak. It really did. Minho buried himself against Jisung, sobs growing louder. He wasn’t sure he’d ever made so much noise while crying. This was all new. His throat was getting sore and his breaths were so panicked. He hated this. He fucking loathed it. 

       Jisung pulled Minho up again, moving his hands. No. He didn’t want Jisung to see him like this. But Jisung for some reason overpowered him. His hands shook in Jisungs grasp as the younger leaned in, their noses touching briefly. Minho wanted to pull back and hide his face but Jisung wasn’t letting him. The dark-eyed boy just pressed those lips to his. Minho wasn’t sure if he should kiss Jisung anymore. He’d be leaving. It would hurt more. He didn’t want it to hurt anymore. 

       “Minho…” jisung whispered, moving a hand now to cup Minhos chin, eyeing him carefully, “I’m not leaving you. I’m never going to do that.” Minho still didn’t believe him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

       “School…” Minho knew he sounded broken. And so pathetic. He hated how he sounded. Jisungs expression softened, the younger caressing his wet cheek, “you have school. And….”

       “I’m not leaving.” Jisung repeated. Minho still didn’t believe him. “I’m staying with you. Wherever you are, I’ll be there too.” Jisung nuzzled their noses again, lacing fingers with the hand be still held, “I promise.”

       Minho sniffled, letting out a calming sigh. Though he was everything but calm. “You have to go back…” he didn’t want him to. 

       Jisung looked Minho in the eyes again. Jisungs eyes were glazed over. No. He didn’t want Jisung to cry, too. He didn’t want this anymore. “Minho I swear to god. I’m not leaving. I’m not going back. I’m staying here.”

       “Why…?” Minhos voice was still so shaky. “You have school to go back to and…you’re going to leave.” Another stupid sob. 

       Jisungs lip quivered a moment before the boy calmed, holding Minhos face securely, “I’m not leaving. I’m not. I don’t want to leave. I can’t leave you, are you not understanding? Minho I told you that I loved you.” Minho winced, “I love you and I’m not leaving you. Okay?”

       Minho didn’t say anymore. He couldn’t. He just wrapped his arms around Jisung and cried. He wasn’t even sure how long he’d been like that. All he knew was that Jisung was rocking him. And the warmth of the fireplace and Jisung was making him melt into sleep. He liked this. He loved this. He hoped it’d never go away. 

 

         
☾ Christmas Eve…

“Ah your tree is so prickly!” Felix complained, putting the thumb he’s pricked on a pine to his mouth, sucking at it like it would make any difference. Changbin snorted at that, adjusting the lights they’d strung up around the tree.

Despite the addition of three humans, everything felt the same as it always did. Each Christmas went the same. Not that it was a bad thing. Minho loved the consistency Christmas had. Everything felt so domestic. Jisung and Seungmin definitely ate it up. Seungmin, who was still battling whatever he’d picked up from sleeping in the pure cold, was cheery as ever. And he seemed to be hanging with Hyunjin a lot. Minho wondered how the two-days Seungmin spent with the two strangers had been. He hated that he hadn’t asked. But he’d been so busy. Everyone had been. Woojin was still awfully cold. Even if Chan was telling the truth about the words he’d spoken, he still hurt Woojin. That’d take time to heal. Luckily woojin kept his feelings to himself. The younger boys didn’t seem to take any notice. 

“Okay. So the cookies are done. Can we please go check the chickens, Minho?” Jisung came from the kitchen, bouncing with this little pout. He looked so cute. He was covered in powder from baking with Jeongin. And the stupid squirrel apron they’d given him suited him too well. 

“We probably should. Changbin and I checked them late last night but they’re a little stir-crazy. Maybe we should bring them here?” Minho asked before getting a slap from Changbin. 

“No. I’ll end up eating them. We can leave in a bit. Just let me finish these lights.” The black wolf sigh, continuing to string as Felix covered the tree in tinsel now. 

Jisung sigh again before Minho placed both hands on either side of the boys cheeks, a soft smile spreading over the wolf’s face. “I’m sure they’re fine. Momo, Sana, Mina and Chaeyoung are waiting patiently for their dad to come check on them.” Minho hated that he’d memorized their names. But it seemed to comfort the dark-eyed boy some. 

“Okay…as long as we check on them today. You made sure the heating was okay, right? The locks fine?” Jisung pressed, cupping Minhos hands at his cheeks. 

“Ji, theyre fine. I promise.” Hyunjin shot in, stepping passed with a tray of hot cocoa in hand. Minho hated the taste but everyone else seemed to like it a lot. “I’ll tag along, too. Just to make sure you actually check on them.”

Minho could hear Felix snickering by the tree, Jisung huffing at his friends distrust in him. Honestly, Minho wasn’t sure Jisung could keep the chickens alive very long, either. “We’ll go later. Let’s take it easy, hm?” Minho smiled before leaning down to press a quick kiss to the boys nose. He still wasn’t too sure how he felt about the rest of the boys knowing that they were a thing. Well, sort of. They still hadn’t discussed it. But it was apparent. 

“The tree looks nice. Felix did a good job decorating.” Woojin whispered from behind, heads spinning to see the elder. He seemed take aback by the attention but just stepped towards the tree, admiring it fondly as he took one of the mugs of cocoa. “You must decorate at your own home.” Of course he did. They were human. Humans loved Christmas. 

Felix paused a moment before nodding, “yes. I’m usually the most excited every year. My sisters love decorating too but I kind of monopolize.” He laughed, brushing his fingers through his hair with a bright smile. Minho noticed how Changbin smiled, gaze set on the freckled boy. Jisung must have seen too because he nudged Minho, the wolf’s gaze back on Jisung who just raised a brow to the two. He realized that Jisung didn’t know about those two yet. Unless Felix had said something. But from how Changbin had put it they were keeping it hidden. Minho snickered before pressing another kiss to Jisung, this time his lips, before letting his hands drop. Minho had nearly forgotten how he felt about publicly showing jisung that kind of affection. 

“Cute.” Hyunjin winked, settling down besides Seungmin who was sipping at one of the mugs cheerfully. He’d been awfully quiet though, but Minho figured it was just his cold. 

“How’s Chan?” Minho asked, gazing to Woojin who seemed to perk up at the mention of his name, he hoped the two were okay. After what Chan said…he wasn’t so sure. 

“Ah…I’ll go get him. He’s still in our room.” Woojin spoke before pressing passed Minho towards the back of his home, closing the door behind him to their room once he’d reached it. 

“Mmh…I hope they’re okay.” Jisung sigh, resting his head at Minhos shoulder, “I hope the demon didn’t break them apart…I couldn’t bare being the reason their relationship failed.” 

Minho peeked down to the boy, “I thought we weren’t going to blame ourselves anymore?” Jisung huffed at that, pulling his head from Minho to scrunch his nose at him, “whatever happens with them is no ones fault. They’ll figure it out.” Minho felt bad. But honestly he didn’t care how Chan felt. He was still battling between hating and accepting his alpha. It’d be a long time before he gave in. 

“I don’t really want to see Chan…” Jisung whispered, “I don’t know what to say to him…can we just go check my chickens and come back when everything is settled down? Please?” Minho let out a breath of his own again. “Please? It’ll be quick. I won’t go tomorrow…” Jisung has been shaky the passed few days. Really shaky. He’d hid how he felt about Chan well but Minho knew he was still pained to see him. It made sense. 

“Okay. I’ll ask Hyunjin and Changbin if they’re ready to go. We can finally grab your necklace, too.” Minho really didn’t want to venture out into the woods right now. With the demon on the loose and the threat of hunters…it was too much. But as long as they left during the daytime at the very least they’d avoid any hunters. They only ever came out at night in the past. 

“Thank you.” Jisung beamed, turning and pressing a kiss to Minhos cheek before rushing passed a confused Felix to his jacket. 

“You’re going now?” Felix spoke as Changbin pulled up from where he’d been at the lights. “You’ll be right back, right?” He seemed overly worried. Luckily Changbin was here to help him a bit. As soon as the wolf pressed his hand to Felix shoulder he seemed to calm a lot. “Will you be okay. You’re still….?” Felix asked then, eyes set on Changbins. His wound. He was still healing. Minho could feel the tension. Fuck, anyone could. The way changbins eyes kept darting to the humans mouth was evident. And the way Felix shoulders went slack at changbins touch…it was clear. Changbin would totally ditch the ‘i don’t date human’ thing for this kid. Definitely. Even if Felix would leave…they’d manage. 

“Bin, you should stay and heal.” Hyunjin spoke, pulling his coat on and wrapping an arm around Jisungs shoulders. “Felix we’ll be back. It’ll be fine.”

Felix gave a slight smile at that, letting his hand fall as he kept his gaze on Changbins a moment longer before focusing on Hyunjin. “Be safe, okay? Call me if you need us.” 

Changbin seemed like he wanted to fight that but once Felix wyes darted from his own he sigh, nodding to Minho that he’d stay. Minho figured he didn’t mind, anyways. He liked Felix. And Felix was right, Changbins side was taking a long time to heal. The poison was no joke. 

“We will.” Jisung spoke, giving Minho this bright smile that made him laugh in reply. “It’ll be fast! I don’t want them to starve.” Jisung insisted then, going back to Minho to drag him to the coat rack where his own coat hung. 

“Are you guys sure leaving is the best thing, right now?” Jeongin came from the kitchen in a similar apron to Jisungs, arms crossed over his chest. “Did Chan or woojin say it was okay?”

“Chan says it’s fine.” The voice of the alpha startled everyone in the room. Suddenly the tension grew between all of them. Tension that was unsettling to say the least. “They can call if anything happens.”

The alphas eye-bags were dark and his silver hair was a curly messy at his head, making him seem even more tired. Despite the dark green sweater with the cute little Christmas tree pocket he seemed unimpressed with Christmas. He must had been so exhausted. This was a lot. The alpha kept his gaze low, hands in his pockets as Woojin stood besides him. Woojin seemed nervous. Minho wondered if he was scared he’d say something to upset the alpha. He didn’t want to see that. 

Minho noticed Jisung shrinking behind Hyunjin, giving him a comforting look before directing his gaze to the alpha who was unmoving. 

“Hey hyung.” Jeongin, breaking the silence. The youngest went to the alpha first, hugging him tight. Chan took a moment, but he patted their youngest members back, “I’m glad you’re up. We made cookies and there’s hot chocolate, too.” Chan smiled. Minho couldn’t help but feel relieved at how Chan reacted to the youngest. Maybe he didn’t hate Chan. Maybe he just really disliked him. 

“That sounds amazing, Innie.” He spoke, finally pulling his gaze up to the quiet room. “Like I said…it’s okay. Go take care of the animals. It’s early…we have plenty of time left in the day. I’d rather you go now than risk it later on.” Chan’s voice was small, but had that same hint of playfulness that it usually had. 

Hyunjin kept Jisung close, “thanks. We’ll be going, then.” He didn’t seem to trust Chan. He didn’t know him, it made sense. He’d almost killed Jisung the other day, too. Hyunjin and Felix had no reason to respect the alpha. Jisung either. 

Minho didn’t look to Chan, he simply grabbed his coat and pushed the two humans out the door. “We’ll be back.” He said simply, receiving a sympathetic look from Seungmin before he exited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s all downhill from here lmfao 
> 
> Btw I posted part one to wicked which I’ll start uploading sometime in February when moonlight ends ;; I haven’t forgotten about awakening I’ve just been so busy with work and I haven’t had the patience for fluff. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥️


	19. My fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very fast paced and I think that’s because I started writing wicked like an hour before this so djfbdjroofkfjfhd I’m sorry lol

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
“That was so awkward.” The tall fae spoke, adjusting the hat over his fading hair. In just days it was a lot ashier. It looked nice. Hyunjin just looked good. “He looked okay, though.”

       “You doing okay?” Minho asked Jisung, tugging the gate apart for the two humans to slink under. The whole walk Jisung had been quiet. They’d all been a little more quiet than he liked. He wanted to make sure Jisung was doing alright. He didn’t want him to close himself off. 

       Jisung just walked up to the hen house, the chickens seeming quiet. “I’m fine.” He was lying. His tone was staggering. Despite how bubbly he’d been all day…all it took was seeing chan to destroy his whole mood. 

       Minho sigh, stepping behind Jisung and wrapping his arms around the younger, chin at his shoulder. “It’s okay to be scared. There’s no way you’re not…” he pressed a light peck to the boys cheek as he rested against him. Jisung was so warm. He loved this warmth so fucking much. 

       He could feel Jisung shuddering at his touches. He wasn’t okay. He was still sore from the attack and he was still terrified of everything. Chan had brought it all back to him. “I said I’m fine, Minho. Seriously.” He pulled away from the wolf, that warmth leaving as jisung went to the pen, opening the gate and kneeling to the chickens who seemed a little too calm. “Minho…” Jisungs voice was a little low now. He seemed a little nervous, too. 

       “What? Is something wrong?” Minho asked, kneeling besides and squinting to the little chickens who were just settled soundly. 

       “Did you guys feed them?” He asked then, glancing down to the bowl that seemed empty enough. Jisung patted the hens head, keeping his eyes on that bowl. 

       “No, why?” Minho laughed, arching his brow to the very empty bowl. Jisung knew it was empty, right?

       “They’re too calm…usually they are a mess. You did say they were a mess earlier, right?” Jisung was so stressed out for some reason. “Who fed them?”

       Minho took Jisungs hands, sighing as he forced the younger to look at him, “the bowl is empty. They probably got tired of squawking around. We can feed them now. The bowls empty.” Jisung didn’t seem convinced. It must have been the medicine making him like this. “Come on, let’s fill it.” He smiled, tugging Jisung up now. He seemed reluctant but went to the bag of food before filling the separate dishes for the chickens. Only one of them jumped down to nibble at the food. That was weird. Very weird. 

       Jisung watched them silently, Hyunjin standing behind them now. He must have gone to the house because he had one of Jisungs blankets over his arm. “You need anything before we head back?” 

       Jisung squinted his eyes before pulling himself up, “no….it’s okay.” He patted the chickens head again before scanning over the eggs. “Do they seem okay, Jinnie?”

       Minho moved over so Hyunjin could come in, letting his fingertips rest above the eggs. “Yeah. They’re okay. It’s warm in here. And their moms are doing a good job.” He leaned over to press a kiss to one of the hens head before pulling himself back outside, slinking the blanket over Jisung. “We should head back, then. They’ll be okay. If you’re worried we can always come back.”

       “Yeah, they have food. Let’s head back.” Minho sigh, letting out a cool breath before feeling wetness at his nose. He growled under his breath. He loved snow but it made it colder. And they already had a foot of snow under them. They didn’t need more. 

       Jisung furrowed his brow before taking Minhos hand, “we should hurry then…it’s cold.” The youngest kept his eyes on his unmoving hens before being tugged to the gate by Minho. Whatever worried Jisung didn’t really seem to bother him or Hyunjin. It had to have been paranoia from what happened to him the other day. There was literally no one else who could have fed his chickens. Unless one of the boys snuck over and did it. But Minho doubted that. And by how the one chicken was eating he was sure they hadn’t eaten recently. 

☾

       “Shit. I forgot my phone.” Hyunjin growled, “I locked the door too…Ji can you give me the key?” The fae sigh, holding his hand out. Hyunjin sucked. They’d already been a ways from the house.

       Jisung sigh, slipping his house key into hyunjins hand, “you’re something else, Hyunjin….” Minho rolled his eyes before pulling back. “Hurry. Why is it so cold? “ The youngest spoke, Minho rubbing his shoulders before slipping his coat around the younger. “Thanks…” jisung huffed. 

       As Hyunjin went back towards the house Minho blew warm air to Jisungs neck, smirking at how Jisung was pouting now. “He waited a long time. We should follow and make sure he doesn’t get stuck on the gate or something.” Minho spoke then, realizing splitting up was a stupid idea. 

       Jisung nodded, wrapping an arm tight around Minhos, keeping the blanket hyunjin gave him earlier over his cold ears as they started behind Hyunjin. He stayed silent next to him, seeming to just appreciate the warmth. But once they got close enough to the gate Jisung pulled off. “You think I’m crazy…”

       Minho arched his brow, “what do you mean?” Jisung just growled at him, “you didn’t believe me. The chickens. The only one who jumped was Mina. She’s always hungry.”

       Jisung shouldn’t have come. He was getting antsy and Minho wasn’t sure why. “It’s not that I didn’t believe you…isn’t it weird?” He sigh before Jisung growled again, pushing passed him and under the gate. “It doesn’t make sense. They should be starving but they weren’t phased at all!” Minho let Jisung run up, crossing his own arms as he watched the younger go back to the hen house. Maybe jisung was crazy. Minho kept his hand at the gate, watching Jisung who was just checking over the hens wildly. Whatever Jisung was stressed about…Minho couldn’t pinpoint it. 

       Minho. 

       The wolf perked up, turning. What the fuck? He heard his name. No. Minho you’re the crazy one. You’re an idiot. He shook his head to himself, watching the hen house. The younger was tending to them despite them knowing they were fine. Why was he so worried? Minho let out a breath before turning again to the sound of his name. What? Minho couldn’t even fight the urge. He was walking towards the sound. Whatever it was. He knew inside it was stupid. With everything happening…he shouldn’t do this. But here he was. Doing this.

       Minho let out a threatening growl as he pushed passed some branches, scanning around until he saw the glimpse of something far off. A person? He growled again, nails digging into tree bark. Why was he pursuing? He knew it was dangerous. But for some reason…he couldn’t help it. He followed after. Why!? He couldn’t control himself. 

       Minho ran. In his human form he was racing through the woods. Suddenly he just wanted to follow that thing. Whatever it was. He knew it wasn’t good but he was so intrigued. So controlled. So…what the fuck, Minho? 

       He stopped, leaning over with hands pressed at his knees as he let out choked breaths. He hadn’t stopped once to breath. He was exhausted. He hadn’t realized how far he’d ran. How far he’d strayed from the other two. But he couldn’t regard any of that. He was under some weird trance that made him curious. The wolf pulled up then, tilting his head to the scene he’d been led to. A lake. His lake. The wolf stepped forwards, wishing he had his coat as he settled besides the frozen lake. The snow was getting heavier. He was cold. But for some reason it didn’t matter. 

       “What am I doing here…” he whispered to himself, looking over the lake. He couldn’t control himself. Why had he come here? It didn’t make any sense at all. He shook his head, pulling himself up now. “Minho…you’re an idiot.” He whispered to himself before turning. 

       Yeah maybe he wasn’t an idiot. Maybe he hadn’t led himself here. Maybe it wasn’t him. But something else. And that something else was now planted right in his shoulder. Suddenly any warmth was gone. Minho felt the ice at the back of his head. It hurt but he hadn’t hit it too hard. He could feel blood. And pain. And he soon saw the arrow sticking from him. What. The. Shit. 

       He could hear laughing. And he could hear his name. His name. Jisung? He shot up, wincing from the pain of the arrow. He’d never been shot before. It fucking hurt. But what hurt more was to see Jisung rushing from the clearing towards him. He looked exhausted from running. And fuck, Minho did not want him getting harmed. 

       “Stay back!” Minho growled, pulling himself upright and yanking the arrow from his shoulder. Stupid. He winced, letting out a noise he never had before as he gripped his shoulder. And of course that made Jisungs comprehension of staying back nonexistent. 

       “What the fuck is this!” Jisung panicked, pressing his hands to Minhos shoulder as the wolf yanked the two of them behind one of the trees that had grown and frozen in the lake. “You…hunters!?” He whispered, eyes wide. 

       Minho hissed and covered Jisungs mouth, head thrown back. “How’d you get here so fast…” he shuddered, eyeing the boy who was trying his best to stay quiet now. 

       “I heard you running…at least I heard something run. So I came back and you were gone. I just followed your prints. I told Hyunjin to stay at the house…I knew someone fed the chickens…the hunters must have-“ Minho hissed again, hearing footsteps and closer laughter. Jisung covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide. 

       “I don’t know why I came here…I couldn’t control it.” Minho whispered, peeking around the tree. He growled at the sight. Three. Three men. They were older than Chan. One by a lot. “Fuck…” Minho complained, holding Jisung close as his shoulder began to sting from the poison. 

       “What…?” Jisung whispered, tugging Minhos hand from his lips, “do you have your…” his eyes widened, looking to Minhos finger. No ring. Because they gave it to Hyunjin. And Minho had taken off his coat. His coat had the stone. The protection. Shit. He looked again, the three men getting closer. 

       “The coat…” Minho reached into the pocket, stuffing the stone into his back pocket. “The demon…he must be here or…or he took the opportunity to lead me right to these motherfuckers. Fuck…” Minhos breaths were getting heavy. And louder. They’d hear. He suddenly felt weak. Scared. He didn’t like this. 

       Jisung moved his hands from the wound, letting Minhos jacket slide off of him before he took the blanket, holding it to Minhos lips. “shh…” jisung shuddered, head against Minhos chest. Hopefully they wouldn’t hear. Hopefully they wouldn’t hear. 

       Minho held Jisung closer, hand splay at his back. He tried to keep his breaths from staggering but it was so hard. The poison hurt. It wouldn’t kill him but if those hunters found them…they’d both be dead. Minho couldn’t have that. No way. 

       After what felt like hours Jisung finally peeked around the tree again, letting the blanket slip from Minhos mouth. The wolf swallowed hard, moving from the safety to peer around the tree again. “Tell Hyunjin to call the pack. We need to go back to the-“ Minho was cut off. He was cut off by an arrow wizzing past his face and barely missing his ear. The wolf instantly slipped back behind the tree. Shit. That’s right. No sound waves with poison in his system. Goddammit. They knew they were there. 

       Jisung had his phone regardless, “I’ll tell him to stay there and to tell the pack…” his whisper was so panicked but he typed away, shivering still. “Fuck…Minho it won’t send. It won’t send.” Shit. 

       “Come on out. We know you’re there. A friend led us right to ya.” One of the men’s voices yelled into the silent air. He sounded as if this was a fun game. It wasn’t fun. Minho wasn’t a game. Jisung wasn’t either. Minho let out another shaky breath before peeking again. This time a single hunter there. He had a knife in hand this time. Usually Minho could take them easy. But with poison keeping him from shifting he’d have to be smarter about this. 

       “Minho what do we do…” jisung was a shaky mess. No service. No help. “They’re gonna kill us…if we move they’ll hear.” That’s right. They were on ice. But these men had seen them. They knew. 

       “I’m going to rush him…” yeah Minho. That was so smart. He mentally hated himself. And jisung shook his head at that, “watch for the other two…crossbow guy is probably further out. I can get this one down. I can.” He had his hand in Jisungs black hair, the younger just shaking his head with this pained look. 

       “N-no he’ll hurt you!” Jisung nearly sobbed. The mans footsteps grew. Fuck. “Please don’t…” 

       Minho pressed a quick kiss to the youngers mouth before stepping from the tree, pushing Jisung down so he could stay hidden. The hunter just grinned, waving his knife around. 

       “We’re human.” He lied, “that thing that led you to me isn’t.” He let his hands shoot up as if he were surrendering. Inside he was a shaky mess. But outside he seemed so composed. Even the hunter seemed impressed. 

       “Ah, I see. It’s a shame that I know that’s a lie. Minho, right? You’re the scary one.” The man smiled, teeth as black as his soul must have been. Minho inched away a bit in disgust as the man stepped closer, too close. These hunters knew about them. Somehow. 

       “My bad. He’s human. So back the hell off.” Minho glared at the man, hands still up as he went to step towards the man now. He needed to get closer. 

       “I don’t give a shit.” The man snickered, getting even closer. Close enough. Minho lunged at him, tackling the man with the knife to the ground. The other two hunters let it happen, so it didn’t feel like a victory. Minho punched him hard, arm getting sore from the poison. His punch wasn’t enough. The man pushed him off, getting on top of him. They writhed around, getting closer and closer to the lake. Jisung was getting closer in his vision. No. He didn’t want that. 

       “Ah, your friends no help huh?” He laughed, taking his knife in hand as he held Minho down. He felt so weak. So useless. He couldn’t do anything. He was too weak to attack this man. He didn’t know what to do. 

       “Jisung don’t move!” Minho managed, seeing those beautiful eyes peek from around the tree. He looked terrified. And he had tears forming. Jisung didn’t know what to do. Minho didn’t know what to do. 

       “It’s okay, we’re going to kill you both.” The mans smile disgusted him. But now that disgust was replaced with pain. So much pain that Minho couldn’t breath. 

       It was quick. Gladly not too deep. But it was enough to cause damage. Minho couldn’t even focus as Jisung tackled the hunter away. No. Jisung wasn’t listening. What the hell? Minho panicked a moment. Unable to move. He could feel the blood start to trickle down his neck. His neck. He reached up, shaky fingers clasping around his throat. He’d cut it. He cut his throat. All the throat jokes had led to this. It wasn’t Chan’s throat being ripped apart, it was his. Minhos eyes went wide but he was able to snap back to reality once he heard a cry. Jisung. He pulled himself up, hands at his neck. Jisung had managed to knock the knife away. But this man was hurting him. He was hitting him. Hard. 

       “Get off of him!” His throat hurt. It was making him hoarse. But he was able to get up and throw the man back. Must have been the adrenaline. He pulled Jisung up who had a slightly bruising cheek, the younger grabbing the knife that had been tossed aside. Minho held Jisung back who seemed concerned with his throat, moving Minhos hands and replacing it with that blanket again. “Where are the other two?” He hissed, the pressure on his throat starting to really scare him. 

       “You’re so dead.” The man laughed before another arrow went passed. This time grazing Jisungs leg. But the younger just kind of yelled. Not pained. But shock. 

       “Shit get down!” Minhos voice was even worse. He kept the blanket to his neck as he got behind the tree again, Jisung on the other side.

       The safety was short lived. He was grabbed from behind. Now he was on the ice. Getting pummeled by another hunter. This one was stronger than the other. His fists hurt badly. And Minho was in so much shock. The hunter pulled him further out on the ice. And before Jisung could do anything the third crossbow hunter was on top of him, ripping the knife from Jisung and stabbing it down. No no no. Minho couldn’t see. He needed to see. He panicked. He wanted to scream. He felt a rush of pain. He felt sick. No no no. He heard a scream. No fuck no. He heard anguish and it was all from jisung. No no no. Please no.

       Minho pushed the man off, pulling up a moment to see the blade was deep in Jisungs hand. The younger was struggling underneath of the man, kicking up at him. He could see the man try to pull the knife up but Jisung just held his hand tightly around it. Smart. But scary. He didn’t like this. He needed Jisung to be safe. And with the first hunter around he wasn’t. The first was stumbling up behind, smirking to Minho in this horrifying manner. He hated this. He wanted to get out of this. 

       But Minhos face was against the ice now. The man had knocked him down again. But this time Minho kicked. Despite his tiring form he went further to the ice, keeping his ground as the other hunter they’d shoved off came onto the ice. The two hunters started on the ice towards him, Minho inching back further. He could see the blood dripping at the ice below. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all. 

☾

Jisungs throat was too sore to scream anymore. He writhed underneath of the hunter, blade still lodged through his hand as he struggled to keep it from piercing through his chest. He wanted Minho so badly. But Minho was stuck with two hunters of his own. And Hyunjin wasn’t much help considering he was still at the house and his phone hadn’t worked. He wished that Minho hadn’t been lured out like this. He wished this wasn’t happening to them. 

“Stop!” Jisung whined, feeling defenseless as the tip of the blade started to press to his chest. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want Minho to die. He didn’t know what to do. “I’m not a wolf!” not that it mattered. 

“Yeah I know, Jisung.” The man laughed, using more force to try and shove the blade down. He knew his name. Oh no. He couldn’t focus on that. The knife was pressing into him. But Jisung was surprised he was able to keep him from succeeding. The boy kicked the man, finally causing him to pull the blade back. Though maybe that wasn’t good. Because now Jisung was crying. The pain in his hand was insane. It was like his whole world was in flames. He turned onto his side, shoving his bloody hand down into the snow. He hissed at the coolness but felt relief. 

Of course the relief only lasted a second because he saw the shadow looming behind him, shadow with horns. He turned over quickly to avoid the stab that would have lodged in the back of his head. This hunter was thankfully shit at his job. Jisung crawled himself to another tree, pulling himself up a bit only to be met with the hunter again, he noticed the mans ankle was all torn up. He must have gotten caught in one the traps earlier. But his battered ankle wasn’t stopping him from slashing his blade against Jisungs chest. Jisung let out a strained cry, grabbing the mans hand, the stinging from his blooded hand only intensifying his pain. He wanted this to end. He wanted Minho. He wanted help. 

“Jisung!” Minhos voice was as strained as his. Of course it was. And his throat was destroyed by another one of the hunters. Minho was in far worse shape. And jisung felt so defenseless. Nobody could hear their cries. And he worried no one would be able to come for them. 

“Minho I’m okay!” He croaked back, lying as he struggled to keep the tiring hunter from inflicting anymore damage. Thank god he was weak from the bear trap he’d stepped in. Though knowing the demon was most likely possessing this hunter was terrifying him. It was odd that he hadn’t overpowered Jisung like he had before, though. 

Jisung shoved the man off, pulling himself to his feet now as the man stumbled after him. Jisungs breaths were too heavy and he could finally see that Minho was on the frozen lake. The lake that he’d been submerged in just days ago. Jisung quickly rushed passed the struggling hunter, ignoring the wound at his chest as he clasped his hand, watching the two hunters inch Minho further and further into the center of the lake. Jisung was panicking. He didn’t know what to do. He glanced around before leaning down, scooping up one of the hunters knives that’d fallen from their battle. “Shit…” 

Minho was staggering, hand still over his blooded throat. The wolf couldn’t turn like this, even jisung knew that. That poison in his shoulder and the wound at his throat were too much for him to turn. Jisung stepped onto the ice, the sound of ice cracking beneath him making him shudder. One of the hunters spun around, blade in hand as he shouted to the other that he’d ‘take care’ of jisung. The boy just winced, inching closer with the blade behind his back. The other hunter just smirked. He hadn’t been injured yet. So he was definitely too powerful to take on. Jisung cursed, stepping carefully as the man got closer. 

“Jisung…!” The blood dripping down Minhos hand was making Jisung feel even more defenseless. This was so bad. They didn’t stand a chance. Jisung could hear the hunter behind finally starting at the ice. He was surrounded. And terrified. The hunter behind laughed, “good luck using that blade.” Jisung cursed under his breath, the hunter in front getting too close. He wanted to scream. 

Minho kept staggering, trying to make his way towards Jisung. But the other hunter got to him first. Minho gasped as he was lunged at, both falling hard onto the ice. But thankfully not hard enough to break it. How the ice didn’t break was a miracle. Jisung couldn’t focus on that, though. Because now the stable hunter was smirking at him, close enough to grab Jisung by the hair and rip the blade from his hand. 

“Sorry, it doesn’t work that way.” He laughed, twirling the blade in his hand as Jisung struggled to pull away. He knew he was a crying mess. This was it. This was how he’d die. He wondered if the demon behind would be pleased. It wasn’t suicide but he’d still get his soul. Jisung started to wince as the man shoved Jisung back, grip tight in his dark hair. Jisung knew the other was right behind him. And he was shivering now. He was going to die. He wasn’t strong enough to fight against them. Minho would die because of him. 

The hunter tightened his grip before plunging the blade towards Jisungs stomach. His eyes shut tight as he awaited the blow. Jisung whimpered from the blood that splashed over his face. But he didn’t feel anything. Was death this peaceful? Jisung opened his eyes again, wide now that he saw the result. The hunter before him released his hair, staggering to the side before collapsing through the ice. It must have been thinner here. The man floated a moment, blood pooling with the water. Jisungs watched in horror before noticing the arrow that was stuck into the back of his head. What?

Jisung could hear the man behind gasp in horror as he finally saw the culprit. Hyunjin. He’d managed to grab the bow the hunter had dropped after shooting Minho. He felt instant relief. But Minho. He needed to get to Minho. He moved some, keeping away from the broken ice before feeling a painful stinging in his back. He halted, shivering at the liquid that was now dripping from his back. Hyunjin screamed, dropping the bow and racing towards jisung over the ice. The bow must have been out of arrows or something. Oh. Jisungs vision was hazing. 

As Minho and the other hunter struggled farther away jisung felt heavy. He felt himself fall back some only to realize he was in the arms of the hunter with the fucked up ankle. He shuddered as the hunter laughed, that painful sensation striking another place at his back. This time hitching Jisungs breath. Jisung swore he felt claws rather than a knife. And the red eyes that he turned to see. The demon. He was finally going to het his soul. 

“No!” Hyunjin screamed. Good. A scream. They needed a scream. A scream meant that the pack would finally hear them. Good. Hyunjin was good. 

Jisung felt heavier, the hunter tossing him off to the side. Jisung rest at the ice, shivering at the cool touch as he watched Hyunjin tackle the man back over to the shore, struggling over the man. Jisung could see Hyunjin rip the blade away. Good. He could see Hyunjin stabbing at the mans chest. Good. It was all good. Jisung let out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering as Hyunjin rushed to him, pulling him over to the snow. Through the corner of his eyes he could see that demon stirring again. No. 

“Jisung…” hyunjin was so strained. No. He looked so scared. No. “Oh my god…I cant do anything. I…” hyunjin was panicking. He held jisung up some, choking through tears for some reason. Jisung wondered why. He wondered what had happened to him, really. Oh. He must have been stabbed. He could feel sharp pain in his back. That’s what it was. He was stabbed. ”…fuck. I don’t know what to do.” He sobbed, rocking Jisung gently. It was soothing. ”what?” Hyunjin asked through tears, looking to Jisung, “he’s the demon?” Hyunjin gasped and pulled Jisung further from the hunter. “scream? You want me to scream?” Jisung wasn’t aware he’d told hyunjin anything. But right now he wasn’t really in his right mind. 

So Hyunjin screamed. He was loud. So loud that Jisung winced. But the screams ceased soon. Jisung could feel his sleep coming. It wouldn’t be long now. Not at all. 

☾

Jisung. Jisung. Jisung. He wasn’t okay. It hurt. He was hurting. Minhos heart was hurting so bad. His chest was on fire. Jisung wasn’t okay. The wolf kept trying to push the man off of him, the pain from his shoulder and throat nothing compared to how his heart felt. Jisung was dying. He could feel his heart shattering inside. No puddle, no icy casing, it was shattering. 

“Fuck off!” He choked, the man just laughing above him before finally being thrown off. But not by Minho. By Chan. Chan growled wildly, the wolf latched on to the hunters face. Minho couldn’t see much but there hunter was screaming as Chan’s head moved wildly. He must have been ripping him apart. “Chan…” Minhos voice was so weak. He rolled over and averted his eyes to hyunjin and jisung. He felt his heart slipping as he whimpered at the sight. Hyunjin was sobbing. Jisung wasn’t moving. No no no. The hunter was. He was crawling towards them. But he had no weapon? What was he going to do?

“Minho!” Changbin. Minho whipped his head, the younger moving on the ice. He hadn’t shifted. Thank god. Minho struggled to pull himself up, hearing ice shift from Chan and the other man struggling together. But thankfully it didn’t crack. Chanbgin made his way to Minho, pulling him up carefully. “We’ll get you to him, okay?” He instantly pressed his hand to Minhos throat, allowing Minho to let his hand clasp his shoulder instead.

“Woojin…need woojin.” Minho was choking through his tears. And the cut along his neck made it so hard to speak. “He’s dying please. The hunter…stop him…”

“Shh, it’s okay. Woojins here and…” he stopped, gazing to the hunter with a growl. Changbin tugged Minho along, the elder just holding his throat until Changbin pulled him upright. The hunter was making his way towards Jisung and Hyunjin. Changbin let Minho go, going over the hunter only to pull him harshly back by his destroyed ankle, the hunters breaths so heavy. Too heavy. “Stop! I need it!” Changbin growled as the hunter called out, keeping the hunter down with his shoe pressed firm into the hunters back. 

“Jisung said he’s the demon.” Hyunjin panted to Changbin, fingertips brushing over Jisungs face. “The demon is too weak to do anything….let him be. He can’t jump.” Hyunjin spoke, holding Jisung closely. “We need Woojin. He’s going to die…” hyunjins calm voice left quickly as blood tricked down the side of Jisungs mouth. No. 

Changbin cursed under his breath before helping Minho finally reach Jisung, the wolf looking over the injured younger. He looked awful. He was pale and looked unconscious. And he had blood everywhere. Minho thought he’d had it rough but looking at Jisung made his chest only twist more. “Please…” Minho took one of Jisungs hands, realizing it was the one that had been stabbed through. He whimpered, holding it to his lips to press tiny kisses. “Please stay…please don’t go. Jisung…” he hesitated only a moment before choking out his words, “I need you. I…I love you.” Whatever would keep Jisung breathing longer. He didn’t know if he loved him. He wanted to. But he didn’t know. Right now he needed Jisung to fight. He needed this boy to live. 

Changbin exchanged glances with Hyunjin before settling beside them, tearing part of his shirt and replacing Hyunjins blooded hands with the cloth. “Shit…” he whispered, the fae shaking as Minho pulled jisung to him. 

Woojin finally made his way to them, panting heavily as he kneeled down and pulled Jisung away, Minho whimpering again at the sudden loss of warmth before seeing that Woojin was struggling. “Please hurry he…my chest hurts so much, hyung…” Minho wasn’t sure if that was from Jisung seeming to die in front of him, or his own wounds catching up to him. Whatever it was hurt. He hated it. Woojin looked up a moment, cupping Minhos chin and giving a weak nod before returning to Jisung, ignoring the slash at his chest to focus on the stab wounds Changbin had covered. 

Woojin winced as he pulled back the cloth, pressing his hand to the wound and chanting softly. Minho felt so powerless. He pulled himself closer to Jisung, shuddering from his own wounds as he pressed more pecks to the boys blooded fingertips. 

“Minho you’re bleeding so bad…” Changbins face was twisted as he pressed more cloth from his shirt to his friends neck, making it easier for Minho to focus completely on Jisung. “Shit…” Changbin grit his teeth, holding the cloth firmly.

“My fault…” he sobbed, leaning into changbin now, who just pressed the cloth tighter. Minho could feel himself tiring. But he couldn’t go. He couldn’t go. Not today. “I did this…I…”

Changbin rocked him softly, kissing his hair, “Minho shut up…it’ll be okay.” His friend was shaking. He was almost as shaky as minho was. 

Woojin kept his hands close on Jisungs back, fingertips brushing over the two stab wounds that were so bloody and prominent. He looked tired. Woojin looked tired. Minho was tired. He was so tired. 

☾

Chan swallowed thickly, rushing up from the hunter before rushing back to his pack. Minho was passed out cold. Jisung was passed out cold. Changbin was shaking. Hyunjin was a mess. Woojin was exhausting himself as he healed the human. This was a train wreck. The wolf pushed passed Changbin who had Minho in his arms, letting his nose muzzle against Jisungs neck. He was alive. He’d be okay. Minho would be, too. They were lucky. Just tired. 

Woojin glanced to Chan a moment before directing himself back to the hunter who was too exhausted to move much more. “They said it was the demon. Hyunjin thinks he’s too weak to jump. This may have been the demons last shot.”

Chan gave a nod, blood still trickling down his white scruff at his neck. The wolf turned, the hunters eyes were red. Chan was glad being an alpha had these kinds of perks. He could feel the negative energy, too. The hunter was panicking, trying to pull himself up. But he wouldn’t get far. 

The white wolf was over the hunter now, snarling as the man tried to swipe at him. He wondered if being hit by the man would be like being attacked by those claws. “Get away from me! Give him to me!” Hyunjin must have stabbed him pretty well because he was spitting blood. A lot of it. 

The wolf inched his face close now, the demons eyes wide, he knew he’d lost. Chan hopes Hyunjin was right about the demon not having the energy to jump. Because Chan’s jaw was locked around the hunters skull, tearing into the soft flesh harshly. As much as Chan wanted to be more human, he was so wolf. He was so wolf that what he was doing felt sensational. Ripping this hunters head apart felt great. Maybe it was from this demon hurting him earlier. 

“Hyung.” Changbins voice. The wolf pulled off, staring down at the mess of brains and blood splattered onto the snow. It was really gross. “We need to move them. Let’s go home.” Changbins voice was shaky but not bad enough for Chan to worry. He knew that the two would live. It would be fine. 

Chan shifted, Changbin wrapping his long coat around him. Luckily it had a tie so Chan didn’t feel exposed at all. 

“Thanks.” Chan sigh before crouching to the two injured boys. He let his fingertips graze Minhos cheek before sliding his arms under Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry again xD but it’ll be okay probably maybe ?


	20. You said you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is low key the end. I have another chapter I’ve attempted finishing for about a week or so. I’ll post it when it’s finished ;;
> 
> I also did not beta this so fhdbdicidbd I’ll edit any mistakes later if there are any. 
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading this fic and I know it ended kind of abrupt but I just got way too into writing my next one. I’m sorry D,:

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•  
       You are the moon. 

You are my moon. 

The moon. 

       Nighttime. No light. It was so dark and so quiet. Too quiet. Minho felt calm as his dark eyes opened. It was silent. Seungmin was there. But he was fast asleep, rest into his chair that was settled next to Seungmins bed. Seungmins room. He was in his room. Minhos mouth was dry. But he knew he was okay. Because he was a wolf. And once they’d cleared him of poison his wounds closed up nicely. Besides the shoulder everything healed fine. He didn’t even struggle to swallow. 

       Minho slid himself up, hands shaky as he pulled the warm covers from his bare legs. Bare. They’d taken his jeans off. They must have been wet from with snow. He was in a comfortable t shirt now too. He felt oddly warm. He didn’t know how. Seungmins house was usually cold. Seungmin. He looked cold. 

       “Minnie…” his voice wasn’t as hoarse. He seemed okay. He smiled, putting a blanket over the younger wolf’s form. “Minnie wake up…” he felt calm. Too calm. Woojin must have given him something for the pain. Something to forget. Forget. 

       Seungmin whines softly before opening his eyes, nearly jumping up at the sight of Minho. “Minho, are you?” He paused, pulling Minho to sit besides him before letting the wolf’s head rest at his shoulder, carding his fingers through the others hair. Seungmins touches were nice. They were always nice. Only he could pet them. Only him. 

       “I feel okay…dizzy. What happened?” He didn’t know. He couldn’t remember. He felt so fuzzy. So lost. He closed his eyes, resting comfortably into his friend. “All I know it that…I was injured. My neck and my shoulder. But I’m okay.”

       Seungmins breath hitched. He could hear and feel it. Seungmin was sick too, he could hear the clog in his chest. “That’s good. And we can talk about it later. You need food, hm?” Seungmins voice was low. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like when Seungmins usual voice got so dark. It meant something was wrong. 

       “No…What’s going on?” Minho asked, voice more callous now. He didn’t like the secrecy. Or being told to wait. Minho wasn’t patient. “Seungmin.”

       “Jisung.”

       Suddenly he was cold. He was choking inside for air. He felt cold. He felt panicked and confused and he was so scared. Jisung. Jisung was his moon. That boy. Why hadn’t he thought of him before? Seungmin gave him this pained look before pulling himself up and laying a blanket over Minhos shoulders. Minhos Brain was so fuzzy. Everything was too blurry to make out. He was hurt. He knew that. Jisung was hurt, too. Worse than him. Again, Jisung might have been on the brink of death. All because of him. All because he…yes. He did this. Following the sound. He should have kept the protection in his pants pocket. This was his fault. 

       “Minho…calm it down.” Seungmin whispered, raking his fingers into the boys hair. But Minho couldn’t. He was shaking and soon Seungmin was holding him. He shuddered, feeling weak and tired again. “He’s at Woojins. He’ll be fine.” Fine? Was he fine?

       “Seungmin…what happened?” Minhos words came out in a choked sob. He wasn’t sure seungmin had even ever seen him cry. Well maybe just a glimpse from when Chan and him had fought. Maybe. But he wasn’t sure the younger had ever had the displeasure. Minho swallowed hard despite his throat being too sore and pulled himself upright from the other. “Can I see him?”

       Seungmin adjusted his hoodie before pulling up besides Minho, looking down to him with these saddened eyes. He couldn’t read him. Not at all. “Yeah…”

       It took five minutes to get Minho dressed and out of the house. Seungmin helped him steady himself as they got outside. It was still snowing. The snow at his feet was higher now. His breath was visible, too. Minho felt so weak. He hated this. This was bullshit. 

       “Is he awake…?” Minho asked, voice too fucking hoarse. “Your face was…you didn’t make it seem like he was.” His hands were shaking against Seungmins, the walk seeming longer than it was due to his stupid wobbly legs. Whatever woojin had given him was muddling his mind too much. 

       Seungmin spoke once they reached Woojin and Chan’s front door. “I don’t know. He was in bad shape when I left but he’s alive.” None of that was promising. Though Minho would have felt if Jisung had died. Right? 

       The home was warm as they entered, and quiet. Hyunjin was settled against the window. He was rubbing his eyes. Not a good sign.he hadn’t even turned to them when they entered. Minho gripped the side table as they went inside, scanning around. He didn’t like how quiet it was. 

       “Hyunjin,” Seungmins voice seemed to startle the fairy. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve before turning to them, this tiny smile that lacked sincerity. Minho didn’t like this. 

       “Hey, you’re up.” Hyunjin was trying. Trying to sound okay. But he wasn’t. Jisung wasn’t. He couldn’t be. Minho still couldn't piece what had all happened but it was bad. He needed this drug to wear off so he could think. “How are you feeling?”

       The wolf shivered, hands in his pockets. How was he feeling? Bad. “I’m good…” he was a liar. “Honestly…I feel okay. Is jisung…?” He paused, the name causing Hyunjin to not his bottom lip and brows to furrow. This wasn’t good. At all. He was worried. He was so worried. “He’s okay, right?”

       Hyunjin shot Seungmin a pained look that burned through Minhos soul. Was jisung okay or not!? He needed to know. He pulled himself upright, still shaky from the cold and whatever woojin had given him before walking towards the hall. Jisung must have been in the back. He had to have been. The other two didn’t try to stop him as he pushed the bedroom door open, Woojin sat on the bed brushing his fingers through dark hair. Jisungs hair. 

       “Woojin…” Minhos voice was low but Woojin heard. The elder turned, moving so he covered Jisung slightly. Why? The man offered a soft smile that he knew was fake. They were all faking smiles. Why?

       “Nice to see you up…are you okay?” Minho was tiring of being asked that. He didn’t want to answer anymore. He just stumbled to the bed, approaching a warlock whose expression seemed to fall as he reached them. 

       Jisung. His moon. He was still. He was breathing. But still. His lips were blue. Probably from the snow. He didn’t like seeing him like this. He hated this. What had happened? Woojin sigh, pulling up and patting the spot he’d left. Minho gladly took it, shivering as he looked the boy over. He didn’t look too bad. He seemed…okay? “Hey…” he didn’t get a reply. He moved his fingertips along Jisungs cheek before glancing back to woojin, “I can’t remember what happened…”

       “I gave you the same medicine I gave Jisung when the demon attacked him.” Woojin spoke, crossing his arms. His eyes hadn’t left Jisung at all. “Your memory will be foggy for hours but you’ll remember soon.” Minho wasn’t sure he wanted to. “You two were attacked by hunters. Three of them. When Changbin and Chan brought you three back they said that all three bodies were pulled. They noticed one of them had claws too. It took days to confirm but they think-.”

       “Days!?” Minho shook his head. He couldn’t quite remember it. He just knew he’d been hurt. But he wasn’t sure how. Not yet. “What happened to him?” Jisung was so still. So silent. He didn’t like it. But Jisung was peaceful in a way. 

       “He was stabbed.” Minho winced. He didn’t know what to say. Jisung looked fine? “Twice in the lower back. I repaired what I could. He lost a lot of blood. but…” woojin paused, sighing through his nose. “…he was stabbed in an awfully lucky spot Nothing vital was punctured at all.” Woojin watched Minhos expression get a tad brighter. “He just lost a lot of blood…”

       “So we wait…?” Minho could hear his stupid sobs again as his fingertips danced in the dark hair. “He could die…?” Suddenly his chest was sore. He wanted to fix this. He wanted it all to go away. He cared for Jisung. He did. He couldn’t lose him. 

       Woojin sigh, “he’s strong. He should pull through but …that’s up to him. The nearest hospital is too far and moving him is dangerous.” The door opened again, Minho was too focused on Jisungs breathing to notice Chan was now standing with them. “Hey…” woojin spoke to the alpha, gaze landing on Minho again before pulling himself up. He said something to Chan but Minho couldn’t really hear them anymore. He wanted Jisung to speak. He wanted him to wake. Soon it was just him, Jisung and Chan. 

       A hand reached his shoulder. A warm hand he knew well. Chan. Minho let out a shaky breath before pulling from Jisungs hair to turn himself to Chan. He didn’t know how to feel about him. He didn’t want to hate him. But he didn’t want to like him, either. Chan had still broken him and even if it was the demon that harmed Jisung he still felt anger towards Chan. 

       Chan moved his hand, settling down at the bed. His eyes were still bagged but he looked better. More alert and more like his old self. “I carried him all the way back…” he spoke, patting Jisungs knee under the blanket. “He woke up on Christmas…he was so worried about you.” 

       “He did…?” Minho knew he sounded like he’d burst into more tears. Chan knew too. But Chan just kept his gaze down. 

       “Yeah…” the alpha pulled his hand from Minho, watching the younger boy under the blanket, “he wasn’t worried about himself at all. He didn’t complain. Not even once…he has no regard for himself.”

       Minho winced. He remembered that much. Jisung had lacked care for himself the whole time. “You know why…”

       Chan nodded, “I know. I can sense it.” Chan offered this weak smile to Jisung. “He’s a lot like me. Impulsive and…he doesn’t seem to care much about himself. You know…” Chan paused, hands at his lap, “when the demon entered me…I couldn’t fight back too much. I kind of didn’t want to. I felt so…weak?” As much as Minho wanted to ask why Chan was so similar to jisung, he didn’t. He didn’t want to talk about this. Minho didn’t know if he wanted to talk about the demon right now. Not like that. He could remember when Chan hurt Jisung. It was clear in his memories despite the fuzziness. 

       “I remember what he made me do. How I attacked Jisung like that. He looked terrified. For a second I thought he wanted to live. But when I latched onto his…” he paused, gazing to Jisungs throat that had a scar from the bite he’d inflicted, “I don’t know. He didn’t push me off. He just took it.”

       “Why are you telling me this…?” Minhos voice was strained. He leaned down, head lay next to Jisung as his fingers stay in the youngers hair. 

       “I don’t know.” Chan whispered, “to tell you that he’s not okay. He needs you.” Minho didn’t know why Chan even cared. He just let his eyes roll as he nuzzled into Jisungs neck, placing weak kisses over his scar. Chan sigh, “Minho, if you love this human…you have to be careful. With how reckless he is...” Minho nodded, letting his gaze fall on the sleeping humans. “When those drugs wear off you’ll remember. You’ll see how much he needs you.”

       Minho closed his eyes then, curling against Jisung. “I know he does…I’ll take care of him.” He wasn’t sure what Chan was doing. Why Chan was pushing him to protect Jisung. That’s what he was doing. But for what? Minho closed his eyes tighter, finding Jisungs hand that was bandaged. 

       “Everyone is ordered to stay here until further notice. Until we find the last body I don’t want any of you leaving this camp, do you understand? Jisung said…he managed to tell us that one of the hunters might have been possessed. It’s not safe out there.” Chan spoke then. Minho could feel his gaze burning against the back of his head. He didn’t like hearing the demon almost killed Jisung again. But he nodded, pulling the blanket over himself so he could scoot even closer to the humans warmth. He didn’t want to worry about the demon anymore. 

       Minho heard the door close and he felt the wetness leaving his eyes. All of this was pure bullshit. Jisung shouldn’t be here suffering like this. He wanted to remember. He wanted these stupid pills out of his system. He lay his face into Jisungs neck, still pressing small kisses over the bite from the other day. He needed him to pull through. 

☾

       Waking up hurt. It was just thousands of needles down his spine and a splitting headache. The medicine had definitely worn off. And it was quiet. It must’ve been nightfall. He shuddered from the slight breeze at his exposed foot, tugging the limb under the covers. He could feel slight warmth besides him, though. Jisung. 

       The wolf pulled his head up, smoothing fingers into the younger males hair. His breathing had steadied and he seemed more at peace. It made Minho smile. Just a little. “You’re okay…” he whispered, nuzzling back into Jisung. 

       “Yeah…” the voice brought more stupid tears to Minhos eyes. He shot up, mouth gaped as those beautiful dark eyes glimmered up at him. He smiled wide before taking the boys face in his hands, examining him. Jisung winced slightly at the sudden grab but Minho couldn’t focus on that. He still felt foggy. 

       “Hey…” Minho spoke, watching Jisung carefully as his thumbs caressed the cutest cheeks known to man. “I’m so glad you’re…” the pain shot into his head. He winced, loosening his fingers at Jisungs face. He moved a hand to his temple, rubbing it with slight irritation. 

       “Me too.” Jisung whispered, pulling up his uninjured hand to gently pat over Minhos hand at his head. “You’re okay.” Jisung must have been so worried. But he was fine. It was Jisung who’d suffered. Minho could tell Jisung was in a lot of pain. The way his fingers were shaking and how stagger his voice was. He hated this. He wanted Jisung to be okay. 

       Minho moved his hand, taking Jisungs and giving it a soft kiss before leaning down, pecking the corner of his mouth. “I’m glad you’re okay, too. You were stabbed…” his voice was cracking. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or sad. He didn’t know. 

       “I know. I remember.” The dark eyed boy whispered, giving Minho this tiny smile that made everything seem okay. “I’m fine, it barely hurts.” A lie. Jisung winced as he tried to pull himself up, tears springing to the boys eyes. “Ah, Minho help me up…” Goddammit Jisung. Minho growled softly, moving himself so he sat upright at the bed, pulling Jisung as carefully as he could to lay against his chest. Jisung brought his head back against Minho with a soft whine. He wasn’t okay. At all. 

       “Shh, don’t move anymore.” Minho sigh, rubbing Jisungs shoulder as his other arm looped around the youngers stomach, “you’re not fine.” Minhos tone was a little sharper than he wanted it to be, but Jisung nodded and settled himself against Minho. 

       For a few minutes they just existed. Jisung was still shuddering against him. It must have been his back. Even though Woojin said the knife hadn’t done much internally they couldn’t be sure. Woojin was a good warlock but he was no doctor. Minho hoped he was right, though. He didn’t want Jisung to suffer. He hoped this would end soon. 

       “Minho…” Jisung finally spoke, his voice had gotten more stable. “When I said it didn’t hurt…I lied.” Jisung sigh, moving his injured hand to Minhos that lay across his stomach, fingers twitching as he wrapped them around Minhos. 

       The wolf let out a breath, pressing a soft kiss to the humans hair before letting his fingers lace into the others, “I know. Is it all in your back?” He asked, watching Jisungs hand closely. Even though he’d had a knife go through his hand he seemed alright. Minho was surprised he could move his fingers so freely.

       “Yeah…it just hurts…I mean I could get up if I wanted to but it stings so bad.” The raven-haired boy whispered back, pulling Minhos hand to lay over his chest. 

       Jisungs heartbeat was so calming. Despite their situation he was somehow able to keep a steady heartbeat. Minho let his eyes fall shut as he felt the steady rhythm against his hand. “Just rest. You have no reason to get up.”

       “Minho…you shouldn’t be up either. You were out for days….” Minho remembered what Chan had said earlier about Jisung waking on Christmas. “I woke up a few times…I asked about you. They said you were healing but I was so worried.” Jisung cared so much for Minho. He adored this boy. 

       Minho pressed gentle kisses to Jisungs hair. “I feel alright. My head hurts a lot but that’s probably from when I hit the ice. I might have had a concussion but I’m a wolf. The poison is out of my system so I’ll be fine.” He wasn’t honestly sure how bad he’d been. His head was throbbing and his shoulder was sore but that was it. And he definitely didn’t feel any pain from his throat. The hunter hadn’t cut deep enough for it to really hurt him too much. Minho was sure it healed the fastest, too. 

       “Don’t move too much. Just because you’re a wolf doesn’t mean you can’t be hurt.” Jisung pouted, wincing again as he shifted himself up more. 

       Minho let out a weak laugh, nuzzling Jisung happily, “I’m okay. I really am. I promise. I’m okay now…if you’re okay I’m okay.” It hurt. Everything hurt. But as long as Jisung was okay, he would be. 

       “Minho…”Jisung sigh, hand tapping against Minhos, “do you remember what you said to me…? Or was it just a dream…? Because I was so ready to go to this weird light but…I heard you say something to me. Do you remember?” So jisung had almost died. And honestly, Minho couldn’t remember those moments. The moments before he passed out were still a blur to him. He remembered everything except that. 

       “What did I say?” He asked, closing his own eyes now. He felt so comfortable. So at ease. 

       Jisung stayed silent a moment before letting out a shaky breath, “you said you loved me.” 

       Minho shuddered. He had, hadn’t he? Minho swallowed hard then, holding Jisung close as his eyes shot open. He said that. Oh. Now he was remembering. He remembered how painful it was. His chest had been in knots. He was crying. He was begging Jisung to stay. Oh. 

       “I did…” he was still, lacing his fingers with Jisungs as much as he could with the bandage there, “I said that.”

       Jisung stirred again, whimpering from the movement. He didn’t want Jisung to move but he was too frozen to stop him. Jisung turned slightly, finally facing Minho despite being so pained, “Why?”

       Minho scanned Jisungs face. He didn’t know what to say. He said it in the moment. But maybe he did love him. He thought he did. He did, didn’t he? But they barely knew each other. Sort of. He felt like he really knew Jisung in a way. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t know what to do. “Jisung.” He moves his hand from Jisungs to caress the boys cheek that had a stray tear. It was probably from the pain of moving. He knew he shouldn’t have moved so much, “I thought you were going to die but…I do.”

       Jisung tilted his head, resting into Minhos hand, “you do?” He seemed relieved. 

       “Yeah…I think I do.” He must have. He nearly died multiple times for him. He loved him. He did. 

       Minho was happy to see Jisung offer a weak smile, he was so glad jisung wasn’t upset with his answer. Mostly because he hadn’t spoken the ‘L’ word again. He thought it wouldn’t make Jisung happy. But Jisung must have known how he felt. It eased his soul. 

       “I love you too, Minho.” Jisung sigh softly before using one of his hands to guide Minho closer to him by the neck, noses nuzzling comfortably.


	21. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short dndbjehxf. 
> 
> Okay so this was going to be the end but I’m going to leave the chapters opened. I’m working on wicked right now but when I have the time and ambition I’ll write more for a proper ending for everyone. 
> 
> So this isn’t the end but in a way it is? Same with my other fic I’ll post more ♥️ Just be patient with me ;;

•──────────⋅☾Moonlight☽⋅──────────•

       Days passed. A week passed. It was January. It was the new year. In such a short time Minho felt so much better. Even though the poison had kept him from healing as fast as he’d hoped, he was doing alright. Jisung had gotten a lot better too. And he didn’t need to rely on painkillers anymore due to Minho being able to just heal the younger through it all.   
         
       Another saving grace was Woojin finally telling them that they think the demon was really gone. It seemed too easy but it was comforting in a way. Minho felt a wave of peace rush over him. Hearing that the demon was gone felt surreal. But good. 

       “Minho.” Jisung yawned, stretching against the wolf as they lay before the warm fireplace, “what would you say if I told you I wanted to stay here.” Minho jolted upwards, nearly knocking jisung onto the floor. 

       “What?” Minho questioned, holding Jisung up until the boy could pull himself upright again, “you aren’t going back with the other two?”

       Jisung let out a sigh, cupping Minhos face in his hands, “I don’t want to leave. I don’t think I could bare school without you.” Jisungs fingers brushed over the wolf’s cheeks. “I would lose myself again. I can’t be apart from you. You are my wolf, after all. And I’m your moon. Every moon needs a pretty wolf howling at it.”

       Minho crinkled his nose before tackling Jisung down, nuzzling their noses playfully. Jisung was a squealing mess underneath of him, trying to push the wolf off to avoid anymore of his embarrassing giggles to escape. Minho teased a moment longer before sliding up, hauling Jisung into his lap, arms loose around him. 

       “I love how cheesy that was and all. But you really should go to school.” Jisung tensed, a puzzled look filling his face, “Seriously. You wanted to be a doctor. You’d be great.” Minho ran his fingertips along Jisungs back now, offering a soft smile. 

       “I can’t. I can’t do it without you.” Jisung pressed, brow furrowing. Maybe he couldn’t do it without him. “I really need you to stay by my side. Please stay.” Jisung whispered, diving down to press his lips to Minhos. 

       What jisung was pleading sounded oh so familiar. The wolf huffed, pressing back into the kiss before sighing, “Jisungie…I’ve thought about it a lot. I don’t know if it’ll work but…I can go with you. I just…I have to be really careful. And I’d have to get rid of the stupid tracker somehow. Otherwise the moment I walk through a door I’m hauled off to the pound.” 

       Jisung whined a moment before peeking up, taking Minhos face back into his hands. The younger smirked as he pressed Minhos cheeks, the elder glaring to him a moment. “Minho what if I just stay here!” 

       Jisung was unbelievable. “Jisung Seriously…”

       “And take school online. Just until I get an internship. Then I’ll go off and do what I need to at a hospital. And then…then I should be ready. But I…” jisung paused, studying Minhos face, “right now I can’t bare to go. Please don’t try to get me to leave. And you’re right it’s dangerous. I can’t have them taking my puppy away.” Jisung teased, pressing soft pecks along Minhos jaw now. 

       The wolf sigh, lifting his neck to allow more precious kisses. “Would that work? You’re trying to be a doctor. Don’t you need in-class stuff?” Minho was slowly getting distracted by the kisses. 

       “Mhm…no. I mean no. I don’t.” Jisung whispered, continuing his journey along the wolf’s jaw. “I can take everything I need online. And then I can go off to some hospital. But for now…I’m not leaving.” Jisung let his lips rest at Minhos throat, offering a weak sigh against the skin. “It’ll work.”

       Minho was dozing off, grip around Jisung loosening as his head lolled to the side. Minho was still on Woojins medicine so he was tired a majority of the time. He felt himself slip against the pillows then, soft laughter filling his mind. 

       “Minho…you’re so cute.” Jisung whispered, leaning down and pressing a peck to Minhos forehead before the warmth of the younger filled Minhos side, an arm stretching over his torso. “I love you. Don’t forget that, ever.”

       Minho felt a thin smile cross his face, nuzzling his nose against Jisungs, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so thank you for reading this ♥️♥️♥️ A lot of people have told me they loved this fic and jebdbdkd it’s so nice to hear. I hope nobody is disappointed with the next one; Wicked. (which I’m going to be reposting after this chapter goes up so if you want to check that out ♥️♥️) 
> 
> Again, this isn’t the end in a way. I know I’m going to write more and give everyone a PROPER ending. ESP changlix since it’s really left in the air here. (,:

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading another of my trash fics ♥️ If you enjoyed please leave kudos and I love comments a bunch, too. ♥️♥️


End file.
